


Калавера

by rautendelein



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action & Romance, Alcohol, Detective, Explicit Language, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, Louisiana Voodoo vibe, M/M, Minor Character Death, OOC, Psychotropic Drugs, Slow Romance, Smoking, USA, Voodoo, non-magic!AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 57,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rautendelein/pseuds/rautendelein
Summary: Гарри Поттер — лучший детектив своего возраста, который умеет ловить отъявленных ублюдков. Во многом потому, что сам на них отчасти похож. Но эти убийства совершает настоящее животное, и Гарри не знает, чего боится больше: того, что не сможет его поймать, или того, что, поймав, посмотрит в своё отражение.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Severus Snape, Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 13
Kudos: 58
Collections: что-то по гп





	1. "Пьяный корабль"

**Author's Note:**

> Фик отбечен ElenaBu (спасибо!)  
> Обложка от прекрасной Rodrigez (@lusyrodrigez): https://fanfics.me/fanart32182

_Феномен серийных убийств может быть куда старше, чем мы себе представляем. Сохранившиеся по сей день истории и легенды о ведьмах, оборотнях и вампирах — это не более чем попытка объяснить жестокие, извращённые акты насилия, которые в маленьких сплочённых поселениях Европы и ранней Америки никто был не в силах объяснить, хотя сегодня они воспринимаются как нечто обыденное. А тогда считалось, что чудовищем может быть только сверхъестественное создание, но никак не обычный человек._

_Джон Дуглас, «Охотник за разумом». 1995._

//

— Чёрт возьми, Гарри. Что я здесь делаю?

Поттер на секунду поднимает глаза от жёлтой папки, раскрытой на коленях. Пачка свежих скользких фото — пахнут краской, только что отпечатали — чуть не скатывается на грязный пол.

— Это твоя работа, Рон.

— Чёрт возьми.

На Уизли без слёз и не взглянешь — бледный, как сахарная калавера. Уставился в запотевшее лобовое стекло, туда, где за пеленой дождя мерцает жёлтая полоска полицейской оградительной ленты.

— Ничего, дружище, — Гарри хлопает напарника по плечу и отстегивает ремень безопасности. — Подыши в пакет и приходи.

На улице жуткий ливень — сплошная стена мутной воды, которая застилает глаза и заливается за шиворот, стоит только Гарри вынырнуть из тёплого нутра машины. Его ноги утопают в размякшей земле, потому что Рон опять паршиво припарковался — заехал передними колёсами на придомовую лужайку. Поттер чертыхается и натягивает капюшон, на ходу достаёт из кармана удостоверение — на всякий случай, но, похоже, сегодня новеньких нет.

Офицер, лица которого не видно в провале чёрного дождевика, молча приподнимает ленту перед Гарри, пропуская к месту преступления —типовому одноэтажному дому, погребённому под одеялом из пуэрарий. Низкое крыльцо, выкрашенное белой краской, облупившейся от времени и смены сезонов, сейчас отливает синим и красным в свете полицейских мигалок, особенно ярких из-за дождя. Машин вокруг много, но, к счастью, все полицейские — ни одного журналиста Поттер не замечает.

Внутри тепло и сухо. Спокойно. Они уже здесь — офицеры, детективы, криминалисты, судмедэксперты и бог знает кто ещё. Так много людей, все суетятся над телом, которое когда-то было человеком. Приносят чувство безопасности в место, которое в этом больше не нуждается.

Поттер осматривается: глаза с трудом привыкают к темноте, и различить что-то в сумерках узкого тесного коридора не удаётся. Впереди Гарри видит открытую дверь — оттуда на серый от времени и пыли ковёр падает ломаный прямоугольник белого света от полицейских ламп, слышатся приглушенные голоса сотрудников.

— Гарри. Ты вовремя, — Паркинсон появляется из дверного провала боковой комнаты, хватает Поттера за локоть.

— Привет, Панси. Это что? — Поттер смотрит на кислотно-синий набор одноразовой одежды — комбинезон и бахилы, — который сержант настойчиво суёт ему в руки. — Я должен это надеть?

— Пожалуйста, Гарри, — Паркинсон умоляюще прикусывает нижнюю губу. — Судмед уже работает. Откажешься — и мне страшно влетит.

— И кто у нас судмед?

Панси не успевает ответить — Гарри слышит из гостиной голос, который и сам мгновенно узнаёт. Только один человек произносит его имя так, что по телу разливается приятное тепло.

— Поттер, только попробуй наследить. Я вырву тебе ноги, клянусь.

О господи.

Гарри забирает из рук Паркинсон спецодежду и взглядом указывает на входную дверь:

— Там детектив Уизли в машине. Думаю, ему потребуется нашатырь, — Паркинсон понимающе ухмыляется и кивает. — Спасибо, сержант.

На пороге комнаты Гарри задерживается: стаскивает промокшие кроссовки и бросает их в коридоре, тщетно надеясь, что сумеет этим откупиться.

— Чтоб тебя, Поттер. Я же попросил.

— Прости, Малфой, — Гарри примирительно поднимает руки и под убийственным взглядом Драко всё-таки натягивает перчатки.

Место преступления выглядит плохо ровно настолько, насколько Гарри предполагал. Кровь жертвы, кажется, повсюду — на стенах, скрипучем от времени полу, на окнах и скудной мебели.

Старательно обходя криминалистов, ползающих на карачках по полу и вдоль стен, Гарри пробирается к кровати с распростёртым на ней мёртвым телом. На вид мальчишке не больше восемнадцати, он полностью обнажён, если не считать чёрных ремней портупеи, стягивающих бёдра, плечи и живот. И крови, конечно. Густой и плотной, словно бархатное одеяло.

Поттер наклоняется, чтобы осмотреть рваную рану на шее подростка, но его останавливает рука Малфоя, сжимающая респираторную маску.

— Хотя бы это, Поттер. Избавь меня от необходимости выколупывать твою ДНК из его раны.

Приходится подчиниться. Тугая резинка больно давит на затылок, но даже через маску Гарри чувствует сладковатый тошнотворный флёр несвежей крови и едкую смесь запахов чистящих средств.

— Вымыл?

— Похоже. Чем именно, смогу сказать позже. Взгляни лучше на это, — Драко осторожно приподнимает неестественно белого цвета кисть. Запястье, как и шея, выглядит, словно взрывная воронка.

Гарри придвигается к Малфою, тоже рассматривает руки: тонкие длинные пальцы с узловатыми костяшками, наполовину содранный чёрный дешёвый лак, широкое кольцо из чернёного серебра на большом пальце. Ногти аккуратно срезаны под самый корень, так, что видно розовое мясо.

— Ногти подстриг.

Драко кивает.

Всё оказывается так же, как и в двух предыдущих случаях. С учетом того, что полиции до сих пор удавалось скрывать детали от прессы, вероятность подражателя или тем более совпадения была ничтожной.

— Вы заканчиваете?

— Почти. Расставили маркеры, собрали следы, осталось только вымыть полы с «Амидо-блэк», — Драко снимает перчатки — латекс отлипает от кожи с влажным хлопком. — Несмотря на все твои старания натоптать тут, я постарался учесть всё. Результаты вскрытия будут готовы завтра.

Гарри ухмыляется и про себя благодарит бога и Сириуса за то, что в этот раз ему достался Малфой.

— Я так понимаю, это не первый, — Драко понижает голос, пристально смотрит на Гарри.

— Пока рано делать выводы, но… Он не оставил записку?

— Еще как оставил, — доносится из-под стола, и Гарри узнает голос Забини, руководителя криминалистической группы. — Привет, Поттер.

В ответ на вопросительный взгляд, Драко тянет Гарри за рукав куртки, кивает в сторону туалетного столика в углу комнаты.

— На зеркале.

Грязная, исцарапанная столешница трюмо завалена безделушками — заляпанными блокнотными листами, чёрной дешёвой косметикой и серебряными украшениями. В зеркале, помутневшем от пыли и старости, Поттер едва может разглядеть свое лицо, но очень быстро собственное отражение перестаёт его занимать.

Кусок белого малярного скотча, выдранная с мясом книжная страница и ровная печатная разметка строф, обрубленная жирной полосой маркера посередине.

Гарри даже не нужно читать, чтобы знать, откуда отрывок.

— Чтоб тебя.

— Сеть говорит, что это…

— «Пьяный корабль». Рембо.

— Длинное стихотворение, — откуда-то с пола отзывается Забини и, игнорируя злобное шипение Драко, продолжает, словно прочитав мысли самого Гарри на этот счёт: — Если этот псих собирается убивать по мальчишке на каждую строчку, то…

— То у нас, блядь, проблемы.

Гарри неосознанно сжимает кулаки, и на правой руке лопается тонкая перчатка.

— Прекрати, Блейз. Нет у нас проблем, — тихо говорит Малфой и вдруг стискивает плечо Гарри так сильно, что, кажется, останутся синяки. — Это же Поттер. Лучшие показатели по раскрываемости в штате.

Ответить Гарри не успевает — в дверях появляется Рон, и зеленоватого оттенка его кожи оказывается достаточно, чтобы чаша терпения Малфоя переполнилась.

— Уизли, мать твою, только попробуй заблевать пол, — орёт он. — И это чёртово убийство станет двойным!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В главе идёт речь о стихотворении Артюра Рембо "Пьяный корабль" (Le Bateau ivre)  
> Оригинал и переводы (рекомендую набоковский) можно найти тут: https://wikilivres.ru/Пьяный_корабль_(Рембо)


	2. Лоа

Осмотр места преступления и опрос свидетелей занимают около трёх часов. Ещё полчаса — на выяснение отношений с внезапно появившимся из ниоткуда любовником убитого.

Ему тридцать, он фотограф — и поначалу не нравится Уизли, но очень скоро Гарри понимает, что в списке подозреваемых у него одно из самых последних мест.

К моменту, когда Гарри и Рон наконец добираются до участка, Поттер почти не чувствует ног и поэтому сразу идёт в душ. Сколько бы лет ни прошло с его первого раза, он не может избавиться от этой (стыдной на его взгляд) привычки — стоять неизмеримо долго под горячей водой, почти кипятком, пытаясь вымыть из пор сладковатый запах мёртвой крови, запах тления и распада, перед которым всё ещё чувствует животный ужас.

Осмотр мест преступления внешне даётся Гарри легко, но каждый раз он словно выныривает из радиоактивного болота.

Гарри прислоняется горячим лбом к кафелю и тупо смотрит на чёрную дыру слива, на свои красивые жилистые ступни. Кровь гулко бьёт по вискам, глаза щиплет от мыла, и Гарри вдруг мерещатся красные разводы в завихрениях воды. Как будто не кто-то, а он — он и есть тот, кто убил того парня. Всех троих, зубами растерзал их беззащитные шеи и запястья, напился сладкой крови — и теперь пытается смыть это с себя так же, как смывал свою грязь с их мёртвых тел.

В тесной душевой жарко и тяжело дышать — густой пар оседает в лёгких, и у Гарри кружится голова от странного ощущения силы, страха и возбуждения. Это — не лучшая его часть, но иногда проще дать ей волю, чем пытаться загнать в угол. Перед глазами само собой возникает красивое лицо Малфоя, его тугое и ровное как хлыст тело — и этого достаточно, чтобы член болезненно набух.

После, стоя в одном полотенце в тёплых клубах пара, Гарри долго смотрит на своё отражение в мутном влажном зеркале. Он думает о том, как много общего может быть у него и у психопата, которого он ищет.

— Немало, — шепчет Гарри, и этот честный ответ пугает его до того сильно, что приподнимаются жёсткие волосы на загривке.

Но есть и хорошие новости.

Как минимум, диагноз в их картах должен быть разный: доктор Люпин утверждает, что Гарри Поттер всего лишь социопат.

* * *

Когда Гарри добирается до рабочего места, на часах уже почти десять. Он тихо проскальзывает мимо приоткрытой двери босса — мельком замечает только чёрные подошвы ботинок на столе. Из кабинета Блэка не доносится ни звука, но Поттер затылком чувствует чужой взгляд.

Это ничего. Гарри сам придёт сюда, когда будут новости.

— Драко Малфой надолго с нами?

Рон, всё ещё немного бледный, даже не отрывает взгляд от монитора, когда Поттер заходит.

— Надеюсь, — отвечает Гарри, нервно проводит рукой по влажным волосам, стараясь избавиться от щекотного чувства в районе солнечного сплетения. — Во всяком случае, костьми лягу, но заставлю Сириуса закрепить Драко на этом деле.

— Драко, — передразнивает Рон и получает болезненный подзатыльник за своё ехидство. Как слону дробина. — С каких пор он Драко? Запал?

— Пошел в жопу, — Гарри огрызается, почти беззлобно, и пытается сменить тему. — Новости, пока меня не было?

— Я уж думал, никогда не спросишь. Завтра в восемь летучка. И Сириус пообещал нам профайлера.

Новость отличная, но Гарри слишком устал, чтобы радоваться. Он снимает очки, беспомощно трёт глаза ребром ладони — радужка сухая, как кусок наждака. Поттер не спал почти сутки, он уже чувствует, как начинают протестующе скрипеть шестерёнки в мозгу. Ни кофеин, ни сахар больше не помогают, но с первого убийства прошла уже неделя, а у них почти нет зацепок…

— Я собрал всё, что мы знаем об убитых — вот копия. И сделал это, — Рон поднимается из-за стола, накидывает на плечи куртку и кивком головы указывает на пробковую доску. В кабинете полумрак, горят всего две настольные лампы, и в их тусклом свете Гарри не сразу замечает, что их старая доска перестала быть необитаемой. — Тут пока только их фото. И полный текст Рембо.

На секунду напарники замирают, молча смотрят на три глянцевые картинки, распятые на доске кнопками для офисной бумаги. Как вышло, что эти три жизни, их мечты и грязное бельё, всю их подноготную теперь будет мусолить сотня посторонних людей вроде самого Гарри.

Он не чувствовал отвращения к умершим — только бесконечную жалость и злость на того, кто такое сотворил, — но думал, что, окажись он на их месте, презирал бы каждого полицейского, который попытался бы влезть своими грязными руками в его личное дело.

— Предлагаю назвать её Лора.

— Кого?

— Доску.

— Охренеть можно.

— Пожалуй, — Рон ухмыляется, но оба знают, что Лора теперь надолго с ними, и имя — это меньшее, чем они могут её отблагодарить. — Постреляю немного и домой. Ты идёшь?

— Нет. Побуду тут ещё. Разопьем с Лорой бутылку джина из твоей заначки.

— Ну что ж. Коробка с похожими делами за последние десять лет на моем столе — развлекайся.

Уизли хлопает Поттера по плечу и выходит из кабинета. Становится тихо, и сознание Гарри сонной ленивой рекой течёт по своим причудливым руслам, пока не возвращается снова к образу Малфоя: ушёл ли тот домой или разделывает бедного мальчика в подвале этажом ниже? От мысли, что Драко может быть в одном с ним здании, Поттеру становится чуть легче. Он почти уверен, что больше в отделении никого нет — дежурный сержант на входе и немая Лора не в счёт. Это добавляет интимности, как если бы Гарри пригласил Драко на настоящее свидание.

В жёлтой папке, которая всё это время терпеливо ждёт своего детектива, всего пара страниц с информацией о восемнадцатилетнем Лукасе Дюбуа, последнем из убитых.

Дело возмутительно тонкое, отчего Гарри чувствует короткий болезненный укол стыда, но быстро забывается, погрузившись в работу.

* * *

В тот момент, когда Гарри думает о Малфое, сам Малфой действительно совсем рядом, всего в каких-то паре десятков метров, в лаборатории в подвальном этаже участка.

Направо из лифта — бассейн и душевые к вашим услугам. Налево — и вы в царстве смерти.

Драко уже почти заканчивает с мёртвым парнем — Лукасом, — когда замечает на задней стенке его горла нечто странное. Это похоже на татуировку, но, присмотревшись, Драко понимает, что рисунок нанесен обычным спиртовым маркером и, судя по тому, что сохранился на слизистой до сих пор, рисовали его после смерти. Не снимая перчаток, Малфой наскоро перерисовывает картинку на бумагу. Рисунок кажется ему знакомым — чем-то напоминает рунический став или египетские иероглифы, но выглядит иначе. Отчего-то в памяти всплывают вечера, проведённые с крёстным за книгами о чарах, магических травах и символах.

Драко было всего семь, и, кажется, крёстный буквально запрятал целую кучу ментальных закладок в его податливый и внушаемый детский мозг. Закладки оказались настолько долговечными, что Малфой до сих пор иногда вспоминал совершенно невообразимые вещи.

Убедившись, что сделал и осмотрел всё что требовалось, Драко жестом приказывает помощнику прибраться и наконец выходит из процедурной. Снимает красный от крови одноразовый халат, перчатки и маску, отправляет в урну всё, кроме бумажки с рисунком. Долго отмывает руки с мылом и антисептиком — привычка, сохранившаяся со времён учёбы на медицинском.

Перед тем, как сесть за расшифровку диктофонных записей с протоколом вскрытия, Малфой идёт в душ. Там страшная духота, ничего не видно от белого пара, но, к радости Драко, он не встречает никого. Впрочем, думает он, было бы неплохо натолкнуться на полуголого Поттера. Даром что Гарри Поттер грёбаный натурал.

Вернувшись на рабочее место, Драко ожидаемо находит там Блейза, который едва успевает убрать ноги со стола.

— Забини, я просил так не делать.

— Прости. Зато я принес это! — Блейз достает из-под стола бутылку «Шартреза», и это ровно то, о чём Драко мечтает последние два часа.

— Мне казалось, ты собирался сегодня в Бар.

— Я — да. Но ты, похоже, решил стать затворником.

— Три трупа, Блейз. Мне некогда.

Забини ничего не отвечает, только закатывает глаза. Периодически обостряющаяся одержимость Малфоя работой — известный факт. Впрочем, это лучше, чем наблюдать, как Драко пьёт и трахает всё, что движется. Понять, что из этого сублимация, а что — попытки прикончить себя раньше времени, Забини не может, хотя и знаком с Драко с университетской скамьи.

Блейз уже собирается уйти, как вдруг замечает рисунок на клочке бумаги, оставленный Малфоем на рабочем столе.

— Откуда у тебя это? — Блейз хмурится, а Драко замирает на секунду.

— Нашёл на трупе. Было нарисовано на глотке, внутри. Ты знаешь, что это?

— Да. Как ни странно. — Блейз прижимает бумажку к столешнице одним пальцем и подтаскивает к себе, и Драко в очередной раз поражается, как настолько брезгливый человек сделал карьеру криминалиста. — Это веве.

— Веве?

— Да. Это вуду, Драко. Колдуны используют такие рисунки как пригласительный билет для лоа в наш мир.

Драко приподнимает бровь. Лоа?

— На каком языке ты говоришь, Забини?

— На языке предков! — Блейз улыбается, впрочем, не слишком весело.

* * *

Гарри просыпается от всепроникающего солнечного света, который выжигает сетчатку даже через тонкую кожу век. Лениво открывает один глаз, затем второй, мгновенно ощущает резкую боль в затёкших спине и шее. Ногу ниже колена он не чувствует вовсе — её словно выпотрошили и набили ватой, — и Гарри требуется пара минут, чтобы прийти в себя.

Засыпать на рабочем месте очевидно было не лучшей идеей — во многом и из-за того, что просыпаться пришлось под обвиняющим взглядом Лоры.

Часы в тёмном коридоре показывают семь с копейками, и Поттер, надеясь, что успеет «расходиться» за оставшийся до публичной порки почти-час, бредёт к кофейному автомату у входа в участок. Кофе отвратительный, приторно сладкий, но хотя бы горячий, и этого почти достаточно.

Получив заслуженную дозу глюкозы, Гарри выходит на улицу за глотком свежего воздуха и тут же окончательно просыпается от зябкого укола ветерка: на дворе последняя декада августа, и, несмотря на тёплые всё ещё дни, ночами осень уже отвоевывает своё. Воздух насыщен озоном после вчерашнего дождя, густыми запахами сырой земли и каштанов. Поттер жадно вдыхает эту свежую смесь ароматов и нащупывает в кармане пачку «Lucky Strike».

— У вас тут всегда так тихо?

Только сейчас Гарри замечает стоящую на пороге девушку: на ней пиджак и узкая юбка чуть ниже колена из плотной бежевой ткани, кофейного цвета лодочки на каблуке. Густые каштановые волосы собраны в тугой хвост на затылке. На шее блестит тонкая золотая цепочка с подвеской в виде ласки. Незнакомка держит в руках стакан кофе и сигарету — тонкий ментоловый «Pall Mall», — и Гарри даёт ей прикурить от своей зажигалки.

— Сегодня вам повезло — слишком рано и нет курсантов. В соседнем штате кампус полицейской академии, и если уж присылают студентов…

— Только держись! Да-да, это знакомо, — девушка улыбается и протягивает руку. — Гермиона Грейнджер. Профайлер.

— О! — Гарри сжимает её ладонь — сухую и холодную на ощупь. — Похоже, вы ко мне. Гарри Поттер, старший детектив.

На умном красивом лице Грейнджер на секунду застывает удивлённое выражение — Гарри знает, о чём она думает. Все думают об одном и том же, когда знакомятся с ним. Слишком молод, чтобы быть тем самым Гарри Поттером.

Но Гермиона Грейнджер оказывается умнее многих и тактично держит язык за зубами. На памяти Гарри она второй человек, которому хватило на это мозгов. Первым был Драко Малфой.

— Поттер. Паршиво выглядишь.

Лёгок на помине.

— И тебе доброе утро. Гермиона, познакомься — это Драко Малфой, наш судмед.

Гарри не поворачивается к Драко лицом. Малфой, впрочем, не обижается — по-хозяйски сдвигает его плечом в сторону, почти вжимая в стену участка. Он, как обычно, выглядит с иголочки, и отчего-то Гарри чувствует себя полным придурком рядом с ним.

А ещё ему немного стыдно за свою вчерашнюю дрочку в душе. От этого кожа на лице вспыхивает некрасивыми пятнами крапивницы, и Гарри мелочно надеется, что Малфой не заметит.

— Чего такой красный? — шепчет Драко перед тем, как скрыться за стеклянными дверьми участка, оставляя Гарри бессильно глотать воздух ртом.

— Ого, — Гермиона улыбается, чуть склоняет голову к плечу. — Как искрит.

— Вы тоже заметили? Рональд Уизли, приятно познакомиться!

На этот раз Гарри не может сдержаться и стонет в голос, проклиная Уизли, Малфоя и эту уж слишком проницательную мисс Грейнджер.


	3. Дело проклятого поэта

Двадцатиоднолетнего Джейсона Комптона обнаружили ранним утром двадцать третьего августа в высохшем русле одного из многочисленных притоков Миссисипи.

Гарри всё еще помнил, что увидел и почувствовал, когда прибыл на место: касание влажного тумана, запахи высохшего илистого дна, рокот цикад в сожжённой полуденным солнцем осоке — и чёрную от крови руку, торчащую из открытого окна пыльной машины.

Джейсона опознали не сразу: полностью обнаженный, он сидел на водительском сиденье в пустой машине. Голова слишком сильно откинута назад, открывая разодранную шею. Ни вещей, ни документов в салоне или рядом, только бурые пятна крови, въевшейся в дешёвую обивку. И страница из «Рембо», зажатая паучьей лапкой дворника на засыпанном сухими листьями лобовом стекле.

Чёрный пластиковый пакет с одеждой и водительскими правами Комптона обнаружили спустя несколько часов в миле от места преступления, в мусорном баке у заправки.

К телу Эдварда Рэнсома, двадцать три года, Гарри и Рон выехали уже вечером следующего дня. Владелец придорожного отеля, Рик Геллер, постучал в дверь номера двадцать один в девять вечера двадцать четвёртого августа, потому что комната была оплачена до трёх и её до сих пор не освободили. В ответ на стук из-за запертой двери не раздалось ни шороха (к тому моменту Эдвард был мёртв по меньшей мере пять часов). Тогда Рик Геллер вызвал полицию.

Комната встретила детективов кровавыми потёками на пыльном вытертом ковралине, обескровленным трупом и стылым холодным воздухом, сочившимся внутрь из распахнутого настежь окна. Рюкзак с вещами и документами нашёлся сразу, как и послание: на этот раз «Пьяный корабль» прикололи к шторам портновской булавкой.

Эдвард Рэнсом за три дня до своей смерти повздорил с отцом и ушёл из дома, поэтому о его пропаже не заявляли.

Джейсон Комптон оказался в Луизиане проездом. Он направлялся в колледж в Бомонте вместе со своим другом, который в последний раз видел Комптона живым в Дамбалла-ведо, что в сотне миль к северу от места, где обнаружили тело. Двадцать второго августа Комптон с другом остановились в баре, после чего Джейсон заявил, что задержится ещё на пару дней. В тот же день Комптон арендует машину — чёрный BMW — в местном прокате на пересечении Пятьдесят пятой и Двенадцатой.

Место, где Комптон арендует машину, Рон отмечает канцелярской кнопкой синего цвета. Это одна из пяти меток на карте штата, которую сержант Паркинсон приколола к Лоре, справа от фотографии Лукаса Дюбуа.

Ещё тремя, красными, отмечены места обнаружения тел, последняя — зелёная — это заправочная станция, на которой убийца оставил вещи Комптона.

Гарри смотрит на цветные точки и с сожалением понимает, что системы в них не больше, чем в сети тлеющих звёздных угольков, раскинувшихся на теле южного неба. Ни зловещих пентаграмм, ни крестов, никаких других геометрических форм, как это обычно бывает в криминальных сказках.

— Пол и возраст жертв, способ и почерк убийства, оставленные послания — всё это уже сейчас указывает на то, что мы имеем дело с серийным маньяком.

Это всё, и Гарри с облегчением замолкает. В кабинете всего шестеро, но Поттер чувствует, как дрожат его руки — от волнения, чего давно с ним не случалось. Пересохшее горло вибрирует тупой болью.

Сириус молча разглядывает Лору: фотографии, пластиковые наконечники булавок на карте.

— Что насчет машины Джейсона?

— Никаких зацепок. Комптон взял машину в прокат, вот тут, — Гарри указывает место на карте. — Заплатил наличными за сутки, сразу уехал. Был один — это подтвердили владелец проката и секретарша, которая оформляла аренду.

— Мистер Малфой, порадуете нас находками? — Сириус поворачивается к Драко.

Тот сидит на подоконнике в пол-оборота к Гарри. Свет из окна падает на его волосы и половину лица. От этого, и оттого, что зрачок сузился до едва различимой точки, радужка его и без того светлых глаз теперь почти белая. Это завораживает, и Гарри приходится тряхнуть головой, чтобы сосредоточиться на словах Драко:

— Всё так, как было с двумя предыдущими: Лукаса Дюбуа раздели, затем тщательно отмыли после смерти, используя бытовые чистящие средства. Характер ран на шее и запястьях такой, как если бы жертв задрала стая койотов. Никаких признаков сексуального контакта, ни добровольного, ни насильственного. Кровь в работе, заключение будет сегодня. И… есть ещё кое-что.

Драко встаёт. То, о чём он хочет рассказать, его волнует: Гарри видит это по тому, как дёргается острый малфоевский кадык над вырезом рубашки, и сам сглатывает ставшую вдруг вязкой слюну.

— Вчера я обнаружил нечто необычное на теле Дюбуа. Перепроверил отчёты о вскрытии Комптона и Рэнсома, но упоминаний о чём-то похожем там нет.

Сириус щурит глаза, нетерпеливо подаётся вперёд.

— О чём, мистер Малфой?

— На внутренней стороне горла Лукаса есть рисунок. Такой, — Драко достаёт из кармана сложенный вчетверо бумажный листок и отдаёт его Гарри. — Блейз, расскажи.

— Это веве, — отзывается Забини.

_Что?_

— Вуду, — тихо говорит Грейнджер и наконец смотрит на окружающих с большим интересом, чем на записи в своем блокноте. — Если не ошибаюсь.

— Всё верно, — Блейз кивает. — Веве — это вудуистские сигилы для лоа, духов. Колдуны используют их, чтобы призывать того, кого требуется.

— Ради всего святого, Забини, говори по-человечески, — бормочет Рон, заглядывая Гарри через плечо, чтобы увидеть рисунок. Он спрашивает, откуда Блейз знает всё это, на что тот скромно пожимает плечами:

— Креольские корни.

— Кто бы мог подумать, — Рон рассматривает лицо Забини, задерживает на нём взгляд чуть дольше, чем нужно. — Так что, это вроде как личная подпись? Типа, эй, смотрите все, я вуду-колдун и приношу в жертву белых детей во славу своих тёмных богов?

— Не стала бы делать таких выводов.

— Мисс Грейнджер, — Сириус смотрит на Гермиону с вежливым интересом. — Я понимаю, вы совсем недавно здесь и, вероятно, еще не успели полностью войти в курс…

— У меня есть соображения, мистер Блэк. Если позволите.

Сириус складывает руки на груди, делает неглубокий поклон плечами, давая ей слово.

— Господа, — голос Грейнджер твёрдый и холодный, как стальное лезвие тесака, и Гарри вдруг охватывает тупая тревога. Будто этот тесак вот-вот пройдётся по его горлу. — Мы ищем белого мужчину в возрасте от тридцати пяти до сорока лет. Сирота, есть эпизоды жестокости в прошлом — не над ним, но с его стороны. Наш клиент относится к организованному компульсивному типу — это значит, что его IQ высок. В нашем случае, я бы сказала, необычайно высок. Проявляет черты социопатии, что, на самом деле, психопатия: не умеет выстраивать эмоциональные отношения и не имеет об этом понятия, но, так как умён, умело адаптируется и отлично мимикрирует. У него есть приятели, каждый из которых мнит себя его лучшим другом, что, разумеется, страшная иллюзия. Наш психопат не заводит близких отношений, просто не имеет такого навыка. Живёт один, при этом меняет огромное количество сексуальных партнёров. Скорее всего, мужчин, хотя сам себя гомосексуалистом не считает. Могут быть опыты с женщинами в прошлом — неудачные. Зелёные глаза, тёмные или тёмно-русые волосы, предпочитает не застёгивать верхнюю пуговицу на рубашке. И, да — он носит рубашки.

Это же чёртова медицинская карта, думает Гарри и едва подавляет острое желание закурить. Моя карта!

— Чёрт возьми, — говорит Рон, и Гарри вздрагивает. Целую секунду он искренне верит, что Гермиона действительно описывала его, и сейчас, вот-вот, Уизли заломит ему руки за спину и зачитает права.

Но ничего не происходит.

— Это впечатляет, Грейнджер, — подаёт голос Малфой, на что Гермиона отвечает сдержанной благодарной улыбкой. Она снимает очки, двумя пальцами трёт внутренние уголки глаз — Гарри знакомо это ощущение тисков на переносице от слишком тяжёлой оправы:

— Это не всё, что я могу. Но остальное я бы хотела озвучить позже. Когда изучу больше данных.

— И у вас будет такая возможность, мисс Грейнджер.

Сириус явно не имеет в виду разбор пыльных каталогов в архиве участка: Гермиона вдруг подбирается, неуловимо изменяется выражение её лица — перетекает из строгого в уязвимо-ясное, почти просящее, как у ребёнка перед Рождеством.

— Сегодня утром я получил ответ из окружной тюрьмы штата Флорида на ваш запрос. Ответ положительный: вам одобрено интервью с Геллертом Гриндевальдом, отбывающим там свой пожизненный срок.

— Чёрт возьми!

— Боже, Уизли. Выучи ещё хоть пару слов, — фыркает Драко, но Поттер готов поставить двадцатку на то, что в светлой малфоевской голове прозвучали те же слова.

Геллерт Гриндевальд — самый известный преступник Штатов, создатель и руководитель секты «Дары». По его вине погибли десятки; сотни до сих пор боготворят его; миллионы скупают копии его биографии по всему миру.

Чёрт возьми. Лучше и не скажешь.

— Когда? — выдыхает Гермиона. Её лицо белое, как у мексиканской калаки.

— Завтра. Сержант Паркинсон постарается выкупить билеты на рейс. Если не получится — готовьтесь ехать на машине.

— Но это почти полторы тысячи миль отсюда.

— Точно, мистер Уизли. И вам придётся их преодолеть.

Говоря это, Сириус даже не поднимает глаза — рассматривает свои ладони, — и потому не видит, как синхронно вытягиваются лица Гермионы и Рона.

— При всём уважении, сэр…

О нет. Без шансов.

— При всём уважении к вам, мисс Грейнджер, покажите мне ваш значок. Ах, у вас его нет — ведь вы не сотрудник полиции. Даже не курсант. Вы только консультирующий специалист. Так будьте добры, мисс Грейнджер, скажите мне, неужели вы думаете, что я отправлю вас, за которую, между прочим, отвечаю головой, одну? Вы в своем уме?

Вопрос, конечно, риторический. Гермиона пристыжено молчит, и Сириус, решив, что с неё хватит публичной порки, смягчается.

— Ваш профессор обещал сломать мне шею, если с вами что-то случится. Прошу, не вынуждайте меня так рисковать — ни собой, ни вами. Что же касается вас, — он переводит взгляд на Гарри: — Поттер, отправляйтесь в морг, осмотрите тела Комптона и Рэнсома. Нужно подтвердить теорию мистера Малфоя об этих вудуистских сигилах. О результатах сразу сообщите мне.

И добавляет:

— Малфой, идёте с ним.

Это уже второй удар под дых за сегодня, и Гарри всерьёз думает, что такое он может и не пережить.


	4. Rigor mortis

Облегчение, которое испытывает Гарри, когда, наконец, выбирается из участка, сравнимо только с удовольствием от сигареты, выкуренной после недельного воздержания. Мысль об этом тут же заставляет его засунуть руку в карман, нащупать там знакомую смятую упаковку «Lucky».

Когда Сириус отпускает их (на часах ー восемь сорок утра), за порогом кабинета уже ждёт сержант Паркинсон с новостями. Билетов на самолёт до Флориды нет, только обратный рейс.

Путь до окружной тюрьмы в Брадфорде на машине займёт часов восемь, не меньше. Интервью назначено на девять утра следующего дня ー а это значит, что они уже опаздывают.

ー Мне нужно переодеться, ー в голосе Грейнджер звучат панические нотки. ー И я в последний раз ела в аэропорту, а это было ещё в Коннектикуте.

ー Заедем в «Двенадцать сикоморов», ー говорит Блейз. ー Там отличный кофе.

Забини по-настоящему взбудоражен, даже сильнее, чем Грейнджер: его Сириус отправляет вместе с Гермионой и Роном, потому что подотчётные ему полицейские работают только в паре. Из тысячи правил, которые Блэк готов нарушать, это ー незыблемое.

Ехать решают на машине Рона: Блейз забирается назад, Гермиона садится на переднее пассажирское сиденье. Когда Гарри подходит, чтобы закрыть дверь с её стороны, она уже пристёгивает ремень безопасности, и Поттер замечает, как дрожат её пальцы.

ー Держи в курсе, ー напоследок говорит Рон, нагибаясь грудью к рулю.

ー Конечно, ー обещает Гарри. ー Будьте осторожны.

ー И вы, ー Гермиона скорее приказывает, нежели просит, и почему-то от этой строгой заботы на сердце Гарри сладко теплеет. Так, словно он вернулся в старый дом, о котором забыл.

Чёрный «Тахо» Рона уезжает с парковки около девяти утра. На улице к этому моменту уже начинает здорово припекать ー день обещает быть душным и разродиться обильной грозой к вечеру. Тучное брюхо горизонта, насколько Гарри его видит, уже набухает буйным индиго. Это похоже на трупные пятна, и Поттер невольно ёжится.

ー Ну и духота. Опять куришь, Поттер? Латентный членосос, ー Малфой задевает Гарри плечом. Жест почти игривый; Гарри улыбается и делает новую затяжку.

ー Готов ехать?

ー С тобой ー всё, что угодно, ー скалится Драко и опрометчиво поворачивается к Поттеру спиной. Его рубашка мокрая от пота, липнет к коже между лопаток и вдоль позвоночника. ー Я поведу.

Он что, флиртует?

ー Размечтался, ー шепчет Гарри себе под нос.

Он щелчком пальцев отправляет сигарету в урну и хватает Малфоя за шею. Выпирающие косточки позвонков Драко впиваются в ладонь, но Поттер, зная, что не делает ему больно, тянет на себя, пока малфоевская макушка не касается плеча. Затем шепчет на ухо:

ー Веду всегда я.

Драко шипит, наказывает Поттера своим фирменным злобным взглядом, но больше не спорит, только молча садится на пассажирское сиденье.

На парковке перед городским моргом ожидаемо пустынно. Старый выщербленный асфальт пошёл трещинами из-за прорастающей в них полыни: Гарри глубоко вдыхает и чувствует горький полынный привкус в неподвижном горячем воздухе.

ー Там уже есть кто-то, как думаешь?

ー Ты про живых? ー Малфой ухмыляется, но кажется, будто спрашивает почти всерьёз. ー Кто-то точно есть.

Жара на улице невыносимая, и они короткой перебежкой добираются до чугунных перил крыльца, ныряют за чёрную железную дверь морга.

Внутри темно и холодно. Как и должно быть в таком месте, думает Гарри, и вздрагивает, когда из плотной черноты коридора на них выплывает серое пятно.

ー Тео, ー говорит Драко, и призрак отвечает:

ー Привет, Драко. Не ждал тебя сегодня.

Вблизи бледная клякса оказывается человеком: высоким и худым мужчиной, их ровесником на вид, одетым в белый медицинский халат.

ー Нам нужно осмотреть тела Комптона и Рэнсома, ー Поттер показывает Тео значок, стараясь не задумываться о том, почему эти двое на «ты».

ー О, мистер Поттер. Приятно познакомиться, ー Тео протягивает руку, и Гарри коротко сжимает ладонь ー тонкую, холодную и неприятно влажную. ー Теодор Нотт. Я бы рад вам помочь, но смогу устроить свидание только с Эдвардом. Джейсон уже отправился домой.

ー В Вирджинию?

ー Что вы. На Лафайет.

Гарри и Драко переглядываются.

Родители Джейсона приняли откровенно странное решение: похоронить сына на местном кладбище, в болотистой земле, размытой ядовитыми водами Миссисипи. Здесь не всегда хватало места и своим мёртвым.

ー Из-за жары, ー отзывается Тео. ー Пойдёмте.

Когда Тео выдвигает стальную полку одной из ячеек в холодильной камере, Гарри не сразу узнаёт тело Рэнсома. То, что лежит на столе, не похоже ни на фотографию, приколотую к Лоре в участке, ни на воспоминания Гарри с места убийства.

В комнате отеля, где умер Эдвард, так ясно и жутко ощущалось его полуживое присутствие: запах и потёки крови, которую гнало по венам недавно живое сердце, вывороченные из раскрытой сумки вещи, брошенная на краю раковины зубная щётка и серебряные кольца. Матовая влага на запотевших окнах, словно оставленная его дыханием.

Теперь Эдвард похож на куклу, пустую оболочку, которая никогда не была живой: синие губы, выпуклые полусферы глаз под белыми веками, как запечатанный воском пергамент, и Y-образный шов на грудине.

ー Надевай, Поттер, ー Драко протягивает Гарри пару одноразовых перчаток из стоящей рядом картонной коробки. ー Защита прежде всего.

ー Я не собираюсь его трогать.

ー Надевай.

Гарри недовольно морщится, но всё-таки уступает. Удовлетворённый, Драко склоняется над телом. Его длинная чёлка почти касается белого высокого лба Эдварда, и Поттер с трудом подавляет желание провести ладонью по волосам Малфоя, заправить их тому за ухо.

Пальцами правой руки Драко обхватывает лицо Эдварда за подбородок, надавливает на кожу под скулами, в том месте, где соединяются верхняя и нижняя челюсти. Одновременно забирается в окоченевший рот указательным и большим пальцем левой.

ー Давай я, ー Поттер перехватывает подбородок Рэнсома, вздрагивая от контраста: тёплой и мягкой кожи Драко и холодной и жёсткой ー Эдварда. Драко ухмыляется:

ー А говорил, что не собираешься трогать.

Он осторожно убирает свою руку с лица Рэнсома ー и из-под ладони Гарри ー и раздвигает мёртвые челюсти с помощью обеих рук. Поттер лезет в задний карман джинсов, находит там зажигалку.

ー Вот и она, ー шепчет он. Свет от язычка пламени неяркий, но и его достаточно, чтобы разглядеть чёрные линии веве на задней стенке горла. ー Блядь, Малфой. Ты чёртов гений. Что бы мы делали без тебя.

_Что бы я без тебя делал._

Гарри смотрит на Малфоя с неподдельным восхищением и благодарностью. Рисунки на двух из трёх тел ー очередное подтверждение серийности, ключ к мотиву и, вероятно, самая важная улика из тех, что были у полиции по этому делу до сих пор.

ー Есть явная разница в степенях выраженности rigor mortis на симметричных участках латеральной крыловидной мышцы.

Либо Малфой слишком смущён, либо очень уж увлёкся.

ー А если по-человечески?

Взгляд Драко настолько выразительный, что Гарри сразу понимает: его просьба невероятно глупая.

ー Его челюсти раздвигали после смерти. Видимо, чтобы оставить рисунок. Всё в точности, как у Дюбуа.

ー Сразу так не мог сказать?

Драко чуть смягчается ー теперь он смотрит на Гарри, как на умственно больного. С сочувствием.

ー Я учился на медицинском.

Увидев всё, что было нужно, они покидают здание морга, перед этим сделав фото рисунка для отчёта.

После стерильной пустоты и искусственного жужжания еле живых люминесцентных ламп тишина на парковке кажется наполненной звуками ー шорохом песка под подошвами, стрёкотом цикад в зарослях полыни и дикого винограда на литых перилах крыльца. Воздух раскалился ещё сильнее ー всё равно что дышать парным молоком.

ー Похоже, будет буря.

ー Не страшно. Если это не вторая Катарина.

Драко облокачивается на перила. Он стоит совсем рядом, настолько, что Гарри видит, как потемнели кончики его волос на шее, видит крошечные капельки пота на висках и впадинке над верхней пухлой губой.

ー О чём думаешь? ー спрашивает он и смотрит на Гарри. Снизу вверх, оттого, что Поттер стоит прямо.

ー Сегодня утром на брифинге ты сказал, что у Дюбуа не было секса перед смертью. Это точно?

Драко кивает.

ー Абсолютно. К такому же заключению пришёл и предыдущий судмед. Не то чтобы его выводам можно было доверять…

ー Никак не могу увязать с этим портрет Гермионы.

Драко хмурится, отчего кожа между его красивыми тёмно-русыми бровями собирается складкой.

ー Что ты имеешь в виду?

ー Ну, ты подумай, ー Гарри тоже наклоняется. Упирается локтями в горячий чугун перил, прижимаясь плечом к плечу Драко. ー Он оставляет на местах преступления отрывок из стихотворения Рембо: гения, пьяницы, наркомана и гомосексуалиста. При этом не насилует их и не соблазняет. Это выглядит, как убийство на сексуальной почве, но таковым не является.

ー То есть убийца ー гетеросексуален? Что противоречит…

ー Профилю Грейнджер, именно, ー Гарри зарывается пятернёй в волосы, чувствует влагу на своих пальцах. И азартную радость от того, что Драко понимает его с полуслова. ー Если он гомосексуалист и выбирает в качестве жертв таких же, но не спит с ними, значит их ориентация либо не играет никакой роли, либо играет далеко не первую.

ー Ты не думаешь, что он мастурбирует?

ー Компульсивный и организованный тип, помнишь? Если предположить, что он получает сексуальное удовлетворение дистанционно, он бы забирал трофеи, чего он не делает. Зато как только перестаём считать сексуальный мотив основным, всё складывается, ー Гарри поворачивает голову, и цвет потемневшей радужки его глаз в полуденном мареве сливается с пыльной зеленью полыни и грязной синевой туч на горизонте.

ー Ошибка Рона была в том, ー вкрадчиво говорит он, ー что Рембо и вуду нужно поменять местами. Вуду ー это то, за что он убил трёх мальчишек. «Корабль» ー это подпись и самоидентификация.

ー Гений, пьяница, наркоман и гомосексуалист, ー повторяет Драко. ー Значит, Грейнджер тоже ошиблась. Никакой он не латентный.

ー Точно.

Они вглядываются в лица друг друга, оглушённые интимностью, возникшей из ниоткуда. Догадка, под которой дело об убийстве прогибается, как потаскуха в публичном доме, мгновенно сближает их, заставляет чувствовать себя сиамскими близнецами.

«Почему я никогда не испытывал подобное рядом с Роном», — думает Гарри — хотя, конечно же, знает ответ.

Телефон в заднем кармане коротко вибрирует ー это наверняка Уизли. Малфой отводит взгляд, и магия между ними ослабевает, хоть и не рассыпается совсем.

И тогда Гарри слышит голос.

ー Духи завидуют, глядя на вас. А у них и без этого есть, о чём пострадать.

ー Что за чёрт, ー шепчет Драко, и Гарри задаётся тем же вопросом. Он уверен, что такого голоса ー приглушенно-глубокого, звучащего словно по ту сторону ー не бывает у смертных.

Как уверен и в том, что ещё секунду назад парковка была пуста.


	5. Психопомп

Гермиона нетерпеливо проводит картой: магнитный замок на двери номера загорается красным. Грейнджер шипит, пробует ещё раз ー на этот раз зелёный, и она наконец скидывает жёсткие туфли.

Лодыжки обиженно ноют. От притока крови по ступням бежит колючий холодок, и Гермиона чувствует, как впивается в кожу грубый ворс гостиничного ковра.

Она быстро переодевается ー натягивает джинсы и майку, закидывает в сумку зубную щётку, расчёску и смену белья. Влезает в пару стоптанных кроссовок. Рассматривает упаковку одноразовых линз на краю раковины, но в итоге надевает очки.

На секунду Гермиона замирает, растеряно оглядывает номер, в котором с момента приезда не провела и двадцати минут. Под окнами гостиницы воет клаксон проезжей машины ー от резкого звука Гермиона вздрагивает, вспоминая, что спешит. Перед выходом она зарывается рукой в чемодан, достаёт из потайного кармана толстую книгу в дешёвой мягкой обложке ー потрёпанную, зачитанную до белых некрасивых полос на корешке.

Уже на пороге Грейнджер проверяет телефон.

> **Гермиона Грейнджер  
>  08:48 AM**  
>  Интервью с Гриндевальдом одобрили. Еду в Филадельфию сегодня.

> **Профессор Снейп  
>  09:24 AM**  
>  Будь осторожна.

ー Да, мамочка, ー зло шепчет Гермиона. Можно подумать, она бывает неосторожна.

***

ー Где Рон? ー Гермиона ныряет на свое место в полицейском «Тахо», разворачивается, чтобы закинуть сумку на заднее сиденье. Там уже лежат вещи Блейза и Рона.

ー Там, ー Забини указывает на красно-белую вывеску на доме по другую сторону дороги.

ー «Двенадцать сикоморов», ー читает Гермиона. Место, где варят хороший кофе. ー Благослови господь Рональда Уизли. Наверное, мне повезло, что он будет меня сопровождать.

ー Ты шутишь, Грейнджер, ー Блейз усмехается. ー Если и есть кто-то, рядом с кем действительно безопасно, то это Рон Уизли. Тебе на самом деле повезло.

Лучший стрелок штата. Так сказал Драко Малфой, с которым Гермиона успела переброситься парой слов после брифинга.

_Он хорошо строит из себя шута, но не дай бог кому-то поверить в это и сунуть руку в львиную пасть._

ー Надёжней только Поттер, ー добавляет Блейз. Его реплика очень к месту, словно он ведет диалог с Малфоем в голове у Гермионы. Впрочем, она не удивилась бы, будь это действительно так: город вокруг кишит магией, и эти двое тоже не так просты.

Гермиона хватается за подголовник ー ткань под ладонью теплая и шершавая ー приподнимается на сиденье, разворачиваясь плечами к Забини.

ー А что Поттер? Он действительно так хорош?

ー Действительно.

Гермиона приподнимает бровь. Блейз секунду просто смотрит на нее, а потом, словно сдавшись, вздыхает и наклоняется вперёд:

ー Я не знаю, как он это делает. В некоторых делах не было ни единой зацепки, но Поттер… У него в мозгу как будто радар. Он просто находит их. Вытаскивает из небытия.

Блейз поворачивает голову к окну.

ー Рон возвращается.

Руки Уизли заняты, и Гермиона помогает открыть ему дверь, Блейз забирает бумажные пакеты с едой и горячие стаканы.

ー Спасибо, ー говорит Рон. ー О чём болтали?

ー О тебе, ー Блейз улыбается. Это даже не ложь, и Гермиона ловит себя на мысли, что Блейзу, кажется, нравится говорить такую правду.

Салон машины заполняет запах тёплого хлеба, масла и молодого сыра, вишни и сладкого теста. И запах кофе, конечно. Настолько густой и крепкий, что горечь оседает на кончике языка ー и Гермиона глотает слюну с привкусом шоколада, таким горьким, словно она только что раскусила прожаренное до черноты кофейное зерно.

***

Уизли ведёт уверенно и ровно, Забини на заднем сиденье быстро засыпает, и Грейнджер тоже перестаёт бороться, стоит им только покинуть черту города. Сытный завтрак, духота и однообразный пейзаж за окном делают свое дело.

Ей снится корабль, почти разрушенный водой и морскими рифами, весь в язвах, любовно проеденных в нём солью и временем. С кораблем что-то не так: Гермиона знает ー тем особенным безусловным знанием, какое бывает только во снах ー что этот корабль такой же живой, как и она сама, или живее. Он хищный (она нет): из пасти его раззявленных трюмов капает бешеная слюна морской пены. Палуба, скользкая от вросших в доски водорослей, переливается синим и зеленым, как улицы города на Марди Гра.

Сахарная калавера, говорит ей корабль, шлёпает раздутыми губами утопленника прямо в её мозгу. Сахарная калавера для лорда, чтобы проснуться.

Люминесцентные водоросли, кости ракушек и морские твари на полукруглых боках кормы мерцают злым неоном, перетекают в безумные цвета, какие бывают только под кислотой, и Гермиона уверена, что знает, что это за цвет. Цвет радужки его больных сумасшедших глаз.

Когда чужое присутствие в её мозгу становится невыносимым, Гермиона прыгает с палубы в воду ー и просыпается от резкого рывка.

ー Извини, ー тихо говорит Рон. ー Заяц выскочил.

ー Ничего.

Сердце в груди стучит часто и неровно, как это всегда бывает от неприятных пробуждений. Она бросает взгляд в зеркало заднего вида ー Блейз спит, подложив под голову её сумку.

Дорога впереди блестящего капота пустая и ровная, по обе стороны ー только заросли выжженной жёлтой травы и низкорослых деревьев. Солнце всё еще высоко в небе, но вдалеке, над точкой, где дорога уходит за горизонт, зреет фиолетовое брюхо дождевых туч.

ー Ого, ー говорит Гермиона. ー Будет буря?

ー Да. Но не вторая Катарина, ー отзывается Рон.

ー Ты как? Я могу повести, если ты устал.

ー Я в порядке, ー отвечает Уизли, и Гермиона верит. ー Но буду рад поболтать.

ー Конечно. Ты не против? ー Грейнджер достает из кармана джинсов мятую упаковку Pall Mall. Рон не против, и она открывает окно, чиркает металлическим колёсиком дешёвой зажигалки, которую успела купить в аэропорту за пять минут до окончания посадки.

ー Так ты из Коннектикута?

Гермиона немного удивлена, что Рон это запомнил. Он очень внимателен.

ー Нет. Из Массачусетса, пишу диссертацию в университете Салема. По сексуальным девиациям.

ー Значит, наш случай не по твоему профилю.

ー В частностях ー не по моему. Но это всё ещё работа в полях. Я люблю науку, но этого недостаточно.

ー То, что ты сделала сегодня утром ー это было круто. Правда.

ー Не знаю. Наверное. Это моя работа.

Гермиона действительно так считает. Она знает, что результаты её анализа для непосвященных иногда выглядят как магия, но (и это нечестно) ей все равно приятно получать комплименты.

ー Я и о тебе кое-что знаю, ー Гермиона смотрит на Рона. Уизли несмело улыбается, и она продолжает:

ー Думаю, ты средний ребёнок в полной многодетной семье, ー ребёнок, который на примере старших учился защищать тех, кто слабее. ー Вас пятеро или больше. Одни братья?

ー Точно, ー подтверждает Рон. ー Шесть детей, и все парни.

Гермиона кивает сама себе, и смотрит вперёд, на расстилающуюся под колёсами чёрную ленту асфальта. Она знает про Рона еще кое-что, нечто, что и сам Рон в себе пока не отыскал.

Рональд Уизли всю свою жизнь знал, чего он хочет, и все его желания были правильными. До того, как появился Блейз ー умный и текучий, красивый той опасной магической красотой, какой притягивает взгляд потёкшая по стеклу ртуть. Уизли копирует каждый второй его жест, а сам Блейз не сводит с Рона жгучего взгляда раскосых глаз.

Забини прекрасно отдаёт себе отчёт во всём, но Уизли едва ли осознаёт, во что вляпался.

ー Про себя я и так знаю всё, ー говорит Рон, и Гермиона не может сдержать улыбки. ー А что насчёт тебя?

ー Я думаю, она спит со своим профессором, ー доносится голос Забини с заднего сиденья.

Грейнджер резко поворачивается к нему, чувствуя, как кровь жарко приливает к щекам.

ー Откуда ты?..

ー Он названивает. Эта штука вибрирует и мешает мне спать, ー Блейз протягивает телефон ー его Гермиона оставила в кармане сумки.

Это должно быть неприятно, но почему-то Грейнджер не задета. Она даже не злится. Какой смысл злиться на правду?

ー Ну, ー говорит она, глядя на экран телефона. Три пропущенных от Снейпа. ー Так оно и есть. Из тебя отличный криминалист, Блейз.

Забини ухмыляется:

ー Приятно слышать.

Вскоре Рон сворачивает «Тахо» к пыльной заправке, примостившейся у дороги. Гермиона выбирается из машины ー в нос тут же ударяет запах бензина, песка и цветов разросшейся курчавки.

Пока Уизли заправляет бак, Гермиона и Блейз закупаются водой. Забини, выспавшийся, болтает без умолку. Грейнджер старается отвечать, но выходит односложно.

Была ли она осторожной, когда села с двумя почти незнакомыми мужчинами в машину и поехала с ними чёрт знает куда за полторы тысячи миль? Гермиона потягивается ー ткань футболки лезет вверх, оголяя полоску кожи над поясом джинсов, но ни Блейз, ни Рон не смотрят. Гермиона уверена, что могла бы жить с ними в одном номере отеля и ходить в одном белье.

И. Это. Прекрасно.

Гермиона проверяет карманы ー телефон на месте, но она не собирается перезванивать сейчас.

Они возвращаются в машину, и, когда Рон уже тянется к ключам зажигания, его телефон коротко вибрирует.

ー Что там? ー Блейз перегибается вперёд, заглядывает Рону через плечо.

ー Там опять эта хрень, ー отзывается Уизли. ー В горле у ещё одной жертвы точной такой же рисунок. Малфой был прав.

***

Она очень высокая. Очень. Блестящие прямые волосы достают до бедра. Она прикладывает красивую ладонь к гладкому лбу козырьком, чтобы уберечь глаза от солнца, и улыбается. Ряд ровных крепких зубов и белки больших, по-русальи красивых глаз светятся на её почти чёрной коже.

ー Вы пришли в морг, мэм? ー спрашивает Поттер

ー Я пришла к вам, ー её голос глухой, какой бывает, когда говоришь с полным ртом дыма. ー Ты ー Гарри Поттер. Детектив по делу горлодёра.

_Горлодёр. Откуда бы ей знать подробности убийств, которых не освещали в прессе?_

ー Вам есть, что рассказать?

Она улыбается ещё шире ー так, что Гарри видит её розовые дёсны и кончик языка.

ー Мне есть, что рассказать.

Гарри и Драко всё ещё стоят на крыльце. Малфой порывается спуститься, но Поттер ловит его за локоть, не отводя взгляда от женщины перед ними. Драко видит, как двигаются под кожей Поттера упругие жгуты напряженных мышц.

Тогда она подходит сама. Ровные высокие скулы и раскосые глаза, пухлые губы и острый подбородок. Она выглядит не старше тридцати, но, если бы у Поттера спросили, сколько ей лет, он бы ответил не задумываясь.

Тысячи.

ー Ваше имя, мэм.

ー Мари Лаво.

ー Что вам известно, Мари?

ー Что ты не плохой человек, Гарри Поттер. Зря ты думаешь о себе то, что думаешь.

Гарри молчит, не двигается с места. Его лицо ничего не выражает, только едва заметно темнеет радужка глаз ー и ладонь на локте Драко сжимается так сильно, что наверняка останутся синяки. Малфой терпит, не произнося ни звука.

ー Об убийствах, мэм. Пожалуйста.

Мари склоняет голову к плечу.

ー Вам нужно наведаться кое-куда. В Бар. Твой друг, ー она смотрит на Драко, и на этот раз Поттер отмирает, делает шаг вперёд, закрывая Малфоя плечом. ー Он часто там бывает, да?

ー Блейз, ー шепчет Драко, и Мари одобрительно кивает. Гарри слышит щелчки, как россыпь мелких камней в бочке. Только спустя секунду он понимает, что стучат гладкие кости, вплетённые в её волосы.

ー Блейз не похож на моих бедных убитых мальчиков. За это они и поплатились ー за свои белые волосы и белую кожу. За их холодную северную кровь.

ー Что вы имеете в виду?

ー Это всё, ー Мари поворачивается. Тёмная кожа на её круглом гладком плече вспыхивает, отражая жгучий солнечный свет. ー Если у вас нет вопросов.

ー Кто такой Геде Нибо?

_Кто?_

Гарри смотрит на Малфоя, но тот, похоже, сам не до конца понимает, что говорит. Впрочем, имя кажется Поттеру знакомым. Он пытается вспомнить, но обрывки образов ускользают ー всё равно что ловить рыбу голыми руками.

ー Это хороший вопрос, Драко, ー отвечает Мари. ー Зайдите в Бар. А ты, ー она щёлкает пальцами, указывает на Гарри. Он снова слышит стук костей. ー Прекрати. Она уже забыла.

В летаргической тишине, какая всегда бывает в знойный полдень перед бурей, вой сработавшей сигнализации кажется чудовищным. На парковке пусто, но машина орёт, как банши ー и вдруг замолкает, стоит Гарри и Драко спуститься с крыльца.

ー Поттер, ー Гарри поворачивается на голос Малфоя. Тот озирается по сторонам, но не видит того, что ищет. На парковке нет никого, кроме их двоих. ー Что за чёрт. Гарри?

Поттер беспомощно качает головой. Как бы ему хотелось, чтобы у него был ответ на этот вопрос.


	6. Ревенант

Они поехали, вопреки жаре и «только идиот может рассчитывает, что Бар открыт в два часа дня, Поттер». Конечно, Драко оказался прав: переулок перед неприметной запертой дверью бара был пустынным, как сумрачные коридоры морга.

Ну, говорит Гарри, попытка не пытка, на что Драко только презрительно фыркает. Наконец, они могут вернуться в участок: Малфой надеется, что из лаборатории пришёл ответ, и в крови Дюбуа удастся обнаружить хоть что-то.

— Ты смотрел результаты Комптона и Рэнсома? — спрашивает Гарри. — Может, мы и там что-то упустили.

— _Конечно же_ я смотрел, — Драко отворачивается к окну, лениво рассматривает пустые глазницы сонных домов. Редко удаётся увидеть город таким притихшим.

Гарри хочется спросить «и что?», но он сдерживается. Драко молчит — это значит, что сейчас это не такой простой вопрос.

Когда они выбираются из машины, на улице всё еще невыносимая духота, которая усугубляется потяжелевшим от влаги воздухом: Гарри вдыхает поглубже и чувствует запах близкого дождя.

— Увидимся, — бросает Драко, машет рукой перед тем, как направиться к лифтам.

Снова спускается в свои подземелья. Гарри смотрит на Малфоя до тех пор, пока тот не скрывается за поворотом коридора.

— Панси, сделаешь кое-что для меня? — Поттер локтями упирается в стойку регистратуры, наклоняется, заглядывая под оградительное стекло. Паркинсон нехотя отрывается от монитора, тянет за белые провода у подбородка, и белые капли наушников выпадают из её ушей.

— Смотря что.

— Пробей имена. Геде Нибо.

Панси хмурится, и по её взгляду Гарри понимает, что был прав: это имя уже всплывало раньше.

— Того самого? Друга, с которым Комптон ехал в колледж.

Вот оно что. Гарри только читал его показания — расшифровку записи телефонного разговора. Сам допрос проводил Рон.

— Точно.

— А второе?

— Мари Лаво.

Паркинсон кивает, снова надевает наушники, и Гарри, наконец, идёт к себе, с трудом перебарывая желание сначала отправиться в душ, чтобы смыть себя пыль и пот. Но слишком жаль драгоценного времени, поэтому Поттер просто настежь открывает окна в кабинете, нагретом за целый день, впуская внутрь запахи сырой земли и озона.

— Что ж, сегодня мы с тобой вдвоём, Лора, — шепчет Гарри и вплотную подходит к доске.

Он долго рассматривает лица жертв — их светлые, почти бесцветные глаза вглядываются в него в ответ с глянцевой поверхности фотобумаги. Все трое очень похожи, почти как братья: высокие, тонкие, как струны, белокожие и светловолосые.

И как он раньше этого не заметил.

Гарри вспоминает лицо Забини: его красивые, немного раскосые карие глаза, смуглую с золотым отливом кожу. Густые тёмные, почти чёрные, волосы. Креольская древняя, как сама магия вуду, кровь в его венах давно смешалась с европейской, но всё ещё ясно давала о себе знать, проступая в чертах лица и фигуры.

Делала его непохожим на троих убитых.

Белые дети, которые забрели в чужую церковь — как пьяные корабли-призраки, сорвавшиеся с якоря и унесённые бурными тёмными водами. Впрочем, едва ли их убийца воспринимал это именно так. Бережно отмывая их тела, освобождая от одежд, он даровал прощение клятвопреступникам, в котором те никогда не нуждались.

> **Гарри Поттер**  
>  **06:03 PM**  
>  почти уверен что это религиозное

> **Рон Уизли  
>  06:03 PM**  
> жертвоприношение?

> **Гарри Поттер  
>  06:04 PM**  
> или убийство за веру

На этот раз Рон долго не отвечает, и Гарри думает, что тот, видимо, за рулём.

На улице резко и незаметно темнеет — из-за густых туч, доползших наконец до города, или от того, что солнечный диск уже перевалился за горизонт, Гарри не знает. Только ловит себя на том, что уже с минуту пялится в окно: наблюдает, как ветер гнёт верхушки деревьев. Вслушивается в несмелый шелест дождя по оконному стеклу.

— Эй, Поттер, — Гарри вздрагивает и оборачивается. Драко стоит на пороге его кабинета, прислонившись спиной к дверному косяку. — Не хочешь выпить?

Спрашиваешь.

Поттер кивает, забирает ключи со стола. Прощается с Лорой — Малфой почему-то даже не смеётся над этим.

Телефон вибрирует, когда они уже выходят на стоянку (Панси нет на месте и Гарри решает, что спросит обо всём завтра).

> **Рон Уизли  
>  06:34 PM**  
> думаешь, Блейз в опасности?

> **Гарри Поттер  
>  06:35 PM**  
> с каких пор он Блейз? запал?

> **Рон Уизли  
>  06:35 PM**  
> Пошёл в жопу.  
> придурок  
> …

Гарри ухмыляется.

> **Гарри Поттер  
>  06:37 PM**  
> Нет. Уверен, что как раз ему ничего не грозит.

***

— Опять с Поттером переписываешься. Вы не разлей вода, — говорит Забини, тянет гласные в этой своей манере — она сводит Рона с ума. Блейз словно имеет в виду больше, чем говорит, но постичь это невозможно, а сам Забини скорее умрёт, чем признается.

Он только что вышел из душа: переоделся в домашние штаны из мягкой фланели и толстовку. Мокрые, почерневшие от воды волосы зачёсаны назад, на шее и открытых ключицах блестят капли воды.

— Это по работе, — отвечает Рон.

Блядь, я что, оправдываюсь, думает он и зло запихивает телефон в сумку.

— Как у них дела? — На этот раз Блейз не паясничает. Рон поднимает глаза и встречается с его взглядом: настороженным и серьёзным.

— Неплохо. Они ладят.

— Кто бы сомневался.

Блейз ухмыляется, и Рон отвечает тем же. Он думает, что ему жутко хочется спать.

— Гарри считает, что дело в религии.

— То есть это всё не на почве сексуальности? Мне казалось, это основная версия.

Рон отрицательно качает головой:

— Похоже, ниточки ведут к вуду. Но Гарри говорит, что ты не в группе риска…

Рон осекается. Конечно — _конечно _—__ от Блейза уже не отделаться.

— Ты спрашивал про меня? Волновался?

— Как волновался бы за любого из группы, — бурчит Рон и, наконец, поднимается с кровати. Блейз перестаёт сушить волосы полотенцем, прислоняется спиной к дверному косяку и, скрестив руки на груди, наблюдает за Роном.

Уизли лезет в шкаф — в нос сразу ударяет запах старой гостиничной мебели и слежалого белья, — выуживает оттуда пару старых подушек и одеял. Кидает всё на пол у кровати.

— Рон, что ты делаешь?

— Собираюсь спать.

— На этом?

Рон смотрит на рукотворную кровать: пёс Сириуса спит на лежанке лучше этой. Спину тут же простреливает острой — предупредительной — болью, и Рон точно знает, что утром она будет сильнее и беспощаднее в разы.

— Я лягу на пол, — говорит Блейз и тут же, не давая Рону возразить, добавляет: — Ты был за рулём весь день. Либо ты завтра отдаёшь мне ключи от своего «Тахо», либо уступаешь место на полу.

Рон колеблется: уступить номер с двуспальной кроватью Гермионе было его идеей, и потому заставлять Блейза страдать за своё благородство кажется нечестным.

От этой мысли спина ноет чуть сильнее.

— Ты правильно сделал, что оставил удобную комнату за Грейнджер, — говорит Блейз, словно в ответ на мысли Рона. — У неё завтра тяжёлый день, и ты должен быть ей опорой. Позволь и мне вам помочь.

На это Рону нечего возразить. Он кивает — и Блейз выдыхает, снова улыбается.

— Поищу ещё подушек, — говорит Рон. — Принести тебе что-нибудь?

— Колу, — Забини снова набрасывает полотенце на волосы, и Рон чувствует волну густого, обволакивающего запаха: проточной воды и яблочного шампуня. — Думаю, в этом есть смысл.

— В подушках? — тупо спрашивает Рон, замирая на пороге. В щель между приоткрытой дверью и косяком затекает струйка холодного, пахнущего дождём сквозняка.

— Нет, конечно, — Блейз скрывается в ванной, и его голос звучит глухо из-за стены. — В том, что я не подхожу как потенциальная жертва. Я ведь совсем на них не похож. Внешне.

Это действительно так. Почему-то эта мысль приносит Рону облегчение — не то, чтобы он не смог бы защитить Блейза, если это потребуется. Или Гермиону. Кого угодно.

Выйдя из номера, Рон тут же ёжится: синие сумерки дышат свежо и холодно.

***

Они останавливаются в небольшом отеле, осевшем на пустынном боку перекрёстка перед въездом в округ. Всего в получасе езды от федеральной тюрьмы.

Гермиона представляет встречу с Гриндевальдом — и ничего не может поделать с дрожью в пальцах, с колотящемся сердцем. Она только надеется, что ей хватит профессионализма не облажаться завтра, и пытается, но не может объяснить себе, зачем взяла проклятую книгу с собой.

Конечно, ты понимаешь, зачем, думает Грейнджер, закрывая за собой дверь номера. Отель дешёвый, но комната не самая плохая, с высоким мягким матрасом и чистым бельём. Благослови бог Рональда Уизли.

Ты взяла её в надежде, что получишь автограф. Дура.

Досада на себя дерёт изнутри, как боль в рассаженном о старый асфальт колене. Узнай об этом Северус, ей бы влетело по первое число.

Профайлер, потёкший от главного преступника десятилетия. Вы только посмотрите на неё.

Гермиона проходит по галерее, мимо тонких, как картон, потрёпанных дверей, краем глаза замечая, что во дворе ни души — хотя на парковке, кроме «Тахо» Рона, ещё несколько машин.

Она спускается на второй этаж, затем на первый, проходит мимо пристройки администратора — жёлтое масляное пятно света от старой лампы растекается по столу и стойке, отражается от никелированной поверхности звонка, изливается из дверного проёма на уличную плитку. Но самого администратора нет на месте.

Гермиона заворачивает за угол в полной уверенности, что где-то поблизости должен быть автомат с едой, и не ошибается. Она попадает в вытянутый в длину тупик: на дальней стене грязная люминесцентная лампа из последних сил освещает угол под собой, едва дотягиваясь слабым белым светом до неоновой вывески автомата.

Разумеется, автомат настолько стар, что просто не может выдать чёртову упаковку мармелада без боя.

— Давай, старая ты развалюха, — шипит Грейнджер и бьёт кулаком по стеклу. Внутри что-то отзывается, не слишком по-доброму. Тогда Гермиона пробует ещё раз, ударяет коленом в железный бок, и на этот раз автомат сдаётся, со страшным лязгом раздвигает свои внутренности и выплёвывает в лоток конфеты и бонусную зажигалку.

Гермиона наклоняется, чтобы забрать добычу, но не успевает.

В одно мгновение её пальцы немеют, и она вдруг перестаёт слышать, почти глохнет — словно кто-то проглатывает звуки, наполнявшие сумерки ещё секунду назад, до того, как они добираются до её ушей.

Гермиона поднимается с колен, с трудом разгибая шею, и чувствует это. Чувствует чужое присутствие.

Сердце в груди разгоняется, качает кровь в разы быстрее, отчего кожа на лице и внутренней стороне ладоней становится горячей и потной. Гермиона пытается раскрыть рот, но быстро понимает, что не может кричать — в горло словно вкололи лидокаин.

И тогда он показывается. Худой и высокий, с тонкими светлыми волосами. Голубой ободок его радужки горит ярче чёртовой лампы над головой, и Гермиона даже не хочет задумываться о том, как такое возможно. Нечеловеческий блеск его глаз слишком похож на всполохи водорослей, облепивших палубы корабля из её сна.

Пьяный корабль, думает она, и существо напротив, словно в ответ на её мысли, улыбается. Гермиона готова поклясться, что видит два неестественно больших, выдающихся вперёд клыка.

И это лицо. Лицо кажется ей таким знакомым. Она уже знает, кто стоит перед ней — его лицо она видела сегодня утром на доске, на Лоре, — но реальность до того невероятная, что психика сопротивляется до последнего.

___Нет.__ _

___Нет. Нет. Нет. Этого не может быть._ _ _

___Мёртвые не возвращаются к жизни._ _ _

Грейнджер делает шаг назад, упирается лопатками в шершавый кирпич. Закрывает глаза. Делает вдох, ещё один в полной уверенности, что успеет вдохнуть всего пару раз перед тем, как это вцепится ей в шею.

— Гермиона?

Она открывает глаза. Звуки — такие живые и прекрасные — горячим потоком вливаются в её уши. Лампа над головой снова светит, ровно и уверенно. Гермиона вдыхает — на этот раз жадно, с силой набирает воздух в лёгкие, как астматик, добравшийся до ингалятора.

— Что с тобой? — Уизли подходит к ней, и Гермиона готова броситься ему на шею. Всё, что угодно, только бы почувствовать человеческое тепло под пальцами.

— Ничего. Всё нормально, — отвечает Грейнджер и проводит ладонью по лицу. Рука становится влажной от испарины. Голос дрожит, и она прочищает горло. — Голова закружилась, это от недосыпа.

— Ты уверена?

Рон всматривается в её лицо, и на секунду Гермиона чувствует решимость рассказать ему всё, но в последний момент отказывается от этой идеи. Вместо этого она кивает и, неожидано для себя самой, протягивает ему книгу.

— Возьми это. Полистай перед сном. Поможет подготовиться к встрече завтра.

— «Дары смерти: история волшебника, подчинившего себе мир», — Рон смотрит на обложку, проводит пальцем по чёрному обрезу, по золотым буквам в имени автора. Геллерт Гриндевальд. Хмурится. — Не люблю психов.

Грейнджер улыбается. Страх понемногу уходит, и произошедшее размывается, как память о ночном кошмаре. Отчего-то она уверена, что сегодня больше не увидит Джейсона Комптона — а сомнений в том, что это был он, у неё нет.

— Никто не любит. Спокойной ночи, — Гермиона хлопает Рона по плечу и уходит.

Во дворе, на лестнице и галерее всё также пустынно. Ветер усиливается, обещая настоящую бурю ночью.

Добравшись до своего номера, Гермиона закрывает дверь на замок, задвигает щеколду и цепочку. На всякий случай проверяет окна — все плотно закрыты изнутри.

Только после этого она, наконец, ложится спать. На этот раз ей ничего не снится.

***

В «Двенадцати сикоморах» не протолкнуться — ощущение, что надвигающаяся буря загнала половину города погреться у очага. Впрочем, для детективов тут всегда находится местечко.

— Как Сириус?

— Отлично. Спасибо, что спрашиваешь, Норма. — Гарри улыбается официантке, забираясь на мягкий красный диван. Драко садится рядом.

— Он редко заходит.

— Передам, что ты недовольна.

— Что ж, это лучшее, чем ты можешь отплатить мне за гостеприимство, Гарри Поттер, — Норма улыбается, отбрасывает со лба русую прядь, выбившуюся из тугого хвоста на затылке, и достаёт блокнот из кармана фартука. — Что вам принести, мальчики?

— Пиво. Малфой?

— И бокал вина. Красное, сухое, — отвечает Драко. — Остальное — на ваш вкус.

Раз в неделю в «Двенадцати сикоморах» играет живая музыка. Играет и этим вечером: столы расставлены дугой у невысокой сцены. Неизвестная группа с молодой солисткой — сколько Гарри помнил этих концертов, они вечно неизвестные и молодые, откуда только Норма их достаёт, — играет странную, почти гипнотическую песню, и к моменту, когда Норма приносит выпивку, Гарри кажется, что он уже немного пьян.

— Знаешь, о чём я думаю? — говорит Драко. В зале шумно, и ему приходится наклоняться к Поттеру очень близко, настолько, что Гарри чувствует его горячее дыхание на мочке уха. Чувствует крепкий пьянящий запах вина и одеколона.

— О чём же?

— Об этом стихотворении. Всё никак не мог понять, что мне так не даёт покоя: он их отмывал, всех троих, отдраивал — и когда я читал про этот чёртов пьяный корабль, не мог отделаться от мысли, что там тоже где-то есть про это.

— Про чистоту? — спрашивает Гарри. Ему кажется, он понимает, что Драко имеет в виду — потому что сам вот уже который день мучается подобным ощущением. Словно смотрит на мираж, который показывается только на периферии, и исчезает, стоит только посмотреть на него в упор.

— Да. И, мне кажется, я нашёл это. Всё дело в причастии. Понимаешь?

— Не думаю.

— Ну как же, — Драко ставит бокал на стол, разворачивается к Гарри всем телом, и Поттер отмечает красный румянец на его скулах, особенно яркий на белой коже. Внутри что-то сжимается от быстрого укола тревоги: Драко ведь очень похож на них. На трёх убитых. — Корабль у Рембо — это призрак, сбившийся с пути. Вода, которой его заливает — это символ очищения. Причастия. Так и наш горлодёр — отмывает заблудшие души. Освобождает от скверны.

— Укладывается в версию о религиозных мотивах, — говорит Гарри и отпивает из бутылки. Пиво приятно скатывается по пересохшему горлу. — Он убивает тех, кто, по его мнению, предал свою веру, и этим освобождает их от греха.

— Похоже на правду. Вы близки к разгадке, детектив Поттер, — Драко улыбается и сжимает пальцы на колене Поттера. Прикосновение совсем короткое, и Гарри едва сдерживается, чтобы не попросить Драко не убирать ладонь.

— Что думаешь про Мари Лаво? — спрашивает Малфой, снова вернувшись к вину.

— Пока ничего. А ты?

— Мне больше интересно, что она имела в виду, когда сказала, что ты должен себя простить.

Этого Гарри боялся больше всего. Он упрямо смотрит на сцену, сжимая в руках бутылку пива — так крепко, словно это последний его якорь. Но всё равно чувствует пристальный взгляд Малфоя, который упрямо выжигает дыру у него в виске.

— Не хочешь рассказать?

— Нет, — отрезает Поттер, и это звучит резче, чем ему хотелось бы. Но он не может иначе.

— Послушай, — Малфой вдруг придвигается ближе, накрывает ладонью запястье Гарри. Его кожа сухая и немного прохладная, и Гарри позволяет себе прикрыть глаза и выдохнуть. — Чтобы там ни случилось, в одном она права: ты хороший человек, Гарри Поттер.

— Ты меня не знаешь, — Гарри шепчет, но Драко, кажется, читает по губам.

— Того, что я вижу, мне достаточно.

Он отстраняется, и это доставляет Гарри почти физическую боль. Никто не знает о Джинни, кроме Рона и Сириуса, и до сих пор у Гарри не было желания рассказать кому-то. Впервые за прошедшее с того дня время ему кажется, что он винил себя слишком долго.

— Не хочешь потанцевать? — вдруг говорит Гарри, смотрит на Драко, но тот уже исчерпал свой дневной лимит ласки.

— Ты олень, Поттер.

Гарри смеётся и задирает край своей футболки, оголяя правый бок. Там, на впадинке между тазовой костью и ребром тонкими чёрными линиями выведен рисунок: сплетения вековых рогов, красивые чёрные глаза, ровная линия спины и ног.

— Ого. Да я чёртов экстрасенс, — восхищённо говорит Малфой, тянется вперёд, очерчивает кончиками пальцев рисунок татуировки.

— Ты — чёртов экстрасенс, — улыбаясь, подтверждает Гарри. — Когда мне был год, мы с родителями жили в Миннесоте. Отец в тот день расследовал убийство — замёрзшее тело, раздетое до гола, прямо посреди леса, — и наткнулся на оленя. Зверь провалился под лёд, но отец каким-то чудом прицепил его к машине и вытащил.

— Ты помнишь это? — Драко поднимает глаза, смотрит Гарри в лицо.

— Нет. Конечно нет. Сириус рассказал. Они были напарниками, вместе его и вытаскивали. С тех пор к отцу приклеилась кличка. Сохатый.

— Хотел бы я познакомиться с ним.

Гарри снова улыбается — почти через силу. Воспоминания о родителях всегда даются ему тяжело, и он для верности прочищает горло, прежде чем сказать:

— Ты бы ему понравился.

Когда они уезжают из «Двенадцати сикоморов», время почти полночь. Публика только разогрелась, но Драко уже клюёт носом, и Гарри довозит его до дома. Провожает до самого крыльца и после того, как Драко запирает за собой дверь — Гарри слышит, как щёлкает замок по ту сторону, — тратит ещё минуту, чтобы осмотреть дом снаружи.

Алкоголь и гипнотическая музыка уже выветрились из мозгов, притупить тревогу больше нечему, и Гарри снова думает о том, что Драко слишком похож на убитых.

Малфой не практикует вуду — если их догадка верна, этот аргумент выводит Драко из ряда возможных мишеней, но Гарри не успокаивает. Поэтому Поттер осматривает все окна, подходит к задней двери и, только убедившись, что она надёжно заперта, едет домой.

***

Гарри снится олень: ветвистые рога уходят так высоко наверх, что Гарри не видит их конца. Рога пульсируют — под поверхностью кости горит синим и красным, в них собраны соки мира, все его тайны, будущие и прошлые. Олень смотрит Гарри в глаза, и этот прямой умный взгляд говорит яснее любых слов. Животное скоро умрёт — и знает об этом.

Когда лёд трещит, распарывается изнутри, раскалывается, ломая тонкие оленьи ноги, Гарри не удивлён. Он напуган — напуган так, как не был никогда раньше. Животный страх заполняет всё его существо, и страшный грохот распадающегося льда звучит в самом его мозгу. Когда Гарри смотрит себе под ноги, он видит только старые доски, потемневшие от едкой морской воды. Видит сгнившие кости рыб и русалок.

Сахарная калавера.

Треск и скрежет в его мозгу становится голосом, мёртвым и властным. Настолько, что Гарри — он знает — не сможет отделаться от него по своей воле. Нос наполняет сладковатый тошнотворный запах, знакомый запах несвежей крови. Гарри скорее чувствует, чем видит, мёртвое тело оленя, невинной жертвы, принесённой тёмным богам.

Сахарная калавера, твердит голос.

Сахарная калавера для Тома, чтобы проснуться.


	7. Предчувствие

Следом за жарким днём и ночной бурей в город пришли пасмурные и промозглые холода. Серая морось, вмешанная в вату луизианских густых туманов, теперь обоснуется надолго. Затянется на всю осень и зиму, до самой весны.

Гарри рассматривает блестящий от мороси капот малфоевской машины. До начала рабочего дня больше часа, но Драко уже в участке.

Нужно было позвонить, думает Гарри. Он надеялся заехать за Малфоем сам после выволочки от Сириуса. За прошедшую ночь тревога — за Драко — не рассеялась. Напротив, окрепла, подняв Поттера с кровати в пять утра.

_Грёбаное чутьё_ , думает Гарри. _Хоть иногда могло бы заткнуться._

Гарри тянет дым из последней в упаковке сигареты — до тех пор, пока фильтр не начинает тлеть и больно жечь пальцы. Тогда он тушит окурок о железный бок мусорного бака и, толкнув плечом стеклянные двери, заходит в участок.

Когда Гарри появляется на пороге кабинета, Сириус стоит к нему спиной, рассматривает улицу через запотевшие стёкла между полосками жалюзи.

— Погода мерзкая, — говорит он, не поворачиваясь. Поттер не уверен, что должен на это отвечать, поэтому молча садится в кресло перед начальским столом. — Рассказывай, Гарри.

— Подозреваемых нет, — Поттер знает, что, в сущности, только это интересует Блэка. И предпочитает не ходить вокруг да около.

Сириус, как всегда с ним бывает, реагирует мгновенно: резко разворачивается и подходит к столу, останавливается по другую его сторону. Замирает, глядя на Гарри сверху вниз.

— Ты как будто горд этим, — цедит он.

Взбесился.

— Что вы, босс. Как можно, — Гарри неприкрыто ёрничает. Бесится тоже.

Ему нужно чем-то занять руки, и он хватает со стола первое, что попадается — золотые часы, подаренные Сириусу пять лет назад. Подарок от штата, гласит истёртая временем гравировка на внутренней стороне циферблата.

_За доблестную службу._

Сириус раздражается ещё сильнее: это видно по его сузившимся глазам, по напряжённым мышцам челюсти.

— Сегодня я выступаю с официальным заявлением для прессы: прошло уже несколько дней, слухи разлетаются, как поветрие. Что, ты думаешь, я должен им сказать?

— Я делаю всё, что могу.

— Этого мало.

— Этого достаточно, — Гарри поднимает глаза и встречается взглядом с Сириусом.

Ну вот, сейчас он опять попытается прогнуть.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты проверил его.

— Господи, Сириус, — Гарри бессильно трёт переносицу внутренним основанием ладони. — Это трата времени. Неудачная фамилия — не повод для ареста.

— Журналистские шавки, все эти писаки, сожрут тебя заживо, когда узнают! — Сириус подаётся вперёд, упирается кулаками в затянутую зелёным сукном столешницу.

— Пусть подавятся.

Блэк вздыхает.

— Упрямый, как Джеймс, — бурчит он, и Гарри улыбается: Сириус знает, что ему нравится сравнение с отцом. — Хотя бы наведайся к нему. Просто убедимся — и закроем эту тему.

На этот раз Гарри сдаётся и кивает.

— Прекрасно, — Сириус, наконец, садится. Забирает из рук Гарри часы. — Получишь свои — мусоль их сколько влезет. Ещё новости?

— Нашли веве на теле Эдварда Рэнсома, точно такой же рисунок. Малфой оказался во всём прав.

— Почему проверили только одного?

— Опоздали: оказывается, Комптон уже похоронен.

— Так быстро?

Гарри пожимает плечами.

— Разве мы давали разрешение на захоронение?

— Это я у тебя хотел узнать, — Поттер отклоняется в кресле, выразительно смотрит на Сириуса.

Контроль за уликами — в том числе за телами жертв, — находится под юрисдикцией сотрудников архива. Если Сириус, глава убойного отдела, ничего не знает о похоронах Комптона — это повод к внутреннему расследованию.

Вскоре Сириус отпускает Гарри, но, когда Поттер уже стоит на пороге, окликает его:

— Пока Рон сопровождает Грейнджер, я хочу, чтобы ты взял Малфоя. Вижу, от него есть толк.

Ещё какой, думает Гарри, но вслух ничего не говорит, только согласно кивает. Не скажи Сириус этого, Гарри всё равно бы так поступил.

— И смотри за ним в оба! — бросает Сириус напоследок. — Прокурор с меня шкуру сдерёт, если с его сыном что-то случится.

Поттер никогда не был суеверным, но в этот момент он чувствует, как по спине и плечам прокатывается острая, морозная волна. Ему не нравится это. Ещё сильнее ему не нравится мысль о том, что грёбаное чутьё редко его подводит.

Чем ниже опускается лифтовая кабина, пока везёт Гарри на подземный этаж, тем сильнее в нём крепнет решимость не отпускать Малфоя от себя ни на шаг. До тех пор, пока он собственными руками не упечёт психопата за решётку.

***

Письмо о готовности результатов химической экспертизы падает в электронный ящик в пять утра — Драко просыпается от короткого звонка телефона, оставленного под подушкой. На почту приходит только уведомление, сами результаты присылают в участок, в запечатанных жёлтых конвертах.

В комнате темно и холодно — от сквозняка с улицы, затянутой белесой пеленой дождя, —но Малфой всё же выбирается из постели.

Стараясь стряхнуть с себя остатки сна — неприятные обрывки ощущений, мешанину из солёных запахов моря и крови, протухшей рыбы и тёплого запаха сырой звериной шерсти, — Драко наспех одевается, успевает выпить кофе. Силой затаскивает себя в машину.

Уже через полчаса он в участке, держит в руках заполненный бланк с результатами анализа крови Лукаса Дюбуа:

_Содержание алкоголя в крови: не обнаружено.  
Содержание известных наркотических веществ: не обнаружено.  
Содержание известных отравляющих веществ: не обнаружено.  
Содержание других химических веществ: не обнаружено._

Чёрные печатные буквы складываются в слова — однозначные, простые, как пробка в бутылке шартреза, оставленной Блейзом в ящике стола. Но смутное ощущение — болезненное неясное чувство, раздражающее, как зуд от москитного укуса, которого нельзя касаться, — невозможно игнорировать.

Драко знает, что это значит: с результатами, выписанными на бланке, не всё в порядке.

На секунду Малфой представляет, как рассказывает Гарри об этом («Поттер, у меня предчувствие»), ясно видит, как тот крутит пальцем у виска. Как снимет Драко с расследования.

Чёрт.

— Малфой?

Шёпот раздаётся над самым ухом — и Драко вздрагивает от неожиданности, пытается подняться, но чужая ладонь ложится на его плечо и мягко надавливает. Малфой поворачивает голову и утыкается взглядом в поттеровский кадык.

— Поттер. Ты чёртов псих, напугал меня до смерти.

— Не льсти мне, — Гарри перегибается через плечо Малфоя, чтобы забрать лист с результатами из его рук. — Что тут у нас? Дай угадаю: всё чисто.

Поттер быстро прочитывает заполненный лабораторный бланк, проверяет оборотную сторону. Увиденное ему не нравится: он приподнимает бровь, словно перед ним залгавшийся подозреваемый на допросе.

— Что скажешь? — спрашивает он и переводит взгляд на Драко.

Драко колеблется — всего секунду, — но решается быть честным:

— Скажу, что это чушь собачья.

Гарри усмехается, и Малфой думает, что, возможно, однажды откроет Поттеру свой секрет. Возможно, времена охоты на ведьм прошли.

После они одеваются и уходят — чтобы навестить Джареда Рембо.

За стенами участка их проглатывает серое и бесформенное: город плывёт, растворяясь в мареве осенней мороси и тумана. Драко приподнимает воротник пальто, зарывается в него носом — сегодня он снова не за рулём.

***

— Поттер, ты что! Это же частная собственность!

— Действительно, — отзывается Гарри, и надавливает сильнее: оконная рама жалобно скрипит, но поддаётся. — Срочно вызывай полицию.

Отчаянное рычание Малфоя Гарри слышит уже изнутри: в доме темно и тихо, непривычно тепло после промозглой уличной слякоти.

— Иди сюда, — из-за гулкой тишины Гарри переходит на шёпот. Он протягивает руки в окно и, когда Драко опирается на его плечи, втаскивает того внутрь, задевая щекой лицо Драко.

— И что теперь?

— Подождём хозяев. И осмотримся.

Не то чтобы Гарри действительно было нужно осматривать дом. Одного взгляда на Джареда Рембо, когда тот примчался на место преступления, Поттеру хватило, чтобы понять, что это не их клиент.

Он и не успевает увидеть много: уже через пару минут гравий на подъездной дорожке лопается под шинами подъезжающей машины. Гарри быстро осматривает ванную и, пока ключ проворачивается в замочной скважине, успевает вытащить визитку, всунутую между зеркалом и краем тонкой металлической рамы. Её цвет — переливы неона и кислотно-зелёных разводов — кажется Гарри знакомыми.

Первое, что Гарри видит на лице Джареда Рембо, когда тот замечает их, — удивление. На смену ему приходят досада и раздражение, но ни намёка на агрессию, и Гарри выдыхает. Он снова не ошибся.

— У нас гости, — голос Джареда ровный и жёсткий. Он бросает ключи от машины на подоконник у входа, стаскивает ботинки и вымокшую куртку. — Вы могли бы позвонить, детектив.

— Не был уверен, что застану вас на месте.

Джаред усмехается.

— Вы пришли арестовать меня?

— А есть за что, мистер Рембо?

— Мне кажется, отвечать на такие вопросы должны вы, детектив Поттер. Или я зря плачу свои налоги?

Справедливо.

— Кто ваш спутник?

— Драко Малфой, — представляется Драко, пожимает протянутую руку Рембо. — Я…

— Мой напарник, — вклинивается Поттер

Когда Джаред предлагает выпить, Гарри и Драко отказываются, но Джаред достаёт из буфета два бокала. Поттер замечает это до того, как входная дверь открывается снова. Поэтому он не так шокирован, как Драко, но всё же достаточно удивлён, когда на пороге появляется точная копия убитого Лукаса Дюбуа.

— Чёрт возьми, — шепчет Драко и делает шаг назад, спиной упираясь в Гарри.

— Эшли, познакомься: детективы, которые расследуют убийство твоего брата.

— Зачем вы соврали нам, Джаред? — спрашивает Гарри, не отрывая взгляда от лица Эшли. Такого же, как на фото, прикреплённом к Лоре в участке. — Вы ведь никогда не были в отношениях с Лукасом Дюбуа.

Рембо не успевает ответить — Эшли перебивает его, и Гарри ёжится от мысли, что слышит голос Лукаса. Голос с того света.

— Был. Но потом его место занял я.

Допрос (так это называет Джаред, хотя Гарри предпочитает слово «беседа») выходит не очень длинным. Поттер спрашивает, как Лукас оказался в месте, где его нашли. Эшли признаётся, что этот дом достался им по наследству — от старой тётки. Обычно он пустует, но Лукас живёт («жил», поправляет себя Эшли) там иногда, когда приезжает.

— Вы родились не в Луизиане? — спрашивает Поттер.

— Нет. Мы из Салема.

Северный штат, отмечает Гарри. В том, что среди жертв — как обнаруженных, так и будущих — нет южан, не остаётся сомнений.

Когда Гарри задаёт вопрос про Бар, Джаред и Эшли переглядываются. Да, Лукас в последнее время часто бывал в этом месте. Тусил с новыми друзьями. Ни Эшли, ни Джаред не разделяют увлечение Лукаса.

— Что за увлечение? — спрашивает Драко. — Вуду?

Эшли молча кивает, опускает голову, разглядывая собственные босые ступни.

— Это его и погубило, да? — Джаред спрашивает, но по его тону ясно, что ответ ему и так известен.

— Почему вы так думаете? — Гарри поднимает глаза на Рембо, следит за тем, как некрасиво кривится его лицо. Не от горечи крепкого виски.

— Двое других мальчишек — они ведь тоже занимались этим. Верно?

— Я не могу разглашать эту информацию, мистер Рембо. В интересах следствия.

Джаред молча отпивает из своего бокала.

***

— Что думаешь?

Голос Драко звучит глухо. Гарри едва разбирает его слова: зарядивший ливень с такой силой лупит по лобовому стеклу и крыше машины, что Гарри не слышит даже собственные мысли. Они решают переждать дождь: за белой стеной воды не видно даже капота, не говоря уже о дороге.

— Думаю, что Джареду Рембо очень не повезло с фамилией, — Поттер нагибается, почти ложась грудью на колени Малфоя: лезет в бардачок, дотягивается до зажигалки и упаковки Lucky. Она оказывается пустой, и Гарри вспоминает, что прикончил последнюю сигарету утром.

Дерьмо.

— Ты веришь в такие совпадения?

Голос Драко звучит где-то над макушкой, и Поттер на секунду расслабляется — безвольно повисает на коленях Драко. Будь его воля, он пролежал бы так до конца дня. А потом и всю ночь.

— Нет. Как не верю и в то, что психопат с высоченным IQ решил украсить места преступления выдержками из поэта-однофамильца.

Гарри, наконец, делает над собой усилие, возвращается на водительское кресло. Чиркает бесполезной зажигалкой — оранжевый всполох отражается от кожи его руки.

— Я думаю, они не всё рассказали нам, — шепчет он. Тугая оправа давит, и он снимает очки, растирает пальцами занывшую переносицу.

— И что ты собираешься делать?

Гарри чувствует малфоевский взгляд на собственном виске — пронизывающий и умный. Он поворачивается к Драко, рассматривает его лицо: острые скулы, лучи морщинок в уголках глаз, потрескавшиеся от холода тонкие губы.

Гарри не уверен, что переживёт, если с Драко что-то случится. Если ещё один человек пострадает по его вине.

— Подожду, — отвечает он.

Так велит _грёбаное чутьё_.


	8. Её здесь нет

— Ты понимаешь, что не должна была этого делать, да?

Грейнджер смотрит в зеркало заднего вида, ловит взгляд Уизли — он всё ещё зол, но это лучше, чем тягостное молчание.

Гермиона с облегчением выдыхает, наклоняется, протискиваясь плечами между водительским и пассажирским сиденьями. (Она наказана и обратную дорогу проведёт сзади.)

— Я понимаю, — говорит она со всем сожалением и упрямством, на какие способна. — Прости меня. Но это моя работа.

— Да расскажите же, наконец, что там произошло? — вмешивается Блейз, смотрит на Рона пару секунд и поворачивается к Грейнджер. Неоновый свет счётчиков на приборной панели разливается по его лицу.

***

Гермиона вздрагивает, когда первая дверь захлопывается за её спиной, и стальной засов со скрежетом встаёт на своё место. Рон идёт чуть сзади, по правую руку. Его присутствие придаёт уверенности, когда Грейнджер слышит одичавшие голоса заключённых.

Начальник тюрьмы идёт впереди, показывая дорогу. Гермиона смотрит на её тонкие лодыжки и не может совладать с волной зависти: ей самой никогда не научиться так же крепко стоять на каблуках.

— Вы действительно считаете, что вам это поможет? — спрашивает Лестрейндж, на ходу оборачиваясь через плечо.

— Безусловно, — отзывается Гермиона и прибавляет шаг. — Хотите найти психопата — поручите это психопату.

В тюрьме темно и душно: тяжёлый воздух просачивается внутрь через систему вентиляции, принося с собой слабый и спёртый запах грязной воды. Тусклые лампы едва справляются с освещением — они трещат и мерцают каждый раз, когда пол под ногами содрогается от очередного близкого громового раската.

Гермиона пропускает момент, когда Лестрейндж резко останавливается, разворачивается к ним лицом. Теперь Беллатриса стоит так близко, что Грейнджер чувствует сладкий до горечи аромат духов. Рукава её белой блузки закатаны до локтей, верхняя пуговица расстёгнута, и Гермиона не может перестать разглядывать острые кости ключиц и красивые узелки суставов на запястьях, когда Лестрейндж растирает затёкшую шею ладонью.

— Я работаю с психопатами пятнадцать лет, детка, — говорит Беллатриса. — Единственное, что им стоит поручать — это путь до электрического стула.

Гермиона ничего не отвечает.

— Я держу его тут, — Беллатриса кивком указывает на железную дверь, укреплённую толстыми прутьями решётки. Она набирает последовательность цифр на кодовом замке, и тот, с протяжным писком, поддаётся. — Идите до конца, его камера — последняя слева. Если захотите передать ему что-то, положите в лоток около двери и задвиньте в камеру — так он не сможет вас достать. К стеклу вплотную не подходить — держитесь на расстоянии пяти шагов минимум. Это ясно?

Гермиона кивает, и Лестрейндж переводит взгляд на Уизли, дожидается, пока тот кивнёт тоже.

— Прекрасно. Закончите — воспользуйтесь кнопкой вызова, вот тут, — Беллатриса пальцем указываем на зелёную коробку, привинченную к стене у входа, и Гермиона успевает разглядеть кнопку под пластиковой прозрачной крышкой.

— Спасибо.

После Лестрейндж уходит — Гермиона слушает удаляющийся стук её каблуков о бетонный пол. Наконец, железный затвор на двери лязгает в последний раз, и помещение погружается в тишину.

— Готова? — спрашивает Рон.

Чёрта с два я готова, думает Гермиона. И кивает.

***

— Начальник тюрьмы — _женщина?_ — Блейз до того удивлён, что забывает закрыть рот.

— В каком смысле? — Гермиона щурится. — Имеешь что-то против женщин на руководящих должностях?

— О… Кажется, уже нет, — отвечает Забини, и Гермиона слышит смешок Уизли.

— Отлично. Потому что Беллатриса Лестрейндж надерёт задницу любому из вас.

— Это точно, — подтверждает Уизли.

— Даже Блэку? — уточняет Забини.

— Особенно ему!

Грейнджер улыбается — и продолжает.

***

Дверь, которую открыла Лестрейндж, скрывает за собой узкий коридор. Около тридцати метров длиной. По обе стороны тянутся ряды железных дверей, выкрашенных в зелёный, с мелкими прорезями окон — все наглухо закрыты.

Камеру Гриндевальда пропустить невозможно, даже не получи они инструкций от Лестрейндж. Особенному преступнику — особенные условия. Скупая обстановка внутри, как и заключённый, просматриваются из коридора через укреплённое стекло, заменившее в камере четвёртую стену.

Геллерт Гриндевальд выглядит почти так же, как на фотографиях десятилетней давности. Он лежит на заправленной, привинченной к полу кушетке с книгой в руках и, то ли намеренно, то ли искренне не замечает Рона и Гермиону, когда те приближаются к стеклу.

— Мистер… — Гермиона осекается: голос дрожит, и ей приходится прочистить горло. — Мистер Гриндевальд.

Паппюс, успевает прочесть она, когда Гриндевальд откладывает книгу.

— О, а вот и мои гости! — говорит он. Встаёт с кровати, идёт к ним — и останавливается в метре от стекла, так, словно сам выбирает, какой должна быть дистанция. Словно и нет никакой стены. — Из самой Луизианы.

— Мистер Гриндевальд, меня зовут Гермиона Грейнджер. Это — Рональд Уизли. Можем ли мы поговорить с вами?

— Как могу я быть против, мисс Грейнджер. Посмотрите, где я, а где вы. Что именно вы хотите от меня услышать?

Гермиона сглатывает и делает шаг вперёд. Теперь она сильно ближе к стеклу, чем предупреждала Лестрейндж, — и с этого расстояния может разглядеть, как блестят полихромные радужки его глаз. Гриндевальд смотрит в упор, но Гермионе кажется, будто чужой взгляд охватывает её целиком — и волосы на её руках поднимаются, прилипая к рукавам толстовки.

— У нас появился опасный серийный убийца. Нам требуется ваша помощь, мистер Гриндевальд, в уточнении психологического профиля.

— У нас? — переспрашивает Гриндевальд, задумчиво проводит большим пальцем по нижней губе. — Я хотел бы увидеть ваше удостоверение. Поймите меня верно, я вижу вас впервые — как знать, может вы нечистые на руку журналисты или очередные писатели-недоучки.

Гермиона оборачивается к Уизли: тот стоит немного поодаль, руки скрещены на груди. Под взглядом Грейнджер он тянет край свитера наверх, демонстрируя полицейский значок и табельное оружие.

— Мне нечего вам показать, мистер Гриндевальд, — говорит Гермиона. — Я не сотрудник полиции. Только аспирантка.

— Аспирантка? Похоже, у полиции дела совсем плохи, если к расследованиям привлекают студентку.

— Я учусь на кафедре клинической психологии в Салемском университете, мистер Гриндевальд, — Гермиона делает глубокий вдох — собираясь с духом, прежде чем раскрыть все карты. — Северус Снейп — мой преподаватель. Можете сами решить, хватит ли мне мозгов, чтобы обсуждать с вами психологию убийцы.

— Северус Снейп, — тянет Гриндевальд, и по его улыбке Гермиона понимает, что приняла верное решение. — Мой старый приятель.

***

— Постой-постой, — перебивает Блейз. Похоже, этим он шокирован сильнее, чем известием о _начальнице_ тюрьмы. — Твой профессор знаком с Гриндевальдом?

— Снейп входил в комиссию, которая выполняла психологическое освидетельствование для суда по делу «Даров», — отвечает Гермиона. — Он лично тестировал Гриндевальда.

Забини явно впечатлён.

— Ого.

— То есть, был тем, кто спас Гриндевальда от смертной казни? — спрашивает Уизли, и Гермиона отрицательно качает головой.

— Не совсем. Снейп настаивал на его полной вменяемости, но Альбус Дамблдор, глава комиссии, не согласился с этим. Официально заключение психиатрической экспертизы, предоставленной суду: психопатическое расстройство. Клинический диагноз, который Снейп пытался оспаривать.

— Слышал, они были знакомы. Когда-то давно, — говорит Уизли после паузы. — Дамблдор и Гриндевальд.

Гермиона пожимает плечами.

— Вряд ли мы узнаем правду.

***

— На сегодняшний день трое убитых: мужчины в возрасте от восемнадцати до двадцати трёх. Причина смерти — потеря крови. Характер ран и почерк одинаковый во всех случаях: горло разорвано, тела отмыты после смерти, на слизистую нанесены религиозные символы. Также на месте преступления всегда есть страница с текстом стихотворения Рембо.

Гриндевальд вдруг прикрывает глаза, откидывает голову назад — и Гермиона замолкает, уставившись на острый выпирающий кадык.

— Снилось мне в снегопадах, лишающих зренья, будто море меня целовало в глаза. Фосфорической пены цвело озаренье…

— Вы читаете по памяти?

Гриндевальд опускает голову, смотрит Гермионе в глаза.

— Память, мисс Грейнджер, заменила мне глаза. Он насиловал их? Накачивал наркотиками?

— Нет. Никаких следов — ни одного, ни второго.

Тогда Гриндевальд протягивает руку в сторону стекла — ладонью вверх, — и несколько раз сгибает пальцы.

— Я хочу увидеть фото.

— Гермиона, нет! — Рон хватает Грейнджер за рукав толстовки. — Это секретные данные!

Гермиона игнорирует его — лезет в рюкзак за жёлтой папкой из плотного, смятого по углам картона. По краям торчат вложенные листы — бланки отчётов и острые уголки глянцевых фотографий, и Гермиона больно рассекает кожу на пальце одним из них, пытаясь засунуть папку в лоток у двери до того, как Рон решится ей помешать.

Получив, что просил, Гриндевальд даже не открывает дело и задаёт новый вопрос:

— Как вы думаете, мисс Грейнджер, тяжело ли мне это даётся? Жизнь в изоляции.

— Скажите вы мне.

— Безумно тяжело. Наверняка вам с первого курса вбивают в вашу прелестную светлую головку, что любой маньяк жаждет славы, хочет быть обнаруженным больше всего. Так вот вам истина из первых уст — это полнейшая, абсолютная чушь.

— Чего желали вы?

— О, мисс Грейнджер, я хотел только одного — чтобы мои дети, все, кто обратился к «Дарам» за помощью, перестали страдать. Я так скучаю по ним. Едва ли вы сможете понять, что чувствует отец, потерявший всех своих сыновей — а ведь вы забрали их у меня. Всех до единого. Кого-то посадили на электрический стул, кому-то повезло меньше — их вы упрятали по тюрьмам и психушкам. А ведь я нуждался — и нуждаюсь — в них почти так же, как они во мне.

— Хотите ли вы сказать, что такие чувства свойственны не только вам?

— Задавайте свой вопрос прямо, мисс Грейнджер. Конечно, он тоже заботится о своих сыновьях. Вам повезло, что пока их не очень много.

— Ваших сыновей забрали, мистер Гриндевальд, потому что они были опасны для общества.

— Общество, о безопасности которого вы так печётесь, сделало их такими. Вы — и подобные вам — вот кто действительно лишён рассудка. Вы куда опасней, чем любой из моих сыновей.

— У девяти из десяти членов секты «Дары» впоследствии подтвердились клинические диагнозы. Мистер Гриндевальд, как вы можете рассуждать о моём рассудке, если сами находили отборных маньяков и социопатов?

— Я хорошо разбираюсь в людях, — Гриндевальд вдруг отступает назад, бросает папку на кровать — листы рассыпаются по серому покрывалу. Гермиона слышит бессильный стон Рона. — Послушайте, мисс Грейнджер. Главное, чему я учил своих сыновей — необходимости принимать демонов и использовать их, ибо иначе демоны сделают это первыми. Сожрут вас с потрохами.

— Вы понятия не имеете о том, что такое «учить». Выдача индульгенции на жестокость и убийство не имеет к этому никакого отношения.

Гриндевальд улыбается — и Гермиона видит ряд его ровных белых зубов. Это похоже на волчий оскал, и воображение живо воскрешает в памяти вид клыков, торчащих изо рта Комптона.

— Вы никогда не сможете понять этого, — вкрадчивый голос Гриндевальда заползает под кожу, и Гермиона передёргивает плечами. — Потому что слишком честолюбивы и самовлюблённы. Пытаетесь препарировать чужие души, хотя и в своей разобраться не способны. Строите из себя стальную леди, а притащили с собой цепного пса — и всё потому, что вы слабая. Глубоко внутри вы и сами это знаете — вы _боитесь_ , и никогда не перестанете бояться.

В этот момент флуоресцентные трубки ламп под потолком мигают и гаснут вовсе — на три секунды коридор и камера за стеклом полностью погружаются в темноту. Боковым зрением Гермиона видит только красный огонёк на кнопке вызова у двери. Она судорожно вдыхает — и, когда свет загорается, отшатывается от стекла. Гриндевальд стоит слишком близко, прижимаясь лбом к стеклу, оставляя на прозрачной стене белые следы конденсата.

— Вы думаете, что можете управлять вашими чувствами, — шелест его голоса взрезает сознание Гермионы — она почти слышит, как лопается её психика под чужим натиском. — Но скоро ваша вера в реальность — и в мнимую силу вашего разума — погубит вас саму.

— Спасибо, мистер Гриндевальд, — бормочет Грейнджер и, вцепившись в рукав свитера Уизли, тянет его прочь от этой камеры, прочь от стекла. — Думаю, мы закончили.

— Ты с ума сошла! — рычит Рон, когда Гермиона дрожащими пальцами нажимает на кнопку вызова. — Ты оставила ему все документы по делу!

Гермиона ничего не отвечает. Она едва может осознать, где находится — и целую секунду ей кажется, что её здесь нет. Кажется, что её тело, остывшее и жёсткое, лежит на анатомическом столе.

— Вы отвратительный психолог, мисс Грейнджер! Вас здесь нет! — Кричит Гриндевальд, он хохочет, и чья-то рука опускает скальпель на её грудь, нажимает в том месте, где острая кость ключицы выступает над кожей. Гермиона слышит, как хрустят закоченевшие мышцы.

Слышит, как кровь капает в стальное судно.

— Вас здесь нет!

Тук-тук. Тук-тук.

Гермиона вздыхает с облегчением, когда осознаёт, _что_ слышит на самом деле: стук каблуков по ту сторону двери.

***

— Пиздец, Грейнджер, — заключает Блейз. — При всём уважении — но оставить полное досье по делу там… Это сильно. К тому же, мы зря тащились в такую даль. Он ведь ничего полезного не сказал.

— Ошибаешься, — Гермиона достаёт из рюкзака чёрную коробку кассетного диктофона. — Я записала наш разговор — поработаю над расшифровкой и, уверена, нарою что-то. Да и сейчас могу сказать, что профиль сильно уточнён.

— Как именно? — Рон бросает на Гермиону короткий взгляд через зеркало заднего вида.

— Это только догадки. Я бы хотела оставить их при себе. Но, уверяю, всё было не напрасно.

Кажется, Рональд оттаял.

Гермиона рада этому — и может, наконец, расслабиться. Она прислоняется лбом к окну — влажное стекло приятно холодит лоб, ослабляет головную боль.

Под разговор Блейза и Рона, под едва слышный шорох мокрого асфальта под колёсами машины, Гермиона прикрывает глаза — и вспоминает.

_Геллерт Гриндевальд хороший психолог, но это не единственный его талант._

Голос Снейпа звучит в голове, и Гермиона, чувствуя, что проваливается в сон, натягивает капюшон толстовки.

_Гипноз — вот то, в чём ему действительно нет равных. Если ты окажешься довольно беззащитна, если ему захочется быть достаточно жестоким — ты сполна прочувствуешь, что такое ментальная пытка. Всё равно что пройтись скальпелем по мозгам и вырезать твоё «я»._

_Будто тебя здесь нет._


	9. Литий

Отчего-то Гарри не удивлён появлению Грейнджер на пороге своей квартиры. Время подходит к полуночи — Поттер снова едва не уснул на жёстком диване в гостиной, и настойчивый стук в дверь будит его очень вовремя.

— Слава богу, ты здесь, — Гермиона устало приваливается плечом к серой, в грязных потёках стене.

Грейнджер вымокла до нитки: дождевая вода капает с её одежды и волос, течёт с промокших кроссовок, оставляя цепочку блестящих следов на паркете, когда Гермиона заходит. В её руках бумажный пакет из «Двенадцати сикоморов» — он пахнет кофе и вишнёвым пирогом, и Гарри не может вспомнить, когда ел в последний раз.

Поттер думает, что дело не в интервью с Гриндевальдом, а разговор будет долгим — и оказывается прав в первом, но ошибается во втором.

— Я видела Джейсона Комптона, — говорит Грейнджер, принимая полотенце из рук Гарри. — Вчера. Живым.

Горячий пар от чашки поднимается к её лицу. Гермиона молчит, вцепившись в кружку так отчаянно, словно это последний оплот для её рассудка. Словно чёрная кривая трещины под её большим пальцем не позволит тонкой нити реальности выскользнуть из её рук.

Молчание затягивается, и Поттер собирается что-то ответить, но Грейнджер успевает первой:

— Или не очень живым. Я не уверена ни в чём, кроме того, что это был он. Я понимаю, как это звучит, но… Чёрт, я решила, ты должен знать. Хотя бы о том, что твой профайлер сходит с ума.

Гарри прислушивается к себе и ясно понимает, что Грейнджер не врёт — и этого достаточно, чтобы не спешить с выводами. Поттер представляет, каково это — быть правым во всём, когда остальные (да и ты сам, если быть честным до конца) считают тебя сумасшедшим.

— Ничего, — говорит Гарри. — Ты правильно сделала, что рассказала. Мне кажется, нам… Думаю, нам стоит немного подождать. Ответ сам нас найдёт. Это всегда работает.

Гермиона выдыхает — Гарри видит, как расслабляются её плечи. Она, наконец, поднимает взгляд от чашки. Старается улыбнуться — через силу, и Поттер понимает, как тяжело её рациональному уму даётся всё это.

— Так вот в чём секрет великого Гарри Поттера? В терпении?

Гарри улыбается ей в ответ.

— Слушай, ты можешь остаться здесь на ночь, — говорит он, и Гермиона благодарно кивает. — Хорошо. Хорошо.

Грейнджер наотрез отказывается занимать хозяйскую кровать — она забирает у Гарри чистое бельё и сама расстилает его на диване в гостиной, пока Поттер ищет сменную одежду.

Не то чтобы ему пришлось _искать_.

Уверенность Гарри в том, что он сумел забыть о _её_ вещах, рассыпается в пыль, как высохшие крылья мотылька. Его руки безошибочно находят старую зелёную коробку, глубоко задвинутую в самый дальний угол кладовки, и Гарри понимает, насколько глупой была его надежда, что эта коробка — и всё её содержимое — со временем потускнеют и истончатся. Исчезнут сами собой, если о них не думать.

Открывая крышку, Гарри боится уловить знакомый аромат. Вопреки попыткам забыть, он до сих пор помнит, чем пахла Джинни. Помнит смородиновую вуаль от её волос и пудровый запах дешёвой косметики на её коже. Помнит тонкий цветочный аромат духов, въевшийся в кожаный ремешок маленьких часов на её запястье.

Вещи из коробки не пахнут ничем. Поттер берёт первое, что попадается под руку — фланелевые шорты в розовую полоску и когда-то чёрную, теперь застиранную до седины футболку с эмблемой группы «Kiss». (Эта футболка велика Джинни — сидит на ней, как платье, и вечно спадает, оголяя острое загорелое плечо.)

Грейнджер не спрашивает, откуда у Гарри женские вещи — и он благодарен ей за это.

***

Когда в пять утра телефон разрывается от звонка Сириуса, Поттер уже не спит, разбуженный очередным кошмаром. На этот раз сон наполнен потоками крови, едкими и густыми, как копна медных волос.

— Поднимай Уизли, и живо поезжайте в морг, — чеканит Блэк, и его резкий голос сметает остатки сонной паутины. — Теодор Нотт мёртв: обнаружен с петлёй на шее на рабочем месте.

— Повешен? — Поттер прижимает трубку плечом к уху, пытаясь наощупь отыскать очки, но ладонь натыкается на холодный метал табельного «Сиг-зауэра». — Даже если это не самоубийство, почерк не нашего маньяка. Зачем мы там?

— Смерть Нотта нас не интересует. Вот только Нотт присматривал за основными уликами по нашему делу, — говорит Сириус, и Гарри задерживает дыхание, догадываясь, что услышит дальше. — И теперь эти улики пропали.

— В каком смысле «пропали»? — тупо переспрашивает Поттер, и Сириус по ту сторону провода раздражённо выдыхает.

— Я надеюсь, вы мне и объясните. Нотт соврал вам по поводу тела Комптона: родители убитого ни сном ни духом о похоронах. Всё это время они были уверены, что тело у нас — и я заверил их, что так оно и есть.

Гарри слышит, как скрипят половицы у двери в спальню. Он поднимает голову и видит замершую на пороге Гермиону.

— Я хочу, чтобы вы нашли тела и вернули туда, где им самое место, — продолжает Блэк. — Желательно в комплекте с ублюдком, который отправил их на тот свет. Сделайте всё тихо. Пресса не должна узнать.

— Я понял, — Гарри нажимает кнопку отбоя, тут же набирает номер Рона.

— Что случилось? — спрашивает Грейнджер, и Поттер, поднеся телефон к уху, зажимает ладонью динамик:

— Теперь у нас три пропавших тела, вместо одного. Или, правильнее сказать, «сбежавших»?

***

Убедившись, что Уизли проснулся, Гарри идёт в ванную.

С каждой ночью сны становятся всё ярче и навязчивей — настолько, что теперь похожи на воспоминания больше, чем на фантазии. Гарри закрывает за собой дверь и включает лампы, вкрученные по бокам от зеркала, — их медный свет тусклый достаточно, чтобы не раздражать привыкшие к темноте глаза.

Поттер откручивает вентиль холодного крана до тех пор, пока напор воды не набирает максимальную силу, и, не отрывая взгляда от своего отражения, лезет в верхний ящик под раковиной.

Баночка сама ныряет в ладонь. Таблетки внутри бьются о полупрозрачный пластик — и этого звука Гарри почти достаточно, чтобы успокоиться.

Почти, думает Гарри, запивая две таблетки лития. Вода из-под крана ледяная: она схватывает горло и заставляет зубы болезненно заныть. Тогда Поттер подставляет под струю голову и шею, выдыхает через зубы.

Гермиона порывается поехать тоже, но Поттер заставляет её остаться дома. Он всё ещё не готов поверить в то, что три мёртвых парня разгуливают по его городу, но анализировать происходящее в шестом часу утра он готов ещё меньше.

Перед выходом Гарри набирает Драко.

— Заеду через четверть часа, будь готов, — говорит он и отключается до того, как Малфой успевает возразить.

Интересует Блэка смерть Теодора Нотта или нет, но Поттеру нужно мнение его судмеда на этот счёт.

Тем более позволять Малфою одному шататься по городу — последнее, на что Гарри готов пойти, учитывая обстоятельства.

Драко выходит из дома через пять минут после того, как Поттер тормозит у обочины напротив его двери. Когда Малфой захлопывает за собой дверь машины, Гарри молча протягивает ему стакан кофе.

— Поттер, я готов просыпаться в пять каждое утро, если ты и дальше будешь меня встречать, — говорит Драко и тянется за замком ремня безопасности. — Но, ради бога, скажи, куда мы едем?

Гарри ухмыляется и поворачивает ключ зажигания. Дорога впереди слабо блестит от ранней осенней наледи.


	10. Бар

Запах смерти, сладковатый и навязчивый, бьёт в нос с порога. Гарри уверен, что ему кажется: двери морга открыты настежь, отчего сумеречные коридоры и процедурные наполнены ясным дыханием осени. Да и труп пролежал слишком мало.

— Смерть наступила между полуночью и тремя часами утра, — рассказывает Забини. Он встречает Гарри и Драко у заградительной ленты и провожает к месту преступления.

К месту самоубийства, поправляет себя Гарри. Впрочем, об этом судить не ему.

— Кого назначили на дело?

— Томас и Финниган, — Блейз коротко оборачивается через плечо, и Гарри замечает синяки вокруг его глаз, оставшиеся от плотно прилегающей защитной маски. Видимо, криминалисты распыляли нингидрин — а значит, скоро будут отпечатки. — Вы их опередили. Сюда.

Блейз взмахом руки указывает направление, и кислотно-голубое пятно его спецкостюма тонет в черноте коридора.

В здании пахнет ничем. Холодной стерильностью, спиртом и препаратами криминалистов — и эти запахи, такие полые и пустые, усиливают присутствие смерти до почти физического её ощущения.

На пороге Малфой вдруг замирает, растерянно уставившись в пустоту перед собой: резкий свет полицейских ламп отражается в его глазах, почти белых из-за сузившегося зрачка. Его кожа такая сухая и бледная — на вид, как крылья ночного луизианского мотылька. Такая же хрупкая, и Гарри думает, что на пальцах останется перламутровая пыль, решись он коснуться острого малфоевского подбородка.

— Эй, — Гарри подходит ближе, осторожно тянет Драко за рукав, и Малфой вздрагивает. — Что не так?

— Я никогда не работал с телами тех, с кем был знаком, — Малфой сглатывает, облизывает губы. Гарри неосознанно копирует движение — тоже проводит языком по сухим губам.

Бездушный мешок с костями. Пустая оболочка. Такими видит их Драко, и Гарри понимает, почему. Как найти в себе силы выламывать рёбра и вскрывать черепные коробки, если видеть в мёртвых телах нечто большее? И как убедить себя в том, что мертвец всегда был таким, если ты знал его раньше?

Знал его живым.

— Тебе необязательно смотреть, — говорит Гарри и опускает ладонь ниже, обхватывает запястье Драко. Кожа под пальцами холодная и гладкая — и вовсе не рассыпается в прах. — Можешь подождать меня здесь.

— Ещё чего, Поттер. Я же не девчонка, — Драко кривится. — К тому же твой _настоящий_ напарник уже здесь. Не собираюсь терять лицо перед Уизли.

Гарри смотрит поверх малфоевского плеча — и видит Рона. Помятый и явно не выспавшийся, он неуклюже выбирается из машины, широко зевая на ходу.

Малфой стоит к выходу спиной. Он не мог видеть подъехавший «Тахо», и Гарри хочет спросить, _как Драко узнал_ , но другой его части, оказавшейся куда проворней, интересно вовсе не это.

— Ревнуешь?

Язык мой враг мой.

Вопрос вырывается сам собой, и Поттер не решается поднять на Драко глаза, когда тот медленно наклоняется к нему. Шепчет, почти касаясь губами мочки уха.

— Не представляешь, как сильно.

***

Подсобка, совместившая бытовую кладовку и ванную, совсем крохотная — едва вмещает троих. Теодор свисает с карниза для дешёвой клеёнчатой занавески, закрывающей эмалированный поддон с проржавевшей дырой слива. Стальная штанга, намертво прикрученная к стенам, выдерживает вес тела, даже не прогнувшись. Нотт полностью одет — в серые шерстяные брюки, чёрную водолазку с высоким горлом и, как и положено, медицинский халат.

— Где его обувь? — Гарри рассматривает белоснежные носки на ступнях Нотта. Между тугой резинкой и краем штанины видно, как от прилившей крови разбухли щиколотки, а кожа окрасилась в иссиня-красный. — Почему он босиком?

— Мы тут всё осмотрели. Никакой обуви, — отзывается Забини.

— Оставь это Финнигану, Гарри, — Рон не может сдержать очередной зевок, отчего имя Поттера звучит неразборчиво. — У нас три трупа пропали. И нам они куда нужнее, чем Нотту его ботинки.

— Пойдёмте. Я покажу, откуда выкрали ваши улики, — говорит Блейз и выходит из подсобки. Рон следует за ним, оставляя Гарри и Драко наедине.

Они переглядываются — и по острому, полному решимости малфоевскому взгляду Поттер понимает, что они думают об одном и том же.

В кармане пальто у Драко свёрнутая в тугой ярко-синий комок пара одноразовых перчаток. Он быстро надевает их, привстаёт на край душевого поддона. Тот оказывается слишком узким: влажная эмаль предательский скользит под подошвой. Малфой теряет равновесие, но Гарри успевает поймать его за локоть — и упирается плечом в бедро Драко, давая тому опору.

Добраться до горла Нотта оказывается непростой задачей: оцепеневшие мышцы едва поддаются, а язык, разбухший и вывалившийся, почти полностью перекрывает рот.

— Ничего не вижу, — Драко нажимает сильнее, с силой раздвигая челюсти.

— Слишком темно?

— Нет, — Малфой, наконец, убирает руки от лица Нотта. Слезает с поддона, тут же снимая блестящие от жидкостей перчатки. — Потому что там пусто. Никаких рисунков.

Как и страниц, выдранных из Рембо.

По всему выходит, что Рон прав. Смерть Теодора Нотта не относится к делу, которое расследует Поттер, не касается его как детектива — но Гарри почти физически, самым нутром ощущает острое мерцание связи, натянутой, словно жёсткая блестящая леска.

Томас и Финниган всё ещё не прибыли на место, но Гарри и не нужно говорить с ними, чтобы знать наверняка: дело они закроют сегодня же. Не задумываясь, проставят «самоубийство» в графе «причина смерти».

«Холодильник» — так Малфой называет зал с рядами пронумерованных рефрижераторов, — выглядит пустым. Притихшим. Никого не интересуют раззявленные дыры опустевших камер — по крайней мере, не так, как мёртвый сотрудник морга.

— Жаль Нотта, — говорит Забини, наблюдая за Поттером, который рассматривает холодное нутро осиротевшей камеры. — Он был неплохой. Хоть и странный.

Контейнер номер шесть. Третий справа в первом ряду — у самого пола, и Гарри приходится опуститься на колени, чтобы осмотреть камеру изнутри. Ещё вчера она хранила тело Дюбуа в своём лоне.

— Вы были знакомы? — спрашивает Поттер.

Камера Лукаса выглядит невыносимо ровной. Гладкой. Глазу не за что зацепиться, и Гарри уже хочет подняться, но вдруг замечает сгусток неясной формы, скорчившийся в углу под процедурным столом.

— Да, частенько видел его. В Баре. И Драко его тоже… Поттер?

Гарри приходится лечь. Он грудью прижимается к жёсткому кафелю пола, с усилием тянется за предметом: длины руки едва хватает, но, стоит кости плеча до боли упереться в стальной край стола, и кончики пальцев, наконец, касаются скомканной бумаги.

— Поттер, когда ты научишься не хватать, что попало, без перчаток, — шёпот Драко раздаётся у самого уха. Малфой наклоняется, заглядывая Гарри через плечо. — Что это?

Неоновые разводы на тонкой глянцевой бумаге отпечатаны совсем недавно — дешёвый клубный флаер ещё пахнет краской и пачкает кожу, оставляя блестящую синюю пыль на пальцах.

— Какое сегодня число? — спрашивает Гарри. Он разглядывает рисунок: чёрные провалы глазниц русалочьего черепа и остов изъеденного рыбами корабля.

> Второе сентября.  
> Вуду-вечеринка под живую музыку!

Считается ли музыка живой, если её исполнители вернулись с того света?

— Второе, — отзывает Рон, и Поттер чувствует, как тот подходит ближе, останавливаясь в паре шагов за его спиной.

> Наши гости — рок-группа из Дамбалла-ведо —  
> «Летучий голландец»  
> споют для вас этой ночью
> 
> 23.00  
> Бар «Бар»  
> ваша лодка для переправы через Стикс

Гарри поднимается на ноги и прежде, чем он успевает что-то сказать, Драко выхватывает флаер из его рук.

— Мы должны быть там сегодня ночью, — говорит он, и Гарри очень не нравится это «мы». Он намеревался пойти туда один — или с Роном, — но уж точно без Драко Малфоя.

Без его восхитительно светлых волос и бледной кожи. Без его изумительных серых глаз — слишком притягательных, чтобы психопат упустил его из виду. Не захотел присвоить себе.

_Ведь я захотел._

А психопат будет в Баре этой ночью. Конечно, Гарри понимает это. Знает так же ясно, как и то, что Малфой тоже догадался.

— Драко, ты на днях отказался составить мне компанию: сослался на три трупа и «у меня много работы», — Забини подходит ближе. Он останавливается за плечом Рона — и вчетвером они напоминают Гарри заговорщиков, плотно сбившихся в свой тайный кружок. — Теперь три трупа исчезли — и от этого работы только прибавилось. Я один считаю, что момент не подходящий, чтобы напиться?

— Убийца будет там сегодня, — Драко завороженно рассматривает рисунки на флаере, и Гарри едва сдерживается, чтобы не вырвать бумажку из его рук. — Я чувствую. Я подхожу под профиль жертвы — все, кого он выбирал, похожи на меня внешне. Он клюнет.

— Малфой, ты с ума сошёл, — Рон скрещивает руки на груди, качает головой. — Ловлю на живца предлагаешь?

— Это слишком опасно, — голос Гарри звучит жёстче, чем нужно. — Сириус просил действовать тихо, я не смогу собрать группу оперативников для работы под прикрытием. Мы с Роном пойдём вдвоём, а ты, Малфой, и носа не высунешь.

— Зачем нужна чёртова группа, Поттер, если есть ты! — Драко вдруг хватает Гарри за локоть, притягивает к себе. — Это отличный шанс, Гарри, и ты сам это знаешь. Только представь, сколько жизней ты спасёшь, если поймаешь его сейчас.

_Я готов пожертвовать и сотней жизней, если это будет стоить одной твоей._

Гарри думает, что ему должно быть стыдно за такие мысли — но не находит в себе и капли стыда.

— Если рассуждать здраво, то Драко едва ли что-то угрожает, — начинает Блейз, и про себя Гарри умоляет его остановиться. — Если убийца и находил жертв в Баре, то завершал работу он совсем в другом месте. Вряд ли он решится на что-то в толпе, а даже если и решится — Драко прав: тебя, Поттер, и Уизли с лихвой хватит, чтобы заменить целый отряд копов. Вы успеете отреагировать.

Доводы здравые — Гарри нечем крыть. Он смотрит на Рона, ища поддержки, но тот только пожимает плечами.

— Ладно, — Поттер снимает очки, трёт глаза ребром ладони. — Ладно. Я подумаю.

С Малфоя станется пойти туда в одиночку — наперекор, если Гарри запретит. Быть может, проще приковать Драко к себе наручниками и держать руку на пульсе его безопасности, чем пытаться удержать дракона на привязи.

***

Колкий ветер холодными пальцами забирается под куртку, и Гарри невольно ёжится от озноба. Зубами достаёт сигарету из упаковки — почти полной и от того приятно тяжёлой в руке.

— Когда будут отпечатки?

— Часов через пять, — отвечает Блейз.

Мимо проходит группа офицеров: Забини замолкает, кивает знакомому. Поттер отворачивается против ветра, чиркает колёсиком зажигалки. Пламя разгорается только с третьего раза, придушенное тяжестью осенней влаги.

— Есть догадки, чьи отпечатки найдём? — спрашивает Блейз, когда снова уверен, что их никто не услышит.

Догадки есть. Гарри почти уверен, чью активность обнаружит дактилоскопия — на кафеле и старом зеркале в подсобке вокруг тела Нотта, на стенах, на хромированных ручках холодильных контейнеров и входных дверей.

— Поищите следы обуви, — тихо говорит Поттер. Он выдыхает, и клубы сизого дыма из его рта почти сливаются с туманной дымкой, повисшей в воздухе. — Два трупа исчезли — если их кто-то вынес, должны быть следы. Каждый из них весил по сто тридцать фунтов плюс-минус, значит и следы будут соответствующими.

— _Если_ их кто-то вынес? — Забини пытается улыбнуться. Выходит не очень уверенно. — Если их кто-то вынес, а не _что_ , Поттер?

— Ничего, — Гарри стряхивает пепел.

— Я понял. Сделаю.

Гарри находит глазами Малфоя: тот стоит, опираясь бёдрами о капот поттеровской машины, болтает с Уизли о Гриндевальде и интервью.

— И ещё кое-что, — Гарри медлит, стараясь подобрать слова. — Я хочу, чтобы ты лично проверил отпечатки по базе. Я думаю, что… Думаю, результаты могут быть неожиданными.

— Именно поэтому я сразу сообщу их тебе. Едва ли Финниган будет заинтересован. Бьюсь об заклад, к вечеру дело будет уже закрыто.

Гарри благодарно кивает.

— Ладно, Поттер. Готовься к вечеринке. Драко будет умопомрачительно выглядеть, это я тебе обещаю!

Не сомневаюсь, думает Гарри. Блейз улыбается, слегка наклоняет голову к плечу, и Гарри кажется, будто он видит красные всполохи огоньков в чужих глазах. Тлеющее пламя в угольной черноте зрачка.

Если Забини и обнаружит, что отпечатки пальцев принадлежат пропавшим жертвам убийств, то примет это как должное. Как возвращение к истокам. К собственным предкам, чья магия веками поднимала мертвецов из могил.

Блейз Забини наверняка врёт, думает Гарри. Доля креольской крови в нём куда больше, чем он рассказывает.


	11. Макгаффин

Забини не преувеличивал, обещая, что Драко будет выглядеть сногсшибательно — именно так тот и выглядит.

Гарри настолько потрясён, что давится сигаретным дымом, когда Драко выходит из участка — одного взгляда на него достаточно, чтобы лёгкие замерли, пропуская пару вдохов.

Малфой отлично подготовился — сделал всё, что требуется, чтобы приблизиться к типажу, привлекательному для убийцы. Чёрная майка и перчатки до локтя; облегающие штаны из искусственной кожи. Блестящие в белом свете фар металлические заклёпки на широком чокере, удавкой обхватившем тонкую шею. Шнуровка на ботинках тонкая и частая, и Гарри готов встать на колени, зубами развязывать тугие узлы, если Драко позволит.

Стылые улицы города тонут в густом мареве тумана, рассечённом неясным светом уличных фонарей. Драко совсем бледный, когда подходит. Он словно готов раствориться в осенней дымке, и Гарри так хочет коснуться его лица. Убедиться, что Драко действительно здесь. Из плоти и крови.

— Отлично выглядишь, Малфой, — Рон упирается локтями в крышу машины, блестящую от дождевых капель. — Как девчонка.

Драко молча показывает ему средний палец.

Уизли смеётся и садится за руль.

Дорога до Бара занимает от силы двадцать минут. Всё это время никто не произносит ни слова. Гарри всеми силами старается не смотреть на Малфоя: его взгляд блуждает от блестящих отражений фар в сыром асфальте к рыжей копне волос на затылке Рона. Наконец, к точёному профилю Забини: Блейз сидит на переднем сиденье, уперев колени в приборную панель, и только сейчас Гарри замечает, что веки у него тоже густо подведены чёрным.

Заднее сиденье просторного «Тахо» кажется невыносимо тесным. Поттер старается не дышать — и не думать о том, что между его коленом и коленом Драко всего пара дюймов. Вместо этого он вдыхает сладкий пудровый аромат косметики и иногда — совершенно случайно — бросает взгляд на выпирающие косточки тонкого малфоевского запястья. Его ладонь так близко: стоит Гарри (ненамеренно) подвинуть правую руку, и кончики их пальцев соприкоснутся.

Гарри не смеет двигаться. Близость Малфоя невыносима — впрочем, Поттер не думал бы так, знай он заранее, что ждёт его этой ночью.

Рон паркуется на противоположной стороне от входа в Бар.

— Приехали, — говорит он и глушит мотор. Наклоняется, касаясь грудью руля, рассматривает толпу у входа.

Время подходит к полуночи, и сейчас это место ничем не напоминает глухой и тихий закоулок. Неоновая вывеска над железной дверью, обклеенной промокшими от тумана плакатами, пульсирует голубым, и её едкий свет кислотными бликами изливается на лица десятков людей, ждущих своей очереди на вход.

Гарри думает, что, если они правы — а они правы, — и убийца будет здесь сегодня, у Малфоя нет шансов остаться незамеченным.

Ни одна живая душа не сможет сравниться с Драко по красоте этой ночью.

— Ты дашь фору им всем, Малфой, — говорит Забини, задумчиво трёт косточку за ухом. Гарри слышит беспокойство в его голосе, и это совсем некстати.

Гулкое биение музыки из бара бьёт по ушам, стоит Гарри выйти из машины. Блейз, похоже, чувствует себя здесь на своём месте: машет рукой охраннику на входе, сразу идёт к дверям, минуя очередь. Рон следует за Забини, держась рядом, за его плечом.

— Малфой, — зовёт Гарри, и Драко оборачивается. Смотрит вопросительно, не двигаясь с места, пока Гарри жестом не просит его подойти. Малфой подчиняется — встаёт вплотную, так близко, что Поттер чувствует, как вздымается чужая грудная клетка напротив его собственной. — Я надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что всё серьёзно. Я отвечаю за тебя, поэтому ты не отойдёшь от меня ни на шаг. И будешь беспрекословно делать всё, что я потребую.

_Включая секс в туалетной кабинке, настолько пьяный и грязный, насколько это возможно._

Драко выгибает бровь, улыбается — и Гарри гадает, не произнёс ли последнюю мысль вслух.

— Всё?

— Если я скажу прыгнуть, Малфой, то твоя задача — уточнить, как высоко. Это ясно?

Гарри знает, что умеет вселять ужас. Он успешно руководил оперативными группами из двадцати человек, и матёрые офицеры вдвое старше тушевались перед ним, как дети.

Но Драко и бровью не ведёт. Только придвигается ближе — вспышки неона пульсируют в отражении его глаз, неестественно ярких от густой чёрной подводки. Пальцы Драко скользят под пиджак, цепляют край поттеровской футболки и тянут вверх, царапая по татуировке на разгорячённой коже.

— Ствол возьмёшь с собой?

— Конечно. Как иначе я прострелю голову тому, кто попытается тебя убить.

Малфой ухмыляется и, наконец, проявляет милосердие — отступает на шаг назад, и Гарри снова может дышать.

На входе их не обыскивают. Блейз действительно знаком с охранником, и тот «не замечает», как топорщится у пояса одежда Гарри и Рона. Это большая удача: новость о том, что в клубе два копа при исполнении, разошлась бы по забитому Бару, как круги по воде.

***

Они решают разделиться: большая компания из четырёх человек привлекает слишком много внимания. Блейз уводит Рона вглубь зала, ближе к сцене, на которую поднимаются музыканты. Группа «Летучий голландец», обещанная флаером из морга.

Гарри же тянет Малфоя в сторону бара: люди сбиваются плотной толпой у подножия невысокой сцены, и выпивка мало кого интересует (Поттер почти уверен, что причиной тому — отсутствие у большей части посетителей нужных документов). А значит, у барной стойки меньше шансов упустить Драко из виду.

Тяжелый запах — смесь духов, сладкого пота и табака — едкими пальцами заползает в ноздри и глотку. К началу выступления в Баре уже густо накурено и душно из-за сотни тел, наводнивших тесный зал.

Поттер жестом подзывает бармена

— Двойной виски, — просит он, затем поворачивается к Драко. Тот лениво опирается локтями о стойку, рассматривая сцену. — Что ты хочешь?

— Потанцевать?

Малфой ухмыляется, и Гарри старается убедить себя, что вовсе не смущён.

— Могу предложить только выпивку.

— Спаиваешь меня?

— Ты прекрасно знаешь, что танцевать тебе нельзя.

— Жаль.

Драко равнодушно пожимает плечами, и Гарри ловит себя на мысли, что тот отступается слишком легко.

— Нравятся? — Драко кивает на сцену.

Мне нравишься ты, думает Поттер, с сожалением отрывая взгляд от ровного, словно высеченного в белом мраморе, профиля Драко.

— Не очень, — говорит он и отпивает из своего бокала — виски приятно скатывает по горлу, сворачивается в жгучий клубок в животе.

Гарри не врёт.

Всего музыкантов трое. Они кажутся молодыми — из-за тонких, хрупких на вид тел, затянутых в чёрный латекс. Лица скрывают золотые маски в форме скалящихся лисьих морд, и волосы у всех троих неестественного пепельного оттенка. Гарри зачарованно рассматривает, как вспыхивают световые блики от прожекторов в волосах гитариста, забранных в густой неопрятный хвост на затылке — и не может отделаться от смутного чувства дежавю.

Их музыка не нравится Гарри: каждая нота сочится опасной красотой, ядовитой, как волюты опиумного тумана. Голос солиста звучит ясно и чисто, но наполнен тёмной и стылой яростью, пробирающей до костей.

И погружающей в транс. Сотни пар абсолютно пустых, зачарованных глаз смотрят на сцену с таким обожанием, словно на ней не музыканты, а полубоги — и Гарри вдруг понимает, что сам подпал под их заклятие. Когда он поворачивает голову, Драко рядом нет.

Разумеется, плевать Малфой хотел на запреты, впрочем, Поттер быстро находит знакомое лицо в толпе.

Драко танцует. Он двигается так слаженно, так плавно — идеально, — что Гарри моментально чувствует, как вскипает в нём дикая ярость, поднимается к горлу. Он убеждает себя, что дело в работе, но знает, что это ложь. Алкоголь растворяется в крови, смешивается с утренней порцией лития — и срывает последние бастионы сознания.

Гарри приходит в себя, когда Драко с силой выдёргивает руку из его захвата. Про себя Поттер отмечает, что на плече у того наверняка останутся синяки.

— Малфой, какого чёрта ты делаешь? — Гарри рычит, наклоняясь к уху Драко. Так близко, что чувствует жар от его кожи. — Не можешь облегчить мне работу и не лезть, куда тебя не просят?

— Облегчить? — Драко огрызается. Он выглядит так, словно вот-вот вцепится зубами Поттеру в подбородок, и Гарри готов поклясться, что чувствует, как сжимаются челюсти на его кости. Представляет ровную цепочку розовых следов от укуса.

Драко, конечно, ничего такого не делает. Отступает на шаг, подзывает жестом бармена и заказывает две водки и бокал шартреза.

— Тебе не стоит пить, — говорит Гарри и морщится, когда Малфой кидает выразительный взгляд на полупустой бокал из-под виски. И Поттер вдруг понимает, что не единственный, кто злится.

— Что не так? — спрашивает он, но Малфой даже не смотрит в его сторону. Глотает шот водки, молча и залпом. Затем, без паузы, второй. — Почему ты злишься?

Малфой закатывает глаза, и Поттер едва сдерживается, чтобы не схватить того за волосы. Вместо этого он вымещает злобу на собственном теле — кусает нижнюю губу до тех пор, пока не чувствует вкус крови на языке.

— Ты привлекаешь слишком много внимания, Малфой. И мешаешь мне выполнять работу.

— _Мешаю_? — рычит Драко, вскидывает на Гарри полный ненависти взгляд. Он так похож на лисицу. Совсем как оборотень на золотых масках «Летучего голландца». — Прости, что напоминаю, Поттер, но разве не я привёл тебя сюда?

Вот оно что.

— Чего ты хочешь, Малфой? Благодарности? — Драко кривится. Гарри и сам осознаёт, насколько несправедлив — но слова бьют точно в цель, и Поттер не может остановиться. — Я заставлял тебя это делать? Нет? Если ты думаешь, что роль твоей няньки доставляет мне удовольствие, то ты ошибаешься. Не строй из себя героя. Захотел опасной работы — ты её получил, и, будь добр, выполняй её молча. И подчиняйся, когда я говорю.

— Пошёл ты, Поттер.

Драко делает глоток шартреза и вдруг разворачивается. Растворяется в толпе прежде, чем Гарри успевает схватит пальцами воздух. Поттер чертыхается про себя, ищет в кармане бумажник, чтобы расплатиться за выпивку, когда чья-то ладонь сжимает его запястье.

— За счёт заведения.

***

_Пошёл ты, Поттер._

Драко не хотел этого говорить — он предпочёл бы молча ударить, со всей силы вмазать Поттеру по лицу, чтобы кожа на губах лопнула, как перезрелая вишня. Драко представляет, как кровь капает с поттеровского подбородка, и машинально трёт костяшки правой руки о штанину.

Злость вперемешку с возбуждением застилает глаза красной пеленой, и Драко слепо толкает локтем обшарпанную дверь. Вместо свежего ночного воздуха в нос ударяет химический запах чистящих средств и дешевой косметики. Малфой замирает на пороге, но в уборной ни души — и он решает, что это тоже подойдёт.

Из трёх лампочек у грязного потолка исправны всего две, и их красный плотный свет только мешает, спутывая неясные очертания предметов. Драко с трудом добирается до раковины, выкручивает вентиль холодной воды до упора. Тошнота подкатывает к горлу, заставляет согнуться вдвое.

Ему не стоило пить. Даже от обиды на Поттера — не стоило. Водка бьёт в голову быстро и сильно, подкреплённая травяным дурманом шартреза. Полынный привкус всё ещё горит на кончике языка, и Драко с ужасом понимает, что не чувствует ничего.

Алкоголь притупляет дар. Крёстный всегда предостерегал Драко от этого: возможность _не слышать, не ощущать, не пропускать_ сквозь сознание кажется такой сладкой. И такой обманчиво достижимой. Опьяняющей. Пристраститься к тишине очень просто — особенно, если обладатель дара слаб.

Драко всем сердцем ненавидит свой дар, но презрение перед беспомощностью в нём куда сильнее.

Он ополаскивает лицо и шею, упирается ладонями в край раковины. Едва узнаёт собственное отражение в неровном захватанном зеркале напротив: чёрная краска на веках потекла, расчерчивая острые скулы тёмными разводами. Словно роспись на меловом черепе мексиканской калаверы. Взгляд скользит вниз, к потокам воды, которая скручивается в мутную красную спираль и исчезает в сливе раковины. От этого Драко тошнит сильнее.

Поттер прав. Не стоило уходить от него. Малфой делает глубокий вдох, прежде чем решается отцепиться от раковины, такой крепкой и устойчивой. Задерживает воздух в лёгких, резко выдыхает.

И понимает, что не один.

Чужое присутствие, грубое и враждебное, проникает в его сознание раскалённой иглой. Когда они начинают говорить, их голос звучит у Драко в мозгу.

_Ты хотел, чтобы мы нашли тебя.  
Сильнее твоего зова — только запах твоей магии.  
Белой и холодной.  
Чистой, как твои глаза, Драко._

Малфой поднимает голову — взгляд упирается в собственное отражение, напуганное до смерти. Поверх плеча своего зеркального двойника Драко видит троих. Золотые маски в виде лисьих морд, длинные светлые волосы. Белые — почти такие же, как у самого Драко. Один из них, тот, что стоит чуть ближе, улыбается, обнажая пару белых крепких клыков.

Драко думает, что мог бы разбить зеркало. Полоснуть наугад острым осколком, когда один из них вцепится зубами ему в горло. Впрочем, двое других успеют заломить руки, вгрызутся в запястья — Драко кажется, он слышит, как хрустят его мышцы под натиском чужих зубов.

Они сделают это быстрее, чем Малфой успеет сжать ладонь в кулак.

Стоит Драко подумать об этом, как лопается лампочка над головой. Град мелких осколков осыпает кафельный пол, и Драко машинально прикрывает лицо ладонью.

Он упускает их из виду всего на секунду — и её хватает, чтобы они сократили расстояние в десяток шагов между ними до жалкой пары дюймов. Их странные, нечеловеческие глаза теперь совсем близко — алые блестящие радужки затягивают, как водоворот розовой от крови воды, и Драко отстранённо отмечает, что не чувствует чужое дыхание на своём лице.

 _Ты так хотел, чтобы мы пришли._  
И вот мы здесь.  
Геде Нибо пришёл за тобой.

От них пахнет гнилыми яблоками и забродившим мёдом. Запах настолько плотный и тугой, что застревает в горле, мешает дышать.

_Гарри, пожалуйста._

Вдохнуть не получается. Гарри не приходит.

_Мы — здесь._

***

— За счёт заведения.

Бармен улыбается. Цвет его глаз напоминает Гарри медовые соты, такие же топкие и ясные, словно подсвеченные изнутри.

— Спасибо, — Гарри чуть склоняет голову, читает имя на карточке, приколотой к фартуку английской булавкой: — Седрик.

— Не за что. Гарри.

— Откуда ты знаешь моё имя?

— Это секрет, — Седрик закидывает полотенце на плечо и наклоняется к Поттеру. Так близко, что Гарри чувствует запах его пота, смешанного с дешевым одеколоном. — Есть еще один. Клянёшься, что никому не расскажешь?

Гарри кивает, и Седрик вдруг тянется к нему, хватает за запястье. Кожа у Седрика ледяная и неестественно жёсткая. Бармен разворачивает руку Гарри ладонью вверх, заставляет разжать пальцы — и накрывает раскрытую ладонь Поттера своей.

— Подарок от Тома, — шепчет он, заглядывает Гарри в глаза — так, словно Поттер должен знать, о ком идёт речь. Гарри не знает, хотя и слышал это имя раньше. Слышал его во снах. — Воспользуйся, когда придёт время.

К моменту, когда Гарри приходит в себя, Седрика уже нет. Барная стойка липкая от пролитого пива, и какой-то незнакомый на вид бармен вмешивает тоник в можжевеловую водку.

Гарри разжимает пальцы — и видит пластиковый пакетик с таблеткой в форме сахарной калаверы.


	12. Лисья нора

К моменту, когда с расшифровкой интервью покончено, буря разыгрывается не на шутку: скрадывает дождевой вуалью сумерки за окном. Дробь капель по оконному стеклу успокаивает, и Гермиона забывается на немного, завороженная мельтешением водной пудры в свете уличного фонаря.

Стылую тишину кабинета нарушают только порывы ветра и шелест мокрых шин на невидимой магистрали. Старый диктофон вхолостую прокручивает пустую плёнку, но вкрадчивый голос Гриндевальда намертво застрял голове. Гермиона всё ещё слышит его — ясно, как шёпот над ухом.

_Он тоже заботится о своих сыновьях. Вам повезло, что пока их не очень много._

На сегодняшний день Гриндевальду не предъявлено ни одного обвинения в убийстве. Это официальный статус, но в реальности на его совести десятки смертей. Будучи умелым манипулятором, Гриндевальд чутко отбирал солдат в свои ряды — лояльных последователей, которые охотно становились оружием в чужих руках. И тогда эти руки дотягивались очень далеко.

Мог ли луизианский маньяк также действовать не один?

Мог — но и профиль был бы совсем иным. «Слишком интимная связь с жертвой» — так Гермиона ответила, когда Поттер заговорил о необходимости сосредоточиться на поисках преступной группы, а не одиночки.

_Психопаты не умеют делиться, Гарри. Эта версия не стоит ресурсов._

Интервью с Гриндевальдом ощутимо ударило по уверенности Гермионы в правдивости собственных выводов. Что, если она ошиблась и направила расследование по ложному пути? Что, если их убийца не ищет обладания.

Паузы между громовыми раскатами и вспышками молний становятся всё короче, и насыщенный грозой воздух становится до того плотным, что кружится голова. Гермиона расправляет плечи, сцепляет в замок ладони за спиной — и тянется, пока не щелкают затёкшие суставы в плечах и шее. С облегчением снимает очки.

Здание участка, угрюмое и тихое, отзывается гулким эхо на каждый её шаг. Запасной генератор скуп на энергию: чёрные матовые плиты на полу испещрены редкими мазками света. Грейнджер приходится близоруко щурить глаза, чтобы разглядеть силуэт кофейного автомата в конце коридора.

Сержант Паркинсон застаёт её врасплох: Гермиона как раз закидывает второй по счёту четвертак и вздрагивает, когда Панси неожиданно выныривает из темноты за спиной.

— Господи, Грейнджер. Поездка во Флориду настолько подпортила тебе нервы? — Панси качает головой и приваливается плечом к стене у автомата.

Гермиона вздыхает в ответ, трёт лоб внешней стороной ладони.

— Даже не спрашивай. А ты почему здесь? Уже так поздно.

— На дежурстве. К тому же, кто-то должен быть на связи, если нашим доблестным самоубийцам понадобится помощь.

— Тоже думаешь, что затея с Баром идиотская?

— Ни секунды в этом не сомневалась. И, если честно, волнуюсь за Драко. Кажется, я слишком хорошо справилась с его макияжем. Он выглядел… — Панси делает паузу, подбирая слово. — Виктимным.

Гермиона кивает, вспоминая, как изменился в лице Гарри, когда Малфой вышел из участка.

— Но это и требовалось, разве нет? Если они собрались ловить маньяка на живца, — Гермиона закидывает последнюю монету в прорезь, наугад нажимает кнопку на панели автомата. — К тому же, виктимность сама по себе ни к чему не приводит — это стрессор, но только для того, кто предрасположен. Утончённая внешность способна разбудить монстра, но не создать с нуля.

— Монстра? Вроде того, что раздирает глотки молодым парням?

— Да. Вроде того, — Гермиона замолкает на мгновение — колеблется, прежде чем задать мучающий её вопрос. И всё же решается. — Панси, послушай. Ты не думаешь, что Гарри Поттер может быть… Предрасположен?

— Почему ты спрашиваешь?

_Потому что нашла упаковку лития в ванной Гарри сегодня утром._

Антидепрессанты — не редкость для полицейских, но в Гарри Поттере, казалось, было нечто особенное. Неуловимо опасное — как бешенство, невидимое до поры в заболевшей лисице. Доктор Люпин выписал рецепт для Гарри, и Гермиона надеется, что он следит за состоянием своего пациента. В любом случае, она тоже может присматривать.

— Да так, — отвечает она, тянется за бумажным стаканчиком. Вдыхает горячий пар: приторно-сладкий запах карамели напоминает о дешёвом мотеле во Флориде. — Не бери в голову.

Паркинсон и не думает следовать совету: она рассеяно заправляет за ухо прядь волос, скрещивает руки на груди. Гладкая поверхность полицейского значка на её форменной рубашке отражает тусклый свет потолочной лампы — сияет в темноте, словно старый фонарь.

— Знаешь, я никогда не видела его в бешенстве. Он отличный коп — но и на солнце есть пятна. Гарри совершал ошибки, отчего к нему липнут всякие мерзкие слухи, и… — Панси прикусывает нижнюю губу, опускает голову, взглядом упираясь в носки собственных кроссовок.

— И?

— И — бога ради, Грейнджер. Ты знаешь. Это чувство. Словно к тебе сторожевой зверь приставлен. Зверь, который способен защитить от чего угодно, но одно неверное движение — и его челюсти уже сомкнулись на твоём хребте.

Внезапно раздаётся звонок: звук слишком резкий в тишине коридора, и от неожиданности Гермиона сжимает пальцы на стакане. Половина содержимого тут же оказывается на джинсах и полу, несильно жжёт через плотную ткань. Гермиона чертыхается, краем уха ловит голос Панси, уже ответившей на вызов.

Грейнджер раздумывает о словах Паркинсон, пока пытается оттереть кофейное пятно. Конечно, она знает, что именно та пыталась описать — потому что сама испытывает то же самое в присутствии Поттера.

Впрочем, это чувство не вызывает в ней ни страха, ни отвращения. Гермиона не побоялась прийти к Гарри за помощью, осталась на ночь в его доме — и до сих пор невредима.

В конце концов, все отбрасывают тень.

— Эй, Грейнджер, — зовёт Панси, прикрывает ладонью микрофон. — Это тебя. Окружная тюрьма Флориды.

Гермиона знает, чей голос услышит, ещё до того, как трубка касается её уха. Беллатриса Лестрейндж сообщает, что Геллерт Гриндевальд ознакомился с материалами дела, которые мисс Грейнджер ему предоставила. Он просит передать, что хотел бы поделиться некоторыми соображениями. Лично.

— _Вы готовы поговорить с ним?_

Гермиона колеблется всего секунду. Поднимает голову, встречаясь с пытливым взглядом Паркинсон.

— _Мисс Грейнджер?_

— Да. Да, я готова, — Гермиона ухом прижимает скользкую трубку к плечу и наскоро вытирает взмокшие ладони о джинсы.

— _Хорошо._

Раздаётся щелчок, и после секундной тишины Грейнджер слышит едва различимый шелест чужого дыхания. Гриндевальд готов говорить, но молчит. В этот раз он не намерен делать шаг навстречу: Гермиона проявила неуважение, и должна загладить вину.

— Мистер Гриндевальд, — говорит она, замечая, как раскрываются глаза Паркинсон от удивления. — Я вас слушаю.

— _Что ж, это заслуживает книксена. Но раз уж вы его все равно не оцените, поберегу свои колени. С вашего позволения._

Каждый маньяк уникален — и, вместе с тем, все они невозможно похожи друг на друга. Подобно большинству гениальных психопатов, Гриндевальд страшно мнителен: манера разговора Гермионы во время интервью и то, как она сбежала в конце, сильно его задели.

На этот раз ей следует быть умнее.

— Мистер Гриндевальд, я чувствую, что должна принести вам извинения. Мой тон и моё поведение при нашей встрече были неприемлемы — для студентки, пришедшей за помощью.

— _Не стоит, мисс Грейнджер_ , — голос Гриндевальда улыбается. — _Все-таки мы с вами по разные стороны. Белла передала, что я изучил ваши документы? Это дело напомнило мне кое-что. Простите за бестактность, Гермиона, но скажите, сколько вам лет?_

Собственное имя из уст Гриндевальда звучит странно. Грейнджер нервно сглатывает и тут же понимает, что ей льстит такая фамильярность.

— Двадцать семь.

— _Так я и думал. Вы слишком молоды, мисс Грейнджер, чтобы помнить о серии убийств… Восемьдесят седьмого, если не ошибаюсь. В Миннесоте._

Гермиона жестом просит Паркинсон подать ей бумагу для записи. Зубами сдирает колпачок с ручки, пока Панси ищет чистые листы в блокноте.

— _Все жертвы — молодые мужчины, глотки и запястья разодраны, без признаков насилия или наркотиков. Похоже на ваш случай, я полагаю._

— Восемьдесят седьмой, — повторяет Гермиона, в третий раз обводит ручкой восьмёрку в блокноте. Пытается вспомнить упоминания в архивных документах — но ничего не приходит в голову, и она перекладывает трубку в левую руку. — Вы думаете, это подражатель? Убийце из Миннесоты сейчас должно быть пятьдесят или больше. Не подходит под профиль.

Гриндевальд смеётся — мягко, словно журит нерадивого ученика.

— _Не полагайтесь на возраст тела, мисс Грейнджер. Вы правы в том, что схожий почерк в преступлениях, настолько разнесённых по времени, скорее указывает на подражателя, чем на рецидив. Я не стал бы вас беспокоить, будь всё дело только в этом. Но вот, что действительно любопытно: Гарри Джеймс Поттер — имя расследующего детектива в вашем деле?_

— Верно.

— _Мисс Грейнджер, дело в Миннесоте заработало себе громкую — и дурную — славу тем, что закончилось гибелью местного шерифа. Его звали Джеймс Поттер. Поразительное совпадение, не находите?_

Она, чёрт возьми, находит.

Гермиона молчит, не зная, что ответить. Как вышло, что речь об этом зашла впервые? Возможно ли, что ни Снейп, ни Блэк не были в курсе?

— _Вот вам мой совет — отправляйтесь на могилу Поттера. И берегите себя, Гермиона._

— Спасибо, мистер Гриндевальд. Вы очень помогли.

Он кладёт трубку первым, и Грейнджер слушает гудки оборвавшейся связи. Насколько извращёнными бывают тропы человеческой психики: опасный социопат берёт под крыло зелёную аспирантку, так умело имитирует заботу о её благополучии.

Хуже этого только то, что Гермиона испытывает благодарность в ответ. И как не испытывать, если имитация чувств не так уж и плоха на поверку?

С хирургической точностью Гриндевальд рассекает связи между умом и сердцем, медленно и верно превращает людей в своих марионеток. И делает это без всякой рефлексии — машинально, как сокращения лёгких на выдохе.

— Что он сказал? — Панси нетерпеливо подаётся вперёд, покусывает костяшку большого пальца.

— Сказал, что некто по имени Джеймс Поттер расследовал серию похожих убийств в восемьдесят седьмом — за что поплатился жизнью.

— Ты шутишь? Ведь Гарри — сирота. Из его досье я знаю, что его отец тоже был копом, погиб при исполнении. Дьявол, Грейнджер.

Точнее и не скажешь.

— Если тот Джеймс Поттер — действительно отец Гарри, то ему может грозить опасность. — Гермиона вздыхает, нервно барабанит пальцами по столешнице. — Лучше бы им выбраться из Бара невредимыми. И, чёрт возьми, объясниться.

— О чём вы?

Только этого не хватало. Гермиона зажмуривается, прежде чем повернуться к Сириусу Блэку лицом; отмечает, как в секунду побледневшая Паркинсон вытягивается по стойке смирно. В какой момент Сириус Блэк успел подкрасться из-за спины — и, главное, как много успел услышать?

— Мне повторить вопрос? — Сириус подходит ближе, и Гермиона чувствует запах мускуса от его волос. — Где Поттер и Уизли?

Сразу понял. Боже.

Паркинсон бросает растерянный взгляд на Гермиону, и Сириус — конечно же — замечает это. Он явно готов давить до конца, в лучших традициях допроса опасных рецидивистов — пока не вытрясет из них всю душу, пополам с признанием, но в этот момент рация на столе спасительно мигает красным, сообщая о вызове.

Сириус недовольно сводит брови — борозды морщин вспахивают кожу на лбу, — и кивком велит Паркинсон ответить.

— Станция 41 слушает. Приём.

— _Панси, ты на месте, слава богу! Вызывает Ласка. Приём._

— Ласка, что у вас? Приём.

— _10-54. Кажется. Приём._

Учитывая обстоятельства, сообщение Рона звучит тревожно. Сириус чертыхается, и Гермиона больно прикусывает нижнюю губу от досады.

— Сейчас же отправляй туда все свободные патрули. Те, что заняты — пусть освободятся, — чеканит Блэк.

— Ласка, поняла вас. Вызываю к вам скорую и патруль. Приём.

— _Ждём. Спасибо, Панси. Отбой._

Коридор снова погружается в тишину — на этот раз напряжённую и плотную, как воздух, заряженный грозой.

— А теперь, дамы, — голос Сириуса пробирает до костей. — Рассказывайте. И будьте благоразумны.

Гермиона судорожно вдыхает. Благоразумие всегда было её ахиллесовой пятой.

***

Под конец третьего часа Рон готов признать, что ему, пожалуй, нравится это место.

И, кажется, нравится, как мерцает шиммер теней на веках Забини — но для такого признания (пусть даже про себя) Рон Уизли ещё слишком трезв. Впрочем, кидаться во все тяжкие сегодня в его планы не входило.

— Поттер опять пьёт, — Блейз подпирает подбородок ладонью, и Уизли целую секунду рассматривает плетение вен на смуглой коже чужого запястья.

— Пусть пьёт, — свой ответ Рон запивает большим глотком пива. Отвратительно безалкогольного. — Ничего ему не будет. Мы ещё в Академии уяснили: грёбаный Поттер попадает белке в глаз после пол-литра чистого виски. Рон Уизли храпит под столом от бутылки девчачьей «Внезапной смерти».

Блейз смеётся, слегка откидывает голову назад, обнажая шею.

— Мне нравится «Внезапная смерть». Кто сказал, что она для девчонок?

— Конечно, для девчонок. Хочешь пива — пей тёмный Гиннесс.

Блейз всё ещё улыбается, качает головой — и Рон, в очередной раз за вечер, не находит в себе сил достаточно, чтобы перестать пялиться. Искоса рассматривает точёный профиль, россыпь родинок на шее и щеках. Тонкие полосы морщинок в уголках глаз — они хорошо заметны, когда Забини, улыбаясь, немного щурит глаза.

Откуда в таком тонком, изящном существе столько внутренней силы? Рон пять лет в убойном отделе, и его всё ещё мутит от трупов: от утопленников, разбухших в отравленных водах Миссисипи; от вида и запаха тел, разлагающихся под жгучим луизианским солнцем.

Блейз Забини брезгливо изгибает тонкие губы, если натыкается на мокрый поднос в полицейской столовой. Но на местах преступления не ведёт и бровью, когда вынужден вёдрами смывать собранную с пола кровь.

_В чём твой секрет?_

Блейз поворачивается — клубные огни скользят по смуглой коже, и Рон хочет, но не решается протянуть руку, кончиками пальцев проследить световые полосы вдоль линии скул.

— Как тебе удаётся переносить смерть так легко?

Блейз усмехается, небрежно взъерошивает влажные волосы пятернёй.

— Это всё…

— Дай угадаю: креольские корни?

Блейз фыркает, изображая раздражение.

— Ты и сам всё знаешь. Но это правда, Рон, дело действительно в этом. Меня приучали уважать смерть с самого детства. Учили видеть её красоту.

— Какая красота в смерти?

Блейз пожимает плечами.

— Красота маков, цветущих на черепе калаверы.

Всё это время телефон Блейза лежит на столе, между бутылкой безалкогольного и пустой пепельницей — и Рон вздрагивает от неожиданности, когда трубка вдруг оживает. Коротко вибрирует, сообщая о письме, и Забини подмигивает Рону напоследок, прежде чем проверить почту, но стоит ему взглянуть на экран, как его лицо мгновенно мрачнеет.

— Чёрт, — шепчет он, быстро пролистывает страницы. — Вот чёрт.

Уизли хмурится.

— Что там?

— Результаты дактилоскопии пришли. Из морга. Поттер был прав.

Рон не успевает спросить, в чём был прав Гарри и что не так с отпечатками — в этот момент Поттер, словно услышав своё имя, вдруг появляется у их столика. Он тяжело дышит, и глаза горят так, что Уизли невольно тянется к поясу — проверяя, на месте ли пистолет.

— Что? — спрашивает он, хотя догадывается и так.

Малфоя нигде не видно.

***

Драко отчётливо помнит мысль, которая посетила его по прибытии на место убийства Лукаса Дюбуа.

_Насколько больно это было?_

Теперь у него есть возможность сполна прочувствовать это на собственной шкуре. Чужие зубы терзают кожу на шее с жестокостью тупой зазубренной пилы: боль насквозь прошивает тело, лучистым веером разбегаясь вниз от шеи, по позвоночнику и плечам, до самых кончиков онемевших пальцев. Глаза предательски горят — от жгучих слёз, набухших под веками.

— Отойди от него, тварь. Иначе будешь со стен соскребать остатки своих мозгов.

Драко почти уверен, что этот голос — галлюцинация. Предсмертная судорога погибающего мозга, милосердный выплеск серотонина напоследок — что угодно, кроме реальности, но боль неожиданно отступает. Звериные клыки больше не вгрызаются в глотку, и Драко делает судорожный, жадный вдох перед тем, как открывает глаза.

Первое, что он видит: взгляд Поттера. Зелёная радужка горит в темноте, словно подсвеченная фосфором изнутри. Уизли стоит за его спиной, и табельные пушки в их руках направлены в сторону Драко — и трёх психов, что пытаются его убить.

— Какого чёрта, Гарри! — на побелевшем лице Уизли застыла смесь ужаса и отвращения. — Какого, мать их, хрена!

Драко не успел рассмотреть лица нападавших из-за масок, и теперь не видит ничего, кроме спутанных белых волос на затылке одного из них. Но Уизли явно напуган тем, на что смотрит, и Драко тоже охватывает паника.

— Убирайтесь. Он не для вас.

Поттер даже бровью не ведёт — застыл, подтянутый и сильный, подминающий всё пространство под себя. Совсем как древнее, языческое божество, и Драко не может перестать восхищаться им, даже находясь на волосок от смерти. Широкий разворот плеч, правая рука вытянута вперёд — «Зиг Зауэр» лежит в ладони, как влитой.

Голос Поттера ему под стать: холодный, словно отлитый в стали. Если Гарри и шокирован, как Уизли, то виду не подаёт, и Драко вдруг ясно понимает, что не умрёт. Не сегодня, по крайней мере, потому что Поттер не позволит.

— Ты веришь, что нас можно этим остановить?

Псих, мгновение назад пытавшийся прокусить Драко горло, кивает на пистолет. Ему явно плевать на дуло, направленное ровно промеж его глаз, и он не разжимает стальной хватки на локте своей жертвы. Драко глубоко дышит через нос и против воли вдыхает запах чужих грязных волос. Сладковатый запах разложения и смерти.

— Я попробую.

Драко смотрит на Поттера — и ловит его взгляд. Прямой и твёрдый, он успокаивает, как дым от тлеющего пало-санто. Придаёт сил, как солнце после затяжной зимы.

Драко кажется, он знает, что Поттер хочет ему сказать.

_Я буду стрелять._

_Ты должен выбрать момент и помочь мне._

_В последний раз. Больше я тебя не подведу._

— Огради меня, Господи, — бормочет Уизли.

В других обстоятельствах Драко рассмеялся бы: если не справится «Зиг Зауэр», то молитва тем более не поможет.

Грохот от входа в уборную застаёт врасплох всех: тонкая дверь, распахнутая настежь, почти срывается с петель. Драко видит, как от удара сыпется штукатурка со стены, и ему кажется, он чувствует, что хватка на плече ослабла.

Это и есть _момент_.

Драко вкладывает в рывок все силы. Мельком он замечает всполохи неона в клубном зале из-за приоткрытой двери, слышит голос Блейза.

— Цельтесь в печать! — орёт Забини, и Поттер стреляет.

Каким-то чудом ни одна пуля не задевает Малфоя. Первая вдребезги разбивает раковину за спиной, другая с влажным хлопком прошивает чужую плоть насквозь.

В следующую секунду Поттер ловит Драко за локоть, дёргает на себя с нечеловеческой силой. Прежде, чем Малфой вжимается лицом в грудь Гарри, он успевает разглядеть их пасти. Раскрытые нечеловечески широко, с рядами острых треугольных зубов, из которых явно выделяются два верхних клыка.

Раздаётся новая очередь выстрелов, и к запахам хлорки и гнилых яблок примешивается горячий пороховой дым. Когда смолкает грохот стреляных гильз, разбитого кафеля и зеркал, звон в ушах рассеивается, уступая место тишине, всегда особенно глухой после перестрелок.

— Твою мать! — чертыхается Уизли, перезаряжает пистолет. — Забини, какое именно слово из фразы «жди снаружи» ты не понял?

В уборной всё ещё темно. И тихо — в зале больше не играет музыка. Уизли идёт к противоположной стене — каждый его шаг чётко слышно от всплесков воды на полу и стеклянного крошева, хрустящего под подошвами ботинок.

Левой рукой Гарри крепко обнимает Драко за плечи, и Малфой чувствует, как сокращается сердце в чужой груди. Заходится, заглушая гул собственной крови в висках. Правой рукой Поттер всё ещё целится перед собой.

— Нормально, Гарри, — Уизли оттесняет Блейза за спину, носком ботинка поддевает лисью маску, брошенную на полу.

— Точно?

— Да.

Тогда Поттер опускает руку. Выдыхает — и Драко буквально слышит, как развязываются узлы его мышц.

— Он… _Оно_ мёртвое?

— Как, блядь, можно проверить? Хрен разберёшь.

— Вы прострелили веве. Разрушили печать, — голос Блейза немного дрожит. Он, явно перебарывая себя, присаживается на корточки, и Рон машинально хватает его за плечо. — Отличный выстрел, кстати. Думаю, это его убило.

Уизли нервно усмехается, и Забини уточняет:

— Окончательно, я имею в виду.

— Жаль, двоих упустили, — говорит Поттер, досадливо трёт лоб о сгиб локтя.

Вода фонтаном хлещет из обрубка водопроводной трубы в разможённой стене, смывая пятна крови с белого кафеля на полу и стенах, с осколков раковины и мёртвого тела в углу. Даже в рассеянном багряном свете единственной живой лампы Драко ясно видит проступившие трупные пятна и первые признаки разложения — и смаргивает пару раз, не веря собственным глазам.

Ведь Поттер подстрелил его меньше минуты назад. _Это невозможно_.

Малфой делает острожный шаг вперёд, и Гарри тут же ловит его за руку. Чужая ладонь горячая, чуть влажная от пота, и Драко чувствует, как предательски щиплет в носу. Он глубоко вдыхает, стараясь не разрыдаться от ощущения живой тёплой плоти рядом.

— Малфой, — Гарри вдруг вскидывает руку, прижимает ладонь к шее Драко. Первый шок проходит, и свежая рана снова даёт о себе знать болезненной пульсацией на месте укуса. — Ты как?

— Я в порядке, в порядке, Гарри. Всё хорошо, — Драко перехватывает его запястье, сжимает пальцы. — Я должен взглянуть.

Гарри колеблется секунду, но всё-таки кивает. Нехотя отнимает руку от шеи Драко, перед этим мазнув большим пальцем по его щеке.

Тогда Малфой подходит к Блейзу, который, скрестив руки на груди, рассматривает тело у своих ног. Стоит Драко взглянуть на убитого, и ладонь против воли зажимает рот, сдерживая рвотный позыв.

— Какого… Что это? — Драко шепчет, не в силах оторвать взгляд от мёртвого — _знакомого_ — лица.

— Это тело Джейсона Комптона, Малфой, — отвечает Рон. Он переступает через осколки раковины, хлопает Драко по плечу. — Дважды мёртвого. Пойду к машине. Пора вызывать подкрепление.


	13. Маг

До рассвета далеко — целая вечность, но в грязном переулке светло, как днём: из-за проблесковых маячков на мокрых крышах патруля и скорой и седой вуали дождя, набившейся между домами. Незнакомый офицер протягивает Гарри плед, но тот отмахивается, поводя плечами.

— Ты же вымок до нитки, — Забини скрещивает руки на груди, наклоняет голову к плечу. Он прав: Гарри чувствует, как дождевая вода капает с кончика носа, пробирается за шиворот. Стёкла очков запотели, и Поттер снимает их, протирает линзы краем футболки, стараясь не замечать дрожи в руках.

Убеждает себя, что виной всему промозглая изморось и туман — а вовсе не каша из ужаса и возбуждения вместо мозгов.

Сердце в груди колотится, разгоняет по венам безумный коктейль адреналина и алкоголя, из которого кровь Гарри состоит на добрые девяносто процентов. Не даёт отключиться — и перестать воображать тысячи возможных исходов. Пугающих, до дрожи в коленях.

Что было бы, опоздай они на минуту?

Гарри не хочет знать — и в очередной раз оборачивается через плечо. Салон скорой ярко освещён белым галогеном, и глаза быстро находят Драко: Малфой сидит на скамейке справа от носилок, послушно подставив шею под руки хирурга.

Всё ещё здесь. Всё ещё живой.

Поттер отворачивается, тут же лезет в карман за упаковкой сигарет, краем глаза замечая подошедшего Рона.

— Комптона погрузили, — сообщает Уизли. Он тяжело приваливается плечом к раскрытой двери скорой, кивает в сторону Драко. — Как он?

Поттер качает головой. Молчит, не решаясь заговорить: знает точно, что голос предаст.

_Как он мог отпустить Драко от себя? Как он мог?_

Блейз будто читает его мысли: вдруг кладёт ладонь Гарри на плечо.

— Эй, Поттер, — Забини подаётся вперёд, стараясь заглянуть Гарри в лицо. — Ты спас его, слышишь? Спас. Всё обошлось.

Спас — после того, как сам же и подвёл под удар. Не засчитано, офицер.

Это опасные мысли. Властные и тёмные, они затягивают в болото отчаяния так глубоко, что не поможет и весь литий из аптек в округе. Нужно взять себя в руки.

Гарри смотрит под ноги: потоки дождевой воды текут вдоль тротуара, шумно разбиваясь о ржавые прутья ливнёвки. Вымывают грязь из расщелин в асфальте, из рубцов на чёрной резине шин; тянут гнилые листья и мусор за собой.

Блейз прав. Всё обошлось в этот раз — а значит у Гарри есть шанс загладить вину. Наконец, он кивает, судорожно и рвано.

— Хорошо. Хорошо, Поттер, — Забини выпрямляется, напоследок хлопает Гарри по плечу. — Проверю, как он.

Блейз хватается за выступ под крышей, легко вскакивая на приступок скорой — «Форд» слабо кренится под его весом, — и проскальзывает мимо Поттера в лечебный отсек.

Рон первым нарушает тишину: шмыгает носом, осматривается осторожно, убеждаясь, что офицеры и врачи, снующие вокруг, слишком заняты, чтобы подслушивать.

— Что думаешь?

Лицо Рона выглядит неживым от синих отблесков сигнальных огней. Плечи блестят, искусанные дождём; вымокшие волосы зачёсаны назад. От пледа Рон, как и Гарри, отказался.

— Лучше не думать. В нашем случае, — отвечает Поттер, старается говорить медленно и тихо. Как учили на курсе для переговорщиков. — Здравого смысла, моего и твоего опыта недостаточно, чтобы охватить это умом. Поэтому, мы не будем задумываться — пока. Скажи мне лучше вот что: Рон, ты ведь видел то же, что и я? Видел мёртвых Комптона, Рэнсома и Дюбуа. Они были сегодня вечером в Баре живыми — и свинец между глаз ничего им не сделал?

— Дьявол, Гарри, — Уизли не выдерживает. Отворачивается рывком, и Поттер видит, как некрасиво перекашивается его лицо от растерянности и отвращения. — Что за чёрт?!

— Скажи, что видел.

— Да! Да, видел! Боже, — Рон зарывается в волосы пятернёй.

Гарри выдыхает, до тех пор, пока лёгкие не сжимает от нехватки кислорода. Пальцы сводит от напряжения — и сигарета стирается в пыль, превращаясь в месиво отсыревшего табака и пергамента.

— Прекрасно.

— Прекрасно? Гарри, ты бредишь?!

— Вот именно, Рон, — Поттер подаётся вперёд, упирается локтями в колени. Впервые с перестрелки ему удаётся полно вдохнуть. — Вот именно. Мы оба видели одно и то же — а значит, это не бред и не галлюцинация. Мы можем доверять собственным глазам — и это прекрасно. Осталось убедить себя, что произошедшее — реально, и чем раньше сумеем, тем быстрее сможем действовать, — Гарри умолкает на секунду, раздумывая — и решает, что скрывать больше нет смысла. — Гермиона тоже видела.

— Что? Когда?

— В ночь перед интервью она встретила Комптона в отеле. Будь он обычным человеком, не смог бы преодолеть тысячу миль так быстро.

— Так вот что это было… — говорит Уизли и, поймав удивлённый взгляд Поттера, объясняет: — вечером я встретил её у автомата с едой. Сразу понял — что-то нечисто. Она вся белая была, понимаешь, как кусок мела, — Рон замолкает на секунду, качает головой. — И почему не сказала мне?

Гарри выгибает бровь.

— А ты как думаешь? «Рон, я только что видела ожившего мертвеца». Я бы держал язык за зубами. Уверен, ты тоже.

Уизли хмурится: новость его явно задела, но здравый смысл всё же берёт верх.

— Да. Наверное, ты прав, — он поднимает голову, рассеяно разглядывая тротуар — и вдруг прикусывает губу. — О, чёрт. Босс идёт. Чую, влетит нам нехило.

Гарри поворачивается ко входу в Бар тоже: Сириус прибыл на место одним из первых, но они до сих пор не успели толком поговорить — Малфой истекал кровью, да и сам Гарри выглядел неважно, не говоря уже о побледневших Забини и Уизли.

Выйдя из Бара, Блэк осматривается, находит глазами Рона и Гарри и, игнорируя подскочившего к нему офицера, направляется к ним. По его лицу, по походке Поттер ясно понимает, что выволочка предстоит знатная.

Гарри поднимается, идёт Сириусу навстречу — вся ответственность за произошедшее лежит на нём, и ни Рон, ни Забини не обязаны отхватить.

— Малфой в порядке? — спрашивает Сириус, кода Гарри подходит.

— Нет, — Поттер опускает глаза, взглядом упираясь в упаковку Lucky в руках. — Ему сильно досталось. Но он живой.

— Это главное, Гарри. Живой — значит оправится, — голос Блэка смягчается — впрочем, всего на мгновенье. — А вот оправишься ли ты от встречи с прокурором, когда тот узнает, что ты чуть не угробил его сына? Сомневаюсь! Люциус Малфой из тебя всё дерьмо выбьет — может, хоть это вправит тебе мозги. Тебе, мать твою, сколько, Гарри? Двадцать?! Тупой первогодка из Академии знает, что ловля на живца — это крайняя мера, и если уж мы идём на неё, то с полным подкреплением!

Гарри молчит — только достаёт новую сигарету из пачки. Быстро прикуривает, надеясь, что успеет сделать пару затяжек прежде, чем дождь всё испортит.

Странно, но каждое слово Сириуса, хлёсткое, бьющее точно в цель, приносит облегчение — словно тот и не отчитывает вовсе, а отпускает грехи. Блэк прав во всём, и Гарри рад устроенной порке. Готов стоять голыми коленями на пшенице в душном углу исповедальни целую вечность.

— Да ты ещё и надрался, как следует — от тебя спиртом несёт за версту! — Сириус взмахивает руками. Гарри не защищается, и Блэк вздыхает — избиение младенцев явно не приносит ему удовольствия. — Ну ладно ты, Уизли. Что с вас взять, сладкая парочка. Но Малфой и Забини! И Грейнджер, эта юная мисс совершенство! Я был лучшего мнения насчёт их здравого смысла.

— Они ни при чём, — Поттер вскидывает голову. — Это моя идея — и моя ответственность.

Сириус снова вздыхает, устало трёт переносицу.

— Это благородно, Гарри, взять всю вину на себя. Но в следующий раз подумай, что твоё благородство не вернуло бы Драко к жизни, сложись всё не так удачно.

На это Гарри нечего ответить. Он молча затягивается, чувствуя, как горячий дым наполняет лёгкие.

— Ладно. Расскажи, что у вас произошло? Кто нашёл тело?

— Никто, — Гарри смотрит Сириусу в глаза. Колеблется секунду, но решает, что Блэк должен знать. — Сириус, они сами пришли сюда. Искали новую жертву — не будь Малфоя, убили бы кого-то другого.

Блэк вдруг меняется в лице. Это не похоже на удивление или ужас, нет. Скорее, на узнавание — словно здесь, на промёрзшей сырой улице Сириус встретил старого врага, шагнувшего в реальность из его кошмаров.

— Ожившие мертвецы? — Блэк пытается усмехнуться, но выходит неважно. Он нервничает: хлопает Гарри по плечу, и слабость в сильной обычно руке выдаёт его с потрохами. — Похоже, ты перебрал с выпивкой, Гарри. Только не добавляй в рапорт эту дурь.

— Сириус? — подозрение крепнет, и Гарри делает шаг вперёд, чуть склоняет голову к плечу. — Ты знаешь что-то, да?

— О чём? Прекрати, — Сириус отводит глаза, говорит так, словно думает о чем-то совсем другом. — Что бы тут ни произошло, вам удалось найти пропавшее тело — это славно. Отличная работа. Поезжай домой, Гарри, отдохни, как следует. Малфою передай пожелания скорейшего выздоровления.

Сириус снова хлопает Гарри по плечу, разворачивается и уходит — быстрее, чем Гарри успевает сказать хоть что-то. Поттер удивлённо смотрит ему вслед, забыв о сигарете, уже истлевшей до фильтра.

— Ну что? — Уизли подходит из-за спины, останавливается за плечом. — Вроде несильно орал.

— Он знает, Рон, — шепчет Гарри — и сам не до конца верит в то, что говорит. — Он встречался с этим раньше.

Уизли не успевает ответить — в следующую секунду сержант Криви выныривает из-за блестящего бока патрульной машины, и Гарри теряет из виду фигуру Блэка, почти растворившуюся в осенней мороси.

— Детектив Поттер, тело Комптона отправлено в морг. Как вы просили, вся одежда и лисья маска упакованы, пронумерованы и готовы для передачи в хранилище улик. Будут ли ещё указания?

Гарри щелчком пальцев отправляет окурок в ближайший мусорный бак.

— Да. Найдите бармена, чья смена была сегодня. Пусть завтра явится в участок — я хочу его допросить.

Криви кивает, выуживает из нагрудного кармана блокнот на широкой чёрной пружине, щёлкает шариковой ручкой.

— И ещё кое-что: проверьте обувь Комптона. Узнайте, не принадлежала ли она раньше Нотту.

— Это всё? — Криви отрывается от записей, поднимает на Поттера взгляд.

— Да. Спасибо, Колин.

Криви кивает, снова растворяется в синем свете маячков.

— Эй, — Уизли пихает Гарри локтем в бок, кивком указывает в сторону скорой.

Первое, что видит Поттер — белую повязку на шее Драко. Она кажется огромной, слишком большой, и Гарри тяжело сглатывает.

Малфой зябко кутается в тёмно-синюю полицейскую куртку Поттера, и Гарри думает, что, может быть, это неплохой знак. Может быть, он ещё может надеяться на прощение.

***

В лечебном блоке тесно и душно после улицы, резко пахнет лекарствами и спиртом. Блейз с трудом протискивается мимо невостребованных носилок, ныряет на сиденье рядом с Драко.

Малфой приоткрывает один глаз. Тяжело сглатывает, с трудом размыкает пересохшие губы:

— Забини.

Хирург — молодая блондинка с огромными, чуть раскосыми голубыми глазами, — вскидывает на Драко холодный взгляд. Острый, как заточенное лезвие новенького скальпеля; прямой и жёсткий, как пластиковая карточка, приколотая к её ярко-синему комбинезону,

Д.м. А. Гринграсс.

— Помолчите, — её голос звенит, словно льдом о стекло. — Я должна закончить работу. Не хотелось бы провозиться с вами всю ночь.

Драко не спорит, и Блейз затыкается тоже: рассматривает бледное, обескровленное лицо Малфоя, вымазанное серыми разводами потёкшей косметики и пятнами засохшей крови.

Рана от укуса выглядит не так плохо, когда Гринграсс делает последний стежок. Ловко обрезает остатки медицинской лески, умело накладывает повязку поверх.

— Обрабатывайте рану и меняйте повязку каждые шесть часов, — она разворачивается к боксу с медикаментами, встроенному в шкаф над редуктором. — Если всё будете делать правильно, швы снимем уже через пару дней. Рана будет болеть первое время — я выпишу нестероиды. И оксикодон, на случай острого болевого синдрома. Это ясно?

— Уже можно говорить? — Малфой открывает глаза. — Ясно.

Гринграсс игнорирует вялую попытку Драко дерзить. Торопливо заполняет рецептурный бланк, который отдаёт Забини — вместе с бумажным кульком для таблеток.

— Обезболивающих в упаковке хватит на два приёма. Рекомендую выпить сегодня перед сном.

Гринграсс дожидается от Драко согласного кивка и, пожелав скорейшего выздоровления, выбирается из лечебного бокса.

Наконец-то, думает Блейз. Поворачивается к Малфою.

— Ты как?

— Так, словно меня только что попытались убить, — Драко ухмыляется и тут же кривится от боли. Устало откидывает голову, прижимаясь затылком к мягкой обшивке. — Как остальные?

— Поттер в ужасе. Не отходит от скорой, винит во всем себя. Как бы руки не наложил.

— Идиот, — Драко выдыхает. — Он же мне жизнь спас. Дурак. Как вы нашли меня?

— Поттер и нашёл, — отвечает Блейз, разглядывая ровный почерк хирурга на серой рецептурной бумаге. — Заметил, как эти трое заходят в уборную — и даже масок не сняли. Один из них ещё и задержался перед дверью, отпихнул какого-то парня, который порывался зайти в туалет. У Поттера чуйка взвыла сиреной. Они с Уизли ломанулись, мне велели ждать снаружи.

— И ты ослушался?

— Ослушался, — Блейз усмехается. — Я просто… Почувствовал этот запах. Гнилых яблок и…

— И забродившего мёда, — заканчивает Драко, и Блейз кивает.

— Точно. Я сразу понял, что там, за дверью. И… Нужно было сказать, куда стрелять. Рон ведь попал, ты знаешь? Всем троим свинца засадил в лоб, ровно между глаз — но они словно и не почувствовали ничего. Слава богу, Поттер прострелил метку.

— Блейз, кто на меня напал? — Драко чуть поворачивает голову, встречаясь взглядом с Забини. — Что они такое? Грёбаные зомби?

Блейз качает головой.

— Не знаю, Драко. И уверен, что тебе не стоит думать об этом прямо сейчас, — он умолкает на мгновение, лезет в карман своей куртки. — Послушай, я сделал кое-что для тебя. Хотел отдать перед походом в Бар — может, зря не сделал этого. Но лучше поздно.

Кукла совсем небольшая, размером всего в половину ладони. Аккуратные стежки стягивают грубое плетёное сукно — сделали бы честь стальной руке Гринграсс. От куклы терпко пахнет травами: сухой лавандой и тмином, едва горчит полынью, пряной крапивой и мелиссой. Полный набор для защиты от зла.

— Думаешь, пригодится? — спрашивает Драко, осторожно касается блестящих чёрных пуговиц на тряпичном лице.

— Надеюсь, что нет. Но она, готова, Драко. Используй, если понадобится, — Блейз пожимает плечами — и отворачивается в сторону блестящей прохладной черноты. — Пойдём. Поттер с ума сойдёт, если ты его не успокоишь.

***

Квартира до краёв наполнена стылым полумраком, иссечённым редкими полосами света от тусклого уличного фонаря. Словно банка с разведённой акварелью — цинковые белила, вмешанные в грязно-серую воду. Гарри толкает дверь, пропуская Малфоя вперёд. Бросает у зеркала значок и «Зиг Зауэр», вытаскивает из внутреннего кармана упаковку анестетика.

Не вручи ему Блейз эти таблетки, Гарри не решился бы забрать Драко к себе. С самой перестрелки они больше молчали: Малфой, очевидно, слишком устал — не стал возражать, даже когда Поттер забрался на заднее сиденье патрульной машины следом. Когда назвал свой адрес офицеру за рулём.

Всю дорогу Гарри молча рассматривал повязку на шее. От укуса наверняка останется рубец. Драко воспримет это, как уродство — по глупости, ведь и сам не понимает, насколько красив. Достаточно, чтобы шрамы на его коже выглядели, как произведение античного искусства.

— Поттер. Наконец-то нашёл повод затащить меня к себе, а?

Малфой устало прислоняется спиной к стене, упирается в неё затылком. Тяжело сглатывает — болезненно морщится тут же, словно хватил с десяток английских булавок разом.

— Ты себя в зеркало видел? — Гарри облизывает губы, заставляет себя улыбнуться. — Выглядишь паршиво — на кой чёрт ты мне сдался.

Драко тихо смеётся, и Гарри чувствует, что его отпускает тоже.

Малфой действительно выглядит неважно: слишком измотан болью и страхом близкой смерти, но даже это не заглушает его холодной северной красоты. Драко безупречен, как каменные ангелы на Лафайет — и Гарри знает, что обречён, ещё до того, как делает шаг вперёд. Подцепляет края полицейской куртки, тянет вниз, помогая Драко выпутаться из рукавов. Дурея от запаха чужих кожи и волос, грязных от пота и крови; от слабого шлейфа малфоевского одеколона.

— Эй, — шепчет Гарри, с трудом сдерживаясь, чтобы не коснуться губами синей вены на малфоевском виске. — Пойдём. Тебе нужен душ.

Малфой не сопротивляется. Послушно усаживается на край чугунной ванны. Не говорит ни слова, когда Поттер стаскивает с него одежду: заставляет поднять руки, чтобы снять выпачканную в крови майку; расстёгивает тяжёлую пряжку на поясе, по очереди выдавливает четыре металлических болта из петель. Когда опускается перед Драко на колени — ладонями скользит по жилистым, жёстким икрам, добираясь до ботинок; снимает и их, распустив частую тугую шнуровку.

Ступни у Драко красивые, как кисти рук — такие же узкие, перевитые синими узлами вен, и Гарри осторожно прослеживает сплетения кончиками больших пальцев.

— Поттер, прекрати.

Гарри медлит, прежде чем посмотреть Драко в лицо. Липкая паутина ужаса сворачивается внутри тугой спиралью. Он осторожно поднимает голову — но не встречает и капли раздражения или ярости в серых глазах.

— Это, — Драко слегка касается свежих стежков на шее. — Всего лишь царапина. Я в порядке.

— Ты чуть не умер.

— Вот именно. Не умер — благодаря тебе, — Драко подаётся вперёд, ладонями обхватывая Гарри за шею. — Ты ни в чём не виноват. И ты был прав во всём — я влез туда, куда мне лезть не следовало. Не послушал тебя, хотя знал, чем это чревато. Но ты спас меня. Вытащил из этого ада живым. Поэтому, Поттер — прекрати.

Гарри рвано дёргает головой, отгоняя непрошенные — опасные надеждой — мысли. Поднимается на ноги, направляясь к выходу из ванной, на ходу указывая на чистое полотенце.

— Одежду оставь, утром отправлю в химчистку. Сегодня переночуешь у меня.

— Почему?

_Почему ты так беспокоишься обо мне, Поттер?_

Вопрос бьёт ровно между лопаток, и Гарри замирает в дверях, не решаясь обернуться.

— На тебя напали. Попытка провалилась, и я не знаю, придут ли они снова. Будет лучше, если я буду рядом.

Драко молчит, и Гарри находит его отражение в зеркале сбоку: ему кажется, будто он видит тень разочарования на чужом лице.

Поттер выходит из ванной, тихо прикрывает за собой дверь — и прислоняется к ней лбом, надеясь только, что дышит не слишком громко. Кажется, он готов простоять так целую вечность — слушая, как шелест воды в душе по ту сторону смешивается с дробью дождя, колотящего в оконное стекло.

Гарри забирает упаковку таблеток из прихожей и идёт на кухню. Включает тусклую лампу над разделочным столом, наливает стакан воды из-под крана и вытряхивает обезболивающее из бумажного конверта на стол. Он сразу узнаёт две плоские бледно-синие таблетки. Оксикодон. Мысль об опиатах напоминает Гарри о другой находке. Поттер медленно выворачивает задние карманы: старая стёртая Zippo из латуни, мятая сигаретная пачка, выпирающие из бумажника права — и прозрачный пакетик с калаверой. Жёлтый, как подсолнечное масло, свет не оставляет на ней бликов — словно сахарный череп сделан из настоящей матовой кости.

Гарри почти уверен, что перед ним — наркотик, возможно, тот самый, что получали жертвы перед своей смертью. Ради этого он и забрал таблетку с собой — это важная улика, которую стоило бы немедленно прикрепить к делу, отослать в лабораторию на анализ.

Так бы он и поступил — если бы не необычная реакция Сириуса на его слова. Гарри доверяет крёстному как себе самому — и настолько же хорошо его знает. Успел досконально изучить его за годы, пока тот растил его, заменяя семью.

Сириус Блэк знает больше, чем готов рассказать. Значит, защищает кого-то или пытается сохранить чью-то тайну. Если это так, то и Гарри больше не может действовать в открытую — до тех пор, пока не размотает этот клубок.

Звук воды в ванной стихает, и Гарри наскоро прячет калаверу в бумажник, закидывает его в верхний ящик стола вместе с зажигалкой. Один вечер это может подождать.

Драко выходит из душа обнажённым — на нём ничего, кроме полотенца вокруг узких бёдер. Душистый горячий пар клубами вьётся за его спиной, размывая медовые круги света — словно лучистый венец, пропущенный сквозь витражную розу готического собора. Гарри и не пытается отвести взгляд — как под гипнозом, пялится на росчерки ключиц и рёбер, разглядывает потемневшие от влаги волосы и россыпь капель на круглой кости плеча. Ему кажется, он замечает татуировку на внутренней стороне предплечья Драко, но тот вдруг быстро скрещивает руки на груди.

Это и цепь мурашек на малфоевской коже, распаренной до красноты, приводит Гарри в чувство:

— Тебе нужна одежда.

— Блестящий анализ, детектив.

Малфой дразнит, ухмыляется в своей привычной едкой манере, и Гарри только ломано кивает, шепчет «пойдём» — не смея поверить, что Драко не злится.

Поттер не включает в спальне свет — уличного фонаря за окном достаточно, чтобы найти в шкафу чистую одежду. Драко немного выше ростом, но Гарри значительно шире в плечах: его толстовка велика Малфою — рукава достают почти до кончиков пальцев, отчего Драко выглядит совсем худым. Хрупким, как мотылёк.

Сожми ладонь, и разотрётся в пыль. Так и вышло с Джинни — с огненной Джинни, которая разлетелась на хлёсткие осколки, острые, как она сама. Гарри рассматривает тени от дождевых разводов на скулах Драко — и думает, что эта бабочка высечена из самого прочного мрамора на свете.

От Драко непривычно пахнет эвкалиптом и сладким шампунем, и Гарри жалеет, что простыни не впитают острый сандаловый аромат парфюма Драко, когда тот забирается в его постель.

— Тебе нужно поспать, — Гарри опускается на колени у края кровати, видит, как дёргается кадык Драко над воротом толстовки.

— Послушай, — шепчет Малфой, стискивает челюсти от напряжения. — Ты должен кое-что знать.

— Драко, не нужно. Не нужно об этом думать, не сейчас. Страх смерти обострил твои чувства до предела, не стоит распалять себя ещё сильнее.

Драко только отмахивается, вдруг вцепляется в запястье Поттера.

— Уверен, ты собираешься проверить, где этой ночью был близнец Дюбуа — понимаю следственную необходимость, но, Гарри, ты ведь знаешь, что не его мы видели сегодня. Уизли вышиб им мозги, и всё без толку. А Комптон мгновенно покрылся трупными пятнами, как будто пролежал в уборной несколько суток.

— Я знаю. Знаю, — Гарри подаётся вперёд, на этот раз позволяет себе обхватить малфоевский затылок ладонью. — Сложно поверить своим глазам. Но придётся.

Драко кивает — выходит прерывисто и ломко, — облизывает пересохшие губы.

— И ещё. Они кое-что сказали, Поттер. О Геде Нибо. Сказали, что они — это и есть он, — Драко переходит на шёпот, и всё, что Гарри может видеть теперь — это блеск его глаз, чёрных от расширившегося зрачка. — Понимаешь?

— Думаешь, это не реальный человек, — Гарри поворачивается к окну, разглядывает своё отражение в чёрном стекле, исколотом дождевыми потёками. Если Драко прав, то кто, чёрт возьми, был в машине Комптона накануне его убийства? Гарри снова переводит взгляд на Малфоя, рассматривает серые больные полукружья, залёгшие вокруг его глаз: подцепить бы указательным пальцем, заставить их растаять на языке. — Разберёмся с этим завтра. Ты должен поспать.

Гарри дожидается, пока Драко уснёт: требуется всего пара минут, чтобы измождение и анестетик сделали своё дело.

Душевая всё ещё хранит тепло чужого присутствия: кафель покрыт душистой испариной, а зеркало белое от пара.

Горячая вода, как и всегда, действует безотказно: дочиста вымывает отвратительный мёртвый запах из кожи и волос. Расслабляет мышцы спины, шеи и рук. Гарри упирается локтями в стену напротив — напряжение жгучими волнами течёт вниз, и стоит Гарри прикрыть глаза, как тонкие узловатые ладони Драко ложатся на его плечи. Спускаются вниз по впадинке между лопаток, оставляя отпечатки на коже, словно клеймо.

Поттер дёргает головой, стараясь отделаться от таких реальных, мучительных фантазий.

_Почему ты так беспокоишься обо мне, Поттер?_

Чтобы быть рядом, Драко. Как случайный знакомый или как друг; как детектив на очередном вызове или напарник — неважно. Все, что нас связывает — это сумрачная громада участка, город, тонущий в ядовитом дыхании болот, сумасшедший убийца и три его жертвы. Так много — и всё ещё недостаточно.

Мы почти не знаем друг друга. Но почему мне кажется, будто мы знакомы с детства? Будто однажды я уже вытаскивал тебя из самой преисподней.


	14. Воин

_Зелёная вода горчит от соли. Горячая, как кровь, она выходит из глотки рваными толчками, разъедает искусанные губы. В груди печёт, давит изнутри, сламывая рёбра, как сухие ветки. Глаза не видят — заволокло водой, и единственное, что Гарри удаётся различить — багровые пятна её волос._

_Рыжие, как жидкая медь, они вьются до самых её лодыжек, стелются шёлковым ковром по еловым доскам корабельного настила. Жадно оплетают её худые руки и бледное костлявое плечо._

_Зачем ты убил меня, Гарри?_

_Он старается подняться — но в этой ментальной клетке одной воли недостаточно. Тело не слушается, и Гарри падает, снова и снова бьётся коленями о пол, размякший от гнили._

_Посмотри на меня._

_Выпуклые, затянутые белым, глаза по-кошачьи отражают свет. Горят в темноте, как красный жемчуг._

_Багровые пятна повсюду — на её белом платье, руках, на дырявых стенах трюма. Только теперь Гарри понимает, что это не волосы вовсе — понимает по знакомому запаху, по медному привкусу, осевшему на языке. И он орёт, раздирая глотку, но из лёгких вырывается только вода._

_Разве это я заслужила?_

_Её руки в крови по самый локоть от кончиков изломанных коротких ногтей. Гарри помнит, какой тёплой, медовой бывала её кожа, загорелая на закате лета. Теперь она тонкая. Ломкая, как папиросная бумага. Блестящая от крупных соляных кристаллов._

_Конечно нет, мама. Конечно нет._

3 сентября 09:59 PM

Гарри просыпается рывком: лёгкие будто забиты мокрой ватой, туго, по самую глотку. Гарри пытается вдохнуть, и целая мучительная секунда проходит, прежде чем он понимает, что дома. Прежде, чем встречается с Драко взглядом.

— Поттер? — Малфой собирает рассыпавшиеся по полу листы: выпали из папки, что лежала у Гарри на животе. Целая пачка фотографий с мест преступления и из морга. — Всё в порядке? 

Нет: если учитывать, что Джинни — мёртвая и слепая, охваченная жаждой мести — преследует Гарри в ночных кошмарах. Превращается в Лили Поттер, стоит только сомкнуть веки. 

Да: если учитывать, что в силу цепи обстоятельств, ужасных, странных и непредвиденных, Драко Малфой снова приходит в дом Гарри — и снова останется здесь на ночь. Драко Малфой, который, в отличие от Джинни, реальный. 

— Наверное. 

Драко смотрит с подозрением. Он сидит на полу, в пол-оборота к Гарри, спиной опираясь о подножие дивана. Обхватил шею ладонью; на коленях — толстенный фолиант, страницы которого давно пожелтели — того и гляди рассыплются в пыль. Малфой только что сменил повязку — от него пахнет душистым гелем для душа, немного марганцовкой и спиртом. 

— Я заснул, — говорит Поттер — чтобы что-то сказать, — и Драко, конечно, ухмыляется. 

— Да. Не стал тебя будить. У тебя был сложный день. 

Точно. Гарри против воли прикрывает глаза, вспоминая. Допрос, который сильнее усложнил и без того путаное дело — переплетение реальности и древней магии, накрепко сцепившихся воедино. Поттер ловит себя на мысли, что новость об отстранении принесла облегчения больше, чем досады и злости — распутывать этот клубок, будучи цепным псом штата, становится труднее с каждым шагом. 

Глаза болят. Гарри трёт их ребром ладони — и понимает, что очков нет. Он не помнит, чтобы снимал их сам — значит, это сделал Драко. Скупой жест, совсем в его стиле. Но всё же, пусть немая и осторожная, это забота, от которой сердце сжимает стальной рукой, выворачивает наизнанку до треска в рёбрах. В этот момент Гарри вдруг понимает, что готов бросить всё. 

Грёбаное дело. Грёбаную работу. Грёбаный город. 

— Ничего, Поттер. — Драко наклоняется. Ладонью скользит по подушкам, пока пальцы не смыкаются на голой поттеровской лодыжке. — Мы всё исправим, слышишь. Ты исправишь. 

Не придётся исправлять, думает Гарри, и слова, едва оформившись в голове, почти соскальзывают с языка. 

_Уедем вдвоём. Будем ночевать в придорожных мотелях, есть на завтрак всякую дрянь из автоматов и супермаркетов на заправках. Будем тормозить на дорогах между городами, рассматривать полотно ночного неба, усыпанное звёздами — яркими вне ядовитого городского света. Скажи мне «да» — и я увезу тебя отсюда. Подальше от мёртвых плотоядных тварей._

В дверь стучат — и Драко отворачивается, отдёргивает руку. 

— Уизли, — говорит он, и Гарри прикусывает язык. Вскакивает с дивана. 

Сбегают только слабаки. Отец не стал бы сбегать — и Гарри не станет тоже. 

— Поттер, — Блейз с тоской осматривает Гарри с головы до ног, когда тот открывает дверь. — Вы меня разочаровываете. Я проспорил двадцатку. 

Он засовывает смятую купюру в карман джинсов Рона — тот лыбится, выглядывая из-за огромной коробки, которую пытается удержать в руках: картонный бокс разбух от улик и архивных записей, почти лопается от распора, не рассыпаясь благодаря алюминиевым вставкам на углах. 

— О чём ты? — переспрашивает Поттер. Он провожает взглядом Забини — тот просачивается в комнату мимо, — перехватывает коробку из рук Уизли. — Здесь всё? 

— Всё, — отзывается Блейз. — Поспорили, переспите вы или нет. 

— Я надеялся на твою сознательность, дружище, — Рон водружает поверх картонной крышки упаковку пива, стаскивает кроссовки, наступая на стоптанные задники. 

Уизли игнорирует злобный взгляд Гарри — но смешно шипит, когда Малфой больно тычет острым локтем прямо под ребро.

***

3 сентября 9:47 AM

Гарри абсолютно уверен, что человека, сидящего за стеклянной стеной, он видит впервые в жизни. В очередной — сотый за прошедшие полчаса — раз он опускает глаза на документы в руках.

— Бред, — шепчет он, перелистывает пару страниц. Словно надеясь, что чернильные буквы поменяются местами, и незнакомое «Виктор Крам» сложится в «Седрик Диггори».

Чуда не происходит.

— Гарри, ты уверен, что он нам нужен? — Рон бросает раскрытую папку на стол, отталкивается коленом от края стола, и стул на шарнирах проворачивается вокруг своей оси. — Приводы за вандализм и грабёж, пойман на хранении — и то в семнадцать. Кто он вообще такой, этот Виктор Крам?

— Я не…

Фраза обрывается сама собой.

_Я не знаю, кто это._

Седрик Диггори — высокий и худой. Гарри помнит птичьи кости его ключиц, острый локоть и тонкие, узловатые пальцы. Его глаза — светло-карие радужки, похожие на застывшие капли прозрачного янтаря.

Виктор Крам — человек, сидящий в допросной, — не похож на Седрика совсем. Но с дежурными листами из Бара трудно спорить: Виктор Крам, управляющий и совладелец Бара, отработал барменскую смену в ночь со второго на третье сентября. Никакого Седрика Диггори не могло быть за стойкой — ни вчера, ни сутки, неделю или месяц назад. Седрик Диггори даже не числился в штате.

Гарри снова смотрит на человека в допросной: отмечает его взгляд, воровато брошенный на фотографии жертв — Лора стоит у стены напротив, жутко громкая в своей немоте. Виктор Крам думает, что ему удаётся смотреть незаметно — но Гарри замечает. И думает, что, возможно, этот разговор даст плодов больше, чем он рассчитывал.

***

3 сентября 9:58 AM

— Простите за задержку, мистер Крам. Куча дел. Вот, в качестве извинения, — Гарри ставит перед Виктором одноразовый стаканчик с кофе.

Рон заходит в допросную следом — тихо щёлкает дверной замок, — и остаётся у входа, в самом углу. Тусклый свет от потолочных ламп не дотягивается до его лица, рассекая тело резкой косой поперёк груди.

— Мне так и не сказали, зачем я здесь.

— Просто беседа, мистер Крам. Вы можете уйти в любой момент, — Гарри пододвигает стул ближе, бросает на стол папку — титульным листом вверх, чтобы Виктор видел собственное имя на досье, — включает запись на диктофоне. — Вы же не против?

Крам ухмыляется. Все они ухмыляются до поры, готовые любезно поболтать с полицейским.

— Валяйте. Я хочу помочь.

— Мы это очень ценим, — говорит Гарри и кивком указывает себе за спину — на Лору. — Узнаёте кого-то из людей на фото?

— Нет, сэр.

— Уверены?

— Точно.

— Мы знаем, что один из них — как минимум — часто бывал в Баре. Подумайте хорошенько, мистер Крам. Вам ведь не нужны неприятности.

Виктор вальяжно откидывается назад, качает головой — словно говорит с пятилетним ребёнком. Он не перестаёт жевать всё это время — и сейчас широко разводит колени, сцепляет ладони в замок на затылке.

— Какие неприятности? Я ничего не делал. Этих парней может и видел, но не вспомню — у нас популярное место, кого только не бывает.

— Верно, — Гарри коротко улыбается и меняет тему: — Группа, что играла в Баре вчера — кто они?

— Не знаю, сэр.

— Не знаете? Вы же управляющий.

— Нет, сэр. Моё дело — выпивка и подсчёт выручки. За музыкантов отвечает распорядитель. К тому же, они каждый вечер разные, эти группы. Всех не упомнишь.

— Дерьмовая у тебя память, друг, — говорит Рон. Тихо, отчего угроза в его голосе только звонче. — Дырявая, как мишень со стрельбища. Не боишься, что своё грёбаное имя забудешь?

Краму нравится шутка. Нравится, что Рон переходит на грубость. Виктору мерещатся признаки отчаяния — копы выдохлись, и потому он расслабляется больше. Гарри так чётко видит это — в чужих глазах, в раскрытой позе, в уверенном развороте плеч. Уму непостижимо, насколько близорукими бывают люди — особенно те, кто чувствует за собой вину.

— Мистер Крам, вам известно что-то о распространении наркотиков в Баре? Все эти рокеры, вудуисты, хиппи — не поверю, что обходится без запрещённых веществ.

— Не знаю, сэр, — Виктор качает головой. Перекатывает жвачку языком, берёт стаканчик с кофе — на столешнице остаётся круглый след. — А если бы узнал — дал бы им пинка под зад.

— Разумеется, — Гарри смотрит прямо, но Виктор взгляд не отводит, демонстрируя, что не боится. Ровно то, чего Поттер добивается от таких, как он. Преступник, который чувствует себя в безопасности — что может быть лучше.

— Что ж, — Гарри выпрямляется рывком, шумно хлопает ладонями по столу. — Спасибо за информацию, мистер Крам. И за ваше время.

Виктор явно удивлён резкой сменой тона: маска безразличия стекает с его лица, как растаявший воск, обнажая распахнутые в растерянности глаза.

— Я могу идти?

— Конечно. У меня больше нет вопросов, — Гарри бросает на Крама быстрый взгляд, небрежно пожимает плечами. Оборачивается: — Рон?

Уизли поднимает руки, раскрывая ладони.

— Абсолютно никаких. Нет наркотиков — нет вопросов. Мы не любим наркотики, да, Гарри?

— Точно, Рон. К тому же, тяжесть наказания за хранение даже стыдно сравнивать с обвинением в серийном убийстве и нападении на сотрудника полиции при исполнении. Знаете, мы потеряли труп — дело рук местного психопата — и нашли его вчера вечером. В уборной вашего бара, — Гарри встаёт из-за стола — ножки стула громко прокатываются по бетонному полу. — Вы — владелец, мистер Крам. Должны понимать, что это означает для вас. Прокурор уже выдал ордер, осталось решить пару формальностей — ждите нас со дня на день.

Блеф — не то, чем стоит гордиться, но порой это настоящая волшебная палочка. Которая работает и в этот раз: Крам в ужасе. Побледнел так, что кожа слилась по цвету с грязно-серой футболкой.

Ладонь уже нажимает на дверную ручку — стальной рычажок поддаётся туго, и Гарри подталкивает дверь плечом, но…

— Стойте! Стойте. Мне есть, что… Я не всё рассказал.

Пауза длится всего секунду. Гарри и Рон переглядываются, и Поттер отпускает ручку — дверь закрывается снова с мягким хлопком.

— Надо же, — Рон неспешно подходит к столу. Упирается кулаками в блестящую столешницу, смотрит на Крама сверху вниз. — Совесть проснулась?

— Думаешь, стоит дать ему ещё один шанс?

— Думаю, стоит, Гарри. С нас не убудет.

— Не знаю, Рон. Три трупа — работы и так по горло, — Гарри останавливается у Лоры, чтобы снять фотографии жертв с доски.

Виктор не поднимает головы, когда Поттер возвращается на своё место. Когда по очереди выкладывает карточки перед Крамом, словно триумфы Таро.

— Виктор, мы точно знаем, что ты знаком с ним, — Гарри указательным пальцем стучит по фото Дюбуа пару раз, и Крам смотрит на стол исподлобья. Рывком оглаживает ёжик волос ладонью — капли испарины на висках коротко блестят в свете лампы.

— Я ни о чём не знал, клянусь. Они выбирали их сами — но я не знал, для чего. Честное слово, — Виктор переводит взгляд с Рона на Гарри и обратно.

Выбирали.

Интересное слово, думает Гарри, звучит так, словно участие Виктора во всём глубже, чем он готов признать. В любом случае, надави Поттер сейчас — и адвокат заявится раньше, чем он успеет задать первый вопрос. Блефом не обойдёшься — для реальных обвинений и ордер нужен реальный — поэтому Гарри делает осторожный шаг в обход:

— Ты солгал — это нехорошо, но не преступление. Нам неважно, с кем ты был или не был знаком — это мы знаем и без тебя. С кем ты свёл Лукаса — вот что важно. С кем он общался перед своей смертью?

Крам стискивает веки. Кривится, словно от зубной боли — и начинает говорить.

Всё началось в конце августа. В двадцатых числах в Бар позвонил незнакомец (Виктор запомнил дату — в тот вечер болгарская сборная по регби надрала задницу ирландцам), назвался Геде Нибо. Сказал, что продюсер, работает с молодыми инди и рок-музыкантами. Сказал, его подопечные понравятся тем, кто зависает в Баре — они играют тёмный рок, транс и этник, самое то для здешней аудитории.

— Что особенного в _здешней_ аудитории? — Гарри чиркает зажигалкой. Глубоко затягивается, наполняя комнату сизым дымом. В допросной нет пепельницы, и Поттер стряхивает прогоревший табак в остывший кофе.

— Все в городе знают, что Бар давно облюбовали сопляки, возомнившие себя волшебниками. Вуду-колдунами.

— Не очень они тебе нравятся, да?

— Какая разница. Это же Луизиана, — Крам пожимает плечами. — Деньги — вот что мне нравится.

Виктор, конечно, согласился. Частые концерты поддерживают популярность бара, но поиск новой группы каждую неделю — задача не из простых. Предложение Геде Нибо, кем бы он ни был, решало проблему быстро и, что важнее, бесплатно: вся прибыль от концертов шла Краму в карман. Все грёбаные сто процентов выручки. Достаточно, чтобы Виктор не задавал вопросов.

Первый концерт состоялся в ночь с двадцать второго на двадцать третье. Стоит Виктору произнести дату, как Гарри и Рон переглядываются: с этой ночи всё началось — когда изуродованное тело Комптона бросили в высохшем речном русле.

В тот раз на сцену поднялись двое. Оба в масках — как и все, кто выступал после них, но Виктора это не волновало вовсе — чёрт бы с ними, ведь на концертах Геде Нибо зал набивается под завязку. Деньги текли рекой, и Краму не было дела до того, что музыканты делают до концертов или сразу после. Да, они болтали с посетителями, с парнями в основном — но разве это ненормально? Перечень обязанностей в контракте каждого рок-идола наверняка содержит пункт «трахать фанатов».

Гарри думает, что контракт Геде Нибо включает пункты куда серьёзней — вроде души, отданной дьяволу в вечное пользование — и говорит:

— Расскажи о Геде Нибо. Встречался с ним лично? Сможешь опознать?

— Нет. Он только звонил — и всегда сам, — Крам качает головой, упирается локтями в колени. Его голова висит безвольно, подбородок почти касается груди, и Гарри взглядом очерчивает линию выступающих лопаток, ломаную впадину между ними. Скорее верит, чем нет.

— Хорошо, Виктор. У меня остался последний вопрос, — Гарри слегка разворачивается плечами — достаточно, чтобы из комнаты за зеркальной стеной не было видно части стола. Протягивает руку — будто хочет стряхнуть пепел с сигареты, но вместо этого зажимает кнопку паузы на диктофоне. — Кто такой Том?

Крам молчит — только пялится на кольца кассет, замершие под прозрачной крышкой проигрывателя. Он слишком напуган, чтобы возражать, но шок пройдёт быстро: Гарри успеет задать не больше двух — самых важных — вопросов прежде, чем Крам придёт в себя. И попросит адвоката.

Уизли понимает это тоже и подыгрывает, хотя и сам не знает, чему: рывком подтаскивает стул — стальные ножки проезжаются по бетонному полу с отвратительным скрежетом — приставляет к стулу Крама вплотную. Так, что гнутые трубки стальной спинки упираются Виктору в плечо.

— Я не знаю, — Виктор сглатывает, бросает на Поттера короткий взгляд — и по ужасу в чужих глазах Гарри понимает, что тот действительно слышит имя Тома впервые.

— Ладно. Ладно, я верю. Но что насчёт наркотиков? Эти музыканты, они что-то притащили в Бар, верно? Что именно?

— Я не знаю, — Крам тянется ладонью к лицу, хочет размять переносицу пальцами, но Рон не позволяет.

— Чушь собачья, — рычит он, наклоняется к лицу Виктора почти вплотную. — Отвечай — или загремишь, как пособник. Что тебе больше по вкусу — распространение или убийство? А может, выберешь всё?

— Нет! — Крам кричит, переводит затравленный взгляд на Гарри — и отчаяния в его глазах достаточно, чтобы Поттер поверил. — Если они и занимались этим, то без моего ведома! Болтали разное — про калаверу — но всё это оккультные байки!

— Калавера? Как леденцы на Марди Гра? — спрашивает Гарри, и Крам кивает. Пытается отвернуться, но Поттер ловит его взгляд. Удержать, ещё немного. — Почему байки?

Виктор качает головой. Усмехается — но на этот раз неуверенно, словно боясь показаться дураком.

Как если бы рассказывал истории об оживших мертвецах.

— Говорят, будто одного черепа хватает, чтобы попасть на другую сторону. На корабль-призрак или типа того. И будто на том корабле можно встретиться с мёртвыми, — Виктор улыбается. Смотрит на свои руки: ладони сцеплены в замок, и кожа на суставах натянута до белизны. — Херня это всё. Сказки, понимаете? Никакие колёса на такое не способны.

Гарри отклоняется назад, незаметно включая запись: щелчок кнопки на диктофоне эхом отражается от стен, но всем плевать.

— Спасибо, мистер Крам. Вы нам очень помогли.

***

3 сентября 10:32 PM

— Не знаю, почему мы сразу в неё не заглянули, — Драко кидает толстенную книгу поверх дорожной карты, расстеленной поперёк комнаты на полу; вязь рек и дорог едва видна под кипами бумаг.

Рон наклоняется, приподнимает обложку.

— «Религиозный синкретизм: история и оккультные практики», — читает он и кривится. — Звучит отвратительно. Малфой, где ты это взял?

— Отец одолжил. Из личной библиотеки, — отвечает тот и ударяет по развороту указательным пальцем. — Посмотрите сюда. Ничего не напоминает?

Гарри заглядывает Драко через плечо: страницы давно пожелтели, текст и рисунки истончились и потускнели от времени, но полустёртое плетение сигила слишком знакомо, чтобы можно было его не узнать.

— Веве, — догадывается Гарри, и Драко улыбается ему.

— Умница, Поттер. Веве с трёх наших трупов. Как вы помните, веве — не абстрактные рисунки. Каждый из них приписан к лоа — божеству. Этот сигил не исключение. Познакомьтесь, — Драко перелистывает с десяток страниц вперёд, пока не останавливается на большой картинке на весь разворот: портрет юноши в полный рост. Худой и высокий, с красивым лицом, совсем юным. На нём высокие, по колено, сапоги, верховой костюм в клетку; тонкие пальцы сжимают курительную трубочку с серебряным мундштуком на конце. — Геде Нибо — Меркурий вудуистического пантеона. При жизни был жестоко убит, поэтому после смерти стал покровителем юных жертв, замученных до смерти. Психопомп: сопровождает души между мирами, что позволяет колдунам использовать его сигил для ритуалов перехода.

— Перехода? — переспрашивает Гарри, хотя уже понимает, что за переход Драко имеет в виду. — Работает, видимо, в обе стороны.

Малфой кивает, и Поттер устало приваливается спиной к дивану.

— Так те, кого мы видели в Баре — это что, типа, зомби? — Уизли неопределенно машет рукой в сторону книги, растеряно глядя на Блейза.

— Не совсем, — отвечает тот, слезает с подоконника, усаживается на диван рядом с Роном. — Скорее, вендиго.

— Вампир, — поясняет Драко и зачитывает: — «Призванные с помощью веве лоа-проводника, ревенанты постоянно чувствуют жажду, утолить которую могут только кровью. Кровь же сможет насытить их, если отдана жертвой добровольно в её жилище. Дух вендиго не может взять нечто без согласия на то владельца — как не может войти в чужой дом, не получив приглашения.»

— Чёрт возьми, — Рон отпивает пиво из банки, ставит её, почти пустую, на пол у дивана. — То есть, все эти парни — Комптон, Рэнсом, Дюбуа — добровольно стали прокормом какой-то инфернальной дряни?

— Если считать добровольными решения, принятые в сознании слегка изменённом, — говорит Гарри. Драко смотрит удивлённо — хочет спросить, и Поттер быстро меняет тему. — Зато теперь я, кажется, понимаю, зачем нужно это.

Гарри подтаскивает к себе коробку из архива, достаёт один из множества запечатанных пакетов из плотного прозрачного пластика. Идентификационные номера на этикетке сообщают, что содержимое зарегистрировано в хранилище улик под номером NO—2208—HP. Внутри пакета — прямоугольник плотного картона размером в пол ладони; краски не потускнели до сих пор — яркие, неоновые разводы мерцают, очаровывая даже через матовый полиэтилен. Словно перламутр живой чешуи на теле хищной морской рыбы.

— Её мы забрали из отеля — из дорожного рюкзака Эдварда Рэнсома. А это, — из заднего кармана джинсов Поттер достаёт ещё одну карточку в неоновых пятнах — кладёт её рядом с пластиковым пакетом: — я нашёл в доме Рембо и Эшли Дюбуа. Идентичный рисунок, одинаковый текст. Здесь указан адрес дома в Дамбала-Ведо — в том самом городе, где Джейсон Комптон остановился по дороге в Бомонт. И телефон — номер зарегистрирован на указанный на карточке адрес и совпадает с номером, с которого Виктор Крам принимал звонки.

— Другими словами это — визитки? — Блейз подносит пластиковый пакет к лицу, рассматривает едкие переливы краски. — Но зачем? На допросе Крам сказал, что Геде Нибо всегда звонил сам. И, как мы сами убедились, попытайся он — или кто-то из жертв — позвонить на этот номер, ничего бы не вышло: по выпискам из телефонной компании ясно, что телефон отключён ещё в восемьдесят седьмом.

— Им не нужен звонок, — говорит Драко. Смотрит на Гарри — и тот понимает, что Малфой пришёл к тому же выводу, что и он сам. — Им нужно приглашение. Жертвы брали визитки — в обмен на свои адрес и телефон. Могли бы просто открыть дверь перед ними, с таким же успехом.

— Точно, — Гарри кивает, продолжая: — Виктор Крам опознаёт только Рэнсома и Дюбуа. Комптона он не видел — потому что ночью двадцать второго Комптон впервые приезжает в город и привозит с собой своего убийцу. Двадцать второго же, после убийства Комптона, Геде Нибо — точнее, вендиго, призванные его духом — играют в Баре свой первый концерт. Встречают Рэнсома — отдают ему визитку, получая приглашение в ответ. Через неделю всё повторяется с Лукасом Дюбуа.

— В таком случае, где сейчас убийца Комптона? — спрашивает Рон. Он опускает взгляд на фотографии, веерами разложенные на полу. — Если они кусают друг друга и превращают в зомби — это же чёртова эпидемия. Нам нужно отлавливать их всех — и мы даже не знаем, с кого или чего начать.

— Поиск пациента нулевого дня — не первоочередная задача в таких случаях, — говорит Драко, наблюдая, как Гарри двумя руками разгребает завалы из отчётов и выжимок из подобных дел — пока под кипами бумаг не показывается рисунок дорожной карты.

— Нам не нужен пациент нулевого дня, — говорит он. — Всё это время мы рассматривали только карту штата — и зря: уверен, что убийства происходят по всему побережью, но теперь это не так важно. Всё это время я искал Геде Нибо — и ловил дым руками, потому что Геде Нибо не существует — это только имя печати, вернувшей мертвецов с того света. Все они — и «нулевой» пациент, и Дюбуа — всего лишь жертвы. Если мы хотим прекратить это, то должны поймать того, кто провёл ритуал перехода. Того, кто собирает армию мертвецов. Найдём его — остановим убийства. И искать нам нужно, — Гарри зубами сдирает колпачок с маркера — в нос бьёт резкий запах спирта, — обводит красным точку на карте — к северу от города, в самой глубине ядовитых луизианских болот. Дамбалла-Ведо. — Здесь.

— Дружище, — Рон сплетает пальцы в замок, упирается в него подбородком. — Мы понятия не имеем, что нас там ждёт. Без подкрепления ехать опасно — а для подкрепления нужен ордер.

— Ордер не получим, — Гарри встаёт, стараясь не смотреть на Драко — и кожей чувствует, что тот следит за ним непрерывно. — Слишком мало прямых улик. А если бы ордер и был — я отстранён.

— Скажи, что не собираешься ехать туда в одиночку.

Уизли смотрит на Гарри снизу вверх — и тишина в комнате вдруг становится почти осязаемой. Плотной, как белые бутоны нимфей.

— Конечно нет, Рон. Конечно нет.

***

3 сентября 04:38 PM

— Мистер Малфой, послушайте, — Гарри машинально зажмуривается, упирает кулак в стену над телефоном — достаточно сильно, чтобы заныло ребро ладони.

Люциус Малфой по ту сторону провода тяжело вздыхает, и Поттеру кажется, будто ему за шиворот только что всыпали пакет замороженной фасоли. Он лично встречался с прокурором всего раз, не считая коротких пересечений в залах суда и в участке — и тот оставил неизгладимое впечатление. Властный и холодный, он заставлял молчать одним взглядом. Гарри решил, что телефонный разговор упростит ему задачу — и ошибся.

— Мистер Поттер, я выслушал достаточно. И мой ответ — нет.

— Если это… Если это как-то связано со вчерашней историей в Баре, мистер Малфой, я…

— Господи, Поттер. Уму непостижимо, — Гарри буквально видит, как Люциус прикрывает глаза, массирует висок двумя пальцами — и в этих ровных скупых жестах презрения больше, чем способны вместить бездонные болота Луизианы. — В мои привычки не входит смешивать работу и личное — советую вам взять этот принцип на вооружение. Сильно упрощает жизнь.

Чёрт. Гарри упирается лбом в сжатый кулак, чувствуя, как стыд жарко разливается по щекам. Грёбаная удача, что Люциус Малфой не видит его сейчас.

— Вы позвонили прокурору, а не отцу. Хотите поговорить с отцом — что ж. Драко — глупый мальчишка. Вы — такой же. Оба заслуживаете порядочной трёпки за своё сумасбродство. Уверен, Сириус Блэк уже провёл воспитательную беседу — и был, как всегда, убедителен. Как прокурор же я вам вот что скажу: до сих пор я не услышал ни одного реального довода. Только абстрактные соображения — остроумные, но, увы, не подкреплённые ничем. Мы не в новелле о Шерлоке Холмсе, мистер Поттер. Хотите ордер — достаньте прямые доказательства.

— Да, мистер Малфой, — Гарри задирает голову наверх. Штукатурка на потолке пошла трещинами — как причудливое сплетение дорог на карте штата. — Я понял, сэр. Спасибо.

— Чудно, мистер Поттер. Возвращайтесь — и будьте более убедительны в следующий раз.

В трубке раздаются короткие гудки, и Поттер вешает её на металлический рычажок. Стягивает очки с носа — лаковый корпус телефонного автомата отражает его лицо, и Гарри кажется, он видит плотные тени, залёгшие под глазами.

— Нет? — спрашивает Драко. Гарри качает головой, и Малфой вздыхает, проходится ладонью у основания шеи. — Отец… Позволь, я поговорю с ним.

— Нет. Он прав. Нам не хватает улик, — произнеся это вслух, Гарри понимает, что так оно и есть. До сих пор он и сам толком не понял, что именно ищет — наивно полагать, что Люциус Малфой купится на детский лепет.

— Гарри! — Колин Криви распахивает дверь кабинета — без стука, что не свойственно всегда деликатному сержанту. По этому жесту, по круглым от страха глазам, Гарри понимает, что ничего хорошего Колин не скажет. — Сириус вызывает тебя к себе — срочно. И, Гарри, там… Там инспектор.

***

3 сентября 05:02 PM

Инспектор — Долорес Амбридж — словно состоит из розового твида и слоёв едкого клейкого лака, блестящего на старомодно завитых волосах. На Сириусе нет лица, он встречается с Гарри глазами, когда тот заходит — и по его взгляду Гарри ясно понимает, что произойдёт.

Голос Амбридж приторно-сладкий, как мышьяк, вмешанный в густой миндальный сироп. Она сообщает — с сожалением, конечно, — что самоуправство недопустимо в рядах полиции. Что по поводу вчерашнего инцидента возбуждено внутреннее расследование. Кроме того, добавляет Долорес — и расплывается в улыбке, мутной, как взбитые сливки на просроченном торте, — она прослушала запись с сегодняшнего несанкционированного допроса. И, конечно, заметила пару пропущенных минут.

Сириус смотрит на Гарри со смесью сожаления, вины и гнева. Поттер знает всё, что крёстный хочет ему сказать. И всё это справедливо — и всего этого можно было бы избежать, если бы Сириус не охранял свои тайны так яро.

_Прости, что не защитил тебя._

_Но почему каждый раз ты так неосторожен?_

— Мне очень жаль, мистер Поттер, — заключает Амбридж и даже не пытается скрыть, что врёт. — Вы отстранены от всех текущих дел до окончания расследования.

— Вы не можете начать расследование без оснований, — говорит Драко. Ярость в его голосе холодная и ровная, как лезвие медицинского ножа — но остриё тонет в патоке улыбки инспектора, едва её задев.

— Им не нужны основания. Все это дело шито белыми нитками, — шипит Сириус, бессильно сжимая и разжимая кулак.

За годы службы в полиции Гарри не отстраняли ни разу — хотя поводы были, и куда весомее. Сириус прав: пухлая розовая Амбридж, всё это расследование — огромные ветряные мельницы. Узнать бы только, кто натягивает парусину в лопастях.

Гарри кивает. Молча идёт к выходу из кабинета, но голос инспектора останавливает его. Амбридж требует сдать оружие и значок — но едва успевает договорить, как кулак Сириуса рассекает воздух, с грохотом ударяя по поверхности стола.

— Значок останется. И оружие тоже, — рычит он.

Амбридж не решается спорить.

***

3 сентября 05:47 PM

— Сука, — ворчит Рон, пинает мелкий камень, подвернувшийся под ногу, и Гарри глубоко вдыхает.

Лёгкие наполняются кислородом, густым от сырости и далёких запахов костра. Солнце едва показывается, впервые за последние дни — красная дуга горит под сизыми слоями разбухших туч, лениво заваливаясь за горизонт.

— Я тоже откажусь от дела! — заявляет Рон.

Это приводит Гарри в чувство:

— Даже не вздумай, — говорит он.

— Какого чёрта? Не хочу в этом участвовать, Гарри!

— Откажешься — и у нас не останется рычагов, — отзывается Драко. Он ёжится от холода, плотнее кутаясь в толстовку — тёмно-красную, с золотой эмблемой полицейской Академии в Куантико. Ту самую, что взял у Гарри. — Ты думаешь, если они меньше чем за сутки состряпали повод для внутренней проверки, то у них не найдётся более удобных детективов на ваше место?

Двери участка открываются, и все трое тут же прикусывают языки. Оборачиваются с опаской — и выдыхают, увидев Блейза.

— Всего лишь я, — говорит Забини, спиной прикрывая за собой дверь. — Что будем делать?

Он кидает Поттеру ключи от его машины — остались на рабочем столе в кабинете, и Гарри не решился возвращаться сам, — и тот ловит их на лету, отвечает:

— Свою работу. Рон, я хочу, чтобы ты оставался в участке до конца рабочего дня, — Гарри бросает взгляд на запястье — стрелка на часах подползает к шести. — Всего пару часов. Собери все улики и документы, которые можно вынести из архива без подозрений. Блейз, ты должен удалить результаты дактилоскопии из морга. Если Амбридж раскопает их и увидит отпечатки мёртвых людей в экспертных бланках, вменит нам подлог.

Рон и Блейз кивают. Они напряжены — и Гарри подбрасывает ключи на ладони, улыбается им:

— Всё нормально. Просто будьте внимательны. Вечером приезжайте ко мне, с уликами и документами. У меня есть копия материалов дела — попробую поискать зацепки.

— Что делать мне, Поттер? — голос Драко охрип — наверняка от холода, и Гарри думает только о том, как сильно хочет его обнять. Ухватить за шею, привлечь ближе. Вдохнуть пудровый запах его волос.

— А ты поедешь со мной. Всё равно у тебя больничный.

Уже сидя за рулём Гарри опускает стекло и, когда Рон наклоняется, добавляет:

— Панси и Гермиона — где их черти носят? Не видел их весь день.

Рон пожимает плечами.

— Не знаю, дружище. Колин сказал, они уехали утром. Паркинсон в штатском.

— Постарайся связаться с ними, — говорит Гарри, проворачивает ключ зажигания. — Дозвонишься первым — предупреди, чтобы не возвращались в участок.

***

3 сентября 03:47 PM

Гермиона просыпается от лёгкого толчка в плечо.

— Приехали, Грейнджер.

Дыхание Панси обжигает щёку — тёплое, сладко пахнет вишней и мятной жвачкой.

Их остановка конечная — салон автобуса почти пуст и кренится вправо на развороте: алюминиевые банки из-под газировки шумно перекатываются под рядом сидений. В автобусе жарко натоплено, пахнет жжёной резиной и ядовитым освежителем. От старой обивки несёт сигаретным дымом, и Грейнджер тошнит, пока она не выбирается на улицу следом за Панси.

Стоянка, широкая и пустая, иссечена следами автобусных шин и местами поросла техасской железной травой. Бездомный пёс, грязный и жилистый, в крупных рыжих пятнах, носится за стелящимся по песку пакетом.

Локтем Панси слегка подталкивает Гермиону под рёбра, взглядом указывает на торговца.

Белки глаз, крепкие ровные зубы горят на чёрной коже. Он сидит, скрестив ноги, на наспех сколоченном ящике из ветхих досок. Вокруг — куклы, пёстро разодетые, с густыми гладкими волосами, увитыми розами и маком. Прекрасные, если бы не голые скалящиеся черепа вместо лиц.

— Калака, — шепчет Панси и направляется к торговцу.

— Нам нужно на кладбище, — Паркинсон присаживается на корточки перед расстеленным ковром. Гладит одну из кукол по волосам, и торговец улыбается ей. Гермиона подходит тоже, вдыхает — и чувствует густой сладкий запах травы. — Поможешь?

— Возьми одну. Она проводит, — отвечает торговец, кивает в сторону дороги, ведущей прочь со стоянки. Незаметная, она проложена сквозь заросли шиповника, мимо слепых домов, пегих от изъеденной солёным ветром краски.

Панси протягивает торговцу купюру — его руки костлявые, с длинными пальцами, увенчанными белыми дисками ногтей, — и забирает калаку с собой.

Впервые за всё время, проведённое в Луизиане, Гермиона чувствует морской запах, пьянящий аромат близкого Залива бьёт в голову, как креплёное вино.

Дорога круто берёт вверх и очень скоро упирается в кладбищенские ворота. Отсюда виден Мексиканский залив: серая водная гладь, вмытая в небо туманной полосой горизонта.

— Напомни, зачем мы здесь, — Панси хмурится — в рассеянном свете пасмурного дня её лицо кажется неестественно гладким, высеченным из мрамора. Пухлые губы, чёрные глаза — и густые чёрные волосы. — Приехали на могилу родителей Поттера без его ведома — потому что считаем, что их гибель почти тридцать лет назад связана с луизианским маньяком. Поттер убьёт нас — и будет прав.

Гермиона проводит ладонью по буйно разросшейся полыни — высокая, она достаёт почти до колен.

— Если мы ошиблись, то Гарри об этом не узнает никогда. Но если мы правы, то ему может грозить опасность. Мы сможем его предупредить.

Панси молчит секунду — и когда заговаривает снова, голос её звучит глухо.

— Ты что-нибудь слышала о Морсмордре?

Гермиона ёжится — от ветра, конечно, — плотнее запахивает тёплое осеннее пальто. Конечно, она слышала. Кто не слышал о них.

— Что-то вроде современного ковена, да? — Гермиона улыбается, хотя разговоры об этом неизбежно вызывают липкий непостижимый ужас. Даром, что она знакома с одним из них. — Знаю. Мой профессор носит их метку. Видела на предплечье.

— Помнишь, я говорила тебе о слухах? — Панси дожидается кивка от Гермионы и продолжает: — Говорят, что Лили Эванс — мать Поттера — была ведьмой, из ковена Морсмордре. И не только она. Джинни Прюэтт, встречалась с Гарри пару месяцев — но потом вдруг пропала из города. Исчезла, но теперь никто не говорит об этом. Не в открытую.

— Ну и что? — Гермиона приподнимает бровь.

Это и есть те самые слухи об ужасном Гарри Поттере?

— Да ничего, конечно. Просто кто-то всерьёз считает, будто Поттер убил её, а тело закопал во внутреннем дворе. Или сбросил в воды Огайо. Понятно, что это чушь — но некоторые верят. К тому же, связь с ковеном Морсмордре наводит жути, — Панси мотает головой, словно отгоняет стаю назойливых слепней, шагает вперёд. — Пойдём. Простоим тут всю ночь — и опоздаем на последний автобус. Тут даже заночевать негде.

Местные болотистые почвы не позволяют хоронить под землёй, вынуждая возводить склепы для мёртвых. По этой причине кладбища Луизины больше похожи на города, чем на сады — обширные Некрополи с запутанной сетью переулков, настолько узких, что время намертво застревает между каменных белых плит.

Склеп Поттеров в стороне от основной дороги, укрыт зарослями винограда, дикой розы и мирта от случайных глаз. Мраморный олень стережёт замурованный вход — широкие, ветвистые рога тянутся вверх до самой крыши, обвивают покатый фронтон.

Гермиона натягивает рукава до самых кончиков пальцев, раздвигает заросли шиповника и острого аканта, обнажая надпись на гладком каменном полотне.

> _…в стране бесстрастных рек спускаясь по теченью…_

Слова, которые Гермиона впервые прочитала в университете — на курсе по западной литературе.

> _…вошла в еловый трюм зеленая вода…_

Образы, которые она встретила вновь, пролистывая материалы дела в аэропорту Коннектикута.

> _…меня от винных пятен очищая…_

Строки, которые Геллерт Гриндевальд цитировал для неё по памяти.

> _…и унося мой руль и якорь навсегда…_

Строфа из «Пьяного корабля» тонкой вязью высечена на западной стене склепа Поттеров, освещенная кровью слабого умирающего солнца.

— Ох, — Гермиона поднимается, отряхивает колени от сухих листьев и травы. — Панси, нам срочно нужно вернуться в участок. В архив и…

— Это вряд ли, — Паркинсон оставляет куклу в ногах мраморного оленя и показывает Грейнджер экран своего телефона.

**Гарри Поттер — 7 пропущенных вызовов**

**Рон Уизли — 3 пропущенных вызова**

> **Рон Уизли  
>  06:02 PM**  
>  Панси перезвони как сможешь

> **Рон Уизли  
>  06:18 PM**  
>  всё ещё жду звонка от вас  
>  в участок не возвращайтесь, приезжайте к Гарри

> **Рон Уизли  
>  06:19 PM**  
>  он отстранен

***

3 сентября 11:59 PM

В тесном переулке между домами пустынно и тихо. Коробки домов жмутся друг к другу, как склепы на Лафайетт. Пахнут также — грязной дождевой водой, гнилью палой листвы и инеем, прихватившим сырую дорогу. Гарри смотрит наверх, находит знакомые окна — рыжий прямоугольник света, тихий и ровный. Совсем как линза на верхушке маяка.

Если до сих пор взбешённый Рон не выскочил на дорогу, размахивая руками — значит, Гарри удалось улизнуть, никого не разбудив.

Поттер проверяет карманы: ключи от квартиры и значок прячет под сиденье, бумажник перекладывает в карман куртки. «Зиг Зауэр» заматывает в ремни нагрудной кобуры, оставляет на пассажирском сиденье рядом — до поры. Выключает свет в салоне — и тянется к бардачку, находит там старый фонарик и плотно скрученную дорожную карту.

Фонарик работает: Гарри светит на карту, сверяя маршрут в голове с плетением дорожных вен на бумаге. Нужно выехать за черту города на первом же повороте — чтобы попасть прямо в сетку магистралей, наброшенную поверх болот и бесплодных полей. Это позволит ехать быстрее — и до места он доберётся всего за пару часов.

Часы на приборной панели показывают полночь. В самый раз. Если всё пройдёт хорошо — успеет вернуться до рассвета.

О том, какова вероятность плохого исхода, Гарри старается не думать.

По крайней мере, в этот раз он не втягивает других — а значит никто не пострадает по его вине.

Гарри отключает телефон, бросает его на заднее сиденье. Тянется к ключам зажигания — и стоит только пальцам коснуться холодного металла, как кто-то стучит в запотевшее матовое окно. Упрямо и с силой — словно крылья огромного древнего мотылька.

Гарри опускает стекло — и чем оно ниже, тем сильнее колотится сердце.

— Ты обещал, что больше меня не оставишь, — Драко не подходит ближе. Не наклоняется к окну. Кисти рук спрятаны в карманы полицейской куртки, и Малфой передёргивает плечами от холода — густая чёлка тут же спадает на лоб, прикрывает блестящие злые глаза. — Обещал.

Гарри тяжело сглатывает, качает головой.

— Прости. Здесь ты в большей безопасности.

— Чем там, куда ты собрался? — Малфой ухмыляется, и Гарри понимает ясно, что не уедет. Не один. — Ты идиот, Поттер — если действительно надеялся, что я тебя отпущу.

***

4 сентября 00:27 AM

Панси заносит руку, чтобы постучать, но Гермиона перехватывает её запястье. Мягкий свет изнутри просачивается в узкую щель у пола, и Грейнджер упирается костяшками пальцев в дверь, толкает — и та легко поддаётся.

Внутри тепло и тихо. Безопасно — но Гермиона всё же стягивает кроссовки, боясь выдать своё присутствие. Ещё сильнее она боится увидеть брызги крови на паркете, на светлых дверных косяках. Паркинсон оттесняет её за спину, рука скользит под куртку — гладкая рукоятка пистолета, скрытого в нагрудной кобуре, послушно ложится в ладонь.

На кухне и в ванной пусто. Слабый поток света льётся из гостиной, растекается кривым оранжевым овалом на блестящем полу. Панси осторожно заглядывает за приоткрытую дверь — и вдруг расслабляется; отпускает пистолет.

В комнате только Блейз и Рон. Оба спят: Забини лежит на диване, животом вниз; подложил левую руку под лоб, правая небрежно свисает с края диванных подушек; кончики пальцев касаются ковра и — едва-едва — рыжей копны волос. Рон разлёгся прямо на полу, подложив под голову руку, согнутую в локте. Вторая — на груди, ходит вверх и вниз, в такт тихому дыханию.

Больше в комнате никого, и Панси хочет проверить спальню, но Гермиона ловит её за плечо. Взглядом указывает на записку — тетрадный листок сложен домиком, стоит поверх стопки пустых коробок из-под китайской еды

— Их здесь нет, — Гермиона шепчет — поддавшись густой тишине ночи, облепившей пространство, словно заросли кудзу. Она быстро перебирает короткие строчки, протягивает записку Панси.

— Чёрт, — шипит Паркинсон. Пальцами зачёсывает волосы, как гребнем: от края лба почти до затылка — густая чёрная копна блестит в свете лампы, немного отдаёт синевой. — Думаешь, Драко с ним? Куда они поехали?

— Сюда, — Гермиона садится на корточки, ведёт указательным пальцем по карте, прослеживая путь до красного овала. — В Дамбалла-Ведо.


	15. Baronia brevicornis

_Раскалённый добела свет касается век, изживая остатки сна. Она стонет, зарывается лицом в подушки: наволочки и простыни были белыми раньше — до того, как она постирала всё с тремя пакетиками чёрной краски для волос. Теперь постель пахнет холстом, пачкает кожу в жаркие летние ночи._

_Она стискивает пальцы, стягивая простыни. Утро — худшее время дня, если с каждым пробуждением сердце сжимается и ухает вниз, оставляя шлейфы судорог в икрах и пальцах ног._

_Она резко вскидывает плечи. Фокусируется с трудом, силясь найти якорь в хаотичном пространстве вокруг. Пыльные шторы, узоры кудзу на выцветших обоях. Тюбики масляной краски, мастихины и грязные кисти свалены на столе, разбросаны по полу, вместе с огрызками чернографитных карандашей и набросков. Гора шмоток из прачечной свалена в углу встроенного шкафа. Дверца приоткрыта, и она думает, что шкаф глубокий достаточно, чтобы Гарри мог в нём поместиться. Стены увешаны дешёвыми репродукциями Войнаровича и Ротко, постерами с Kiss и Aerosmith, выдранными из разворотов тонких журналов для школьниц._

_Метроном в груди замедляет темп, когда взгляд добирается до высокого зеркала у стены напротив — стыдная дань собственному тщеславию. Бледное лицо, широко распахнутые глаза. Медные волосы блестят на солнце, как блестят стальные ножницы на краю раковины — горькое напоминание о том, насколько слаба её воля._

_Она вздыхает и откидывается на подушки — вспоминает, кто она и где. Джинни Прюэтт просыпается, окончательно приходя в себя._

_Пробуждения даются тяжелее. Острая паника смыкает пальцы на горле ещё до того, как мозги успевают отделаться от морока сновидений. Идея не просыпаться вовсе кажется слаще с каждым утренним приступом, но Джинни эти мысли не пугают. Тот, кому не хватает духу срезать волосы, едва ли решится на самоубийство._

_Джинни зарывается лицом в подушки, надеясь уснуть снова. (Она стала больше спать в последнее время — по двенадцать, иногда пятнадцать часов.) Но кто-то решает, что хватит сна с неё на сегодня: трель дверного звонка ввинчивается в виски, пробирая до костей._

_— Пожалуйста, уходи, — шепчет Джинни. Зажимает уши, и гость звонит снова, настойчивее и дольше. — Меня нет дома._

_Третий звонок абсолютно невыносим. Джинни сдаётся — слепо шарит на полу у кровати в поисках водолазки с высоким горлом и вымазанного в краске комбинезона._

***

_Сумрачная громада особняка Прюэттов нависает над тенистым двором. Пустые глазницы тёмных окон пялятся в пустоту, и Рон передёргивает плечами от озноба, несмотря на полуденную духоту. Краска на поручнях облупилась, старое крыльцо шатается и скрипит под ногами — в целом, дом заметно обветшал после смерти старухи Тесс, но продолжает вселять суеверный трепет._

_После того, как Тереза Прюэтт отправилась на кладбище, дом опустел на три года, облюбованный дикими енотами и ежами. Пока, в начале этого лета, не стал снова обитаем: новость о возвращении в город ведьмы из ковена Мосмордре, внучки покойной Прюэтт, разлетелась по местным за считаные дни._

_Рон Уизли готовился к чему угодно — к скисшему молоку в лавке или стаям саранчи на полях в пригороде. Старуху Прюэтт он всегда обходил стороной, и пусть та была всеобщей любимицей, татуировка на её предплечье говорила больше любых поступков._

_Они познакомились на заре лета. Джинни Прюэтт сама пришла в полицейский участок — обжигающе красивая, как июньский полдень. Тонкая и подтянутая, в чёрной майке, коротких джинсовых шортах и кедах на босую ногу — колени и руки по локоть в пятнах масляной краски._

_Панси приняла заявление на поиск пропавшего телефона — впрочем, Джинни забыла о том, зачем пришла, стоило ей столкнуться с Гарри Поттером в коридоре: облила его травяным чаем из плохо закрытой термокружки. Через день они начали встречаться._

_Молодая художница, красивая, с восхитительными огненными волосами и россыпью веснушек на тонкой белой коже — совсем как у самого Рона. Она не походила на Лилит, пожирающую младенцев по ночам. Рону она нравилась, как сестра — но чутьё подсказывало, что ведьма, какой бы нормальной ни казалась, принесёт только горе._

_Рон надеялся, что чутьё подведёт его в этот раз._

_Но оно никогда не подводит._

_Рон в третий раз зажимает кнопку звонка. За дверью ни звука, и он осматривается от нечего делать. Уизли заехал на удачу, без предупреждения — остановился, заметив машину Джинни, запаркованную во дворе. Красный капот пикапа едва виден из-под зарослей диких яблонь, засыпан сухими листьями и песком._

_Рон уже собирается спуститься с крыльца, как слышит тихие шаги за дверью. Джинни идёт ко входу, медленно и нехотя, потом долго возится с цепочкой, но всё-таки открывает. Приваливается плечом к дверному косяку, закрывая проход. Она не включает свет в прихожей — коридор за острой линией её плеча погружен в сумрак, отчего лицо Прюэтт выглядит бледнее, чем есть на самом деле. Рону кажется, он видит следы от ударов — пока не понимает, что серые пятна под глазами и на скулах — всего лишь остатки вчерашнего макияжа._

_Джинни молча разглядывает Уизли — его лицо, укрытое козырьком бейсболки, тёмные пятна подмышками. Переводит взгляд на «Тахо» у подъездной дорожки. Она выглядит так, словно вот-вот готова захлопнуть дверь — но вместо этого отводит правое плечо назад._

_— Проходи._

_Не дожидаясь ответа, Джинни скрывается в доме, и Рон заходит следом, прикрывая за собой дверь._

_Внутри пахнет пылью и сухими досками. На столике у двери скопилась недельная стопка неразобранных газет. В холле прохладно и темно: шторы плотно задёрнуты, и Рон поводит плечами от острого чувства жалости к прошлой Джинни — крепкой, сладко пахнущей девичьим потом, масляной краской и яблочным вином. Сильной, как солнечный свет, которого она теперь сторонится._

_В семье Уизли только сыновья — и Рон думает, что делал бы, будь Джинни его сестрой? Оправдывал бы он Гарри за то, что тот сделал? Пришёл бы сюда, стараясь встать на его защиту?_

_Джинни идёт в кухню, и Рон следует за ней. Проходит мимо приоткрытой двери: та ведёт в подвал, откуда густо пахнет травами и маслами. Уизли старается не смотреть. Ведьмин дом, ведьмины секреты._

_— Пива хочешь?_

_Джинни коленом придерживает открытую дверь холодильника, пока осматривает содержимое, и Рон чувствует морозное дыхание с привкусом пластика._

_— Да. Тёмное._

_— Прости, ковбой. Только «Внезапная смерть»._

_Рон кривится, скрещивает руки на груди._

_— Вишнёвый сироп._

_Джинни поднимает на Рона взгляд. Ухмыляется — и Уизли улыбается ей в ответ._

_— Так будешь или нет?_

_Рон кивает, и Джинни тянется за бутылкой вглубь холодильника. Протягивает руку, демонстрируя внутреннюю сторону предплечья. Рон не знает, в каком возрасте члены ковена получают метку, не знает, сколько лет было Джинни, когда татуировка появилась на её руке — но сколько бы времени ни прошло, чернильные линии на рисунке не потускнели и не расплылись. Татуировка выглядит так, словно сделана вчера._

_Джинни захлопывает дверцу, и Рон вздрагивает. Забирает бутылку из её рук._

_— Открывалка в ящике под раковиной, если нужна, — говорит она, но сама открывает пиво о край стола. — Итак. Чем обязана? Приехал подчистить дерьмо за другом?_

_Джинни забирается на высокий барный стул у окна, ногами обхватывает гнутые трубки хромированных ножек. Она красит ногти на руках и ногах в красный — лак потускнел и стёрся, облупился по краям._

_— Гарри не знает, что я здесь, — говорит Рон, усаживаясь напротив. — И он тут ни при чём. Я только хотел убедиться, что ты в порядке._

_Джинни улыбается горько, отвернувшись к окну. Делает глоток из бутылки, и Рон замечает, что кожа вокруг ногтей искусана в кровь._

_— И как, убедился? Похоже, что я в порядке?_

_Не похоже совсем, и Уизли отрицательно качает головой. В ответ Джинни щёлкает пальцами, зло щурит синие блестящие глаза._

_— Точно. Знаешь, страх и стыд — лучшие помощники в самоедстве, особенно вкупе с чувством вины, — указательным пальцем она цепляет край ворота водолазки, тянет вниз, обнажая синие и красные пятна на шее. — Он сделал это, Рон, но я всё ещё чувствую себя виноватой. И мне противно — от себя самой и от него за то, что он сделал._

_— Джинни, твоя измена не давала ему прав. Он понимает это — и я здесь не для того, чтобы тебя обвинять._

_— А для чего тогда? — голос Джинни звенит, как лопающиеся от напряжения провода. — Я не могу смотреть в зеркало, Рон. Синяки пройдут, но моё отражение навсегда останется напоминанием о том, что в мире есть люди сильнее меня. И для них — для вас — сила и есть право._

_Это несправедливо, и отчего-то уязвляет Рона сильнее, чем он мог бы предвидеть. Слова вырываются до того, как он успевает осознать их в полной мере:_

_— Что значит «для вас», Джинни? Для вас — парней, которым вы изменяете на глазах у всего города? Гарри — полицейский, а потому заплатит за то, что сделал, вдвое больше._

_— Знаешь, что я поняла о полицейских, пока встречалась с одним из вас? — Джинни ставит бутылку на стол, сцепляет пальцы в замок под подбородком. — Разрешение вам не требуется. Вы блефуете и запугиваете, упиваетесь ощущением контроля, даже если отрицаете это — и, в конечном итоге, превращаетесь в тех, кого пытаетесь поймать, — Джинни облизывает пересохшие губы, и Рон хочет что-то сказать, но она успевает первой. — Я помню ту ночь: огни в Баре и вкус ледяной водки. Я выпила больше обычного — достаточно, чтобы хватило духу целоваться с незнакомцем на глазах у всех. Тогда мне это казалось отличной идеей. Отличной, потому что я устала от Гарри — от запаха крови на его коже и волосах. Он не видит границ, Рон. Подходит к злу в других чуть ближе каждый раз, тянется за их тенью — и теперь это зло проросло внутри него. Иначе его не оказалось бы у моего дома той ночью._

_Рон знает, что случилось дальше, из протокола, составленного Паркинсон: именно ей повезло принять тот вызов и обнаружить Гарри Поттера на крыльце дома Прюэттов, за дверью которого рыдала испуганная Джинни._

_«Повреждения на теле Джинни Прюэтт: синяки и кровоподтёки на плечах, запястьях и на шее (последнее свидетельствует о попытке удушения). Гематомы на затылке. Фрагменты кожи нападавшего под ногтями._

_Повреждения на теле Гарри Поттера: следы крови на руках и одежде совпадают с кровью жертвы. Царапины на лице и шее. Следы от укуса на правом плечевом суставе. Воспаление слизистых, вызванное воздействием перцового газа._

_Результаты экспертного заключения подтверждаю. Подпись: д.м. Гринграсс.»_

_— Знаешь, Гарри схватил меня за волосы._

_— Джин, не надо._

_— Нет. Послушай. В какой-то момент он намотал мои волосы на кулак, дёрнул изо всей силы. Теперь я каждое утро мечтаю о том, чтобы мне хватило духу наконец взять ножницы. Состричь их под корень._

_Джинни замолкает. Прижимает кончики пальцев к закрытым векам, и, когда опускает ладони, глаза её сухие до красноты._

_— Я не сразу его узнала. А когда узнала — подумала, что лучше бы один из ваших серийников изнасиловал меня, убил и выбросил пластиковый пакет с изуродованным телом в Миссисипи. Я бы предпочла умереть от рук зверя, чем знать, что в тех, кому доверяю, может быть столько зла._

_Рон знает, что что бы ни сказал — всё будет звучать бессмысленно и глупо. Но промолчать было бы хуже в сотни раз._

_— Он не такой, Джинни, — говорит он. — Господи, ты ведь и сама это понимаешь. Гарри сожалеет. Я знаю, что ты скажешь на этот счёт — пусть засунет своё сожаление в задницу — и ты права, Джин, миллион раз права. Но — пожалуйста — дай ему шанс. Сириус в курсе, мы что-нибудь придумаем…_

_— Что-нибудь? Напоите его валиумом до беспамятства?_

_— Если придётся. Послушай, — Рон проводит ладонью по лицу, с удивлением обнаруживая, что вспотел. — Гарри знает, как сильно виноват. Он не просит у тебя прощения — потому что знает, что не заслужил. Но я — и Гарри тоже — хотим, чтобы ты не боялась. Гарри больше не приблизится к тебе или к твоему дому. Я обещаю._

_Джинни отворачивается к окну. Скользит взглядом по подоконнику: белая краска потрескалась и облупилась, обнажая серые жилы мёртвой древесины. Поверхность усыпана останками насекомых — прозрачные куски хитина, обломки крыльев и сегменты тел. Указательным пальцем Джинни прочерчивает линию между ними, пока не останавливается у почти целого рыжего мотылька._

_— Это неважно больше, — говорит она и накрывает ладонью мёртвую бабочку. — Я получила ответ из приёмной комиссии художественного колледжа в Нью-Йорке. Они приняли меня, поэтому я уеду из города ещё до начала осени. Я не хочу быть тем, кто спустит курок — и заберу заявление. Но взамен я хочу, чтобы ты дал мне слово, Рон, — Джинни наклоняется вперёд. Ультрамариновые радужки горят на солнце, и Рону кажется, будто её зрачки сузились до узкой полосы и развернулись по вертикали. — Ты будешь следить. И пристрелишь бешеного пса, если придётся._

_Рону не нужно отвечать — то же самое он пообещал себе сам. Джинни откидывается на спинке стула. Она убирает руку с подоконника — и живой мотылёк вылетает из-под её ладони._

_Широкие крылья бьются шумно, как рваные паруса пьяного корабля._

***

4 сентября 01:28 AM 

Маячок на приборной панели мигает красным, сообщая о низком уровне бензина в баке. До пункта назначения осталось совсем немного — полчаса езды по самым пессимистичным расчётам, — но Гарри тормозит, заметив неоновые огни заправки. Даже если он не выберется, Драко нужно будет вернуться домой.

Малфой спит. Уткнулся виском в запотевшее окно — чёлка мокрая от конденсата, — и не просыпается, когда свет рекламной вывески ложится на его лицо.

Всё это время Драко ведёт себя так, словно не был бы против, если бы Гарри его поцеловал — и взаимность оказывается парадоксально болезненной. Куда легче отступиться от кого-то, если уверен, что сам не ко двору. Так невыносимо близко — и всё ещё недостаточно. Гарри хочет, но не решается коснуться, вместо этого отстёгивает ремень безопасности и выбирается из машины.

Холодный воздух вибрирует от электрического треска ламп в рекламных билбордах и фонарях, осаждаемых полчищами ночных мотыльков. Пустая заправка похожа на белый прямоугольник на краю мира — только стрёкот цикад в невидимых зарослях позволяет дорисовать в воображении сырую землю в черноте за линией света.

Собственные чувства к Малфою вызывают глупый трепет вперемешку с ужасом: если и есть в мире что-то, чего Гарри Поттер боится — так это снова оказаться на том крыльце, с руками в крови по локоть. Не буквально, конечно.

Гарри любил Джинни — и за это она едва не расплатилась жизнью. Его влечение к Драко сильнее на порядок — а значит Драко может быть в опасности, которой и сам не осознаёт.

Что, если Джинни не ошиблась на его, Гарри, счёт? Рон рассказал: она считала, что Поттер слишком увяз в работе, отчего стал похожим на тех, кого отправляет за решётку — и в этом истины больше, чем Гарри бы хотелось. Поттер не мог бы ловить всех этих выродков, если бы не тёмный шёпот в его голове. Тот самый, что переключает мозги на новую частоту — позволяет мыслить, как психопат.

Если и есть в мире что-то, чего Гарри Поттер боится — так это не суметь вернуться однажды. Преследовать очередного убийцу — и осознать вдруг, что хватает собственный хвост.

Датчик на станции сообщает, что бак наполнен, и Гарри идёт расплатиться. В закусочной так же холодно, как на улице, пахнет химией и старыми коробками. Из носа течёт, и Гарри хлюпает на вдохе, пока девушка за кассой нехотя пробивает чек. У неё нет сдачи, и вместо денег Гарри берёт упаковку воды и колу. Кофеин и сахар пригодятся Драко, когда тот поедет обратно.

Поттер разглядывает этикетку на бутылках, когда выходит. Он не сразу замечает Драко — не успевает притормозить и врезается в него с размаху.

— Поттер! Нахрена тебе очки, если ты не пользуешься глазами? — Драко выглядит раздражённым — скрещивает руки на груди. — Ты напугал меня до смерти.

Страх и смерть в одном предложении — и это еще до начала… всего. Гарри шмыгает носом ещё раз.

— Прости. Не ожидал натолкнуться на тебя. Мне показалось, ты крепко спишь.

— Боже, Поттер. Придурок, ты опять думаешь обо мне, как о девчонке, — Драко качает головой. — Тебя не оказалось в машине. Я испугался — потому что решил, что ты снова улизнул от меня.

— И бросил одного, посреди болот? — Гарри улыбается. Спрыгивает с разбитой бетонной подножки и обходит Малфоя, слегка мазнув того плечом. — Я понимаю, что в последнее время не создаю впечатление рыцаря, на которого можно положиться. Но ты несправедлив.

Они идут к машине — шорох гравия под подошвами ботинок заглушает стрёкот цикад в густо пахнущих кустах. Гарри кидает воду в багажник. Прислоняется бёдрами к машине, и Драко останавливается напротив.

— Я могу позвонить отцу, — говорит он. — Уверен, он выдаст ордер.

Гарри качает головой. Щёлкает зажигалкой, и огонь вычерчивает лицо Малфоя в темноте.

— Не нужно. Я уже попытался один раз — подошлю тебя и упаду в его глазах окончательно, — Гарри выдыхает дым в сторону, и тот растворяется в электрическом свете лампы. — Знаешь, не так я представлял себе знакомство с твоими родителями.

Драко выгибает бровь.

— Главное, теперь я знаю, что ты в принципе это представлял.

— Ну, — Гарри пожимает плечами, проводит указательным пальцем по переносице. — Что-то вроде ужина? В хорошем месте.

— В хорошем месте. Ясно, — Драко улыбается, опускает взгляд под ноги. — Поттер, мне кажется, для начала тебе стоило бы пригласить на ужин меня.

— Справедливо, — Гарри бросает сигарету, давит её носком ботинка. — Поужинаешь со мной?

— Зовёшь меня на свидание, Поттер?

— Как ты скажешь, — отвечает Гарри — и не отводит взгляд, когда Драко смотрит ему в лицо. — Как ты хочешь.

Малфой молчит — и Гарри кажется, что это самое долгое молчание в его жизни.

— Хочу, чтобы это было свидание.

Гарри кивает. Не зная, куда деть руки, суёт ладони в карман, и, не дожидаясь, пока крапивница покроет лицо и шею, меняет тему:

— Ты впервые упомянул Геде Нибо в разговоре с Лаво — то есть раньше, чем я сам обнаружил это имя в материалах дела. Ты не мог знать о нём, но узнал каким-то образом. — Малфой напрягается. Отводит глаза, но Гарри намерен получить ответ: — Откуда, Драко? Я должен понять.

— Думаешь, я их убил?

Гарри морщится.

— Конечно, нет. Я бы сразу понял.

Малфой смотрит Гарри за спину. Берёт Поттера за локоть и разворачивает лицом к машине.

Заправочные станции объединены балками перекрытий со встроенными в них флуоресцентными лампами. За двадцать минут стоянки крыша машины покрывается телами сгоревших мотыльков, и Драко указывает на одного из них.

— Видишь, Поттер? — Драко грудью вжимается Гарри в спину, упирается острым подбородком в плечо. — Он мёртв.

Гарри кивает, и Малфой накрывает мотылька ладонью.

— Это не то, о чём рассказывают посторонним. Это тайны из тех, что отпугивают большинство. Но ты спас мне жизнь, Гарри. Доверился и взял с собой сегодня. И, что важнее, осмелился пригласить на ужин — хотя и не без помощи, — Гарри фыркает и чувствует, как Драко улыбается в ответ. — Думаю, ты должен знать. Я чувствую чуть больше, чем другие, Гарри. Знаю то, чего знать не должен.

Гарри знает, что мёртвый мотылёк полетит, ещё до того, как Драко убирает ладонь — потому что видел такое раньше. Детские воспоминания томятся глубоко в мозгу, пока какое-то впечатление не откинет литую крышку пыльного сундука. Гарри вдруг вспоминает, как мама воскрешала мышей, прибитых ловушками, когда маленький Гарри рыдал над ними в саду за домом.

От этой магии не веет могильным холодом, как от возвращенцев из Бара — и всё же только глупец не заметит сходства.

Гарри берёт Малфоя за руку и, повинуясь призракам из памяти, осторожно сдвигает рукав толстовки до плеча.

Линии рисунка яркие и тонкие. Чёткие, словно татуировка сделана вчера.

— Выходит, ты ведьма, Малфой?

Драко несильно толкает Поттера кулаком под ребро, и тот улыбается.

— Вроде того. И надеюсь, ты не из тех, кто разжигает костры.

Слова горчат — тревогой и страхом. Гарри поворачивает голову: лицо Малфоя наполовину в тени.

— Нет, Драко. Не из тех.

_Охотникам на ведьм лучше держаться подальше — иначе сверну им головы голыми руками._

Меньше всего Гарри хочется ехать дальше. Он садится за руль, но не спешит захлопывать дверь, стараясь вдоволь надышаться ночным воздухом — ледяным, как вода из колодца, пахнущим многолетними травами и влажной землёй.

— Мы можем не ехать, Гарри. — Голос Драко звучит тихо. Едва слышно в оглушительном стрёкоте цикад. — Ты ведь знаешь. Можем вернуться.

Поттер вздрагивает, когда чужая ладонь ложится на предплечье.

Будет ли момент более подходящий? Гарри не знает, поэтому хватает Драко за шею, притягивает к себе. Тычется губами вслепую, почти наугад.

Поцелуй — их первый, который, кто бы мог подумать, всё-таки случился, — совсем не похож на поцелуи Джинни, которая сдавалась. Отступала каждый раз, подставляя уязвимый живот в надежде, что за это её не тронут.

Гарри целует Драко, и тот целует в ответ: властно и жадно, ни на секунду не желая уступать.

Гарри стискивает пальцы на малфоевском затылке, второй рукой зарывается в волосы Драко — и думает, что в этот раз не оступится. В этот раз на зверя внутри найдётся стальная удавка.

Эта мысль приносит долгожданное облегчение.


	16. Убийство священного оленя

В окнах прокурорского особняка не горит свет.

Литые ворота перед въездом бесшумно разъезжаются в стороны, стоит «Тахо» затормозить напротив. Рон не глушит мотор, и белый свет фар стелется по сырому скошенному газону, смешивается с полупрозрачной вуалью тумана у самых колёс.

— Похоже, наш приезд не стал сюрпризом, — тянет Блейз, постукивая указательным пальцем по скуле. Он рассматривает красный индикатор камеры у ворот, и чёрная линза пялится на него в ответ.

— Чудно. С удовольствием послушаем их версию, — Панси открывает дверь машины. Салон наполняется запахом поздних трав и влажного песка — его крупицы скрипят под подошвами её кроссовок, когда она разворачивается. — Грейнджер, ты идёшь?

Гермиона медлит. Наклоняется вперёд, стискивает пальцы на плече Уизли.

— Рон, может нам стоит…

— Нет, — перебивает тот, и Гермиона не решается спорить. — Гарри уверен, что Сириус знает больше, чем говорит. Готов поспорить на ящик пива, что дело в родителях Гарри — и строчки из грёбаного Рембо на их могилах не просто совпадение. — Рон недоверчиво косится на белёсую ленту дорожки, ведущей к каменному крыльцу, отбивает дробь большими пальцами на руле. — Что-то произошло в восемьдесят седьмом, и я нутром чую, что Люциус Малфой может помочь. Если нет, выбейте ордер на обыск по адресу на визитках.

— Мы ведь не подставим Сириуса Блэка? — спрашивает Панси, сжимая ладони между коленей.

— Скорее, сами подставимся, — отзывается Блейз. Он разворачивается всем телом, переводит взгляд с Гермионы на Панси и обратно. — Малфой и Блэк работают вместе много лет — и у убойного отдела никогда не было проблем с прокуратурой. С большей вероятностью Люциус доложит Блэку о вашем визите.

Гермиона вздыхает, неуверенно покусывает нижнюю губу, и та лопается, наполняя рот густым и солёным.

— Ладно, — говорит она, стирая рукавом толстовки кровь с подбородка. — Не думаю, что у нас есть выбор.

Она выбирается из машины следом за Паркинсон. Размахивается, чтобы захлопнуть дверь машины, но Рон вдруг поворачивается.

— Будьте осторожны, — говорит он, и Гермиона улыбается.

— И вы.

Гравий лопается под колёсами «Тахо» с тихими хлопками, которые не стихают, пока огни габаритов не скрываются за поворотом.

Грейнджер ждёт ещё немного. Скрещивает руки на груди — стылый воздух просачивается под слои одежды, касаясь кожи.

Нам не следовало разделяться, думает она, признавая всё же, что Рон прав: Сириус может хранить тайну смерти Джеймса и Лили, чтобы защитить Гарри. От того, кто вернулся закончить начатое — или от самого себя. И даже, если Люциус Малфой не поможет, им всё ещё нужен ордер.

— Пойдём, Грейнджер.

Панси касается локтя Гермионы. Она идёт в сторону дома, и Грейнджер слышит шорох песка под её ногами — сухой, как треск старых иссушенных солнцем костей.

***

Блейз не сразу замечает, что что-то не так.

Уличные огни сливаются в неоновые ленты за окном и исчезают вовсе, стоит машине выехать за городскую черту. Взгляду не за что зацепиться, и Забини лениво рассматривает кривые пятна воды, скопившейся по краю лобового стекла. Туман липнет к сложенным дворникам и зеркалам, как клочья лежалого снега. Он кажется слишком плотным, и Блейз подаётся чуть вперёд, насколько позволяет натяжение ремня.

— Рон?

— М?

— Как долго мы едем?

— Целую вечность, — отзывается Уизли. — Или дольше? Кажется, мы уже должны были проехать Роксборо. Чёртов туман, ничего не разобрать.

Электростанция Роксборо стоит вплотную к водохранилищу Пончартрейн, что в получасе езды от выезда из города. Шоссе в том месте пересекает пустырь — ни фонарей, ни заправок, — но станция всегда хорошо видна с дороги. Мачты труб, мрачные скелеты подстанций, стеклянные купола изоляторов и тысячи мерцающих огней, отражённых в стоялой воде — всё это невозможно не заметить, проезжая мимо.

— Я иногда бываю на пустыре под Роксборо, — говорит Блейз и включает радиоприёмник. — Приезжаю туда ближе к полуночи — посмотреть на Млечный Путь. Если заглушить мотор, то слышно стрёкот цикад и как течет электричество в проводах.

Блейз перебирает несколько станций: динамик слепо шипит, исходя белым шумом, как слюной. В конце концов, Рон не выдерживает: осторожно отводит запястье Забини в сторону, выключает приёмник.

— Господи, Блейз. Один? Ты же работаешь в убойном отделе! Хочешь загреметь в мешок для трупов?

Блейз качает головой. Ловит своё отражение в зеркале заднего вида, и его собственная ухмылка кажется ему слишком хищной.

— Маньяки меня не пугают. Обломают зубы, если сунутся.

Рон не отвечает на этот раз, и Блейз бросает на него короткий взгляд. Уизли устал: кожа до того бледная, что веснушки на скулах и впалых щеках похожи на синяки от тонкой иглы. Забини думает, что почувствовал бы, решись он протянуть руку — пропустить между пальцами потускневшее сейчас золото чужих волос.

— Вы много о себе думаете, — тихо говорит Уизли. Он упрямо смотрит вперёд, стискивает пальцы на руле, и Блейз наклоняет голову к плечу.

— Мы?

— Да, вы. Ведьмы, колдуны… Считаете, что сможете себя защитить, но на деле оказываетесь куда уязвимее. Малфой едва не погиб вчера, и…

Рон осекается, но Блейз и так знает, о чем тот хочет сказать. Джинни Прюэтт её дар тоже не помог.

— У всех есть слабости, Рон. Даже у нас.

Джинни Прюэтт тщеславная. Любила себя слишком сильно, чтобы представить, будто кто-то сможет причинить ей боль — и не была готова, когда это случилось (что, конечно, не умаляет вины Поттера перед ней).

Драко Малфой стыдится своего дара, считает его проклятьем — и скорее выберет смерть, нежели использует дар для самозащиты. Впрочем, Блейз уверен, Драко поступится принципом ради любви. Поэтому Драко сильнее Прюэтт.

Что же касается самого Блейза…

— Просто не шатайся по пустырям в одиночку. Хорошо?

Рон не отрывает взгляд от дороги, едва заметной в мареве тумана, и Блейз вдруг чувствует, что невыносимо хочет спать. В глаза словно насыпали песка, и он откидывает голову назад, упираясь затылком в мягкую обивку кресла.

— Не буду. Я обещаю.

У него не было слабостей — пока он был сам по себе.

***

Внутри особняка приятно пахнет лакированным деревом, прогоревшими дровами и подтаявшим воском от многочисленных свечей: отчего-то в огромном доме отключены все источники электрического света. Гермиона вдыхает сухой тёплый воздух, на ходу стараясь отыскать в рюкзаке очки.

У порога их встречает карлик. Он одет в старомодный, серой шерсти костюм, у пояса на бедре — связка старых, тяжёлых на вид ключей. Они позвякивают при каждом шаге дворецкого, пока он провожает гостей до винтовой лестницы.

— Я доложил хозяину о вашем приходе — вас ожидают в кабинете, — говорит он, взмахом руки указывает наверх. — Смотрите под ноги: в фамильной галерее может быть темно. Электричество в доме отключено из-за грозы — генератора хватает только на поддержку систем безопасности.

— Хозяин опасается чего-то? — спрашивает Панси. Она уже поднялась на пару ступеней, и теперь оборачивается через плечо.

Дворецкий недовольно кривит тонкую полоску губ. Гермиона уверена, что он не ответит, но ошибается:

— Спросите у него, мисс, — отвечает он. Затем, кивает обеим — и скрывается в боковой двери под лестницей. Стоит двери за его спиной закрыться, и металлический звон ключей смолкает, проглоченный пустотой.

Гермиона и Панси коротко переглядываются. Панси пожимает плечами, и Гермиона берётся ладонью за широкие поручни — гладкие и неожиданно тёплые.

Они поднимаются молча — подошвы кроссовок утопают в высоком ворсе ковра, скрадывая звук шагов. За фамильной галереей, в которой действительно темнее, чем в холле или на лестнице, следует зал с тремя бильярдными столами. Натёртые воском шары на матовом зелёном сукне блестят в рассеянном свечном свете, и Гермиона замечает чёрный прямоугольник прикрытой двери в противоположной стороне комнаты.

— Туда, — шепчет она, но, не дойдя и до середины зала, вдруг останавливается. Хватает Панси за рукав толстовки и под её вопросительным взглядом сильнее втягивает воздух носом.

Горечь шалфея и полыни, шлейф стёртых побегов лимонника, терпкая мята эвкалипта и мелиссы — и ещё сотни трав, оттенки ароматов которых Гермиона не способна различить, но смесь которых узнаёт всегда и безошибочно.

— Профессор, — шепчет она, преодолевает расстояние до двери за пару шагов, с силой толкает дверь плечом.

Кажется, Северус Снейп знал, кто войдёт, за секунду до: как всегда, просчитывает действия Гермионы на шаг вперёд, и она с лёту напарывается на знакомый колючий взгляд, стоит только открыть дверь. Стыдная смесь страха вперемешку со злостью на саму себя мгновенно расползается внутри, ширится, заполняя грудную клетку.

Словно ей снова восемнадцать. Словно она безмозглая первокурсница, отвечающая у доски

— Не можешь научить своих студенток стучать?

— Всеми силами стараюсь изжить из них эту зловредную привычку, Люциус, — отвечает Снейп, не поворачивая головы в сторону прокурора. — Если мисс Грейнджер приучится просить разрешения, то начнёт проделывать это и с социопатами. Первый же из них, что окажется не в кандалах, отрежет её голову и закопает у себя на заднем дворе. Добрый вечер, мисс Грейнджер.

— Добрый вечер. Профессор Снейп, — Гермиона невольно делает шаг назад, спиной натыкаясь на грудь Паркинсон.

— Снейп? Вы — Северус Снейп? — переспрашивает Панси. — Что вы делаете в Луизиане?

— Пытается исправить ошибки прошлого. Как и все мы.

Голос Блэка приводит Гермиону в чувство. Она так и не находит очки — в рюкзаке, кажется, нет вообще ничего, кроме старой гигиенической помады, бесполезного блокнота и старого кассетного «Волкмена», — и Грейнджер приходится напрягать глаза, чтобы сфокусироваться на очертаниях мебели и людей вокруг.

Небольшой кабинет выглядит тесным из-за плотной бордовой ткани портьер на высоких окнах, забитых книгами стеллажей по периметру и украшенного старомодной лепниной камина у северной стены. Внутри жарко натоплено, пахнет старой бумагой, древесной смолой и душистым дымом. Кроме Снейпа, старшего Малфоя и Блэка, Гермиона успевает заметить ещё одного человека в углу: женская фигура кажется незнакомой, а лицо полностью скрыто в тени.

— Тут, похоже, пижамная вечеринка для своих, — тянет Панси. — И почему нас не позвали.

— Потому что это не ваше дело, сержант, — огрызается Блэк, и Гермиона кожей чувствует, как Паркинсон мгновенно подбирается, вытягивается в струнку под его пронизывающим взглядом. — Или вы недостаточно давно на службе, чтобы научиться не задавать ненужных вопросов?

— Да, сэр. Прошу прощения, сэр, — чеканит Паркинсон, и Гермиона поводит плечами.

Очевидно, что Блэк действует на Панси так же, как Снейп на Гермиону. Старшие по званию, по академическим заслугам, _авторитетные_ , они внушают страх и суеверный трепет, парализуя волю. Если не пресечь это на корню, то можно прямо сейчас уйти из прокурорского дома, поэтому Гермиона собирается с духом, надеясь только, что голос не подведёт:

— Ненужных мы не задаём. Мистер Блэк, мы видели могилу родителей Гарри. Их смерть связана с тем, что происходит в городе — как и с серией убийств в Миннесоте двадцать лет назад.

— Туше, — Малфой ухмыляется. Он поднимается со своего места, проходит к бару в противоположной стороне кабинета — ненароком задевает Гермиону плечом, и она чувствует аромат дорогого одеколона от его гладких блестящих волос.

Сириус же подаётся вперёд, бессильно роняя тело, упирается локтями в колени.

— Глупые, глупые дети, — стонет он, зарывается в волосы пятернёй. — Вы же понятия не имеете, куда влезли.

— Не мы влезли, мистер Блэк. Вы нас втянули.

— Замолчите, Грейнджер! — шипит Снейп, и Гермиона закрывает рот. Впрочем, она и так сказала всё, что хотела.

— Не драматизируй, Блэк, — говорит Люциус, ставит перед Блэком обновлённый стакан с джином. — Или ты действительно считал, что Поттер никогда не узнает?

— Конечно, считал. Он, на пару с Люпином, носится с мальчишкой последние двадцать лет, — цедит Снейп. — Поттер опасен! Посмотри, к чему привела твоя защита, Сириус!

— В каком смысле «опасен»? — вклинивается Гермиона, но Блэк отмахивается:

— Не слушайте его, мисс Грейнджер, профессор стар и выжил из ума! Твои проповеди, Северус, я выслушивать не собираюсь. Ты ведь предпочёл смыться — и не разбираться с последствиями, хотя ты — как и все мы, все до единого в этой комнате, — несём ответственность за то, что творится у нас под носом!

Снейп открывает было рот, но Люциус опережает его:

— Ради всего святого, Блэк, в тебе говорит чувство вины, а не ответственность! Ты не спас Лили и Джеймса не потому, что плохо старался, а потому, что они сами сделали свой выбор.

Сириус ощетинивается — как озлобившийся пёс, готовый к прыжку.

— Да что тебе известно о вине, Малфой…

— Достаточно!

До этой секунды Гермиона была уверена, что нет силы, способной затормозить Сириуса Блэка. Но силуэт незнакомки за его плечом приходит в движение — и все вдруг прикусывают языки.

Её голос звучит глухо, словно пробиваясь сквозь толщу солёной воды:

— Вина, ответственность, выбор… Двадцать лет назад вы поручили всю чёрную работу чёрной ведьме. И теперь мои дети гибнут от рук белого колдуна.

Незнакомка встаёт, делает шаг вперёд, и шёпот огня в камине смешивается с сухим шорохом костей. Гермиона может, наконец, рассмотреть её целиком: раскосые глаза, острые, как лезвие, скулы; тёмную кожу и чёрное полотно волос, с вплетёнными в них соловыми черепами.

— Я знаю, кто вы, — шепчет Панси. Её голос дрожит, как дрожит притихшее в камине пламя. — Гарри просил пробить ваше имя. Вы — Мари Лаво.

— Королева вуду собственной персоной, — тихо говорит Люциус. Салютует бокалом, и Лаво кивает в ответ.

— Вы принесли дурные вести, — говорит она, осматривает Гермиону и Панси с головы до ног. — Два воина и два мага отправились на поиски пьяного корабля.

Грейнджер кивает — наконец-то кто-то в этой комнате готов их выслушать:

— Гарри не оказалось дома. Его машины тоже нет. Мы думаем, что он поехал в Дамбалла-Ведо, и, кажется, Драко вместе с ним…

— Драко? — Люциус хватается правой рукой за спинку кресла, резко поворачивается — и только сейчас Гермиона замечает кожаную перчатку на его ладони. Он, как и Блэк, меняется в лице: оба бледнеют настолько, что это заметно даже в красном зареве от тлеющих в камине дров.

Лаво поводит головой, и кости в её волосах снова трещат, бьются друг о друга, как гладкая морская галька:

— Я вижу четверых в пути.

— Уизли, — стонет Блэк, бессильно откидывается назад. — И Забини, да?

Панси и Гермиона коротко переглядываются. Грейнджер кивает — неуверенно, отчего-то чувствуя свою вину. Если бы они приехали в квартиру Гарри чуть раньше…

— Если бы вы приехали раньше, это бы ничего не изменило. Том ищет встречи с Гарри и рано или поздно добился бы своего. Место, куда Гарри отправился, невозможно найти, если Том не позволит. Поэтому, Гарри и Драко доберутся до цели. Рон и Блейз застрянут на полпути — как застряли бы мы, если бы попытались.

— Другими словами, — заключает Снейп: — мы вынуждены ждать.

Гермиона щурится, наклоняет голову к плечу.

— Ждать чего? Вы же знаете, кто стоит за этим. Почему просто не арестовать его?

Сириус ухмыляется:

— Мы не можем _просто_ арестовать его, мисс Грейнджер, по той же причине, почему Гарри не смог бы арестовать Комптона за нападение на Драко вчера ночью, даже если бы его поймал.

Малфой предостерегающе постукивает тростью об пол.

— Блэк, — зовёт он, но Сириус только разводит руками:

— Они ведь пришли за ответами, Люциус! Решили, что достаточно взрослые.

— Достаточно, чтобы носить табельное оружие, — бормочет Панси, тут же опускает глаза в пол. — При всём уважении, сэр.

Сириус машет рукой, давая понять, что больше не злится. Залпом допивает остатки своего джина. Он ставит пустой стакан на столик у камина: калёное стекло ударяется о дерево с глухим стуком, и в этот момент последний пазл в голове Грейнджер встаёт на место.

— Потому что он мёртв, — понимает она — и невольно ёжится от озноба. — Мы не можем его арестовать, потому что он мёртв.

— Убит. Если точнее, — добавляет Снейп. Он не сводит с Блэка взгляд, и на этот раз в его голосе ни капли раздражения.

— Верно. Знаю, каким будет ваш следующий вопрос, мисс Грейнджер, — Сириус смотрит на неё, не отрываясь. Он не ухмыляется больше, и Гермионе кажется, она знает ответ. — Кто же совершил преступление? Что ж, зачитайте нам права, сержант Паркинсон: все, кто причастен к убийству Тома Реддла — из оставшихся в живых, конечно — сегодня здесь.

***

Блейз просыпается от резкого толчка. Сердце в груди замирает на секунду, будто ухает вниз с оглушительной высоты.

Отчего-то в салоне холодно — и ненормально темно, настолько, что Блейз видит собственное отражение в лобовом стекле. Он едва успевает прийти в себя, как чувствует присутствие чужого: инородное, пустое и мёртвое, оно касается его сознания, выискивая уязвимые места. На доли секунды, но этого достаточно, чтобы волна отвращения прошлась вдоль позвоночника, заставляя приподняться тонкие волоски на загривке.

Рон не отзывается на своё имя: тупо пялится вперёд, сжимая руль. Глаза остекленели, подёрнулись белой плёнкой, и Блейз тяжело сглатывает ком, вставший поперёк горла.

Забини не знает, как долго проспал, но этого времени хватило сполна, чтобы сознание Рона угодило в зачарованные силки.

Сладковатый, приторный запах салемской магии, чуждой болотистым землям разлагающегося юга, просочился внутрь, смешался с воздухом в салоне. Магия попала в лёгкие Рона, в его кожу, кости и кровь. Блейз чувствует её присутствие, чужеродное, как ресница на радужке глаза — и сопротивляется. Рон не умеет того же — и теперь не слышит ничего, кроме чужого голоса в собственной голове.

Сердце колотится в горле, и Блейз глубоко вдыхает. Пытается отстегнуть ремень безопасности, но пластик выскальзывает из мокрых ладоней. Блейз вытирает руки о джинсы, старается унять дрожь в руках и, разобравшись наконец с замком, приподнимается на сиденье, упираясь коленом в мягкую обивку. Рычаг от коробки передач впивается под ребро, когда Блейз хватает Уизли за ворот куртки, тянет на себя — и кусает, стискивает челюсти на шее Рона так сильно, как может. Не отпускает, пока не чувствует вкус чужой крови на языке.

Это срабатывает. Укус приводит Рона в чувство: Уизли дёргается, выворачивает руль далеко вправо. Машину бросает в сторону, и Блейз теряет равновесие, летит назад, ударяясь лбом о край бардачка. Салон тут же наполняет запах жжённой резины. «Тахо» ведёт по скользкой дороге, и Блейз зажмуривается против воли — пока не смолкает скрежет шин об асфальт. Машина останавливается, вгрызаясь мокрым носом в заросли вереска на обочине.

— Господи, Блейз. Что… Что произошло?

Забини чувствует чужое дыхание на лице и решается открыть глаза. Рон наклоняется так близко, что между их носами не больше дюйма. Так близко, что Блейзу удаётся разглядеть сетку узоров на потемневших радужках чужих глаз.

Рон протягивает руку, обхватывает голову Блейза ладонью, проходится большим пальцем по виску.

— Ты ранен, — шепчет он, поворачивает ладонь. Его пальцы вымазаны в крови, и Блейз не сразу понимает, что эта кровь — его.

— Просто царапина, — говорит он и, видя, как мгновенно мрачнеет лицо Рона, понимает, что лучше бы молчал.

— Царапина? — рычит тот — и наклоняется ещё ближе, так, что рыжая чёлка касается переносицы Блейза. — Я вышибу мозги ублюдку, который это устроил.

Уизли тяжело упирается ладонями по обе стороны от головы Забини — левой об открывшийся бардачок, правой — о край пассажирского сиденья, — собирается подняться, но Блейз успевает вцепиться в рукав его куртки:

— Рон, послушай. Мы не можем ехать дальше. Посмотри на время.

Уизли хмурится, но подчиняется. Шарит взглядом по приборной панели — и, стоит его глазам наткнуться на горящий циферблат, выдыхает шумно, словно получил кулаком под дых:

— Какого хрена?!

— Два часа ночи, — шепчет Блейз. Глотает воздух — удар о коробку передач даёт о себе знать резкой болью в левом боку. — Значит, мы уехали от прокурорского дома всего полчаса назад. Но это невозможно, потому что…

— Мы ведь проехали Роксборо. Мы в дороге больше часа, — Рон переводит на Блейза взгляд, и на этот раз Забини невольно дёргается — столько глупой и безрассудной, железной решимости в чужих глазах.

Уизли велит оставаться в машине, сам же садится на водительское сиденье, включает противотуманные фары. Белые конусы света прорезают туман, но тот наползает снова: смыкается у Рона за спиной, когда тот выскальзывает из «Тахо», течёт в салон из открытой настежь двери.

Блейз нащупывает ручку над головой, нажимает, и дверь открывается с глухим щелчком. Протягивает руку вперёд — и туман заглатывает её по локоть. Блейз не видит собственных ступней, наощупь находит высокий влажный капот — и идёт вдоль, пока рукой не натыкается на тёплую ладонь Рона.

— Забини, какого чёрта?! Какое слово из…

— Из «оставайся в машине» ты не понял, да-да, — перебивает Блейз, и замирает, когда неожиданно горячие ладони Рона ложатся на его шею. — Куда ты хочешь идти?

— Я должен найти Гарри, — шепчет тот, и Блейз чувствует чужое дыхание на своих губах. — В машине безопасно, и я хочу, чтобы ты оставался здесь — до нашего возвращения.

Блейз пытается, но не может сдержать смешок. Только истерики не хватало, думает он и глубоко вдыхает в очередной раз. Осторожно обхватывает запястья Рона, делает шаг вперёд, грудью прижимаясь к чужой груди:

— Рон, послушай. Послушай внимательно. Ты не можешь идти. Этот туман вокруг — он не позволит тебе добраться до Гарри, а если будешь пытаться, то умрёшь. Ты должен оставаться со мной. Пожалуйста, Рон. Я смогу нас защитить.

На этот раз Рон молчит. Блейз знает, что у него нет сил спорить — не может быть, потому что сейчас Блейз сильнее. Уизли смотрит в его глаза и видит зарево магии в угольной черноте зрачка.

— Я…

Я должен быть тем, кто нас защитит.

Рон пытается сопротивляться, и Блейз зарывается ладонью в его волосы. Проводит пальцами от лба до затылка, сжимает золотые пряди в кулак, чувствуя воду в ладони.

— Ничего, Рон. Воины не обязаны справляться в одиночку, — уговаривает Блейз. Свободной рукой он обхватывает лицо Рона за подбородок, не давая отвести взгляд от собственных глаз. — Настала очередь мага помочь. Моя очередь.

Мокрый асфальт холодит кожу даже сквозь плотную джинсовую ткань. Блейз садится, спиной прижимаясь к радиаторной решётке — тянет Рона за собой, пока тот не опускается тоже.

Свет фар огибает их тела, подобно щиту. Рон кладёт голову Блейзу на колени, и тот прижимается затылком к бамперу «Тахо», прикрывает глаза.

Блейз думает о том, что у Поттера не было бы шансов, будь он один.

Привкус мертвечины оседает на языке. Туман вокруг сладко пахнет сгнившими яблоками и морской солью. От неё больно щиплет в носу, и Блейз старается дышать через рот.

_Заставь Поттера прикончить колдуна, Драко._

_Заставь — иначе мы навечно застрянем на палубах пьяного корабля._


	17. Калавера

_Еще никто с душой неразвращенной_

_Такую реку переплыть не смог._

_Данте_

_//_

_В Баре невыносимо жарко._

_Накурено и тесно, воняет дешёвыми духами вперемешку с потом — и почему-то пряными благовониями, как в эзотерической лавке за углом. Едкие запахи и эпилептическое мерцание неона ввинчиваются в глаза, добираясь до черепной коробки. Гул в голове растёт, заглушая грохот музыки, и Драко бесится сильнее._

_В которой раз за вечер жалеет, что приехал в Новый Орлеан. В этот тёмный, эклектичный город, насквозь провонявший чужой магией, жгучими специями и морской солью Залива._

_Блейза нигде не видно. Драко продирается к барной стойке почти вслепую — и, словно в наказание за свою злость на город, со всей дури врезается в ослепшего придурка._

_— Блядь!_

_Футболка и джинсы залиты ромом, и Малфой готов приложить незнакомца словцом покрепче — но прикусывает язык._

_— Прости, я… Я хотел тебя угостить._

_Парень голосом выделяет «тебя», как будто это его оправдывает._

_Драко узнаёт его. Видел Теодора Нотта в морге днём раньше. Теперь Теодор смотрит на Драко с таким обожанием, такой жадностью, от которых Малфоя тошнит даже сильнее, чем от запаха рома на его одежде._

_Драко набирает побольше воздуха:_

_— Давай потом._

_Улыбается через силу — и ныряет в толпу до того, как Нотт успевает опомниться. Драко здесь всего месяц, и начинать новую жизнь в Новом Орлеане со скандала не намерен._

_Но, боже, как воняет чёртов ром._

_— Что, уже сразил Тео в самое сердце? — Блейз появляется рядом — так же внезапно, как исчез раньше. — Малфой, ты бессердечная дрянь._

_— Переживёт._

_Забини качает головой, и Драко забирает бокал шартреза из его руки. Делает глоток: жгучий клубок прокатывает по горлу, оставляя за собой колдовской шлейф с привкусом густых выдержанных трав._

_— О боже, только посмотри, — Блейз берёт Драко за плечо, разворачивает в противоположную сторону, и Малфою требуется пара секунд, чтобы осознать, на что именно тот указывает. — Это же Прюэтт._

_Рыжий хвост блестит в клубном свете, как огненная волна. Драко замечает татуировку на белом предплечье — такую же, какую носит сам, с той лишь разницей, что старается скрывать ведьмовскую метку._

_Прюэтт отпивает из своего стакана и тут же целует какого-то парня взасос, так глубоко, словно хочет влить ему в глотку остатки алкоголя из своего рта. Кислотные лучи пульсируют на её гладкой загорелой коже, округлых бёдрах и острой кости оголённого плеча._

_Драко всерьёз её ненавидит._

_— Я помню её — встречал в участке. Разве она не девушка того детектива? Как его… — Драко пару раз щёлкает пальцами, старательно делая вид, что пытается вспомнить._

_И тут же получает тычок локтем под ребро._

_— Брось, — тянет Блейз, запивает водкой. — Конечно, ты помнишь его имя. Не смей мне врать, Драко, я знаю тебя, как себя самого. Ты запал._

_Драко ничего не отвечает, только качает головой, изображая раздражение._

_Гарри Поттер. Так его зовут — и да, Драко кажется, он «запал» сразу, как только Поттера увидел. Впрочем, этот глагол не вполне описывает то, что Малфой испытывает: он не обменялся с детективом и парой слов, они не работали вместе, но нечто в Поттере, что-то, скрытое от глаз, не даёт Драко покоя._

_Чувство, будто Малфой отыскал человека, которого знал давно, в другой, параллельной вселенной. Хотел — и не мог им обладать._

_— Какого чёрта она делает?_

_Блейз приподнимает бровь, и Драко осекается, осознав, что спросил вслух._

_Какого чёрта она делает. Глупая девчонка. Глупый-глупый Поттер._

_— Поттер — наш золотой мальчик. Гордость убойного отдела — ловит психов так, словно сам один из них. Не переживай, Малфой. Вам придётся пересечься рано или поздно — уверен, ты ему понравишься._

_Но это не сделает из него гея._

_Блейз хлопает Драко по плечу, демонстрирует пустой бокал — и снова погружается в море людских тел, протискивается к бару за свежей порцией имбирной водки со льдом._

_Драко вздыхает, продолжая наблюдать за Прюэтт. Смотрит, как легко она отказывается от того, кого Драко никогда не сможет получить._

_Фатальная мысль — почти приговор, — сама направляет руку, заставляет сделать новый глоток._

_На этот раз шартрез горчит полынным хмелем — и тёплым, утешительным предчувствием._

_Дороги уже прочерчены, пути сплетены, туго, как лозы кудзу на крышах покинутых домов. Нужно только подождать._

***

Сила подобна спирали. Сворачивается в змеиный клубок глубоко в костях — и, готовая развернуться, терпеливо ждёт. Приказа того, кто сильней. Слабости в сдерживающих её цепях.

Гарри останавливает машину на самой кромке: передние колёса вязнут в прибрежной глине, слегка касаясь воды. Сноп света из фар выхватывает кусок капота из темноты, стелется по ряске и зарослям камыша, пока не упирается в толстые брёвна опор.

Единственный дом на километры вокруг укрыт в стороне от дороги, там, где никому не пришло бы в голову его искать. Нависает над речной гладью, приподнявшись на деревянных столбах. От берега до крыльца почти метр по узкому деревянному настилу, скрытому вуалью пара, поднимающегося от воды.

Через приоткрытое окно в салон течет речной запах ила и тины. Гарри глушит мотор, и стоит фарам погаснуть, как загорается свет в тёмных до этого окнах дома.

— Ого, — говорит Драко.

«Ого», точно. Если до этого момента Гарри и сомневался, то теперь уверен, что не промахнулся с поворотом. Электричество здесь отключено с далёкого восемьдесят седьмого. В этом доме не может гореть свет.

Малфой отстёгивает ремень безопасности, и Гарри машинально хватает его за рукав куртки.

— Драко…

— Не отходить от тебя ни на шаг. Скажешь прыгать — спросить, как высоко. Я помню, Поттер, — Драко улыбается, но Гарри не до шуток. — Не беспокойся. Я буду рядом.

Драко говорит серьёзно, но вместо облегчения Гарри чувствует только тревогу. Осознаёт вдруг, где находится и что делает. Глубокой ночью, далеко от городов и других людей. Они одни здесь, и если Гарри попытается сделать что-то плохое…

Впрочем, если он всё верно рассчитал, то очень скоро едва ли сможет стоять на ногах.

Они выбираются из машины. Огни из окон отражаются в неспокойной воде и в чёрных, как река, зрачках Драко. Гарри обхватывает его лицо ладонью, поворачивает к себе.

— Я рад, что ты здесь.

И это чистая правда. Если пророчеству Джинни суждено сбыться, Гарри хочет, чтобы Драко спустил курок. Вполне возможно, Драко — единственный, кому хватит на это духу.

Внутри плавучего дома тепло и сухо. Так, словно этот дом обитаем, и хозяин был здесь только что — выскользнул через чёрный ход, когда Гарри и Драко открыли входную дверь. Бросил смятые, выпачканные в чернилах простыни на матрасе в углу тесной и единственной комнаты.

— Мне кажется, Поттер, тебя здесь ждали.

Драко проводит пальцем по граням пепельницы, оставленной в центре стола. Белый фарфор блестит начищенной глазурью до боли в глазах.

— Но я всё ещё жив. Это изощрённая ловушка или я офигенно везуч?

— Они любят повозиться с добычей. Ты должен знать, как детектив.

Гарри пару раз щёлкает рычажок выключателя на стене у входа, но свет не гаснет.

— Как детектив, я знаю кое-что ещё. Охотник бывает так увлечён, что не замечает, когда сам становится добычей. — Гарри садится за стол, и Драко опускается напротив. — Моей.

— Поттер, пожалуйста, скажи, что у тебя есть план.

— Забавно, что ты спрашиваешь об этом только сейчас. Передумал бы ехать, если бы я признался сразу, что плана нет?

Драко закатывает глаза.

— Тебе так просто от меня не отделаться. Ну же, Поттер. Зачем мы здесь?

В ответ Гарри достаёт пистолет из нагрудной кобуры, кладёт его на стол рядом с пепельницей.

Лампочка, прикрученная к потолку, трещит, и свет тускнеет, сгущаясь до цвета верескового мёда.

— Ты видел вчерашний допрос Виктора Крама. Помнишь, что он сказал в самом конце?

— То, что не попало на плёнку, ты имеешь в виду? — своим тоном Драко ясно даёт понять, что не приветствует нарушения правил. — Что-то про чудо-наркотик. Про калаверу.

— Точно. А ещё сказал, что калавера переносит на ту сторону. На корабль, где можно встретиться с мёртвыми.

Драко скрещивает руки на груди.

— Ты ведь не думаешь…

— Я думаю, этот корабль существует, Драко. Я вижу его во снах — с той самой ночи, как убийства добрались до Нового Орлеана. Вижу свою мать.

И ещё кого-то. Незнакомца по имени Том, но о нём Драко не нужно знать. Впрочем, Гарри уже не уверен, что может скрыть от него хоть что-то.

— Гарри, — Малфой подаётся вперёд. Накручивает шнурки от капюшона поттеровской толстовки на запястье и тянет на себя, заставляя Гарри придвинуться ближе. — Пойму, если ты решишь придушить меня за такое, но, как врач, я обязан спросить. Когда ты начал принимать литий?

Гарри морщится.

— Ты что, залез в мою медицинскую карту?

Драко обиженно прищёлкивает языком:

— Мне, Поттер, не потребовались бумажки, чтобы узнать, что Дюбуа принимал что-то перед смертью. И не нужна твоя карта, чтобы знать, что ты недавно сменил препарат.

Туше. Гарри виновато опускает голову, почти касаясь лбом столешницы. Чувствует, как пальцы Драко зарываются в его волосы, массируя затылок.

Малфой во всём прав: рецепт на упаковке лития, которая лежит во внутреннем кармане куртки, выписан двадцатого августа. За два дня до обнаружения трупа Комптона доктор Люпин скорректировал схему: «Рисперидон» не давал спать, а от «Золпидема» мозги превращались в кисель.

— Тогда ты и без меня знаешь ответ, — тихо говорит Поттер, и пальцы Драко замирают.

— Я просто хочу сказать, что подсознание — сложная штука. Твои сны могут быть реакцией на новое вещество.

Гарри качает головой.

— Ты не представляешь, как бы я сам этого хотел. И уцепился бы за твою мысль, если бы допросил Виктора Крама раньше. До того, как получил это.

Гарри отодвигается, нехотя выныривая из-под ласковой руки. Достаёт бумажник из кармана куртки и, не раскрывая, вытягивает из него прозрачный пластиковый пакетик с таблеткой в форме черепа.

— Это… Что это?

— Ты знаешь, что, — говорит Гарри. Драко смотрит ему в глаза, всем видом давая понять, что происходящее ему не нравится. — Мне дали это в Баре той ночью. Думаю, это принимали все жертвы — тот самый наркотик, который не смогли обнаружить наши лаборатории, но наличие которого почувствовал ты.

Драко откидывается назад, упираясь лопатками в спинку стула. В темноте Гарри едва различает черты малфоевского лица, но знает и так: Драко раздражен.

— Это и есть твой план? Принять неизвестный наркотик где-то на краю света, в доме с привидениями?

— Не идиот ли я?

— Идиот, конечно. Поттер, это плохая идея.

Поэтому я и взял тебя с собой, думает Гарри.

Сила подобна спирали. Она сжимается, сворачивается в змеиный клубок у основания спины — и ждёт своего часа. Гарри чувствует её. Чувствует тень, затаившуюся внутри.

Тень, которая чует зло в других, как вышколенная овчарка.

Тень, которая толкает на насилие — и готова убивать чужими руками.

Тень, которая пустила корни, стала частью Гарри — и осталась ему чужеродна. До сих пор он оставался наедине с ней — и был уверен, что так будет всегда.

— В багажнике машины есть аптечка…

— Поттер.

Сириус, Рон, доктор Люпин… Все они были рядом — и, вместе с тем, недосягаемо далеко. Всё это время, каждый день, каждый час и каждую секунду Гарри осознавал, что остаётся один на один с тем, что заперто внутри. Вёл тихую борьбу за собственный рассудок в одиночку.

— И ампулы адреналина. Вколешь, если всё пойдёт не по плану.

— Если? Гарри, на что ты надеешься? _Там_ тебя никто не ждёт!

Слова Драко бьют в самую цель, и Гарри резко подаётся вперёд, хватает его за руки. Что, если Драко ошибается? Если есть хоть какой-то шанс встретиться с родителями, Гарри готов рискнуть. Что угодно, только бы узнать, что с ним не так.

— Ты умеешь стрелять — я видел тебя в тире. Он, — Гарри кивком указывает на «Зиг Зауэр», блестящий начищенным дулом в центре стола. — Теперь твой.

— Нет.

— Драко. Ты возьмешь пистолет. Если кто-то или что-то будет тебе угрожать, ты сядешь в машину и уедешь. Если я не очнусь через час, ты сядешь в машину и уедешь. Один. Если…

_Если я попытаюсь причинить тебе вред — ты спустишь курок. Пристрелишь бешеного пса._

Гарри не произносит этого вслух, но Малфой понимает и так. До того, как Драко успевает что-то сказать или сделать, Поттер целует его. Бережно обхватывает запястья Драко правой рукой: чужая кожа холодная наощупь, и Гарри прижимает ладони Драко к своей груди.

Левой рукой Поттер вскрывает пакетик. Калавера скользит в ладонь, и Гарри делает шаг назад — разрывает поцелуй с сожалением, тут же закидывает таблетку в рот, боясь передумать. Язык жжёт от приторной сладости со вкусом карамелизированных яблок.

— Поттер, нет! — Драко в два шага оказывается рядом. Хватает Гарри за подбородок, нажимает, заставляя разомкнуть челюсти. — Что ты, мать твою, натворил?!

Гарри послушно задирает голову, демонстрируя чистый язык.

— Поттер. Не смей. Умирать. Сделаешь это и, богом клянусь, я последую за тобой и вытащу на этот свет.

На это Гарри нечего ответить. Он молча обнимает Малфоя обеими руками, прижимаясь губами к волосам на макушке. Чужое сердце колотится совсем рядом, Драко дышит громко и рвано — и тянется, чтобы обнять в ответ. Проходится ладонями по спине, больно царапает лопатки сквозь слои ткани.

Гарри хочет сказать, что Драко должен остаться — потому что он единственное, ради чего стоит вернуться. Но мозг, кажется, больше не считается с желаниями собственного хозяина, выуживая из подсознания случайные обрывки случайных легенд:

— Мой Орфей.

— Нет-нет-нет, Гарри, пожалуйста, нет.

Голос Драко становится тише с каждым словом, растворяется в шорохе прибоя.

Вскоре Гарри не слышит ничего, кроме гула морской волны, закрученной в синюю бархатную спираль. Тогда он делает шаг — и ступает на просоленную палубу пьяного корабля.


	18. Фрагмент вины

— Нет-нет-нет, Гарри, пожалуйста, нет.

Поттер не отвечает. Теряет сознание окончательно: тяжелеет в руках, и Драко опускает его на пол, аккуратно укладывает на матрас. Руки дрожат — Малфой вообще дрожит весь, не представляя, как себя вести. Чёртов Поттер снова всё решил сам.

Волна паники охватывает целиком, приводит в ступор такой сильный, что Малфой едва осознаёт реальность вокруг.

_Поттер умер_. Не будет их первого свидания и идиотских шуток Уизли на этот счет. Не будет серьёзного разговора с отцом и выволочки от Блэка («И как вы _додумались_ закрутить чёртов роман! Здесь полицейский участок, а не дом свиданий!»).

Зубы выстукивают дробь, короткую и частую, чего Драко не замечает, пока не прикусывает язык. Резкая боль вперемешку со слюной, густой от крови, приводят в чувство.

Заставляют вспомнить, что он _закончил медицинский_.

Выдох и вдох — такой глубокий, что лёгкие упираются в рёберную клетку. Ладони горят — кожа мокрая от пота, и Драко проводит руками по простыням.

Пальцы на сонной артерии едва улавливают редкие толчки крови. Драко наклоняется ближе — ловит ослабевшее дыхание Гарри на собственной щеке и, не сдержавшись, целует уголок податливых сейчас губ, сладких от вкуса яблок и карамели. Стирает холодную испарину со лба и осторожно приподнимает веки: едва заметные точки зрачков застыли без реакции на свет.

Сердце в груди болезненно сжимается. Симптомы наркотического отравления на лицо, и Драко, конечно, знает, что нужно делать: каждый шаг, каждое действие, отточенное до автоматизма так остро, что даже не нужно вспоминать.

И всё же медлит.

_Ты знаешь, что Гарри здесь нет._

_Знаешь, что в больнице ему не помогут._

_Знаешь, что ему нужен не врач._

— Орфей. Вот, кто нужен, — Драко лбом прижимается к груди Поттера. Та поднимается и опускается, порой замирает вовсе. В такт слабому, неровному дыханию. — Я припомню тебе это, чёртов лжец. Дай только добраться до тебя на том свете.

Чёрный ход есть всегда. Нужно лишь хорошенько поискать. Не поднимаясь, Драко перебирает в памяти все травы, что успел разглядеть на берегу у дома. Аконитовые листья красавки, индиго вороньего глаза или ягоды ландыша — всё это могло бы подойти…

_Не так далеко._

Литий. Конечно. Драко проверяет карманы поттеровской куртки и почти сразу находит баночку в одном из них. Отвинчивает крышку и ссыпает содержимое в ладонь. Часть таблеток рассыпается по полу. Те, что остались в руке, истекают сиропом от сладкой тающей оболочки.

Драко бросает взгляд на мертвенно-бледное лицо Гарри в полной уверенности, что Поттер ошибся на этот раз: Драко нужен ему, но не здесь. Кто-то должен спуститься в Ад, чтобы вытащить Гарри оттуда.

Не давая себе шанса передумать, Драко запрокидывает голову. Таблеток слишком много, чтобы проглотить насухо за раз, и Драко давится, прикрывая рот ладонью. Ждёт пару секунд, убеждаясь, что сдержит тошноту.

Лежать рядом с Поттером, обхватив того поперёк груди, оказывается до неожиданного естественным — словно Драко проделывал это сотни раз. Жуткая мысль о том, что в этой позе они могут застыть навечно, сама лезет в голову, и Драко гонит её. Утыкается носом в основание шеи Гарри, вдыхает сладкий запах его кожи.

— Скоро увидимся, — шепчет он напоследок. И закрывает глаза.

Дверь захлопывается за спиной, и последняя мысль тонет в рокоте морского прибоя.

***

Изгибы речного русла, покатая крыша дома, поросшая диким виноградом, и брошенная на берегу машина похожи на игрушки, небрежно раскиданные детской рукой на заднем дворе. Гарри смотрит вниз — на примятую траву и помост, по которому они с Драко проходили меньше часа назад.

Запахи мёрзлой земли, реки и леса постепенно блекнут, время замедляет ход, и Гарри осознаёт вдруг, что не помнит тяжести собственного тела. Необычное, неуютное ощущение полной чувственной пустоты.

_Я не должен здесь быть._

Язык остался далеко внизу, но собственный голос обволакивает, эхом отражаясь от купола ночного неба.

_Я не должен здесь быть. Мне нужно на корабль. Нужно увидеть своих мёртвых._

И этого достаточно. Едва заметное проявление воли заставляет вселенский маятник качнуться в сторону — срывает невидимый рычаг, спуская потоки энергии. Гарри не чувствует боли, оторвавшись от кожи и костей, нервных окончаний, суставов и сухожилий — всего, что эту боль за него испытывало, — но нечто вдруг скручивает его существо в спираль, сжимает и растягивает. Гарри падает вниз и, не коснувшись чёрной глади, распадается на миллиарды частиц. Просачивается в стены плавучего дома и грязную воду Миссисипи, врастает в корни трав и деревьев рядом. Течёт по слепым проводам, лишённых тока.

И открывает глаза.

Тело снова здесь, плотное и весомое, и Гарри пробует пошевелить рукой. Ладонь послушно поднимается к лицу, тонкие дужки привычно стягивают виски. Гарри подавляет компульсивное желание потянуться за пачкой «Lucky Strike» — хотя уверен, что найдет её в заднем кармане джинсов. Там же, где и всегда.

Палуба знакома до трещины, до последнего обрывка парусины. Изучена вдоль и поперёк за десятки ночей. Сосновые доски настила, чёрные от моллюсков и плесени, знакомо гнутся под каждым шагом. Хлюпают, словно ползущий после ливня грунт.

Корабль жалобно скулит — глухой и утробный звук рвётся из самого нутра, и Гарри идёт на зов, прямо в раззявленную пасть трюма, обрамленную балками поваленных мачт, словно клыками.

Внизу пахнет кислым вином и рыбой. Пространство вокруг освещено только люминесцентными огнями ламинарий, но этого достаточно, чтобы разглядеть фигуру впереди.

— Я ждал тебя.

Это не Джеймс. И не Лили — родителей здесь нет, ни живых, ни мёртвых, обглоданных рыбами, но способных говорить.

_Для чего?_

Кадык невольно дёргается под кожей. Действительно ли нужен _этот_ ответ? Нечто, запертое на подкорке, даёт о себе знать участившимся дыханием, резкой тугой болью в грудной клетке. Словно демоны внутри ждали этой встречи тоже — и рвутся на волю, как покинутые дети к обретённому отцу.

— Кто ты?

— Ты хотел спросить, кто ты? За этим ты здесь, — Том, чей голос Гарри, конечно, узнал, делает шаг вперёд, выныривает из темноты, и в первую секунду Поттеру кажется, он смотрит в собственное отражение. Чёрные волосы, смуглая кожа и ярко-зелёная радужка. Глаза Тома горят в темноте, как подожжённый абсент. — Ответ на оба вопроса один и тот же. Ты — это я, Гарри. Я был тем, кто тебя создал. И одолжил.

_Создал и одолжил?_

Гарри отступает назад — под ногами хрустит крошево то ли льда, то ли стекла. Согретый в лёгких воздух вырывается изо рта на рваном выдохе, превращаясь в пар.

_Что это значит?_

— Ровно то, что я сказал. Ты спрашиваешь, кто ты — но знаешь и так. То, что живёт внутри тебя, Гарри, не имеет никакого отношения к человеческому. Как и ты сам.

Осознание этого приводит в ужас — и приносит долгожданное облегчение одновременно. Вот в чём всё дело. Господи, всё так просто.

_Я не злой, и не плохой, дело совсем в другом. Просто я…_

— Не человек. Существо, созданное мной с помощью магии и помещенное в женскую утробу. Лили хотела ребёнка так сильно…

Так сильно, что пошла на магическое преступление. Разумеется, Том не согласился бы помочь просто так, но Лили не смогла выполнить свою часть сделки, когда срок подошёл: отказалась отдать сына. Когда Джеймс погиб, Лили спрятала Гарри, попыталась убить Тома — и ей почти удалось, но ценой тому стали её собственная жизнь.

Гарри всегда это подозревал. Знал глубоко внутри, что Джинни не первая, и смерть родителей — на его руках.

— Я заперт здесь, — продолжает Том. Он широко разводит руки, показывая на всё сразу и ни на что конкретно. — Не живой и не мёртвый, но с твоей силой, Гарри, я смогу вернуться. И закончу то, что начал почти двадцать лет назад.

Том молча смотрит Гарри в глаза — и от его взгляда Гарри чувствует себя бабочкой, распятой на картонке за стеклом. Говорить не нужно: всё пространство вокруг, от сгнивших досок до последней молекулы кислорода, насквозь пропиталось мыслями Тома. Пьяный корабль, ментальная тюрьма того, кого Гарри так силился отыскать, стала им самим.

Том протягивает открытую ладонь. Его глаза блестят жгучей пьяной зеленью. Если примет руку, то, Гарри знает, умрёт. Перестанет существовать во всех вселенных разом.

— Так значит, всё так просто? Я — чудовище?

В ответ Том накрепко зажимает подбородок Гарри между большим и указательным пальцем, сдвигая лица почти вплотную. Гарри видит своего двойника в чужой радужке — и тот дробится на сотни искажённых отражений, как в разбитом зеркале.

— Я предлагаю тебе свободу.

Гарри сглатывает, стискивает веки от боли в челюстях — но не находит в себе воли и желания бороться.

Мысль о смерти не пугает, да и не этого ли он хотел? Снять с себя груз вины и груз ответственности за демонов, которыми не способен управлять. Умереть — и освободиться от самого себя. Спасти своих любимых.

При мысли о любимых Гарри мерещатся знакомые серые глаза, блестящие от злости, но наваждение растворяется в голосе Тома быстрее, чем проявилось на изнанке век.

— Ты — чудовище, Гарри. Или полубог. Какой ярлык тебе больше по вкусу? И одно, и второе — пустые слова, которые нужны слабым. В словах они находят утешение, с их помощью обуздывают страх перед миром. Окунают себя в иллюзию контроля, как в тёплые воды, и пытаются смирить силу, что страшит их: обвешивают цепями, запирают на тысячи засовов. Поэтому ты боишься того, что внутри — никто не учил тебя, как жить с этим, ведь всю жизнь ты провёл среди слабых трусливых людей. Но правда в том, что мир во власти таких, как ты, Гарри. Таких, как я.

Засовы никогда не выдерживают.

_Поэтому я здесь._

Освободиться от бремени зла, что носил так долго — едва ли в обоих мирах найдётся нечто, чего Гарри желал бы сильнее.

***

Драко открывает глаза. Растирает ладони, заново привыкая к телу, которое, казалось, без остатка растворилось в литии, как в бочке с кислотой. Слизистые болят от воздуха, перенасыщенного солью — в носу щекотно до слёз, и Драко смаргивает пару раз. Прислушивается, но, вместо грохота волн, слышит только глухой треск.

Корабль застрял во льдах. Нос судна задирается вверх, стремясь проткнуть чёрный безмолвный купол, заменивший небо на изнанке мира. Пол усыпан прозрачными кристаллами: остатками льда и стекла от разбросанных по всей палубе бутылок.

Когда-то в них был ром — Драко чувствует неприятный сладковатый запах, который заставляет вспомнить давнюю ночь в Баре, вскоре после приезда Драко в Новый Орлеан.

Воспоминание такое яркое, что Драко кажется, будто он видит Нотта перед собой — нелепого, как тогда, с двумя пустыми стаканами в руках. Малфой смаргивает еще раз, но видение не исчезает, только становится плотнее, и в конце концов подаёт голос:

— Наконец-то, Драко. Я заждался.

— Тео?

Нотт выглядит чуть лучше, чем в утро своей смерти — и всё же утратил живые черты. И без того бледная кожа истончилась и потускнела, глаза подёрнулись белой плёнкой, как у мёртвой рыбьей головы.

Несмотря на это, Драко так рад увидеть знакомое лицо, что подходит ближе.

— Как ты сюда попал?

Нотт растягивает раздувшиеся синие губы, обнажая ряд жёлтых сгнивших зубов.

— За хорошую службу.

Малфой поздно понимает, что Тео ему не союзник: дёргается в сторону, но ледяной поток уже спускается вдоль позвоночника, вниз по рукам и ногам, до кончиков ногтевых пластин — словно кто-то пустил по венам жидкий азот, заставляя шипеть от острой боли и внезапного резкого страха перед захлопнувшейся ловушкой.

— Попался, — шепчет Нотт и, зная, что Драко не может пошевелить и мизинцем, подходит вплотную. Склизкое и тёплое касается кожи — Нотт проводит языком по щеке Драко, от края челюсти до виска. Оставляет дорожку слюны — она воняет гнилой рыбой и, господи, ромом. — Я мечтал сделать это с нашей первой встречи, Драко. И почти заполучил тебя — тогда, в Баре, но ублюдочный Поттер всё испортил. Но не теперь. Теперь ты мой. Целиком. Навсегда. Безраздельно.

Смесь обиды за собственную беспомощность и отвращения поднимается из самого нутра, встаёт желчным комом поперёк горла, и Драко тяжело сглатывает, прежде чем пропихивает застревающие в глотке слова:

— Подавишься, ублюдок. Я лучше умру.

— О, Драко, ты всё ещё не понял, где мы? Ты уже умер. И останешься на корабле вместе со мной — хорошая цена за мои жизнь и душу. Хозяин очень щедр.

Нотт врёт. Драко уверен, что почувствовал бы, если бы его физическое тело погибло — и знает точно, что этого не произошло. Мысль о том, что Тео приходится идти на уловки, похожа на открытый люк в колодце. Далёкий диск света — холодный, но дающий надежду на то, что из этой ямы есть выход.

— Что ты сделал, Тео?

— Всего лишь позаботился о мёртвых: дождался их обращения, убедился, что никто не уничтожит печати веве и не помешает им вернуться. Сделал так, чтобы вы оказались в Баре в нужное время. И умер.

Разумеется. Чёртов флаер появился в морге не просто так. Драко против воли прикрывает в глаза, понимая, как глупо они попались в расставленные силки. Доверчиво склевали каждую грёбаную хлебную крошку.

— Ты привёз Комптона в город. Ты держал у себя тела Рэнсома и Дюбуа, пока они не превратились в живых мертвецов.

Нотт молчит, но в ответах Драко не нуждается — теперь. Разве что…

— Кто твой хозяин?

— Уверен, тебе его имя знакомо. Том Реддл.

— Что? Да ты бредишь…

О, _конечно_ Драко знакомо это имя — как и каждому, кто носит метку его ковена на предплечье.

В год, когда Реддла не стало, Люциус увёз сына в Луизиану. Драко было совсем немного лет, и детские воспоминания давно потускнели, погребённые глубоко в подкорке.

Осталось только одно. Спустя двадцать лет Драко всё ещё помнит портрет Реддла, что висел в лесном домике в общине. Временами маленький Драко забирался туда втайне от взрослых и вскоре обнаружил, что мужчина с холста улыбается ему, если достаточно долго смотреть в его зелёные нечеловеческие глаза.

— Не может быть, — повторяет Драко, не столько для Тео, сколько стараясь убедить самого себя. — Глава ковена…

— Мёртв? — заканчивает Нотт, склоняет голову к плечу — изучает Драко с интересом, как подопытную мышку на трупном столе. — Ты уверен?

Нет. Никто не уверен. Обычно, то, что произошло с Томом Реддлом, называют «без вести пропал» — ни тела, ни других материальных свидетельств смерти никто не нашёл. На вопросы сына о произошедшем Люциус только презрительно изгибал губы и отмахивался сухо. «Он мёртв».

Очень быстро Драко забыл, перестал спрашивать — и, видимо, зря. Что ж, спасибо, отец. Пришла очередь Драко прибегать к уловкам.

— Ты врёшь, Тео.

Все психопаты одинаково тщеславны. Их уязвленное эго жаждет похвалы, ищет оценки тому, как далеко они сумели зайти.

Нотт не нарушает заведённый порядок. В ответ он сгребает малфоевские волосы в кулак, грубо тянет, отчего Драко падает: колени с размаху бьются о настил.

Дыхание Тео обжигает мочку уха, и Драко стискивает веки изо всех сил, прикусывает нижнюю губу.

— Я покажу тебе. Покажу, как он разделается с твоим драгоценным Поттером — и после ты станешь моим навечно.

***

Пружина разжимается. Разносит вдребезги стальные замки, выносит засовы, срывает двери с петель. Внутренний демон срывается с цепи, и впервые за много лет Гарри чувствует, что свободен.

Натянутая в груди леска рвётся, и тело расслабляется. Сдаётся, готовое умереть. Лицо Тома так близко, что Гарри не видит ничего, кроме зелени его глаз — и позволяет себе провалиться в манящую пустоту. Зелёные воды обволакивают со всех сторон, затекают в глаза и рот, заполняя лёгкие.

— Вот так. Вот так.

Вкрадчивый шёпот Тома оседает в мозгу, как липкий тяжёлый снег. Сознание застывает, постепенно превращается в мраморный слепок того, что когда-то было живым.

— Гарри!

Чужой голос, отдалённо знакомый, вонзается в уши с такой силой, что Поттер против воли распахивает глаза. Том отшатывается назад, и этого короткого мига достаточно, чтобы морок ослаб.

Гарри стаскивает с носа очки, вглядывается вглубь трюма, и видит двоих. Узнаёт Драко сразу, и сердце болезненно сжимается от мысли, что он мог забыть его навсегда.

_Как ты мог забыть?_

Малфоевские волосы светятся белым в темноте, словно вокруг его головы, от виска до виска, протянут белый нимб. Он одет в полицейскую куртку — та распахнута на груди, выставляя напоказ золотую эмблему полицейской академии в Куантико.

И это заставляет Гарри вспомнить, кто он и ради чего здесь. Вспомнить попытки исправить свою чудовищную жизнь.

_Сила, какой бы огромной ни была, всего лишь инструмент в чьих-то руках. Ты уверенно держишь пистолет: одного движения пальцем достаточно, чтобы разнести человеческий череп, но это не делает тебя злым. Так отчего ты решил, что не способен использовать так же собственную тень — не против тех, кого любишь, но для их защиты?_

Драко больно — Гарри знает наверняка, тем безусловным знанием, какое бывает только во снах. Малфой стоит на коленях: спина выгибается немыслимой дугой, подчиняясь чужой руке, вцепившейся в волосы на затылке.

Гарри узнаёт Нотта, но не успевает подумать, откуда он здесь: ярость от слёз Драко, вида чужой грязной руки в его волосах — прекрасных, восхитительных волосах, которые заслуживают самых бережных касаний, — подрывает вверх, заставляя подняться на ноги.

Гарри бросается вперёд и с размаху напарывается грудью на раскрытую ладонь Тома. Это похоже на стену из калёного стекла — стену, которую Гарри не смог бы преодолеть ещё минуту назад, и которая, он знает, сейчас сотрётся в пыль по щелчку его пальцев.

— Нет, Гарри, — Том шипит, как змея. Его голос ввинчивается в мозг, эхом отражаясь от пластин черепной коробки. — Это — не твое. Драко Малфой — сын клятвопреступника и заплатит за грехи отца. Теперь Драко принадлежит Нотту. Это мой подарок — за верную службу.

— _Подарок_?

Гарри склоняет голову к плечу. Губы сами растягиваются в зловещей улыбке, и в этот момент Том позволяет себе то, чего не должен был. В его глазах, всё ещё слепящих безумной зеленью, мелькает страх. Молниеносная, короткая вспышка, но Гарри замечает — и этой капли достаточно, чтобы демон внутри почуял кровь.

_Драко мой_.

В мозгу словно выбивает пробки: сознание лопается, как перегретая лампочка, освобождая место дикой собственнической злости, и Гарри мгновенно забывает обо всём, чем когда-то был или хотел стать.

Не остаётся ничего, кроме его Драко — и всепоглощающей, бездонной, распирающей ярости вперемешку с желанием обладать.

Зелёное пламя безумия вспыхивает в глазах Гарри, как цветущие гроздья зла.

***

— _Подарок_?

Драко невольно отшатывается в сторону — таким он не слышал голос Гарри ни разу. Той ночью в Баре, с «Зиг Зауэром», зажатым в вытянутой руке, Поттер казался языческим божеством — и только сейчас Малфой вдруг чувствует всем своим существом то, на что тогда мельком успел взглянуть за приоткрывшейся завесой.

Бездушное и холодное нечто, равнодушное ко всей вселенной, которая оказывается обозримой — и слишком тесной, чтобы вместить его в себя целиком. Настоящее древнее божество, которому плевать.

Если Реддл и рассчитывал управлять тем, что сотворил, то явно просчитался.

Гарри набрасывается на Тома раньше, чем Драко успевает позвать его по имени в очередной раз. Нотт коротко вскрикивает, трусливо шныряет в сторону, отпуская Малфоя, и Драко снова чувствует собственное тело, понимая, что способен им управлять.

Поттер сбивает Реддла с ног, забирается сверху, прижимая всем весом к настилу, сжимает рёбра между колен. Том рычит в ответ — и от этого жуткого, утробного звука корабль содрогается, словно чувствует боль и ужас собственного хозяина. Драко кажется, он слышит, как хрустят кости Реддла, слышит, как рвутся его мышцы, когда обезумевший Поттер ногтями впивается в чужую грудь, проводит от ярёмной впадины до низа живота, оставляя десять красных борозд.

Свежая кровь пропитывает рубашку Реддла, стекает на пол чёрной лужей, и в ответ Том бьёт Гарри в челюсть наотмашь, так сильно, что голова откидывается назад, и Поттер скатывается на пол.

Оба уже почуяли вкус крови врага — и снова стягиваются в тугой клубок, словно озверевший лев и обезумевшая от страха и боли змея.

Люциус не просто так взращивал в сыне веру в смерть главы ковена. Теперь Драко понимает, что тот старался убедить в этом и себя — из страха, что Реддл вернётся. И, что бы ни было тому причиной, Драко не может дать этому случиться.

Малфой тяжело подтягивается на локтях — и рассекает кожу ладони об осколок стекла поттеровских очков. Линзы больше не скрывают глаз Гарри — совершенно безумных, звериных, как горящие неоном водоросли на дне чёрного пруда. Такие же, как у Реддла. Поттер заражён — и в этом теперь сосредоточены и сила Гарри, и его слабость. Если Поттер проиграет, если Тому удастся его убить, то на этот раз смерть будет реальной.

Драко подползает к луже крови Реддла на полу. Она блестит от фиолетовых и зелёных кругов на поверхности, прожигает нос запахом креозола.

Малфой проверяет карман куртки: подарок Блейза на месте, там, где и должен быть — терпеливо дожидается своего часа в любой из реальностей. Дело за малым — насытить куклу фрагментом тела, и Драко окунает её в кровь Реддла целиком, пока сукно не пропитывается насквозь.

Зажигалка долго не поддаётся — колёсико трижды прокручивается вхолостую, прежде чем слабое пламя побеждает тяжелую влагу, растворенную в просолившемся воздухе корабля.

— Нет! — вопль Тома захлёбывается от удара: Гарри бьёт его в очередной раз, и красивые правильные черты лица расплываются в сизых и красных разводах.

Огонь вспыхивает.

Языки пламени жадно поедают всё на своём пути: куклу вуду и повязанное с ней на крови тело Реддла. Вместе с Томом горит и корабль, пропитанный горючей кровью своего узника и хозяина.

Огонь подползает к рукам Драко, ласково облизывает кончики пальцев. Боли нет совсем, и Драко прикрывает глаза. Вслушивается в стихающие крики Реддла, у которого, в отличие от них с Гарри, нет тела в реальном мире, чтобы вернуться.


	19. Смерть героя

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music:  
> 1\. BELLSAINT — Uninvited  
> 2\. Marilyn Manson — Tainted Love

В больничной палате полумрак. Голубые простыни — слишком жёсткие. Они ядовито пахнут дешёвым порошком и совсем не держат тепла: Драко зябко подбирает ноги в попытке согреться, натягивает зелёные шерстяные носки.

И снова скользит взглядом по парковке за окном. На видимом куске старого, побитого временем и непогодой асфальта почти нет машин: только белый пикап и блестящий от дождя чёрный капот «Тахо», притаившийся за рядом мусорных баков на углу.

Пикап водит Гринграсс. Она заходит каждый вечер: снимает показания с приборов и ставит пластиковый стаканчик с двумя таблетками «Золпидема» на тумбочку у кровати. Драко спускает в унитаз обе, стоит только Астории закрыть за собой дверь.

На улице настоящая новоорлеанская осень — серая и бесстрастная, подёрнутая дымкой частых костров. Ведьмин сезон: затишье перед тёмными временами, когда тяжело проворачивается скрипучее Колесо. Самайн подкрадывается незаметно, как и всегда — холодно дышит в затылок. Сверкает тысячами тыквенных глазниц, оплывших воском.

Настоящая отрада для души.

Силуэт Блейза черно очерчен на фоне седых сумерек за окном. Лица не видно, только руки и треугольник ключиц над воротом рубашки, обведённые огнём — когда Забини в очередной раз откидывает крышку потёртой «Зиппо».

Чирк.

Латунное колёсико туго прокручивается под пальцем.

Огонь загорается и гаснет снова, как прогоревший свечной фитиль.

Чирк. Чирк. Чирк.

Вспышка. Вспышка. Вспышка.

Драко прикрывает глаза — и мучительная, вызубренная до последней детали картинка всплывает на изнанке век.

_Столб огня вылизывает опрокинутую чашу неба, обдавая жаром пространство вокруг. Мёрзлая земля, верхушки многолетних сосен и изогнутое речное русло. Неподвижное тело Гарри рядом. Оно мертво, как мертво всё остальное — и всё пылает в багровом зареве, не оставляя ничего, кроме огня и крови._

— Лаво говорит, из тебя вышел бы колдун вуду. — Пламя сверкает в последний раз. Блейз крутит «Зиппо» между пальцами и убирает в карман. — Хорошо, что ты сжёг куклу. Но дом. Его сжигать не стоило.

— Передай Лаво спасибо за совет, — огрызается Драко. — Могла бы точнее доносить свои пожелания — на это было целых двадцать лет.

В ответ Блейз сползает с подоконника. Опускается на корточки у больничной койки. Запахи, которыми пропиталась его одежда — одеколона и новоорлеанских переулков, — настолько яркие, что мгновенно забивают стерильный дух палаты. И отчего-то успокаивают.

— Не злись, Малфой. Тебе вредно.

— Легко сказать.

Блейз хмыкает, осторожно сжимает ладонь на колене Драко. Этого скупого жеста достаточно, чтобы ощутить укол благодарности. И вины.

— Прости. Не хотел на тебе срываться.

— Я понимаю.

— Не я спалил дом. Хотя и поступил бы точно так же.

— Это не обвинение, Драко. Всё дело в убитых, в телах Рэнсома и Дюбуа. Мы…

— Не нашли их, да?

Драко невесело улыбается. Наматывает шнурок старых пижамных штанов из зелёного хлопка (отец умудрился отыскать самое нелепое, что было в комоде) на указательный палец, пока фаланга не белеет от недостатка крови.

Конечно, да. Мертвецы не объявились, потому что веве на их телах действуют до сих пор. Зомби продолжают разгуливать по улицам Нового Орлеана, кормятся магией, что их сотворила, а значит Том Реддл уцелел.

И последний — пусть мизерный, но реальный до сих пор, — шанс прикончить Реддла превратился в пепел. Сгорел дотла вместе с домом в Дамбалла-Ведо.

— И мы понятия не имеем, где он теперь?

— Ни малейшего, — Блейз проводит пятернёй по шее и затылку, виновато щурит раскосые глаза. — Но на сегодня, увы, это не основная наша проблема.

Ну разумеется. Малфой с трудом подавляет желание уткнуться лицом в подушку — и орать, что есть сил и злости, пока этот безумный мир не распадётся на куски.

Блейз, впрочем, и не думает проявить милосердие:

— Мы нашли твои отпечатки на пистолете Поттера. Кучу твоих, очень чётких, отпечатков. Едва ли тебе что-то грозит, конечно: Люциус не позволит, да и Блэк уже рвёт и мечет. К тому же, ударная доза лития в крови — чудо, что ты вообще пришёл в себя. Но…

Но кто-то стрелял в офицера полиции. Подобные дела расследуют, даже не спрашивая разрешения пострадавшей стороны.

Блейз замолкает. Прикусывает нижнюю губу, глядя Драко в глаза, и тот вздыхает, осознавая, что уже сдался.

_Фарфор разлетается вдребезги. Череп раскалывается, как брошенная о мостовую переспелая тыква._

— Хочешь узнать, что произошло? Перед тем, как вы с Уизли нас подобрали.

_Горячее дыхание огня на коже. Тело Гарри, холодное и жёсткое, как промёрзшая земля. Всё вокруг усыпано седыми хлопьями пепла, а в груди печёт так, словно пламя просочилось под кожу и глодает тело Драко изнутри. Он слепо пялится на пунктир потолочных ламп, стараясь не уснуть, выуживает обрывки фраз, стараясь разобрать их смысл. «В реанимацию. Офицер не выживет». Этого Драко предпочёл бы не слышать — но не ему выбирать. Он слышит. Запоминает. И теряет сознание снова._

— Всё дело в том, Блейз, — Драко осекается. Сжимает и разжимает кулак, пока не слышит сухой щелчок в суставах; беспомощно качает головой, прежде чем продолжить. — Всё дело в том, что я не знаю.

***

_Фарфор разлетается вдребезги._

_Ещё секунда, и брошенная пепельница угодила бы в лоб — череп раскололся бы от такого удара, как брошенная о мостовую переспелая тыква. Драко успевает увернуться каким-то чудом, хотя знает наверняка: это не спасёт его от смерти._

_Костлявая хищница уже прикусила загривок — Малфой слышит её голос, растворённый в дыхании Гарри. Вернее, того, что вернулось из логова Реддла вместо него._

_Шиворот толстовки превращается в удавку — стягивает шею, когда Поттер хватает Драко за шкирку и рывком переворачивает на спину. С чудовищной силой стискивает рёбра между бёдер, и Драко скорее слышит, чем чувствует, как трещат его собственные кости._

_costae verae costae fluctuantes apertura thoracis inferior corpus sterni_

_До смерти напуганный мозг пытается отыскать навык, который мог бы помочь — и не находит ничего лучше, чем пустить бегущую строку полузабытой латыни._

_Перебирает всё, из чего Драко состоял. Всё, что поттеровский демон разотрёт в порошок._

_— Гарри… Гарри, зачем ты это делаешь?_

_— Потому что я люблю тебя. И я должен сделать тебя своей частью, пока кто-то другой не выкрал тебя снова — или пока ты сам не ушёл._

_Шёпот Поттера горячий и сухой, как его губы, обезвоженные лихорадкой. И слова его — такой же лихорадочный бред, но Драко ловит себя на том, что нечто внутри него хочет сдаться. Жаждет раствориться в чужом могуществе без остатка — и это пугает его даже сильнее, чем безумие в незнакомых сейчас глазах._

_**Чудовище. Или полубог. Какой ярлык тебе больше по вкусу?**_

_— Но я умру, Гарри. Умру навсегда — и меня никогда у тебя не будет._

_Поттер трётся щекой о щёку Драко, сжимает ладони на горле. Большие пальцы давят под челюстью — касание почти эротичное, и Драко сгорал бы от возбуждения, если бы не обмирал от ужаса перед близкой смертью._

_— Не бойся, мой милый, я не сделаю тебе больно. Ты ведь и сам этого хочешь. Хочешь стать моим._

_**Хочу. Хочу, но не так. Если ты убьёшь меня, это буду уже не я.**_

_Кровь из разбитого носа затекает в горло, и Драко давится собственной жизнью, которая утекает сквозь пальцы, как упущенное время. Не собрать и не склеить, не развернуть вспять. Рассудок густеет, и Малфой постепенно впадает в бред: будто он лежит в раскалённом песке, зарывается руками в шёлковое тепло… И чувствует вдруг холодное и твёрдое под пальцами._

_Затвор блестит, как блестят глаза Гарри, и Малфой сжимает ладонь в последний раз перед тем, как проваливается в пустоту._

***

Драко замолкает. Блейз молчит тоже, только нервно покусывает костяшку большого пальца — привычка, которой Малфой за ним раньше не замечал. Что ж, события последних недель многое в них изменили.

— Верно ли я тебя понял, — начинает Блейз — и тут же обрывает сам себя. Качает головой — и вдруг стаскивает ботинки. Забирается на кровать быстрее, чем Малфой успевает возразить, прижимается плечом к плечу друга.

— Верно ли я понял: Поттер пытался тебя убить. Но вместо этого ты застрелил его?

— Нет. Не Поттер.

— Да-да, а что-то, что подселил в него ублюдок Реддл.

— Именно, и, Блейз. Я не стрелял.

Драко беспомощно разводит руки. Взгляд снова цепляет чернильные разводы за окном: масляные пятна фонарей, блестящие машины, жёлтые полосы разметки… Ветер гонит пустой пластиковый пакет, и тот перекатывается по парковке, как заблудшая душа.

_Этот город населён призраками. Нам здесь нет места._

— И не я устроил пожар. Первое, что я помню после того, как очнулся — толпу врачей, которая вытаскивала меня из машины.

***

— Чёрт возьми, Гарри! Этот карлик жуткий до дрожи! — Рон отправляет в рот горсть карамельной кукурузы, ёрзает в кресле, поправляя сползшее набок одеяло. — Гарри! Гарри, ты что, спишь? Только посмотри на него — кошмар, да?

— Рон!

Гермиона спускает очки на кончик носа, смотрит строго поверх чёрной оправы.

В больничной палате темно от синих сумерек за окном. Потолочные лампы отключены, и скупое освещение сводится к паре экранов по разным углам — телевизору и ноутбуку. В этом мёртвом голубом свете лицо Грейнджер выглядит почти так же жутко, как лицо мёртвой Лоры Палмер, завёрнутой в полиэтилен.

От этого — и от грозного тона, Уизли растерянно роняет остатки попкорна на рубашку:

— Что я сказал?

В ответ Грейнджер только поджимает губы — и снова утыкается в монитор. Колёсико мышки щёлкает под средним пальцем, и Гарри заглядывает через плечо Гермионы, чтобы убедиться — она снова штудирует статьи об американских сектах рубежа веков.

После новостей о Реддле (неофициальных, конечно: о произошедшем в Дамбалла-Ведо Гарри и Драко рассказали только узкому кругу) Грейнджер, уязвлённая тем, что в составленном профиле не было ни слова о секте, подошла к работе над ошибками со всей скрупулёзностью. За несколько недель, что Гарри бесцельно провалялся на больничной койке, Гермиона успела стать настоящим экспертом во всём, что касалось истории, специфики и структуры закрытых общин.

Что не умалило её рвения разобраться в вопросе до сих пор. Стоит Грейнджер вернуться к работе, как Рон тут же снова принимается за своё.

По кабельному показывают заключительный эпизод «Твин Пикс» — и Уизли едва не прыгает от восторга. И пусть сериал давно выучен наизусть, «это же традиция, Гарри, мы смотрим его каждый Хэллоуин!». И это святое.

В очередной напряжённый момент Уизли наклоняется к Поттеру, опасно балансируя на задних ножках хлипкого больничного кресла, возбуждённо шепчет на всю палату:

— Он хуже, чем Боб! Доводит меня до трясучки!

И мгновенно получает вербальную оплеуху:

— Это называется «эффект зловещей долины», Рональд, и, я умоляю, посиди смирно хотя бы пару минут! — шипит Грейнджер, не поднимая глаз от лэптопа на коленях. — Смотри свой сериал молча. Дай Гарри отдохнуть.

— Свой сериал, — передразнивает Уизли в ответ. Корчит смешную гримасу — и вновь прикипает взглядом к экрану телевизора, высоко подвешенного в углу палаты.

Развязка серии — и всего сезона — уже близка: мёртвая Лора Палмер складывает руки в таинственном жесте, и на секунду Гарри забывается. Перестаёт думать о пульте в собственной руке.

Всего на секунду. Пульт контролирует подачу обезболивающего внутривенно, и сейчас индикатор над кнопкой мучительно горит красным, как волны занавеса в Чёрном Вигваме. Никакого морфина сверх положенной дозы, и плевать, что срастающимся костям и ранам нет до этого дела.

Вид агента Купера на экране возвращает мысли к последним новостям. Теория Гарри подтвердилась: суммарное число жертв «луизианского маньяка» вышло далеко за три. Комптон оказался не первым убитым и Дюбуа не был последним — белых мальчишек с рваными ранами на шеях и запястьях находили по всему южному побережью с конца июля.

Флорида. Алабама. Джорджия. Южная Каролина. Техас. Почерк, метод, профиль… Совпало почти всё.

Смотри также: выход за границы штата.

Смотри также: передача всех материалов ФБР.

— Интересно, что скажет Бюро, когда разберётся в нашем деле чуть глубже?

Гарри едва замечает, что произносит это вслух, но Рон мгновенно отзывается злорадной усмешкой. (Отчего-то навязанное сотрудничество с ФБР больно задело его эго.)

— Им повезёт обнаружить Дейла Купера в своём личном составе. Иначе — я им не завидую. В любом случае, нас это больше не касается.

— Прокуратура выдала ордер? — Гермиона на секунду отвлекается от статьи про «Семью» Мэнсона.

— Угу. К завтрашнему вечеру материалы будут в окружном суде. Жаль, Нотт уже мёртв — я бы посмотрел, как поджарится его предательская задница на электрическом стуле.

Гермиона и Гарри ничего не отвечают. В словах нет нужды: мнение Рона разделяют все.

Гнилое, разбухшее от воды лицо мёртвого Нотта — первое, о чём Гарри вспомнил, когда пришёл в себя.

Позже всплывали и другие детали, разрозненные, но складно встроенные в картину произошедшего на корабле, однако именно Теодор Нотт возник перед глазами первым — вместе со жгучей, выворачивающей злостью, причин которой Гарри не мог вспомнить ещё какое-то время.

После остались формальности: оперативная группа обыскала морг — и обнаружила пропавшую машину Комптона. Старый «Форд» простоял на заднем дворе вплотную к вечно запертому чёрному ходу, незаметный в зарослях дикого орешника. Нотт накрыл машину серым непрозрачным брезентом, который к осени покрылся слоем грязи и сухих листьев, отчего сливался с окружающим пейзажем ещё сильнее.

Сама машина вкупе с обнаруженными в салоне отпечатками Нотта, а также чек на покупку целой коробки отбеливателя и десять копий лирического сборника Артюра Рембо в мягком переплёте в багажнике — основание, достаточное для предъявления обвинений в тройном предумышленном убийстве.

И пусть обвинение посмертное, и Теодор Нотт не совсем тот, кто _действительно_ нужен, Гарри рад был ему отомстить.

К тому же, наличие подозреваемого позволило закрыть новоорлеанское дело и выиграть немного времени: поиск связей с другими убийствами теперь на совести ФБР, и Гарри мог бы выдохнуть с облегчением, если бы не начал вспоминать кое-что ещё.

Нечто, что случилось в Дамбалла-Ведо после того, как Драко вытащил их с пьяного корабля.

— Кстати — о ключевых прозрениях, — Рон сминает упаковку из-под попкорна, и Гарри чувствует, как холодеет всё внутри. Он знает, о чём Уизли хочет спросить — и не ошибается. — Ты больше ничего не вспомнил?

_Не вспомнил, кто сжёг дом на реке в Дамбалла-Ведо? Почему у Драко Малфоя сломана скула и три ребра? Или откуда у тебя, Гарри, свинцовая пуля в животе?_

_Откуда, Гарри?_

Одним точным броском Уизли отправляет бумажный комок в мусорное ведро. Гарри чувствует, как напрягается Гермиона рядом, сглатывает вязкую слюну. И отрицательно качает головой.

Рон с сожалением поджимает губы. Хочет что-то сказать, но агент Купер встречает своего зловещего двойника, и Уизли отвлекается, снова погружаясь во вселенную маленького городка, затерянного в горах штата Вашингтон. Стальные ножки кресла глухо бьются о вытертый паркет.

Гарри выдыхает. Прикрывает глаза, чувствуя, как омерзительный жар стыда расползается по спине.

_Столб огня вылизывает опрокинутую чашу неба. Мёрзлая земля, верхушки многолетних сосен и изогнутое речное русло — всё пылает в багровом зареве. И нет ничего больше, кроме огня и крови._

— Огонь иди со мной! — Восторженно завывает Уизли, картинно закатывает глаза.

— Рон, прекрати! — Гермиона с силой захлопывает крышку ноутбука, и в этот момент Гарри благодарен ей до одури. — Это ведь больница! Я не собираюсь больше выгораживать тебя перед Гринграсс, когда она в очередной раз решит выставить тебя из палаты!

— Ладно-ладно! — шепчет Уизли, примирительно поднимает раскрытые ладони вверх. — Я буду молчать. Прости!

В ответ Гермиона сердито поводит плечами — и вдруг улыбается, лукаво щурит глаза:

— Может, принесёшь нам кофе, _Даяна_?

Глупая уловка — Уизли выразительно качает головой, но всё же выбирается из-под пледа, накидывает куртку на плечо.

Когда Рон выскальзывает из палаты, Гарри ловит себя на мысли, что Уизли нравится исполнять просьбы Гермионы, как ей самой — полагаться на Рона и Гарри и быть для обоих опорой.

Невольно, Поттер задумывается об ощущении разумного и ясного тыла, которое Гермиона привнесла в команду — словно её появление в их жизни восстановило упущенное звено, укрепив всех троих, как никогда.

— Ты так и не сказал ему? — Тихий вопрос выводит Гарри из раздумий. Гермиона наклоняется ближе, обдавая свежим и пряным ароматом духов. — Не сказал, что вспомнил?

В ответ Гарри только бессильно трёт глаза основанием ладони, неуклюже путаясь в силиконовой трубке от капельницы.

— Я не могу. Не могу сказать.

Однажды Рону уже пришлось лицом к лицу столкнуться с тёмной стороной лучшего друга. Гарри поднял руку на Джинни — и, каким бы омерзительным ни был его поступок, Рон остался рядом. Он меньше всех заслуживает, чтобы его в очередной раз ткнули носом в то, каким грёбаным монстром является его напарник.

Конечно, едва ли Рон оставит Гарри разгребать это тёмное магическое дерьмо в одиночку. Но Гарри не уверен, что готов проверить прямо сейчас.

— А что Драко?

Драко. Драко выписывают уже послезавтра, и насколько остра жажда Гарри приковать Малфоя наручниками к собственной кровати, настолько же твердо его намерение никогда больше к Драко не прикасаться — из страха в очередной раз причинить ему боль.

— Ничего.

— И ты не знаешь, помнит ли он?

Гарри отрицательно качает головой.

— Да и какая разница. Мне достаточно того, что помню я.

В этот момент собственная злоба на Нотта кажется Гарри до абсурдного смешной. С какой стати он так ненавидит Тео, если сам оказался ничем не лучше?

— Не воспринимай мои слова так, будто я лезу в твои дела или пытаюсь учить жизни — я не посмею, ведь не могу даже представить, что ты пережил и что чувствуешь сейчас, но… Гарри, — Гермиона наклоняется ещё ближе, и Поттер чувствует её тонкую холодную ладонь на своей руке. — Я думаю, вам стоит поговорить прежде, чем ты примешь какое-то решение. У Драко есть собственная воля, и с твоей стороны нечестно будет лишать его права голоса.

На мгновение в палате повисает тишина. Гарри раздумывает о том, что услышал: доводы Гермионы звучат здраво, как и всегда, но как увязать их с мучительной виной, что выкручивает изнутри?

Наконец, Грейнджер прерывает молчание — коротко постукивает пальцами по крышке лэбтопа.

— Гарри, у меня самолёт завтра.

Точно. Ещё один удар под дых: единственный человек, с которым Гарри готов поделиться, улетает на другой конец страны — и не вернётся, по крайней мере, до зимы. Впрочем, ныть вслух Поттер не намерен, и Гермиона продолжает:

— У меня есть для тебя кое-что. Рассчитывала отдать раньше, но Панси получила последний пакет из Миннесоты только вчера, — голос Грейнджер звучит неразборчиво: она говорит и одновременно тянется за рюкзаком, брошенным на полу у изножья кровати, долго ищет что-то внутри. — Вот. Возвращаю долг — за провально составленный профиль.

Грейнджер оставляет на тумбочке древний плёночный «Волкмен» с парой аудиокассет — коробки прозрачные, без единой этикетки внутри, — и потрёпанный временем каталог.

Старый картон мнётся и пушится на углах: папка сильно разбухла от вложенной внутрь кипы бумаг. Она похожа на те, что используют для подшивки документов в архиве новоорлеанского отделения полиции. И только зелёный цвет картона и пара старомодных хлопковых шнурков, стянувших обрез, выдают совсем другой штат — и другую эпоху.

Обложка каталога девственно чиста. Нет ни идентификатора, ни даты, ни номера участка, и Гарри поднимает на Грейнджер растерянный взгляд:

— Что это?

— Мне удалось узнать кое-что о твоём прошлом, Гарри. О том, как погибли твои родители. Это, — Гермиона ударяет костяшками пальцев по обложке: — материалы из полицейского архива в Мейпл-Гроув. Там служил твой отец, Гарри, и Сириус. Двадцать с лишним лет назад. Там же…

— Там же, где находится община Морсмордре.

Гарри и сам не знает, откуда ему это известно, но в памяти, одна за другой, вдруг разгораются давно забытые картинки.

_…Белое поле снега, бескрайнее, до самого горизонта. Сугробы такой высоты, что Джеймсу приходится подсадить сына-четырёхлетку на плечи: только так Гарри может разглядеть занесённое снегом шоссе у ворот. Мама возвращается к ним — из другого, незнакомого Гарри, дома. Её улыбка и тёплый яблочный аромат от кожи, рыжие волосы, красный пуховик и красная машина вспыхивают на снежном полотне — и в памяти Гарри, — как огненный негатив…_

— Здесь всё, — тихо говорит Гермиона, и её голос причудливо вплетается в дробь капель об окно больничной палаты. — Всё, что они держали в секрете. Всё, от чего Сириус пытался защитить тебя эти годы.

Поттер хочет спросить, кто «они», но в этот момент открывается дверь. Рон замирает на пороге: в одной руке картонная подставка с тремя стаканами из кафетерия на первом этаже. В другой — телефон, и Уизли, неловко зажав перчатку в зубах, пролистывает содержимое на экране.

— Спасибо, — выдыхает он, когда Грейнджер помогает освободить руки. — Блейз пишет, что результаты дактилоскопии готовы. И они…

Уизли осекается, и Гермиона привстаёт на носочки, заглядывает ему через плечо.

— Что там? — странное выражение на лицах Гермионы и Рона заставляет Гарри приподняться на локтях, даром что больно натягиваются швы.

— Твой пистолет, Гарри. На нём отпечатки Драко.

***

_Чем сильнее он сжимает, тем податливее становится тело под ним. Горячее от страха, мокрое от крови и пота. Ещё немного — и можно погрузить руки в тёплое нутро по локоть. Взяться за рёбра, как рычаги, вывернуть грудную клетку наизнанку. Сжать пульсацию сердца в ладонях._

_Кожа Драко сладко-солёная на вкус, пьянящая, как вино на меду и морской воде._

_Такова на вкус сама жизнь — и она ничья больше._

_**Только моя. Моя. Моя.**_

_Безумный набат в голове заглушает вспышки сознания, вялые и редкие, пока тёмный шёпот не подменяет голос рассудка. Гарри припадает губами к старой ране на шее Драко — и та раскрывается сразу, обнажая своё сокровище. Кровь, горячая и сладкая, густым потоком изливается в рот._

_— Не бойся, мой милый, я не сделаю тебе больно. Ты ведь и сам этого хочешь. Хочешь стать моим._

_**Хочу. Хочу, но не так. Если ты убьёшь меня, это буду уже не я. Ты разорвёшь меня на части, но не найдешь магии внутри меня. А когда осознаешь, что натворил, горе и ужас будут такими сильными, что ты не выдержишь — и пустишь пулю себе в висок. Не нужно. Я останусь рядом с тобой по своей воле, и ты должен мне поверить. Я знаю, что это непросто — и знаю, что тебе хватит для этого сил.**_

_Голос Драко вплетается в сознание, и Гарри пропускает момент, когда чужие слова становятся его же мыслями. Осколки неотравленного ещё разума подхватывают их, раскручивают волшебный спасительный клубок. Словно Малфой нашёл уязвимость в стенах безумного лабиринта. Узкую щель, достаточную, чтобы тонкое лезвие вошло внутрь._

_Осталось только провернуть._

_**Ты стал тем, кем опасался стать. Не Реддл заставляет тебя делать это сейчас. Есть только ты. Ты — тот, за кем ты гонялся всё это время. Ты — зло, которое нужно уничтожить.**_

_Левая рука скользит вниз, обхватывает ладонь Драко — за секунду до того, как пистолет выскальзывает из ослабевших пальцев._

_«Зиг Зауэр» ложится в ладонь, как влитой — смертоносный кусок металла. Безвольный и безразличный ко всему. Безропотный слуга, готовый прикончить собственного хозяина — и Гарри спускает курок._

_Свинцовая пуля взрезает кожу и мышцы, дробит кости — и грохот гильз растворяется в острой боли, рубящей шипованные лозы чар под самый корень._

***

Гарри не выходил на улицу целую вечность. Единственное, на что хватает сил — три шага от ненавистной больничной койки до узкой уборной. Офицер полиции, гордость управления, он уже может самостоятельно почистить зубы и справить нужду — настоящий герой!

Гарри всё ещё не способен принять душ без помощи, и запах собственного пота и грязных волос бесит настолько, что хочется содрать собственную кожу живьём.

Или повеситься на стальной штанге в душе.

Прямоугольник зеркала на бесцветной кафельной стене до мерзкого честен: кожа трупного землистого цвета натянулась на череп, как старая резина. Щёки впали, глаза ввалились, и Гарри не может отделаться от мысли, что его место — на малфоевском разделочном столе в подземельях участка.

Ну вот, опять. В очередной раз сознание проходит по краю воронки под именем «Малфой», готовое соскользнуть в бездну отчаяния, и Гарри выкручивает вентиль с холодной водой до предела.

Трубка от капельницы путается под руками, лезет в рот вместе с зубной щёткой, когда Гарри сплёвывает пену в раковину. Ополаскивает лицо и шею. В туалете воняет дезинфектором — от этого запаха тошнит, и Гарри возвращается в палату, надеясь скоротать время за перебором подвисших нераскрытых дел — Рон великодушно прислал курьера с целой стойкой пыльных коробок. («Всё равно тебе нечем заняться»).

Гарри закрывает за спиной дверь, щёлкает выключателем на стене — и понимает, что не один.

— Доброе утро, Поттер.

Драко.

Гарри не помнит дня, когда бы он не приходил. Драко был первым, кого Поттер увидел, когда очнулся: тогда к Гарри ещё никого не пускали (как и неделю после), но Малфой, вероломно пользуясь тем, что занимал соседнюю палату, тайком пробирался к Поттеру каждую ночь, стоило только дежурной медсестре отлучиться на обход.

Караулил у кровати — так сказала Астория. Скривила губы в свойственной ей холодной манере и добавила: «Не говори, что я рассказала. Сам он не признался бы никогда».

Присутствие Малфоя рядом исцеляло. Гарри наслаждался каждым прикосновением, радовался, когда слышал его голос, жил от визита до визита — до тех пор, пока не начал вспоминать.

После этого даже мысли о Драко превратились в пытку: чувством вины и непреодолимой тягой, раздирающими на части.

Гарри надеялся, что Малфой заговорит о том, что произошло. Обвинит во всём, как сделала Джинни, хлопнет дверью и никогда больше не вернётся. Надеялся, что коллеги по управлению однажды заявятся в палату с дубинками наперевес: предъявят обвинение в покушении и зачитают права. Но вместо этого они только присылали душистые лилии с открытками на упаковочной бумаге.

Сжимая ладонь Драко в своей, Гарри каждый раз, до разрыва лёгких, до боли в костях надеялся, что электрический разряд прошьёт его руку насквозь, до самой груди — и разорвёт его чёрное сердце на кусочки.

Но, видимо, кто-то сверху всерьёз решил, что смерти недостаточно для искупления — и, да, чёрт возьми, так оно и было.

_Я знаю, что выбрал тебя, но, господи, почему ты всё ещё рядом?_

Вопрос почти соскальзывает с губ, но Гарри вовремя прикусывает язык.

— Доброе.

Солнце слепит глаза, и Поттер отводит взгляд. Делает неосторожный шаг — нога цепляется за стальную трубку стойки, обвитой сосудами капельницы. Слабые колени предают мгновенно — ещё секунда, и Гарри рухнул бы на кровать.

Малфой моментально оказывается рядом, цепко ловит за локоть, удерживая:

— Осторожно.

— Я в порядке.

Гарри огрызается. Выдёргивает руку из захвата — резче, чем необходимо, — но Драко не подаёт виду.

— Разумеется, ты в порядке.

Малфой осматривает палату — берёт с тумбочки пластиковый стаканчик. Поднимает на уровень глаз и встряхивает пару раз.

— Не пьёшь эту дрянь?

— Ты знаешь, что нет.

— Умница, Поттер.

От этой скупой ласки внутри мгновенно разливается непрошенное тепло. В наказание Гарри сжимает нежную кожу на внутренней стороне предплечья, запрещая себе наслаждаться тем, что Драко рядом. Потому что это — не для него.

Малфой смывает «Золпидем» в унитаз. Возвращается обратно, проверяет аппарат для подачи морфия у изголовья кровати. Полминуты — за которые Гарри делает пару глубоких вдохов.

— Блейз сказал, дело перешло ФБР.

— Да.

— Не расстроился?

Гарри равнодушно пожимает плечами.

— Гарри, послушай, я…

— Нет.

Драко осекается. Он стоит напротив, так близко, что Гарри вдыхает пудровый запах его волос — и, наконец, осмеливается поднять голову. Посмотреть Драко в глаза.

— Нет что, Поттер?

— Нет, я не хочу тебя слушать. Не хочу тебя видеть. Не приходи больше, ладно?

Скулы, худые щёки и шея Драко наливаются красным: Поттер успевает заметить, как сжимаются его челюсти, как дёргается острый кадык.

— В каком смысле?

— Тебя выписывают завтра. Думаю, будет лучше, если ты станешь держаться от меня подальше.

— Лучше? — Малфой вдруг оказывается рядом. Хватает Гарри за подбородок, жестоко дёргает вверх. — Да что с тобой, Поттер? Что он с тобой сделал? Где твоя чёртова хвалёная сила духа?!

Ярость в чужих глазах настолько сильная, что Гарри почти сдаётся. Почти.

— Ты сказал, что любишь меня. Тогда, в этом грёбаном доме на реке — ты сказал, пытаясь придушить меня, и я запомнил. Всё дело в этом, да? Всё дело в любви?

Гарри нечем крыть. Он не пытается вырваться, не пытается отрицать — только трусливо закрывает глаза, но Драко и не думает останавливаться.

— Считаешь, что спасёшь меня этим? Правда надеешься, что я позволю тебе так поступить? Я не дал тебе себя прикончить, так какого, мать твою, хрена, я должен позволить тебе меня бросить!

Драко срывается на крик. Перехватывает подбородок Гарри крепче и вдруг накрывает его пах ладонью. Пары коротких грубых движений достаточно — член Гарри мгновенно встаёт, чего не скрыть тонкой ткани больничных штанов. Драко чувствует это и отпускает тут же, толкает голову Гарри сильно и зло, и тот почти заваливается на спину.

— Делай, как знаешь, но я задачу тебе не облегчу. Я тоже тебя люблю, Поттер. Счастливо оставаться.

Дверь захлопывается с такой силой, что шумно обваливается штукатурка по углам. Поттер остаётся один на один с болезненно набухшим членом напополам с выжженным полем в груди — и острым, ноющим чувством утраты.

Мучительным достаточно, чтобы сойти за искупление.

***

_Оглушительный хлопок, острый запах пороха и горячего железа, наконец, ужас от того, что готов был совершить — всё это слишком._

_Виной тому шок или принятый наркотик, но уже секунду спустя Гарри почти не чувствует боли — словно сосуды внутри превратились в пластиковые трубки, по которым электрический насос качает лидокаин. Наконец Гарри смотрит на мир сам, и радовался бы этому, если бы не обмякшее тело Драко под ним._

_Малфой дышит. Слабо и рвано, но дышит, и Поттер проходится ладонью по его лицу, оставляя уродливые следы собственной крови на чужой коже._

_— Прости. Прости меня._

_Драко не отвечает, и Гарри думает, что заслуживает наказания куда сильнее, чем свежая дыра в животе._

_Воздух снаружи прихватывает мокрую кожу сотнями морозных игл. Остывшее за ночь шоссе исходит паром, розовым от утренней зари: небо лениво краснеет, нехотя избавляясь от чёрной вуали на западной стороне._

_Машина стоит там же, где была — у самой кромки воды. Гарри опускает Малфоя на песок рядом, прислоняет спиной к двери заднего сиденья. Откручивает клапан бензобака._

_Топлива хватит, чтобы добраться до больницы — вот только Драко, хоть ему и досталось, выживет и так._

_Спасать себя Поттер не намерен: пустить пулю себе в живот недостаточно — и Гарри знает, что не покинет это место, пока его не уничтожит._

_Пока не будет уверен, что избавил Драко — и мир, в котором намерен его оставить, — от всего, что могло бы ему угрожать._

_Остывшее за ночь шоссе исходит густым паром. Гарри находит в кармане старую «Зиппо» и упаковку «Lucky Strike» с последней сигаретой внутри._

_Идеально для предсмертной затяжки._

_Достаточно, чтобы спалить это место дотла._

***

На заднем дворе больницы сжигают мусор и избыток палой листвы. От этого стылый воздух густеет, насыщенный ароматным дымом, дождевой водой и запахом карамельных яблок, корицы и тыквенной мякоти, разогретой огарками свечей.

Гарри вдыхает поглубже. Сильнее закутывается в колкий плед. Возможность дышать чем-то, кроме спёртого воздуха палаты, вдруг приобретает особую ценность — даром, что он всё ещё не способен гулять сам.

— Чёртов дождь. Замёрз?

— Всё нормально.

Сириус останавливает коляску в конце аллеи, где асфальт усыпан лопнувшими плодами старого каштана: фиксирует литые колёса, расправляет вязаный плед на коленях крестника. Смахивает охапку гнилых от сырости листьев со скамьи.

Всё это время Гарри неотрывно следит за прокурорской машиной, припаркованной у входа в больницу. Намытые бока чёрного «Линкольна» блестят от воды и бликов флуоресцентных фонарей, вкопанных по периметру газона. На крыльце рядом пара медбратьев лениво раскуривают сигарету, запивая табачный дым колой из одной банки.

— Ты уверен, что хочешь это сделать?

Покурить — вот, чего он хочет.

— Прости, Гарри. Я должен спросить.

Поттер кивает. Стаскивает очки с носа — линзы запотели, и Гарри протирает их краем пледа.

— У тебя заберут значок.

И добавят запись о попытке самоубийства в личное дело. Туда же подошьют медицинскую карту — Гарри нет и тридцати, но она уже сейчас толще, чем его же досье.

Подобным психам не место в рядах полиции.

— Я готов отдать значок.

Готов признаться, что сам в себя выстрелил — и выпотрошить своё грязное бельё перед всем управлением. Что угодно, ради…

Стеклянные двери больницы разъезжаются в стороны, на мгновение открывая белоснежный, залитый светом холл госпиталя. Люциус — длинное чёрное пальто и пара перчаток, волосы туго забраны атласной лентой, — выходит первым. Кивает коротко, заметив Сириуса на аллее.

Драко проскальзывает следом за отцом: Гарри узнаёт свою толстовку — бордовую, с золотым рисунком на груди. Она всё ещё велика Драко — и всё ещё сидит на нём идеально.

Двери «Линкольна» закрываются с деликатным хлопком. Рокот мотора, шорох шин о мокрый асфальт — и габаритные огни скрываются за воротами. С глаз долой.

Сириус рядом тяжело вздыхает, и Гарри, осознав, что пялится слишком явно, воровато отводит взгляд.

— Ты ведь знаешь, что ему ничего не грозило? Ни я, ни Люциус, мы бы не позволили…

— Я знаю, — обрывает Гарри — слишком поспешно. Делает глубокий вдох, успокаивая забившееся в горле сердце. — Знаю. Но хочу сделать это сам.

Хочу сам принять решение — и защитить Драко. Дать ему возможность уйти. Хочу сам найти Реддла — и отомстить: за украденные души подростков и смерти моих родителей; за то, через что он заставил пройти мою семью и друзей. Пришло время взять жизнь в собственные руки.

Поттер подыскивает верные слова, но не успевает произнести и звука. Блэк, кажется, понимает всё и так и вдруг обнимает Гарри за шею, притягивает к себе. Смачно целует в макушку, взъерошивая волосы пятернёй, как не делал с тех пор, как Поттер закончил среднюю школу. Целую вечность назад.

Реддл верит всерьёз, что окружение Гарри — его ахиллесова пята. В этой глупой вере его главная ошибка — и однажды Том расплатится за неё жизнью.

Тяжело противостоять врагам, но куда тяжелее заботиться о любимых: принимать непростые решения ради их защиты; выдерживать раны от опрометчивых слов или поступков, но никогда — _никогда_ — не отпускать руку.

Социопаты близоруко мнят себя хозяевами чужой воли — и под самым носом не могут разглядеть простую и грандиозную силу любви. Да, пожалуй, в этом Драко оказался прав. Всё дело в ней.

— Я люблю тебя, Гарри. Ты ведь знаешь? Ты _мой сын_ , и я пойду на всё, ради твоей безопасности, даже на ложь. Прости, что не говорил тебе всего.

К чёрту прощение, думает Гарри. Он обнимает Сириуса в ответ настолько крепко, насколько позволяют слабые ещё мышцы рук — и время разворачивается вспять, течёт сквозь ладони, сцепленные в замок, вымывая остатки напряжения и обид.

Дождь начинает накрапывать снова. Гарри и Сириус не уходят ещё какое-то время, бесконечно долгое — пока синие сумерки не укрывают белое здание больницы целиком, от скатов крыш до последней ступени на крыльце. Пока не загорается неоновая вывеска над входом.

Гарри первым нарушает тишину:

— Что ты будешь делать без меня со всей этой кучей убийств?

Сириус сцепляет руки на затылке, разводит локти широко в стороны:

— Понятия не имею. Федералы вовремя спохватились — дело «проклятого поэта» грозит стать легендарным висяком, — легкомысленно хмыкает и поддевает разбитый каштан носком ботинка. — Все эти зверства, немёртвые подростки — ширма, первая ласточка для последователей Реддла и его врагов. «Я жив, я готов вернуться и буду мстить». Настоящих преступлений мы ещё не видели — и этот чокнутый ублюдок покажет нам всё, на что способен.

— Кому он хочет мстить?

Сириус искоса бросает на Поттера лукавый взгляд.

— Я знаю, мисс Грейнджер передала тебе документы перед своим отъездом.

Поттер осторожно кивает:

— Не успел их прочитать.

— Прочти. Лили и Джеймс были не одиноки в своей борьбе. Они сыграли роль эрцгерцога австрийского[1], но не с них всё началось. И не с тебя. Поколение сменилось, Гарри, сменилась и мишень. Наши сыновья и дочери под ударом, вы под ударом. Поэтому, отчасти, Драко Малфой оказался на корабле вместе с тобой той ночью.

Имя Драко мгновенно отдаётся надсадной тоской в груди. Боже, отпускать всегда тяжело — но в этот раз особенно, и Гарри не может отделаться от мучительной мысли, что совершил ошибку.

— А что с последователями? — спрашивает, мелочно надеясь, что смена темы облегчит пытку. — Они действительно есть?

Сириус пожимает плечами:

— Куда бы им деться. Том Реддл — зло со множеством рук. Стерва Амбридж. Нотт. Игорь Каркаров.

Последнее имя звучит знакомо. Кажется, Рон упоминал что-то…

— Адвокат Крама?

— Точно. Мы сдерживали Реддла почти двадцать лет, но лояльные ему члены секты тоже времени не теряли. Просочились всюду, куда смогли дотянуться — и теперь готовятся ко второму пришествию. Как и мы.

Сириус замолкает. Глубокие борозды морщин рассекают его высокий лоб, и Гарри вдруг понимает, насколько сильной должна быть его тревога. Двадцать с лишним лет назад был только он и группа повстанцев, устроивших переворот в закрытой общине. Не было ещё целого города, за безопасность которого Сириус был бы в ответе.

— Мы тоже будем готовы, — Гарри подталкивает Блэка локтем в бок. Улыбается — без напряжения впервые за долгое время. — Вы не смогли прикончить его в прошлый раз, но теперь всё получится.

— Ты так уверен.

Вопрос риторический, но Гарри убеждённо кивает:

— Да. Ведь теперь у вас есть я. Идеальное оружие, созданное его же руками.

Сириус смеётся в ответ. Хочет возразить, но телефон настойчиво вибрирует в кармане пиджака. На экране фото доктора Люпина — и Сириус подмигивает Гарри, жестом давая понять, что должен ответить на звонок.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Имеется в виду эрцгерцог Франц Фердинанд, чьё убийство в 1914 в Сараево стало формальным поводом к началу Первой мировой.


	20. Эпилог: Время ведьм

_You've got to pick up every stitch._

_Oh no, it must be the season,_

_Must be the season of the witch. [1]_

//

Гарри открывает глаза.

Утыкается невидящим взглядом в потолок, расчерченный ломаными тенями от потёков на окне.

Вдох. Выдох. Очертания мебели вокруг проявляются, как изображение на фотоплёнке. Выныривают из темноты, мучительно медленно, напоминая, что тюрьма никуда не делась. Прутья решётки становятся только крепче, с каждым новым днём. И во сне, и наяву.

Гарри проводит ладонями по лицу. Голова раскалывается, жёсткие подушки больно давят у основания шеи, и Поттер садится, тяжело опираясь на локти. Слепо шарит ладонью на полу у дивана, пока не натыкается на скользкий ремешок наручных часов. Только без пятнадцати восемь — значит, Гарри проспал от силы пару часов.

Время растягивается. Невыносимо, смыкается тугим раствором вокруг — Гарри кажется, он застывает в нём, как муха в янтарной смоле. Прошло трое суток со дня выписки из больницы. Жалких три дня — но каждый длился целую вечность, не желая заканчиваться. Впрочем, это было бы и в половину не так мучительно, если бы Гарри не знал точно, что конец суток не принесёт облегчения, как не приносит его сон.

По правде говоря, сновидения и есть настоящая пытка, куда более ярая и жестокая, чем тиски реальности. Стоит Гарри уснуть, и он видит маму: она захлёбывается зелёной водой и собственной кровью, кричит, прося о помощи. Каждый раз Гарри протягивает к ней руки — и каждый раз зря: кожа слишком скользкая от чёрной крови по локоть.

Документы, которые Гермиона принесла, заперты на ключ в верхнем ящике письменного стола. Гарри прослушал кассеты трижды, зачитал расшифровку до дыр — пока не понял, что выучил её наизусть. Пока горечь обиды на Лили не сменилась злостью на себя и, наконец, не сжалась в тугой комок острой щемящей тоски.

_Было бы лучше, если бы я вовсе не появился на свет?_

На этот вопрос Гарри так и не нашёл ответа. Зато обрёл нечто другое: понимание, что смерти его родителей, все эти невинные жертвы не должны быть напрасными. Лаво говорит, все должны платить по долгам. Что ж, пришло время Гарри выплачивать свой. Найти Реддла и убить его, наконец — это звучит, как достойная цена.

Квартира давно остыла. Гарри ленится включать обогреватель, и промозглая сырость сочится внутрь без препятствий, проникает непрошенным гостем сквозь щели в старых оконных рамах. Зима подходит всё ближе, пуская тени вперёд себя, как чёрных цепных собак. И те послушно лижут холодные руки, ширятся и густеют с каждым днём, наливаются силой, как поспевший урожай.

Когда трель дверного звонка пронзает темноту вокруг, Гарри даже не думает открыть — уверен, что этот звук всего лишь очередная шутка его разума.

Сириус по горло завален работой, которой сам Гарри теперь лишился. Грейнджер вернулась в университет и едва ли уже успела соскучиться.

Рон… Рон тоже вряд ли заявится на порог. Интересно, что взбесило его сильнее. Отказ Гарри от значка? Или жалкая попытка покончить с собой? Поттер помнит злое разочарование на лице Рона Уизли так же ясно, как и его слова — горькие, звенящие обидой. _Мы же команда, Гарри. Зачем ты так?_

Поттер не сумел объяснить своё «зачем» лучше, чем «так будет правильно, Рон» — эта фраза ожидаемо разъярила Рыжего сильнее. Заставила Уизли смачно выругаться и хлопнуть дверью больничной палаты напоследок.

Выходит, Гарри Поттеру некого ждать этой осенью.

Гарри смакует эту мысль, пробует её на вкус — осознаёт с удивлением, что не чувствует ничего. Внутри тихо, как в мёртвом, высохшем изнутри стволе старого сикомора. Поттер вслушивается в полую пустоту, и та оказывается прожорливой достаточно, чтобы заглушить второй звонок.

На третий раз гость выходит из себя. Гарри вздрагивает, когда грохот в дверь — с ноги? — наконец пробивает себе путь до его сознания.

— Гарри! Гарри, открывай, если дверь тебе дорога! — Поттер вскакивает, слишком резко — шипит, прижимая ладонь к животу: швы снимут дай бог к концу ноября. — Я не шучу! И не думай снова застрелиться, иначе я сам тебя прикончу!

Уму непостижимо. Поттер пялится в тёмный провал прихожей, путаясь в тонких дужках. Нацепив, наконец, очки, бредёт к двери, забывая щёлкнуть выключатель по пути.

— Выглядишь ужасно.

Уизли шмыгает носом. Тёплая джинсовая куртка, подбитая белой овчиной изнутри, вымокла насквозь. Шнуровка ослабла и пушится по краю, вот-вот распустится на правом ботинке. Левый же выпачкан в глине, налипшей кусками на тяжёлой подошве.

— А ты опять паршиво припарковался, — говорит Гарри.

— Пф, — Рон фыркает. — Лучше бы помог.

Уизли сдувает чёлку со лба. Обе руки заняты, удерживая две огромные тыквы на плечах. Круглые и красные, как сердце очага — настоящий сюр, и Поттер едва не щиплет себя за предплечье, чтобы убедиться, что не спит.

— Что ты здесь… Что это? — запинается, не зная, какой вопрос задать.

Рон не заставляет выбирать. Отвечает на оба.

— Привёз тыкву. Это — тыквы.

Поттер едва разбирает слова, потому что Уизли наклоняется, аккуратно спуская свою ношу на пол в коридоре. Тыквы жмутся друг к другу, как нахохлившиеся рыжие куры. Рон нежно похлопывает одну по боку — и тыква откликается, упруго и утробно.

_Зачем?_

— Только не спрашивай «зачем», Поттер.

_О чёрт._

Сердце замирает, испуганно пропуская пару тактов — и бьётся вновь уже где-то в горле.

_Это точно сон._

Или нет. _Малфой_ выныривает из теней за плечами Рона. Лица не видно, но Гарри и не требуется смотреть, чтобы узнать: голос — единственный, который так произносит его имя, — и запах, капризную манеру растягивать гласные и снимать капюшон невесомым движением ладони.

— Поттер. Приди в себя. Хэллоуин на дворе.

Захоти Гарри ответить, не смог бы: горло сводит немой судорогой, и Поттер глупо открывает рот, чувствуя себя круглым дураком, пока Рон не приходит на помощь.

Деликатно откашливается в кулак:

— Да. И этого тоже привёз, — Уизли гордо встряхивает шерстяной ворот, посылая сноп капель Поттеру в лицо. — С вином!

— С вином? — тупо повторяет Гарри, и Малфой — конечно же — закатывает глаза.

Только теперь Гарри замечает, что Драко прижимает к груди бумажный пакет, придерживая за дно предплечьем. И слышит приглушённый звон стекла, когда Малфой подходит ближе. Останавливается всего в шаге, и Гарри сдерживается из последних сил, чтобы не втянуть носом аромат малфоевского одеколона, которым пропах шерстяной ворот его пальто.

В этот раз Драко незнакомо пахнет травами. Горькая полынь и лимонник, жгучий анис кружат голову, и Гарри упирается кулаком в дверной косяк.

— Так и будешь стоять, Поттер? Или позволишь мне войти?

Нижняя — пухлая — губа Драко дёргается, едва заметно напрягаются желваки. Он, похоже, злится. Или волнуется?

Не знает, чего ожидать.

Второго отказа Малфой сносить не станет: если Гарри снова сделает глупость, снова решит всё за обоих, это будет последний раз.

Чёрта с два.

_Пары недель хватило, спасибо большое. Я сыт по горло, Драко. Стылым одиночеством. Бесконечным осознанием того, что упустил лучшее, что могло со мной случиться._

Конечно, Гарри не говорит ни слова, только торопливо разворачивается в плечах, жестом приглашая Драко войти. Тянется забрать пакет, но Малфой ловит его кисть на полпути:

— Не раньше, чем здесь заживёт, — бросает на ходу, осторожно мазнув ладонью живот.

Драко быстро скидывает чёрное промокшее пальто, бросает пару «конверсов» в углу под обувницей. Рон молча следит за ним всё это время, до тех пор, пока Малфой не уходит в кухню.

Тогда Уизли переводит строгий взгляд на Гарри.

— Не знаю, что между вами произошло, — вкрадчиво говорит он. Выдерживает выразительную паузу — совсем как Грейнджер, и Поттер усилием воли сдерживает улыбку. — И не хочу знать. Но, чёрт меня дери, Гарри! Мы должны держаться друг друга — всегда, а в такое время особенно! Должны быть рядом.

— Общение с Гермионой сильно на тебя повлияло.

— Ну, она и натолкнула меня на мысль. Вообще-то.

Рон улыбается, и Гарри хмыкает тоже, хватаясь пальцами за переносицу. Осознаёт не без облегчения, что мигрень почти прошла.

— Ладно. Поеду за Блейзом — обещал встретить его с работы сегодня. Вернёмся через пару часов, а вы пока… Короче, ты и сам знаешь.

Рон отворачивается, собираясь уйти, а потому вопрос настигает его спину, бьёт меж лопаток, которые напрягаются мгновенно:

— Ты злишься? — спрашивает Гарри. — На меня.

И Рон вздыхает. Возвращается к порогу, качая головой:

— Злюсь, — просто отвечает он. — Ну и что? Ты мой лучший друг, Гарри. Ты можешь бросить работу — но хрен ты отвяжешься от меня. Понял? — Гарри колеблется, и Уизли настойчиво тычет кулаком в его грудь. — Понял?

— Понял, — Поттер кивает. Поднимает руку, и костяшки встречают чужой сжатый кулак.

— Так-то. Считай, что он, — Рон взглядом указывает поверх гарриного плеча: — моя месть.

Гарри сомневается, что месть может быть такой сладкой. И уж тем более для того, кому предназначалась. Сообщает об этом Рону, который смешно закатывает глаза в ответ — _избавь меня от подробностей!_ — и сбегает к лестнице.

— Только не выпейте всё вино! Мы будем через пару часов! — кричит Уизли, и затухающее эхо его слов растворяется в воздухе, влажно и темно облепившем лестничную клетку.

— Закрой дверь, Поттер! Жуткий сквозняк!

И Гарри тут же ёжится. Потирает голой лодыжкой о хлопок штанины, чувствуя ледяное касание уличного ветерка — словно мокрый собачий язык проходится по коже.

За спиной светло и шумно. Овал света упрямо тянется из кухонной двери, захватывает угол прихожей; отвоёвывает пространство на пару с грохотом сточной воды, звоном посуды и бутылочного стекла.

Драко прав: нельзя позволить квартире остыть, выпустить наружу драгоценное тепло. Поттер захлопывает входную дверь коленом, едва не запнувшись о притаившиеся в ногах тыквы. Лезет в кладовую: где-то там, на самой верхней полке должна быть упаковка тонких белых свечей.

***

В кухне невыносимая жара — от нагретой плиты и пьяного пара; от пламени десятка свечей, заменивших электрический свет. Гарри подтягивает рукава свитера до локтей, предплечьем убирает волосы со лба.

Руки пропахли апельсином, густо и ярко. Поттер разрезает очередной пополам. Внутри ни зёрнышка, только блестящая соком мякоть.

— Значит, Северус Снейп твой крёстный.

— И преподаёт у Грейнджер. Можешь себе представить?

— Как тесен мир, — ворчит Гарри, слизывая с пальцев душистую кислоту. Поводит плечами, когда Драко тихо смеётся за спиной — самое то, чтобы пустить толпу морозных мурашек вдоль позвоночника.

— Это что, Поттер? Раздражение?

Гарри оборачивается. Так и есть: Малфой бесстыже его дразнит. Лениво покусывает край бокала и улыбается, не сводя с Гарри тёмных, блестящих от вина глаз.

_Ну и духота. Боже._

— Его голос был на плёнке, — Поттер включает холодную воду — споласкивает липкие руки, едва сдерживаясь чтобы не поднырнуть головой под ледяной поток. — Мерзкий тип.

— Он того же мнения о тебе. Уверен, вы подружитесь.

— О, не сомневаюсь.

Гарри снова берётся за нож и на этот раз отчего-то не может с ним совладать: железная рукоять неловко скользит в мокрых руках, и лезвие рассекает кожу на фаланге. Гарри шипит, суёт палец в рот, роняя пару красных капель на стол.

Едва успевает ощутить густое и солёное на языке: Драко оказывается рядом, хватает Гарри за запястье, тянет к себе. Шепчет:

— Вот дурень. Где аптечка?

— Справишься с живым? Или мне стоит…

Малфой ухмыляется. Фырчит для вида:

— Умник.

Драко обрабатывает рану быстро и умело: распыляет антисептик — флегматично требует не быть ребёнком, когда Гарри выдёргивает руку из-под жгучего спрея. Туго оборачивает палец бинтами и обрезает остатки. Фиксирует повязку клейким пластырем.

Место пореза горит, но Гарри быстро забывает об этом. Забывает вообще обо всём, если честно: Драко ведь совсем рядом, такой собранный, неприступный и хрупкий одновременно, и Поттер намертво прикипает взглядом к его лицу. Следит, как завороженный, жадно и голодно, забывая дышать.

Кожа Драко горячая, под стать выкипающему на плите глинтвейну. Пьянит уж точно не хуже, и Гарри, незаметно даже для себя, теряет голову. Соскальзывает в грёзы, пока голос Драко не возвращает его к реальности за шкирку:

— Я просил тебя не принимать снотворное. Надеюсь, ты послушался, потому что таблетки, вся эта дрянь тебе ни к чему. Крёстный, он… Научил меня готовить кое-что. Для тебя.

— Кое-что?

— Кое-что. Нужные травы, верные пропорции…

— Подсаживаешь меня на новые колёса?

Драко поднимает голову, раздражённо сводит брови:

— Это не наркотик. И не лекарство. Лекарство тебе не требуется, Поттер, потому что — и хочу, чтобы ты это уяснил — ты не болен. Считай, что пьёшь волшебное зелье. Оно поможет.

Гарри хочет спросить, чем именно поможет, но не успевает — Драко коротко сжимает его ладонь и отстраняется с холодным «готово».

Поттер едва не хватает его за рукав, как нетерпеливый ребёнок, а потому вынужден уцепиться за край столешницы позади. Гарри держится за неё, пока Малфой собирает ножницы и остатки бинтов в аптечку. Ногти больно впиваются в кожу ладоней, но это и в половину не так мучительно, как внезапно прихвативший горло страх. Отчего-то кажется, что Драко вот-вот уйдёт, но тот удивляет Поттера в очередной раз за вечер:

— У меня для тебя подарок.

Подарок?

Щёлкает замок на белой аптечной коробке, и Гарри удивлённо моргает, наблюдая, как Драко достаёт что-то из пакета, в котором принёс вино.

Упаковочная бумага хрустит, гнётся под пальцами, когда Поттер берёт свёрток в руки.

— Открой, — просит Драко. Отступает на шаг назад, снова пряча лицо за бокалом.

Гарри не нужно просить дважды: он рвёт упаковку, и сухая бумага сменяется гладким хлопком, который мягко ныряет под ладонь, приятно ластится к пальцам.

Толстовки медицинского факультета в Колумбийском отшивают из дорогой тёмно-зелёной ткани. Витой рисунок змеится серебром на груди, выдержанный и строгий. Вещь явно новая — на размер больше, чем Драко мог бы носить, — и всё же пахнет Малфоем, да так ярко, что Гарри прикусывает губу, сдерживаясь, чтобы не зарыться носом в складки аккуратно уложенного капюшона.

— Я так и не вернул твою одежду. И не хочу, если честно. Подумал, это справедливый обмен.

Голос Драко звучит глухо, нарочито беспечно. Он говорит, не отнимая губ от кромки бокала, и Гарри встряхивает головой, чтобы избавиться от глупой зависти к куску стекла.

— Нравится?

_Ещё бы._

Гарри кивает. Сглатывает прежде, чем сказать:

— Обмен, говоришь? Звучит как предложение.

_Зайти чуть дальше._

— Может, это оно и есть.

_Ну вот. Ты не позволишь мне вечно ходить кругами, верно?_

— Драко.

— Не смей, — обрывает тот, и Гарри затыкается от неожиданной резкости. Заслуженной, вообще-то.

Малфой же глубоко вдыхает. Оставляет, наконец, чёртово вино в покое:

— Напомни, как Реддл тебя назвал? Полубог? И ты, конечно, тут же решил, будто имеешь право распоряжаться чужими жизнями. Но не моей, Поттер. Со мной это не пройдёт, так что не смей. Слышишь? Даже _не вздумай_ снова решать за меня, как _мне_ будет лучше.

Гарри хочет было ответить, но осекается: голова оказывается совершенно пуста. Настоящий ментальный вакуум стирает мозги в блестящую розовую пыль, пока тело цепенеет, роняет замершее сердце вниз, словно Поттер стоит перед пропастью, не в силах видеть дальше слепой повязки на глазах.

Один шаг — и разобьётся насмерть. Или поднимется, высоко, как никогда раньше.

Драко оказывается смелее и в этот раз. Он первым делает шаг навстречу, и вся вселенная сгорает мгновенно. Умирает и рождается заново, схлопнувшись в полусферы малфоевских зрачков.

— Ты должен кое-что уяснить, Гарри. Не думай, что я самоубийца или альтруист. Меня бы здесь не было, если бы я в тебе сомневался.

— Я чуть не убил тебя.

— Не ты. _Ты_ предпочёл выстрелить себе в живот, а потом ещё и рассказал всем об этом, чтобы меня защитить. Ты признался мне в любви и позвал на свидание. Не забыл?

Не забыл. Гарри всё бы отдал, чтобы забыть: только бы не проживать эти иллюзорные дни, вымечтанные всем, чем они могли бы стать — и не станут никогда, потому что Гарри Поттер грёбаный психопат.

Ох, как бы он хотел выкинуть это из собственной головы. Забыть, стереть навсегда. Запретить себе чувствовать.

Запретить любить.

Гарри теснее жмётся к столешнице поясницей, стискивает пальцы на краю, и Драко накрывает его ладони своими, смыкая сладкий капкан из объятий. Запирает клетку. Избавляется от ключей.

— Остальное — это был не ты. Не ты, не твой выбор, не твоя воля. Я знаю, о чём говорю, ведь живу с этим даром всю свою жизнь. Меня учили, как обходиться с ним, с самого детства. Тебя никто не учил. Ты остался наедине с непонятно чем внутри и, господи, я даже не могу представить, каким сильным и смелым нужно быть, чтобы не сойти с ума. Реддл может и чокнутый, но в одном он прав, Поттер. Ты грёбаный полубог.

Гарри качает головой. Глаза печет — от винного пара, колкой гвоздичной пыли и жара свечей.

— Прости меня, Драко. Я не хотел этого делать. Прости.

— Я знаю. Знаю. И не упущу возможность встречаться с полубогом. Уж поверь.

Драко озорно подмигивает, и на этот раз Гарри не может сдержать смешок. Выходит неровно и рвано, похоже на всхлип куда больше, чем на смех, но внутри словно срастается давно изломанная кость. Заживает, встаёт на место. Отпускает.

Гарри запрокидывает голову назад, смаргивает пару раз, пока тени на потолке не перестают плыть перед глазами. Чувствует, как Драко лбом утыкается в сгиб у плеча, трётся носом о шею.

— Я…

_Не верю, что ты всё ещё здесь. По собственной воле, после всего, что я натворил. Ты всё ещё здесь. Со мной._

— Я не думаю, что смогу пройти через это один. Не думаю, что хочу пройти через это без тебя.

_Останься со мной. Я смогу победить кого угодно — будь то мёртвые, восставшие из могил, или демоны внутри. Я смогу, если ты будешь рядом. Только держи мою ладонь крепче. Только не отпускай._

— Я никуда не денусь. Слышишь? Я не оставлю тебя никогда. Дыши, Гарри. Дыши.

Когда Драко обхватывает лицо Гарри руками, прижимается лбом ко лбу, Гарри уже не слышит ничего. Не чувствует ничего, кроме кожи Драко под руками, его горячего дыхания на губах. Гарри цепляется за Малфоя, как за спасательный круг. И — наконец — целует.

И снова. И снова.

В кухне всё еще нестерпимо жарко, и Гарри не замечает, когда его свитер оказывается на полу. Футболка отправляется следом — Поттер вздрагивает, когда ладони Драко ложатся на его голую спину, спускаются вниз от лопаток до самой поясницы.

Боже, как часто, как ярко он представлял себе это — и реальность оказывается в миллиарды раз лучше фантазий, рассыпается горячими искрами под закрытыми веками. Растворяется в одном дыхании на двоих…

— О. Прошу прощения.

_Паркинсон?_

— Что здесь… Гарри?!

_Я не запер дверь?.._

— Ты не запер дверь, — выдыхает Драко, и Гарри кожей чувствует улыбку на чужих горячих губах. Понимает, что смеётся и сам.

— На этот раз ты _очевидно_ проспорил мне, Рон, — Блейз, похоже, в абсолютном восторге. — Двадцатка моя!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Leitch Donovan, Lana Del Rey — Season of the witch


	21. Appendix 1: Улика № NO—2710—HP <изъята>

— Расшифровка записи от 4 сентября. Материалы изъяты из доступа. —

**кассета 1 — сторона A**

**[Северус Снейп]** Вы это серьёзно? Боитесь, мы откажемся от своих слов?

 **[Люциус Малфой]** Или рассчитываете использовать запись в суде?

 **[Гермиона Грейнджер]** Да, вы правы. Простите, я… Это привычка, я выключу.

 **[Сириус Блэк]** Нет. Оставьте, мисс Грейнджер. Оставьте запись.

 **[Гермиона Грейнджер]** Никто не против?

 **[Гермиона Грейнджер]** Ладно. Ладно, давайте начнём с…

 **[Северус Снейп]** С начала, мисс Грейнджер. _< неразборчиво>_ Женская консультация городской больницы Су-Фоллс. Третий врач, к которому Лили обращается за последний месяц, повторяет ей то же, что и предыдущие. Вы не можете иметь детей, миссис Поттер. Никогда не сможете родить.

 **[Люциус Малфой]** Страшный диагноз, кто бы спорил, но этого стоило ожидать. Глупо было бы _не ожидать_ : бесплодие распространено среди особенных женщин.

 **[Панси Паркинсон]** Особенных?

 **[Люциус Малфой]** Тех, кого «Malleus Maleficarum» предписывает сжигать на костре.

 **[Северус Снейп]** Не все ведьмы бесплодны, но процент поражённых достаточно высок, чтобы проследить закономерность. Такова цена дара, но _< неразборчиво>_ пошла на магическое преступление. Этот шаг стал первым на пути к её могиле.

 **[Гермиона Грейнджер]** Полагаю, не без вмешательства… Как вы его назвали? Том Реддл?

 **[Северус Снейп]** Верно. Лили обратилась к нему за помощью, и, о, он помог. Услужливо подтолкнул к краю.

 **[Люциус Малфой]** Его она забрала с собой. Отдадим должное.

 **[Панси Паркинсон]** Вы как будто знали, чем всё закончится. Почему не остановили?

 **[Северус Снейп]** Был уверен, что у Лили ничего не выйдет. Не без помощи Реддла, а тот… Он должен был отказать.

 **[Люциус Малфой]** И отказал бы — если бы был в своём уме.

 **[Гермиона Грейнджер]** А он не был?

 **[Северус Снейп]** К тому моменту — едва ли.

 **[Гермиона Грейнджер]** Готовил свою секту к «хелтер скелтер»?

 **[Люциус Малфой]** Милое юное создание, вы глубоко заблуждаетесь. Поймите, мисс Грейнджер: ковен — не секта.

 **[Сириус Блэк]** Не был до Реддла.

 **[Люциус Малфой]** История белого ведовства кровава. Инквизиция, салемские процессы, железные девы и испытания водой — достаточно, чтобы мы выучили урок. Быть может «ковен» звучит как блажь для непосвящённого ума, моя дорогая, но для нас это давно стало залогом выживания. Только так — живя вместе, отгородившись от влияния извне — ведьмы могут защищать себя и друг друга.

 **[Гермиона Грейнджер]** Мистер Блэк, вы сказали, ковен не был сектой до Реддла. В каком смысле?

 **[Северус Снейп]** Под его руководством убежище превратилось в логово помешанных убийц и фанатиков.

 **[Гермиона Грейнджер]** Расскажите о нём. Что за человек был Том Реддл?

 **[Люциус Малфой]** Том Реддл был сиротой. Мы до сих пор не знаем, кто его родители. Годовалого младенца подкинули в общину — оставили корзину у ворот амбара, можете себе представить? Ни записки, ничего. Мы росли вместе: подростком он мог проявить жестокость, но был очень — очень — умён. И уже тогда обнаружил задатки гениального манипулятора. Десять минут наедине — всего десять, мисс Грейнджер, вдумайтесь только, — и вы теряете голову. Влюбляетесь без памяти. Готовы на всё, готовы умереть. Том обладал воистину магическим даром убеждения, умел внушить кому угодно чувство нужности. Неповторимости и эксклюзивных прав. При этом, конечно, не заботился ни о ком. Едва ли он вообще мог чувствовать хоть что-то.

 **[Северус Снейп]** Выраженный психопат. Абсолютно хрестоматийный экземпляр.

 **[Люциус Малфой]** Иронично, но Лили единственная из нас _< неразборчиво>_ и он считал её другом — насколько психопат способен _дружить_.

 **[Гермиона Грейнджер]** Гомосексуалист?

 **[Северус Снейп]** Я читал ваш профиль, мисс Грейнджер. С этим пунктом вы угадали. Поздравляю.

 **[Сириус Блэк]** Да она во всём права оказалась! Какой же ты чёртов брюзга.

 **[Северус Снейп]** Учту твоё мнение, Блэк. Настоящий светоч пропедевтики — не можешь удержать собственных подчиненных в черте города.

 **[Люциус Малфой]** Господа, мы тратим плёнку впустую.

 **[Гермиона Грейнджер]** Благодарю, мистер Малфой. Итак, Лили Поттер не могла иметь детей, но всё же Гарри появился на свет. Он… Он ведь её сын, верно?

 **[Северус Снейп** ] Она зачала его от Джеймса. Она его родила. Означает ли это, что он — её?

 **[Панси Паркинсон]** Очевидно.

 **[Люциус Малфой]** Вовсе нет. Речь о ведьме, не забывайте. Гарри Поттер появился благодаря магическому вмешательству. Настоящий волшебный ребёнок.

 **[Северус Снейп]** Лили знала, что магия способна дать ей то, чего желало её сердце. Чего она не знала, так это как заставить эти силы действовать по её указке.

 **[Гермиона Грейнджер]** Как она могла не знать?

 **[Северус Снейп]** Мисс Грейнджер, вы способны приказать собственному сердцу остановиться? Ведовская сила мало чем отличается от человеческого тела. Это инструмент. Иногда он подчиняется хозяину, но порой действует сообразно собственной воле.

\- конец плёнки -

**кассета 1 — сторона B**

**[Люциус Малфой]** Что бы вы сделали, оказавшись на её месте?

 **[Панси Паркинсон]** Обратилась бы к тому, кто знает.

 **[Люциус Малфой]** Именно. Так Лили и поступила. Она выбрала худшего сообщника — если вообще можно говорить о выборе: Реддл единственный знал, как добиться того, чего она хотела. Он же был единственным в своем поколении магом — из известных нам — кому хватило бы на это умений.

 **[Панси Паркинсон]** Как это было? Она приняла что-то или…

 **[Северус Снейп]** Мы точно не знаем. Обряд, скорее всего. Но что бы Реддл ни использовал, это сработало. Лили вернулась домой в начале декабря. В канун Рождества она позвонила мне. Счастливая, сообщила, что беременна.

 **[Гермиона Грейнджер]** Что вы имели в виду говоря, что Лили решилась на магическое преступление?

 **[Северус Снейп]** Чем плохи убийства?

 **[Панси Паркинсон]** Предумышленное убийство — это морально осуждаемый и юридически наказуемый поступок.

 **[Северус Снейп]** Верно. Мисс Грейнджер, что самое важное в вашей работе?

 **[Гермиона Грейнджер]** Не сочувствовать маньякам.

 **[Северус Снейп]** Причина?

 **[Гермиона Грейнджер]** Потому что в этом случае мы отвергаем своё «я». Убийство — это преступление против человечности, так как уничтожение себе подобных глубоко противно нашей природе.

 **[Северус Снейп]** Десять баллов факультету психиатрии. Убийство противоестественно. То, что сделала Лили, так же было вмешательством в естественный ход вещей. Лили была отличной ведьмой. Умной и проницательной, и она, конечно, понимала, что делает — но не думаю, что осознавала последствия.

 **[Гермиона Грейнджер]** Это деликатный вопрос морали и этики, профессор. Лили принимала решения, которые касались её и её тела. В любом случае, противоестественность обряда не тянет на причину, приведшую к такому числу жертв. В чём подвох?

 **[Люциус Малфой]** Том Реддл назвал цену.

 **[Северус Снейп]** У Реддла, как мы теперь понимаем, был свой интерес. Ему нужен был этот ребёнок. И Лили согласилась отдать сына.

 **[Гермиона Грейнджер]** Что? Как она могла?

 **[Люциус Малфой]** Поймите, предложение Реддла не звучало странно. Многие дети ковена, хотя и не принадлежат ему, остаются. Сама Лили выросла в общине. Мы все там выросли. К тому же, Лили _< неразборчиво>_ другом. Считала его союзником. И доверяла ему, разумеется.

 **[Северус Снейп]** Мальчик родился 31 июня 1982. Реддл пришёл за ним спустя пять лет.

\- конец плёнки -

**кассета 2 — сторона A**

**[Люциус Малфой]** К 1987 — за пять лет, прошедших с рождения Гарри, — всё изменилось. Том изменился — и сильно. Лили скорее наложила бы на себя руки, чем отдала бы ему сына добровольно. Что, впрочем, и произошло.

 **[Панси Паркинсон]** Почему Джеймс Поттер не вмешался?

 **[Сириус Блэк]** Джеймс ничего не знал. Ничего. До самой своей смерти. Лили — несмотря на то, что сделала — проводила границу между ковеном и семьёй. Не позволяла двум мирам влиять друг на друга. Гарри ни разу не бывал в общине, и, хотя Джеймс знал, кем была его жена, это никогда не отражалось на их жизни.

 **[Люциус Малфой]** Да и какие тут могут быть вопросы? Бесплодная жена сообщает, что наконец-то беременна. Я сам отец — уверен, Джеймс был счастлив достаточно, чтобы не спрашивать её или себя, какую роль здесь сыграла магия. И сыграла ли.

 **[Сириус Блэк]** Едва ли он вообще мог оценить, что такое магическое преступление или договор, который нельзя нарушать. К тому же, мы служили в полиции. Нам, поверьте, было о чём волноваться.

 **[Панси Паркинсон]** В личном деле Гарри сказано, что его отец погиб при исполнении. В восемьдесят седьмом.

 **[Люциус Малфой]** И это не совпадение. В ходе ритуала, проведённого над Лили, Реддл, как мы думаем, поместил нечто в её утробу. Нечто тёмное, что впоследствии передалось ребёнку — и что Том собирался использовать в собственных целях. Когда Лили отказалась отдать сына, Том нанёс первый удар.

 **[Гермиона Грейнджер]** Что за цели у него были?

 **[Северус Снейп]** Вы недалеко ушли от истины, упомянув «хелтер скелтер». С каждым годом проповеди Реддла становились радикальнее. Агрессивнее. Идеи о сохранении ковена в безопасности в какой-то момент превратились в призывы к разжиганию вражды. Под раздачу попали все: люди без способностей, католики, вуду-колдуны, друиды, хиппи и виккане. Все, кто не носил метку Морсмордре на предплечье. Чужаки.

 **[Гермиона Грейнджер]** Он призывал к чему-то… Незаконному?

 **[Люциус Малфой]** К убийству, например? О да. Если мы не прекратим прятаться, они придут. Снова разожгут костры. Будут пытать и убивать. Вырежут всех: сестёр и дочерей, мужей и жён, сыновей и братьев — и вас заставят смотреть. Не оставят камня на камне. Общины не станет — только выжженная земля. Сколько можно прятаться в тени? Мы должны нанести удар первыми. Так он говорил. Он хотел подчинить мир себе — и Гарри должен был помочь ему в этом. В нём Реддл видел последнюю деталь пазла. Источник силы, которой ему не хватало.

 **[Гермиона Грейнджер]** Кто в своём уме станет слушать подобное?

 **[Северус Снейп]** Реддл — социопат. Он умел _заставить_ слушать себя. Не всем хватало здравого смысла отличить чужую волю от своей собственной, и в итоге ковен оказался на пороге раскола.

 **[Люциус Малфой]** _< неразборчиво>_ понимали, что это не просто слова. Рано или поздно Том перешёл бы к действиям.

\- конец плёнки -

**кассета 2 — сторона B**

**[Сириус Блэк]** Что он и сделал. Ему было — сколько? Тридцать шесть, кажется? Тридцать шесть лет ружьё тихо провисело на стене — и всё-таки выстрелило. Седрик Диггори стал первой жертвой. Утром 21 декабря 1987 Беверли Джин, сержант полиции в Мейпл-Гроув, приняла вызов: звонившие сообщили о подозрительной машине, брошенной на обочине у въезда в город. Съехала в кювет, ключи в замке зажигания, аккумулятор разряжен. Мы с Джеймсом отправились на место. Помню, жуткую бурю накануне: машину занесло по самый бампер, намело снега в салон — видимо, простояла там всю ночь. Стекло со стороны водителя разбито, следы крови на приборной панели и обивке. Джеймс нашёл труп меньше, чем через час: Диггори оставили в подлеске, в ста пятидесяти метрах от машины. Полностью обнажен, рваные раны на горле и запястьях — умер то ли от потери крови, то ли от обморожения. Парню было всего двадцать. Умница, гордость семьи. Получил стипендию в колледже Бомонта в Луизиане, учился на отлично. Той зимой он вернулся домой на Рождество. Отец был убит горем.

 **[Панси Паркинсон]** А мать?

 **[Люциус Малфой]** Мать Диггори умерла, когда мальчику было шесть. Я хорошо её знал. Она носила метку ковена.

 **[Сириус Блэк]** Ключевое в этой истории то, что для Седрика Диггори жизнь в Луизиане одним колледжем не ограничивалась. В Бомонте Седрик узнал, что такое вуду. И начал практиковать. Метку, как у матери, он не получал, и всё же…

 **[Гермиона Грейнджер]** Всё же Реддл решил, что он отлично подходит на роль первого клятвопреступника, принесённого в жертву.

 **[Сириус Блэк]** Увы, но эти связи очевидными стали много позже. На тот момент мы с Джеймсом не могли предположить ничего страшнее, чем убийство по личным мотивам — и даже представить не могли, что ждало нас дальше.

 **[Гермиона Грейнджер]** Дайте угадаю. Труп исчез из морга.

 **[Сириус Блэк]** Труп исчез. И — снова — мы не ощутили опасности. Ну не ушёл же он на своих двоих, в самом деле! Джеймс подумал, что стоит наведаться на место, где нашли тело, ещё раз. Я тогда слёг с гриппом, просил его подождать, дать мне ночь отлежаться — но он не послушал. «Брось, дружище, уж с этим я могу справиться сам», так он сказал. И это… Боже, он редко ошибался, но в тот раз ошибка стоила ему жизни.

 **[Люциус Малфой]** Заметили, что Блэк запрещает подчинённым оперативникам работать поодиночке? Это ПТСР.

 **[Сириус Блэк]** Джеймс выехал поздним вечером — решил, что управится быстро. Планировал успеть в магазин до закрытия: Лили затеяла ремонт, просила купить белую краску для стен в детской. Джеймс сказал, что возьмёт курсанта вместо меня. Питера Петтигрю. Вылазка в самый раз, чтобы научить молодёжь уму разуму: «Кто-то должен заменить нас, Сириус. Пенсия не за горами». Не за горами, да… Беверли Джин позвонила мне в пять утра. Сообщила, что шеф убит. Забавно, но краску он успел купить. Я привёз её Лили тем утром — вместе с новостями о мёртвом муже.

 **[Гермиона Грейнджер]** Питер Петтигрю тоже погиб?

 **[Сириус Блэк]** Нет. Уж не знаю, повезло ему, или ублюдки специально оставили его в живых, но он уцелел. Хотя может и предпочёл бы умереть: бедняга совсем слетел с катушек. Так и не восстановился, заперт в психушке до сих пор. Никогда не смогу забыть его глаза. Полные ужаса. Безумные. И бред, который он нёс не переставая. Он ведь был единственным свидетелем, _живым_ свидетелем, и мы раз за разом спрашивали его: «Кто убил Джеймса, Питер? Кто?». А он всё твердил одно и то же. Снова и снова. «Седрик. Седрик. Седрик. Седрик Диггори.» Разумеется, я счёл это бредом. Пока не поговорил с Лили.

 **[Гермиона Грейнджер]** Тогда она рассказала вам.

 **[Сириус Блэк]** Выложила всё, как на духу.

 **[Гермиона Грейнджер]** Вы осудили её?

 **[Сириус Блэк]** Как я мог? Северус зовёт преступлением то, что она сделала — и у него свои резоны, ясное дело. Я далёк от ковена, всех этих ведовских штучек. Для меня её поступок — это проявление смелости. Железной воли, несгибаемой силы духа. У меня есть крестник не благодаря магии, нет, но благодаря Лили. И разрази меня гром, если бы я позволил Реддлу, этой жалкой пародии на Теда Банди, забрать Гарри у меня.

 **[Гермиона Грейнджер]** Тед Банди не совсем корректный пример…

 **[Северус Снейп]** Грейнджер. Помолчите.

 **[Гермиона Грейнджер]** Да. Прошу прощения, сэр.

 **[Северус Снейп]** Тогда мы не имели понятия, может ли Реддл возвращать мёртвых к жизни — и действительно ли Петтигрю видел то, что видел. Тело Седрика не нашли до сих пор, отцу пришлось хоронить пустой гроб. В целом, только сейчас, видя, как мёртвые болтаются по городу наравне с живыми, мы можем предположить, что то же самое произошло двадцать с лишним лет назад.

 **[Люциус Малфой]** Гибель Джеймса произвела эффект взорвавшейся бомбы. Лояльные Реддлу требовали новой крови. Мы же, кучка мятежников, не могли больше позволить себе воротить нос от неприглядной правды: осознание масштабов катастрофы, в эпицентре которой мы находились, накрыло с головой. Не только мы сами были в опасности, но и наши семьи. Да и весь город. Без сомнений, Том Реддл был причастен к смерти Джеймса, и, если его не остановил страх перед законом, то что вообще могло его остановить?

 **[Панси Паркинсон]** Кто-то, сравнимый с ним по силе? Другой колдун.

 **[Люциус Малфой]** Или колдунья. Да, эта же мысль посетила и нас. В сущности, убив Седрика, Реддл буквально ткнул пальцем в карту. Указал на Луизиану, и мы надеялись, что получим помощь там.

 **[Сириус Блэк]** Я сделал всё, чтобы Лили и Гарри убрались из Миннесоты так скоро, как это было возможно. Пока Люциус и Северус оставались в общине, мы направились в Новый Орлеан.

\- конец плёнки -

**кассета 3 — сторона A**

**[Северус Снейп]** Лили надеялась убедить Мари Лаво помочь. Помочь ей самой и всему ковену, который любила больше, чем себя. Королева вуду стала нашим последним шансом.

 **[Гермиона Грейнджер]** Вы согласились помочь?

 **[Мари Лаво]** Я согласилась помочь. Я помню нашу первую встречу, мою и белой ведьмы. Да, Лили была белой — я привыкла не считаться с подобными ей, думала, в их венах течёт не кровь, но жидкое молоко. Лили поразила меня: огня в ней было не меньше, чем во мне. Лили чувствовала, много и жадно: жаждала мести, боялась за сына, бесконечно винила себя. И любила — ребёнка, друзей и семью, свой ковен. Даже убийцу Реддла — жалела того мальчика, которого знала в детстве. Лили потеряла мужа, и теперь хотела защитить близких любой ценой. Как я могла отказать? Те же чувства терзали меня саму. Вуду живёт на крови, дитя, и Том Реддл первым пролил кровь Седрика, а значит и мою. Я должна была отомстить. Я хотела отомстить.

 **[Панси Паркинсон]** Что случилось, когда Реддл узнал о побеге Лили?

 **[Люциус Малфой]** Пришёл в ярость, разумеется. И сделал ровно то, на что мы рассчитывали: отправил меня и Северуса за ней.

 **[Гермиона Грейнджер]** Он не подозревал о сговоре?

 **[Северус Снейп]** Безумие слепо. Ярость не добавляет ясности ума. Он так сильно жаждал власти, что плевал даже на параноидальный голос в своей голове. Впрочем, оставался расчётлив — и едва не оставил маленького Драко в заложниках.

 **[Люциус Малфой]** Уезжая из Миннесоты мы знали, что больше не вернёмся. Том тоже это знал.

 **[Панси Паркинсон]** Но Драко уехал с вами?

 **[Люциус Малфой]** Да. Нарцисса осталась. То была добровольная жертва: она считала, что кто-то должен остаться.

 **[Гермиона Грейнджер]** Зачем?

 **[Люциус Малфой]** Как сказал Северус, ковен уже был расколот. Стоял в шаге от кризиса. Реддл мог добраться до Гарри Поттера — и силы, скрытой в нём — и вернуться, бог знает, к чему бы это привело. Или же мог не вернуться вовсе. Оба исхода не могли не отразиться на ковене так или иначе, и кто-то должен был стать опорой. Не позволить ковену исчезнуть.

 **[Панси Паркинсон]** Вы заманили Реддла в ловушку?

 **[Северус Снейп]** Сказали, что мальчик у нас. Верил он нам или нет, но отправился в Луизиану. За трофеем.

 **[Гермиона Грейнджер]** Как он умер?

 **[Мари Лаво]** Мучительно, дитя. Вуду не щадит своих врагов. Дамбалла-Ведо, город призраков и лесных духов, стал его прибежищем: болотные кошки растащили его кости, рыбы обглодали череп. Я заперла его душу в доме на реке. Том превратился в корабль, как мечтал в детстве. Корабль превратился в него — и стал его тюрьмой.

 **[Гермиона Грейнджер]** Обряд вуду, должно быть, жуткий опыт для непосвященных?

 **[Сириус Блэк]** Это был сущий ад. Я был там — и не был нигде. Помню только землистый вкус мусцимола на языке. Пульсацию барабанов. Жар огня на лице, запах белой глины. И крови.

 **[Гермиона Грейнджер]** Что произошло с Лили?

 **[Мари Лаво]** Вуду — это магия на крови. Магия обмена. Нельзя получить что-то, не отдав нечто равное по цене взамен. Для Лили пришло время вернуть долг.

 **[Панси Паркинсон]** Вы… К чему вы ведёте?

 **[Мари Лаво]** Папа Лекба требовал плату. Требовал Лили — не больше и не меньше.

 **[Панси Паркинсон]** Боже, скажите, что я не так поняла. Господи.

 **[Гермиона Грейнджер]** Профессор?! Как… Как вы позволили? Это убийство!

 **[Сириус Блэк]** Мы не знали! Чёрт. Мы не знали…

 **[Северус Снейп]** Лили не сказала никому. Только Лаво. Только ей.

 **[Гермиона Грейнджер]** Не сказала? То есть, она…

 **[Мари Лаво]** Знала, что умрёт. Папа Лекба требовал уравновесить чаши — и Лили добровольно ушла с Папой вместе. Расплатилась по всем счетам.

 **[Панси Паркинсон]** Этот дом, в Дамбалла-Ведо. Место, куда Гарри и Драко отправились? Почему не уничтожили его?

 **[Мари Лаво]** Так велел Папа. Обряды такого рода передаются из уст в уста, в мифах, что древнее этого мира и богов, его сотворивших. Не наше дело противиться их воле.

 **[Северус Снейп]** Нам это казалось безопасным. Реддл ослаб — и не сумел бы проявиться здесь, на чужой земле, под носом у Королевы вуду. Так мы считали.

 **[Сириус Блэк]** И зря.

 **[Люциус Малфой]** Если честно, я был уверен, что он давно мёртв. Не вспоминал о нём целую вечность — думаю, как и все в этой комнате.

 **[Гермиона Грейнджер]** Полагаете, Реддл делает это сейчас? Убивает молодых мужчин?

 **[Люциус Малфой]** Едва ли собственными руками, но…

 **[Сириус Блэк]** Мы не знаем. Ради чего, по-вашему, мы собрались здесь сегодня? До слов Гарри о том, что он встретил ожившего мертвеца в Баре, мы и ухом не вели. Не пытались связать это с Реддлом — да и с чего бы? Печально это признавать, но Новый Орлеан — опасное место. Убийства здесь не редкость: по осени маньяки и вовсе слетают с катушек! Начинают резать малолеток, потому что так велит соседский лабрадор.

 **[Северус Снейп]** Блэк пытается сказать, что эти убийства ничем себя не выдавали. Отправляя вас сюда, мисс Грейнджер, я и не предполагал, какой опасности вас подвергаю.

 **[Люциус Малфой]** Великая сила самообмана. Мы вляпались в тухлятину, влезли в неё по самые уши — и отказывались замечать, пока нас не ткнули в неё носом.

 **[Гермиона Грейнджер]** Пока мертвецы не поднялись из могил.

 **[Сириус Блэк]** Да. Пока мертвецы не поднялись.

\- конец плёнки -

**кассета 3 — сторона B**

**[Гермиона Грейнджер]** Как вышло, что Гарри ничего не знал?

 **[Сириус Блэк]** Полагаете, рассказать было бы умнее? Пятилетка только что узнал, что осиротел — отлично! Самое время сообщить, что он плод не любви вовсе, а древней магии. Пришёл в этот мир во славу тёмных богов!

 **[Северус Снейп]** Мистер Поттер знал, что Джеймс погиб при исполнении. Знал, что Лили покончила с собой. Никто не скрывал от него всей правды. Я считал, юноше полезно было бы иметь в виду ту сущность, что он носит в себе. Но его опекуном стал Сириус — его право было решать. Сириус взял воспитание мистера Поттера на себя, оставался с ним рядом — и ему пришлось бы первым принять на себя удар, если бы мистер Поттер… Скажем так, если бы он проявился неожиданным для нас образом.

 **[Сириус Блэк]** Гарри прекрасный парень. Один из лучших моих ребят — и дело не в том, что он мой крестник. Я никогда не сомневался в нём, но этого, конечно, недостаточно. И не только для Северуса. Самоубийство матери в личном деле офицера привлекает много внимания. Мне, в общем-то, даже не пришлось приглядывать самому.

 **[Гермиона Грейнджер]** Жертва Лили стала предлогом. Вы использовали наследственную предрасположенность к психическим расстройствам, чтобы поместить Гарри под наблюдение психиатра.

 **[Люциус Малфой]** Как грубо, мисс Грейнджер. Мы действовали и в интересах самого мистера Поттера, не забывайте. Доктор Люпин — прекрасный специалист. К тому же, вы и правда верите, будто я позволил бы собственному сыну проводить с Поттером так много времени, если бы считал, что тот может быть опасен?

 **[Панси Паркинсон]** Кстати о Драко. Вы больше не возвращались в ковен?

 **[Люциус Малфой]** Никогда. Многие — те, кто разделял взгляды Тома, — призывали мстить, но без своего лидера уже не имели былого веса. Им пришлось покинуть общину. Морсмордре существует до сих пор. Нарцисса, моя жена, возглавляет ковен с восемьдесят седьмого.

 **[Гермиона Грейнджер]** Сложилось бы всё иначе, не попроси Лили помощи у Реддла?

 **[Сириус Блэк]** Есть ли смысл рассуждать об этом сейчас, Гермиона? Ваш профессор осуждал поступок Лили. Говорил ей об этом много раз, хотя и оставался с ней до конца. И всё же, я уверен, даже Северус согласится, что её упрямство уберегло нас от куда большего числа жертв.

 **[Северус Снейп]** Горько признавать, но, в итоге, это ведь мы. Мы не справились. Том Реддл вернулся, возможно, мистер Поттер — и силы внутри него — наша последняя надежда. Поэтому, вынужден согласиться с Блэком. Всё к лучшему.

 **[Люциус Малфой]** Реддл угрожал забрать самое дорогое, что было у Лили. Конечно, она не сидела сложа руки и ударила в ответ. Если бы не Лили, едва ли я или Северус решились бы на мятеж. Допускаю, что мы тянули бы до последнего — и неизвестно, куда бы нас это привело.

 **[Гермиона Грейнджер]** Был бы другой ребёнок.

 **[Люциус Малфой]** Том знал Лили с детства. Он ведь мог избавиться от неё и забрать Гарри, но так и не сделал этого — думаю, потому что дорожил ею, даже когда совсем обезумел. Вы правы, мог быть и другой ребёнок. Но что, если бы он был сиротой? Кто боролся бы за него?

 **[Гермиона Грейнджер]** Я не… _< технический брак>_

_< помехи на плёнке>_

**[Панси Паркинсон]** Грейнджер! Грейнджер, сворачивай запись! Уизли звонит.

\- конец записи -


	22. Appendix 2: <имя не присвоено> <номер не присвоен>

Письмо Лили Поттер для Тома Реддла.  
Отправлено 11 января 1987 года из почтового отделения в Новом Орлеане.  
Утеряно при пересылке.

***

_Дорогой Том,_

_Боже, как глупо. Знаю, что умру завтра — и пишу это вместо того, чтобы… А, к чёрту! Я уже всё сделала. Хватит. И с меня, и с других. Мы достаточно разбирались с последствиями проявления моей воли._

_Этому ты меня учил, верно? Являть свою волю миру, чтобы мир прогибался в ответ. Какая ирония: благодаря твоим урокам мой ангел сейчас со мной. Мой малыш. Мой Гарри. Благодаря тебе, Том, у меня есть тот, ради кого стоит умереть._

_Неважное начало для прощального письма…_

_Дрогой Том,_

_Не знаю, прочтёшь ли ты эти строки. Нет, надеюсь, ведь если прочтёшь, значит, я мертва и мертва зря. Завтра Папа Лекба уведёт меня за собой. Молю всех богов, чтобы мы — ты и я — ушли из этого мира вместе. Мари Лаво права: все должны платить по долгам. Ты тоже, Том. Ты тоже._

_Это, должно быть, странно, но моё сердце всё ещё болит за тебя. Мне так жаль, Том. Так жаль. Вспоминаешь ли ты наше детство так же часто, как я? Вспоминаешь ли, как мы воровали яблоки на кухне (боже, а Северус так ворчал, но не выдал нас ни разу!). Как сбегали с уроков, вдвоём, ты и я, и прятались на высоченных тополях в саду до самых сумерек. Глаза слепило от белизны пуха, от жгучего перламутра на закате лета, а ты читал мне вслух стихи из старого сборника, что стащил в библиотеке. Это был Рембо. История о корабле-призраке, что сбился с пути, затерялся в зелёных водах. Я помню, как горели твои глаза — и помню, как замирало моё сердце от трепета и ужаса, непонятных мне самой. Я боялась океана. Меня пугала судьба бедного, заблудшего корабля — так же сильно, как тебя восхищала._

_Ты говорил, что хочешь стать тем кораблём — и мыслью, сотворившей его образ. Гением, что обличил идею во плоть человеческого языка. Артюр Рембо — свободная и несчастная душа, покинутая, но упрямо идущая за светом впереди. И пусть этот свет — только ядовитый отблеск абсента, подожжённого в грязном баре на окраине Парижа. Каждый угол в нём пропах опиумом и табаком. Каждый угол в нём, как и бар, как и город, как и пламя и бутылка абсента — только иллюзия и обман._

_Я думаю, Том, твоё желание исполнилось. Ты стал тем, кем мечтал стать. Разрушенным, безумным, обманутым… Но свободным._

_Рембо было тридцать семь, когда он умер. Совсем, как тебе сейчас._

_Время пришло, Том. Твоё и моё время раздать долги. Я боюсь смерти, Том, до жути боюсь — но рада, что заберу тебя с собой._

_В эту дверь мы войдём вместе._

_Всегда твоя,_

_Лили_


End file.
